


Cover Up

by Bugsy2019



Series: Alias [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 05:48:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 80,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7606051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bugsy2019/pseuds/Bugsy2019
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So...the world is going to shit. Lucifer is risen, Dean is now a vessel for Michael, Cas is losing his angel mojo, Sam can't be trusted, and Campbell is now a witch. What else can possibly go wrong? Dealt with angels, demons, and other monsters, Campbell is changing on the inside, and doesn't want to be the good sister anymore. She want's to be free. But how can she with everything going on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Run For Your Lives!

**Author's Note:**

> This is book two of the Alias series. Warning for Smut and curse words. Takes place during season 5.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we go! Episode One of Season Five! Takes place where I left off.

"Sammy! Let's go! Dean!" Campbell shouted, trying to leav. 

Sam was frozen, and Dean was trying to get him to move. 

"Come on!" Dean shook Sam, breaking him out of his trance. Sam let Dean pull him away from the sigil, ran towards the doors. Campbell's heart stopped as the door's slammed shut. She could now hear his voice, since she could understand angels. He was laughing with joy, at being freed. They had to leave NOW! Sam stared at their siblings, then stared back at the light. Both of her brothers fall to their knees, clutching their ears. Campbell followed suit. If this was the end of the Winchester Clan, then she didn't want them to be alone or scared, and she needed someone with her. She grabbed on to Dean's leg, and Sam's bicep, closing her eyes, as she waited for the fiery depths of Hell. 

Then she heard the little Devil from one of those old Looney Tunes movies speak. Opening her eyes, she noticed she was on a plane. In the middle, between her two brothers, her hands still on their appendages. 

"The fuck?" she whispered. 

"What the hell?" Dean echoed out loud. He looked at her, "Did you do this?" 

"No..." she breathed, feeling semi relieved. 

"I don't know," Sam told them. He was in the aisle seat. 

 **"** Folks, quick word from the flight deck. We're just passing over Ilchester, then Ellicott City, on our initial descent into Baltimore—" the pilot said, over the intercom. 

"Ilchester? Weren't we just there?" Dean asked. 

 _"_ So if you'd like to stretch your legs, now would be a good time to—" the pilot began. Suddenly the bright light erupted, shooting towards the sky. "Holy crap!" he shouted, in shock at what he was seeing. 

The shock wave knocked the plane off kilter. Campbell steadied herself, using Sam as a weight. She grabbed her oxygen mask, placing it on her face, and moved her hand off Dean's leg, to his hand. She knew he had a fear of planes. She pulled his face towards her, away from the window," Breathe! Look at me!" she told him, breathing evenly, to help him calm down. 

They finally handed, and raced towards the rental car service. Sitting in the car, she chose the back. The car was filled with silence, as they drove along the highway. The only sound was the radio, which broadcast-ed he disaster of the light. Campbell reached forward and shut it off, leaning back in her seat. 

"Dean, Campbell look—" Sam started to say. Dean cut him off though. 

"Don't say anything," he told him. Sam looked back at Campbell. Nodding in agreement, she looked out her window. 

"It's okay. We just got to keep our heads down and hash this out, all right?" Dean told the both of them. Campbell was suprised by his action. It was usally her that told them to keep it cool. 

"Yeah, okay," Sam agreed. 

"All right, well, first things first—How did we end up on Soul Plane?" 

"Wasn't me," Campbell told them. 

"Angels, maybe? I mean, you know, beaming us out of harm's way?" Sam asked. 

"Well, whatever. It's the least of our worries. We need to find Cas," Dean stated, switching lanes on the road. 

"By the way, something you guys should know...I siphoned my birth parents magic," she told them, speaking up. 

"Wait. What?" Sam asked confused. 

"My powers came when we were with the Novaks. I needed more power. Dug up my parent's skeletons. My mother was still haunting their old house. She threw my dad to the dogs, and took his power to keep herself afloat. I threw her to the dogs, and got both of theirs. So, full blown witch." 

"Damn..." Dean whispered. 

"And, me and Cas are on the road of getting back together. That's why it took me long to get me to you. We were making out," she told them. 

"TMI, sis. T.M.I," Dean groaned. 

"Where are we going?" Sam asked, as they drove some more. 

"Chuck's," Campbell told him. "That's where we were before we got to the convent." 

By the time they reached Chuck's home it was the late hours of the morning. "Chuck?" Dean called out. 

Pushing the door opened, they met destruction. The house was trashed, and Cas and Chuck were no where to be found. Hearing a noise, she turned but saw nothing there. Suddenly Chuck appeared, hitting Sam on the head with a toilet plunger. 

"Geez! Ow!" Sam whined. 

"Sam," Chuck sighed in relief. 

"Yeah!"

"Hey, Chuck," Dean greeted. 

"Hi," Campbell smiled, glad to see the prophet. 

"So...you're okay?" Chuck asked them. 

"Well, my head hurts," Sam complained. 

"No, I mean—I mean, my—My last vision." 

"You went, like, full-on Vader."

"Your body temperature was one-fifty. Your heart rate was two hundred. Your eyes were black."

"Your eyes went black?" Campbell and Dean asked the same time. 

SAM looks back over his shoulder.

"I didn't know," Sam told them. 

"Where's Cas?" Campbell asked. 

"He's dead. Or gone. The archangel smote the crap out of him. I'm sorry," he told her, placing a hand on her shoulder. Campbell felt her pulse speed up. Cas was gone, for real. No coming back from being smitted. No more time together, no figuring out how their relationship will work. 

"You're sure? I mean, maybe he just vanished into the light or something," Dean asked. 

"Oh, no. He, like, exploded," Chuck clarified. Campbell began to breathe heavily, holding her chest. She was hyperventialting. That was a first. "Like a water balloon of chunky soup." Campbell bent forward, so she wouldn't pass out. 

Sam motioned to his own left ear, "You got a—" 

Chuck swept a hand through his hair, buy his right ear. "Uh...right here?"

Sam pointed to the other side, of his head, while Chuck mirrored him. "Uh, the..."

Chuck feels his hair, finding what Sam was talking about. "Oh. Oh, god." Chuck pulled something out of his hair. "Is that a molar?" he asked, looking at it and throwing it away. Campbell collapsed on the ground, crying. "Do I have a molar in my hair? This has been a really stressful day." 

"Cas, you stupid bastard," Dean muttered, looking at his sobbing sister. He felt useless. 

"Stupid? He was trying to help us," Sam told him, staring at his sister also. This was his fault. He broke her, worst than breaking Dean. He had fought Dean. But Campbell was broken, eternally. 

"Yeah, exactly," Dean snapped, leaning down to help her up. Cam kept crying, even as she stood up. 

"So, what now?" Sam asked. 

"I don't know."

"Oh, crap," Chuck suddenly said. Cam had stopped sobbing, but now tears silently fell down her cheeks, but she was in full attention. 

"What?" Sam asked. 

"I can feel them." 

"Thought we'd find you here," the douchebag angel suddenly said. Turning around, there was Zachariah and two other angels. "Playtime's over, Dean. Time to come with us."

"You just keep your distance, asshat," Dean told him, backing up. Cam dried her tears, going to stand by her brother. 

"You're upset."

"Yeah. A little. You sons of bitches jump-started judgment day!"

"Maybe we let it happen. We didn't start anything. Right, Sammy?" 

"You son of a bitch!" Campbell grunted at him. 

"Quiet, witch. You clearly chosen your side," he told her, then turning back to Dean. "You had a chance to stop your brother, and you couldn't. So let's not quibble over who started what. Let's just say it was all our faults and move on. 'Cause like it or not, it's Apocalypse Now. And we're back on the same team again."

"Is that so?" Dean asked, sarcastically. 

"You want to kill the devil. We want you to kill the devil. It's...synergy," Zachariah explained. 

"And I'm just supposed to trust you?" Dean asked. "Cram it with walnuts, ugly." 

"This isn't a game, son. Lucifer is powerful in ways that defy description. We need to strike now, hard and fast—before he finds his vessel."

"His vessel? Lucifer needs a meat suit?" Sam asked. 

Campbell had to step away. Her head was pounding, her heart was shattered, and she didn't trust Sam 100% yet. She went to Chuck's kitchen and found his whiskey. Pouring himself a drink, she chugged the glass. She poured herself another one, and did the same. Returning she watched as Zachariah comment on Dean's bleeding wrist. Dean slapped his hand on it, watching as the angels vanished. 

 

"Learned that from my friend Cas, you son of a bitch," Dean told the empty air. 

"This sucks ass," Chuck wined. 

"We should go. We're all tired, and need to get cleaned up," Campbell spoke up. 

They reached the motel, and went to their room. Dean wanted to share, because he didn't trust Sam. Or maybe her. Sitting down, she stared at the blank TV. How funny it was that just not that long ago, she first heard his voice from a TV. How she would never hear that voice again, or feel him hold her, or whisper to her in Enochian on how beautiful she was to him. 

Dean noticed his sister's sad look, and felt useless once again. He had been heartbroken, by Lisa when she told him goodbye. Campbell was hurting, and he didn't know what to do. Her boyfriend, or what ever Cas was to her was gone. He had never seen her like this. He pulled out his gun, and began to load it. He looked up as he heard the door open, seeing Sam walked in. Campbell glanced up, and looked back down. 

"Hey," Dean greeted. 

"Hey," Sam repiled, closing the door. Pulling out a hex bag, he tossed to Dean, who easily caught it, and looked at it. "Here. Hex bags. No way the angels will find us with those. Demons, either, for that matter. Cam," he told her gently. Looking up at him, she held out her hand, palm up and flat. He placed it into her hand, and watched as she grasped it, going back to staring into space. Sam stared at her, feeling guilty. If he hadn't gone off the rail, then maybe Cas would be alive. 

"Where'd you get it?" Dean asked. 

"I made it."

"How?"

"He learned it from Ruby. It's beginner stuff for new witches. Not that hard to do," she answered, turning to stare at them. 

Dean put down his gun, going towards Sam. "Speaking of. How you doing? Are you jonesing for another hit of bitch blood or what?"

"I-it's weird. Uh, tell you the truth, I'm fine. No shakes, no fever. It's like whoever...put me on that plane cleaned me right up."

"Supernatural methadone."

"Yeah, I guess." Sam paused, and looked at his siblings. "Dean, Campbell-"

"Sam," Dean started, turning away. "It's okay. You don't have to say anything."

Campbell said nothing. 

"Well, that's good. Because what can I even say? "I'm sorry"? "I screwed up"? Doesn't really do it justice, you know? Look, there's nothing I can do or say that will ever make this right—"

"So why do you keep bringing it up?!" Dean snapped. Sam sighed, while Dean took a breath. "Look, all I'm saying is, why do we have to put this under a microscope? We made a mess. We clean it up. That's it." Sam nodded. "All right, so, say this is just any other hunt. You know? What do we do first?" 

"We'd, uh, figure out where the thing is."

"All right. So we just got to find...the devil," Dean said. "Cam?" 

"Hmm?" 

"You in?" 

"No." 

"No?" Dean asked. 

"I meant what I said. You two caused this mess. You broke the first seal, and Sam did the last. You always come running to me with a problem. Not anymore. It's time for you two to get out on your own." 

"Cam...I really think we should stick together," Sam told her. 

"No. I'm not choosing sides, and I sure ain't working with those bastards," she said. "If you guys haven't noticed, I'm barely holding on..." her voice cracked. 

"I understand," Dean told her. 

"Thank you," she replied, pulling back the covers and burying herself into the bed sheets. She closed her eyes, and hoped that she could atleast get to sleep. 

Sam and Dean began their research, they eventually fell asleep. Always being the early riser, Sam left to get some coffee. Dean woke up, looking around for Sammy. Turing towards Cam, he saw dried tear tracks on her cheeks. She must of been crying in her sleep. He turned on the TV, getting into the bed with her. Maybe he could provide some sort of comfort. She must of sensed him, because she snuggled into his side. 

"Morning," Sam greeted, coming back into the room. 

"Shh," Dean shushed him, nodding towards their sister. 

Sam nodded at him, handing Dean a cup of coffee, while pulling out John's journal. Campbell eventually woke up. "Hey, sleeping beauty!" Dean smiled. 

"Coffee?" she croaked. 

"Here," Sam handed her the cup he had gotten for her. 

"Thanks." Grabbing the cup, she took a sip, grabbing her bag and going to the bathroom. She washed her hair and the stress away from her body. Stepping out, she dried herself, wrapping the towel around her body. Looking at herself in the mirror, she could hardly recongize herself. The light in her eyes had shifted to a maturity level. She looked serious, tough. She grabbed a long sleeved shirt, and a pair of leggings and threw them on. Digging through her bag, she grabbed a box she had taken from Sarah's house. Pulling out a necklace, she studied it. It was Sarah's, a talisman. To witches, talismans were objects that helped focused their powers. This was a metal necklace, attached to a blue stone. Grasping it in her hands, she mumbled the spell, watching as it glowed bright blue, before dimming. Placing it around her neck, she clasped it around her neck. It fell near her heart. 

Exiting, she saw Dean still lounging, watching TV and Sam reading their dad's journal. "Okay. So what I said yesterday, I was upset. But what I said was mostly true. You two need to grow up, and stop pointing fingers," she told them. 

"So you in?" Dean asked suprised. 

"Yes. I need something to keep myself from thinking about Cas. And I'm stronger. You see this?" she asked, showing them her necklace. "It's my mother's. But now it's mine. My talisman. It focuses my powers, making me stronger." 

"Alright then..." 

"But, I have conditions." 

"Okay..." 

"One, I get a room to myself. Two, you two can't tell me what to do. Three, you two come talk to me before making any life changing decisions. And lastly, we're being family." 

"Deal," both boys agreed. 

"Great." Turning, she went back to the bathroom, dried her hair, and put her contacts in. "And I want lasik surgery the next chance I get. I'm done with contacts." 

"Done," Dean said, looking at the news. 

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Turning, she got a defensive stance, while Dean pulled his gun. Sam opened the door to reveal a petite blonde. She started to hyperventilate. "You okay, lady?" Sam asked. 

"Sam...is it really you?" she asked. Sam glanced at his siblings. The woman, stepped closer, placing her hand on his chest. "And you're so firm."

"Uh, do I know you?" Sam asked, uncomfortable. 

The woman, stepped back, and spoke: "No. But I know you. You're Sam Winchester. And you're—" She looked around at Dean, who kept his gun hidden, then to Campbell, who got a glare."—not what I pictured. I'm Becky. But I don't know you..." 

"Campbell Winchester. Their sister," Campbell told her. 

"Oh," she sighed, in what Campbell interpurted as relief. "I read all about you guys. And I've even written a few—" She giggled. Campbell did not like this woman. She was very handsy with her brother, and very annoying. "Anyway, Mr. Edlund told me where you were."

Dean stood up, "Chuck?"

Sam closed the door, while Becky still spoke. "He's got a message, but he's being watched. Angels. Nice change-up to the mythology, by the way. The demon stuff was getting kind of old." 

"Right. Just, um...what's the message?" Sam asked. 

"He had a vision. 'The Michael sword is on earth. The angels lost it.'"

"The Michael sword?" Dean asked, confused. 

"Becky, does he know where it is?" Sam asked again. 

"In a castle, on a hill made of forty-two dogs."

"Forty-two dogs?" Campbell asked, sceptical. 

"Are...you sure you got that right?" Sam asked. 

"It doesn't make sense, but that's what he said." Beck stepped closer to Sam. "I memorized every word." She touched his chest, once again. "For you." 

"I'm going to be sick," Campbell mummbled to Dean. Dean nodded in agreement, as Sam looked at his siblings, his eyes begging for help. They shook their heads, still staring. 

"Um, Becky, c—uh, can you...quit touching me?" Sam asked. 

"No," was her response. 

"We should call Bobby," Cam stated, still staring. 

"Yeah. Why are we still staring?" Dean asked. 

"It's like a train wreck and we can't look away. Well, Becky...we should really get on this. It was nice to meet you, truly," Campbell smiled, pulling the smaller woman away from Sam. "We appreciate the message. Goodbye," she told her, pushing her out, and closing the door in her face. 

"Thank you," Sam said relieved. Dean was on the phone with Bobby. 

"So what now?" Campbell asked. 

After a intense game of poker, they heard a knock on the door. Dean opened it, and there was Bobby in all his glory. "Hey, Bobby." 

Bobby hugged Dean, slapping him on the back. "Good to see you boys all in one piece." Bobby then hugged Sam, who grinned. 

"What am I? Chopped liver?" Campbell asked. 

"Of course not," he told her, hugging her. 

"You weren't followed, were you?" Dean asked, closing the door. 

"You mean by angels, demons, or Sam's new super fan?"

Sam laughed nervously. "You heard."

"I heard, Romeo. So...sword of Michael, huh?"

"You think we're talking about the actual sword from the actual archangel?" 

"You better friggin' hope so." Bobby showed them a picture of what looked like a woman. "That's Michael. Toughest son of a bitch they got."

SAM flips to another painting. Again, Michael has a feminine face.

"You kidding me? Tough? That guy looks like Cate Blanchett," Dean commented. 

"Hey!" Campbell warned. 

"Well, I wouldn't want to meet him in a dark alley, believe me. He commands the heavenly host. During the last big dust-up upstairs, he's the one who booted Lucifer's ass to the basement. Did it with that sword." Bobby pointed to the sword in Michael's hand. 

"So if we can find it..." Campbell summarized. 

"We can kick the devil's ass all over again. All right. So, where do we start?" Sam asked. 

"Divvy up and start reading—try and make sense of Chuck's nonsense," Bobby said. 

"Well, have fun gentlemen. I'm going to get my eyes fixed," Campbell told them. "Need anything while I'm out?" she asked 

"Burgers. Beer," Dean told her, handing her some money. 

"On me," she said, handing him the money back. "Sam? Bobby?" 

'I'll have what Dean is having," Bobby commented. 

"Salad?" Sam asked. 

"See you guys later," Campbell said, going out. 

Campbell went to a superstore, hoping to locate the supplies she needed. She was a witch. She didn't need LASIK. Strolling through the groceries, she grabbed the necessary herbs, and Dean's beer. She then grabbed Sam's salad, through them into her shopping cart. Strolling around, she stopped at the clothes. She was a new person. A much darker person. She smiled darkly, going through the aisles, throwing black lacy bra's, mini skirts, dark blouses, mini dresses, fish nets, jewelry into her basket. 

She pulled up to the ATM with her shopping cart, waving her hand over the machine. And like magic, the money came pouring out. Smiling, she grabbed it, and went to a check out. She carried, her purchases to a gas station, where she went into the bathroom. Getting out her ingredients, she formed a paste, she spread over her eyes. Muttering a spell, she clenched her teeth at the searing pain as her eyes corrected themselves. Finally, her vision became blurry, and she peeled off her contacts, surprised at how clear the world seemed. She also decided to change her clothes. 

She pulled out a long silky back tank top, leather skinny jeans, and her new knee high stiletto's. She changed her bra and panties, and pulled on her outfit. She slipped on big chunky bracelets, and a ring, similar to her pendant. She threw her old clothes away, and stared at herself in the small mirror. She finally finished her look with a black leather motorcycle jacket. 

By the time she returned, it was night. 

"Wow..." Dean whistled. "What's with the new look?" 

"New person, new attitude, new look," She told him, handing him a fast food bag. "Where's Sam?" 

"Out," he told her. 

"Find anything?" 

"Not yet," Bobby told her, finally looking up at her. His face turned red. "Shouldn't you put on a t-shirt?" 

"Nope." With a flick of her hand, a couple of books flew and landed in her outstretched arms. Sitting, she pulled off her boots, and began to read. 

 

 

"I never would have guessed that your daddy was right," Bobby suddenly said. 

"About what?" Dean asked. 

"About your brother." Dean and Campbell looked up. "What John said—you save Sam or kill him. Maybe..."

"Maybe what?" Dean asked. 

"Maybe we shouldn't have tried so hard to save him."

"Bobby," Dean scolded. 

"He ended the world, Dean. And you, Campbell, and I weren't strong enough to stop him proper. That's on us. I'm just saying, your dad was right."

"Dad," Campbell suddenly exclaimed. As the eldest of the Winchester's, she was on her dad's will. She had all the keys to his storage centers. She went to her purse, pulling out a plastic baggie of cards. "It's got to be in here somewhere."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Bobby asked. 

Dean must of sensed of what she was getting up, and went over to help her sort through the cards. "Here," he smiled pulling out a card. Bobby went over to the them. "I don't believe it."

"What the hell is it?" Bobby asked, confused. 

"It's a card for our's dad's lockup in upstate New York. Read it," Campbell told him. 

Bobby took the card, and read it out loud. "'Castle Storage. 42 Rover Hill.'"

"Castle on a hill of forty-two dogs," Dean smiled. He took the card back, and handed it Campbell. 

"So you think your dad had the Michael sword all this time?" Bobby asked. 

"I don't know. I'm not sure what else Chuck could have meant."

"Yeah. Okay. It's good enough for me." Bobby suddenly attacked Dean, knocking him through the barrier between the kitchenette and the beds. 

"Bobby!" Campbell screamed, as Bobby yanked Dean up, slamming him down again. 

Then his eyes, went black. "Bobby" grabbed Dean by his throat, yanking him out. Campbell threw out a hand to cast, but before she could do anything, another demon grabbed her hand, throwing a hand over her mouth. He was much bigger than she was. Campbell struggled, eyes wide in anger and fear as female demon strutted in as well. 

"I always knew you were a big, dumb, slow, dim pain in the ass, Dean. But I never dreamed you were so V.I.P." She saw the Knife and picked it up. "I mean, you're gonna ice the devil? You? If I'd have known that, I'd have ripped your pretty, pretty face off ages ago."

"Ruby," Dean growled. Campbell's eyes nearly bugged out. They killed her for good!? 

"Try again. Go back further." 

"Meg?" Dean asked in surprise. 

"Hi. These are the days of miracle and wonder, Dean. Our father's among us. You know we're all dreaming again for the first time since we were human? It's heaven on earth. Or hell. We really owe your brother a fruit basket."

"My god, you like the sound of your own voice," Dean groaned. 

"But you, on the other hand, you're the only bump in the road. So every demon—every single one—is just dying for a piece of you," she told Dean. "And you," she gestured towards Campbell. "Father really wants to meet you, little witch." 

Dean's eyes met Campbell gesturing for her to do something big. Then he smirked. "Get in line."

"Oh, I'm in the front of the line, baby. Let's ride." Meg kissed Dean, who pulled back. 

"What is that, peanut butter?" he asked. 

"You know, your surrogate daddy's still awake screaming in there. And I want him to know how it feels slicing the life out of you."

Meg handed the Knife to "Bobby" who took it, and advance towards Dean. Campbell struggled in the tight hold she was in, desperate to get her hands free, or at least one. 

"Bobby!" Dean begged. 

'Bobby' looked at Meg, unsure. 

"Now!" Meg ordered. 

'Bobby' raised the Knife, ready to strike. 

"Bobby! No!" Dean called out. The black faded from Bobby's eyes. Campbell couldn't see much, since she was trying to get herself free. Finally she got a hand free, and began to burn the demon holding her. He dropped her, at the same time Bobby collapsed. Dean and Campbell both rushed the two demons. The male grabbed Dean who slammed him against the wall, then the floor. Campbell raced towards Meg, But, Meg easily overpowered her, making her cough her lungs up. Campbell chocked on the copper taste of her own blood. 

"No!" she heard Sam say. That was the last thing she heard, before she heard her heart stop beating. She felt something began to burn on the outside of her body, and she shot up gasping. Sam was over her, helping her sit up, while Dean was trying to stop the bleeding.

"We gotta get him help!" she choked, still tasting blood. Dean nodded, while Sam rushed over, picking Bobby up. They raced to the Impala, Campbell getting in while Sam placed Bobby in her lap. Campbell placed her hands on the wound, trying to keep the blood in. The other two got in front, before racing towards the nearest hospital. They finally got there, Dean and Sam racing towards the back, grabbing Bobby together, while Campbell grabbed her bag, following. 

They raced in, Dean yelling for help. "Need some help here!"

"What happened?" a nurse asked. 

"He was stabbed," Sam explained. 

"Can we get a gurney?" the nurse called out. Two other nurses rushed over with a gurney. Campbell stood, not knowing what to do, as they placed Bobby down, and rushing off. The three Winchesters' began to follow, but the nurse stopped them. 

 

"Just wait here," she told them, 

"We can't just leave him," Sam begged. 

"Just don't move. I've got questions." The nurse turned, and left. 

"We gotta go," Dean told them. 

"No. No way, Dean," Sam protested. 

"The demons heard where the sword is. You've got to get to it before they do, if we're not too late already. I'll stay. But go!" Campbell told them. Dean nodded and took off, with Sam following them. 

"Family for Robert Singer?" a nurse asked. 

"Me!" Campbell yelled, standing up. 

"I need you to fill this out. A doctor will be by shortly to talk to you," she said. 

"Thank you," she smiled, taking the clip board. 

Filling out the paperwork, she dug through her purse, finding Bobby's insurance card, and went to the reception desk. 

"Hi. The nurse told me to fill these out for my father?" she explained, handing over the clip board. 

"Does your dad have insurance?" 

"Yeah," she told him, handing her the insurance card. 

"Are you the family of Robert Winchester?" a doctor in a white coat asked. 

"Yes. How is he?" she asked, worried. 

"Stable. Unfortunately, the neurological test's have come back negative," he explained. 

"What?" 

"The blade severed the spinal cord. He's paralyzed from the waist down," he told her. "He's still unconscious." 

After the doctor left, Campbell collapsed, closing her eyes, and putting her head in her hands. 

"Campbell," a familiar voice called out. Her eyes flew open, as she stood and turned to look at the man with that voice. 

"Cas?" she asked, walking towards him. "How-" she began, grasping the lapels of the trench coat. "How? Chuck told us you got smitted. Your molar was in his hair!" 

"I don't know. I just finished seeing your brother. I just wanted to see you," he told her, grasping her hips. 

"I thought you were dead," she whispered, kissing him. 

"I was," Cas mumbled against her lips, kissing her. "I need to go. I'll be back. I just came to do something," he told her, pulling away slightly. 

"What?" she asked. 

"This," he told her, placing his hand over her heart. She gasped in pain, as he pulled his hand away. "What's that?" she asked. 

"Enochian sigil. It will hide you from all angels. I gave your brothers one too. It's carved into your ribs," he told her. 

"Thank you," she told him, straightening his tie. "For helping Dean. Getting us to Sammy." 

"Dean is Michael's vessel," Cas informed her, grabbing her hips again. 

"Okay," she told him, trying to process this new information. 

"You're very powerful now," he commented, feeling the power flow from her. He looked down at her necklace, then her body. "You look different." 

"We're both different." 

"I must go now," he told her, finally stepping away. 

"Cas..." she started to say. 

"My death has showed me things," he told her, grabbing her wrist, placing it on his chest. "I don't know how to feel, but I feel for you in here. When I'm not with you, I feel an ache. I don't know-" 

"I love you, too," she told him, cutting him off. 

He looked shocked, but then vanished. She walked over to the reception desk, getting Bobby's insurance card, and walking to his room, sitting down. 

"Mmm..." he groaned. He opened his eyes, and looked at her. 

"Hey there, handsome," she smiled. 

 Why are you so smiley?" he asked. 

"Because Cas is alive," she told, feeling tears in her eyes. "I love him and he loves me. I'm in love Bobby. I want to be with him. Give him my whole heart. When he died, I shattered. And it was the worst feeling in the world." 

Dean and Sam burst in the room, seeing Cam smiling, and seeing Bobby awake. 

Their happiness was short lived, when Bobby asked why he couldn't feel his legs. The doctor came in, but Bobby threw a fit at the news, wreaking havoc. 

"'Unlikely to walk again'?! Why, you snot-nosed son of a bitch! Wait till I get out of this bed!" Bobby threatened. The doctor ran out of there like a bat out of hell, while the three Winchesters stood by. "I'll use my game leg and kick your friggin' ass! Yeah, you better run!" Bobby turned his head to them. "You believe that yahoo?"

"Screw him. You'll be fine," Dean reassured him. 

"Dean!" Campbell whispered to her brother. She didn't want Bobby to have false hope. 

"So, let me ask the million-dollar question. What do we do now?" Sam asked. 

"Well... We save as many as we can for as long as we can, I guess. It's bad. Whoever wins, heaven or hell, we're boned," Bobby answered. 

"What if we win?" Dean asked, confidently. Campbell, Sam and Bobby turned to look at him like he was crazy. 

"I'm serious. I mean, screw the angels and the demons and their crap apocalypse. Hell, they want to fight a war, they can find their own planet. This one's ours, and I say they get the hell off it. We take 'em all on. We kill the devil. Hell, we even kill Michael if we have to. But we do it our own damn selves."

"And how are we supposed to do all this, genius?" Bobby asked. 

"I got no idea. But what I do have is a GED and a give-'em-hell attitude, and I'll figure it out." 

Campbell began to laugh. Dean was stupid.

"You are nine kinds of crazy, boy," Bobby chuckled. 

"It's been said." Dean patted Bobby on the shoulder. "Listen, you stay on the mend. We'll see you in a bit." 

"Yeah, about that. I think I'm going to stick around Bobby. He might need some help," Campbell told them. "And it will help me get in tone with my powers." 

Dean nodded, giving her a hug. Sam followed, with his own bear hug, before leaving. 

"Sam?" Bobby called out. Sam stopped and turned. "I was awake. I know what I said back there. I just want you to know that...that _was_ the demon talking. I ain't cutting you out, boy. Not ever."

"Thanks, Bobby," Sam sighed, relieved. 

"You're welcome. I deserve a damn medal for this, but...you're welcome," he told him. They boys left, leaving Bobby and Campbell alone. "You don't have to stay." 

"They need to be alone to work on their problems, together." 

"They looked civil to me," Bobby told her, leaning his bed a bit down. 

"It's an act. I know my brothers better than I know me. Dean is still on the fence." 

"Oh." Bobby looked at her, and saw that she was indeed different than the girl he saw last year. She was older, mature, ready to be her own person instead of worrying about her brothers. "So you and angel boy, huh?" 

"Don't!" Campbell warned, smiling. "Get some rest. You're going to need it." 

"As long as you get some, too," he ordered, patting the bed for her to lay down. 

"Fine," she smiled, pulling off her boots. She layed down next to him, placing her head on his chest. She closed her eyes, listening to his heartbeat. He placed his arm around her, like a father would do to a child if they needed comfort. "I love you, Bobby," she told him as she fell asleep. 

Bobby sucked in a breath. He truly did love these kids. "Love you, too kiddo," he whispered, kissing the top of her head. Then he slowly fell asleep. 

 


	2. Spring Cleaning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Campbell moves in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Supernatural.

Bobby just stared out the window. For three days he did that. He just sat in his wheelchair, bathrobe around him, cap on. Just staring. The first day, she thought he was contemplating his life, trying to process the information The second day he was still there. So she called in the reinforcements.

"Hey," she called Dean.

"Hi. How is he?" he asked.

"Well...he kicked me out yesterday. He keeps staring out the window. I need some help here." 

"Done. Want us to bring your many bags of new clothes?" Dean asked, looking at her stuff piled up. 

"Yes, please. I need a shower. And clean clothes desperatley," she whined, smelling her arm. 

"Ok. Sam! Help me out here!" Dean ordered, placing the phone on speaker, so he could stuff her stuff into her duffel bag. 

"Be careful! Those things aren't cheap!" she yelled out, hearing rustling. 

"AHH!" Sam shrieked. 

"What?!" Campbell exclaimed, shooting up from her hotel bed. 

"Sam spilled one of your bags. Sam! It's just clothes!" 

"No, it's not man!" Sam exclaimed, not wanting to pick up his sister's underwear. 

"Just pick it up!" Dean told him, seeing the contents. 

"You do it!" Sam fired back. 

"We'll both do it!" Dean argued, bending down, gingerly picking up one of Campbell's bras. He studied it. "Hey, Cam?" he asked. 

"Yeah?" she asked, laying back on her bed. 

"You have a small rack, you know?" 

"What the fuck, Dean?!" she shot up. 

"Sam knocked over your bag full of new underwear. Your bra is tiny!" 

"Put. Them. In. The. Damn. Bag." she ordered, teeth clenching. 

"Yes, ma'am." He and Sam quickly put the things into her duffel, zipping them up. "See you tomorrow." 

"Bye," she sighed, hanging up. She went back to the hospital. She looked at him, not knowing what to do. 

Dean and Sam finally came. "It's been like three days now?" Dean asked, coming separately then Sam. "We got to cheer him up. Maybe I'll give him a back rub."

"Dean," Campbell scolded, smacking him in the chest. 

"Well, what, then?" he asked. 

"Look...we might have to wrap our heads around the idea that Bobby might not just bounce back this time," Sam admitted. 

Campbell nodded. Looking down, she saw the envelope that read "X-RAY". "What's in the envelope?" she asked. 

"Went to radiology," he explained. He pulled out the x-rays and showed them to Sam and Campbell. "Got some glamour shots." The radiograph was of his chest, with his ribs carved in markings. Campbell's mouth dropped open. "Let's just say the doctors are baffled."

"Holy crap," Sam muttered, at the sight. 

"Yeah, well, Cas carved you one, too." Dean turned to Campbell. "You need one too." 

"Already done. When were you going to tell my that my boyfriend was alive? Or that you're Michael's vessel?" 

"Uhh..." Dean drawled out, unsure on how to answer. 

Sam's phone suddenly rang. Answering it, his voice echoed his surprise reaction. "Hello? ...Castiel?"

"Speak of the devil," Dean mumbled. 

"Ah, St. Martin's Hospital. Why? What are you—Cas?" Sam looked confused, and hung up, shrugging. 

Suddenly Campbell's breathed hitched. She straightened up her back, pulling her shoulders back. Her brothers noticed the change, and turned to see Castiel walking down the hallway. Campbell smiled, twirling a piece of hair in her hand, biting the ends of it. Groaning at the sight of her, they waited until Cas was enough of them. 

 

"Cell phone, Cas? Really? Since when do angels need to reach out and touch someone?" Dean asked. 

"Hi," Campbell greeted him, batting her eyes, and biting her lip. 

"Hello," he told her, staring at her. "You're hidden from angels now—all angels. I won't be able to simply—" 

"Enough foreplay," Bobby spoke up. The four of them, turned to stare at them. "Get over here and lay your damn hands on," he ordered. No one moved. "Get healing. Now." 

"I can't," Cas told him. 

Bobby turned his chair, staring Cas down. "Say again?" 

Cas looked at Bobby, walking towards him. "I'm cut off from heaven and much of heaven's power. Certain things I can do. Certain things I can't."

"You're telling me you lost your mojo just in time to get me stuck in this trap the rest of my life?"

"I'm sorry," Cas told him, sincerely. 

"Shove it up your ass," Bobby snapped, turning back towards the window. 

Campbell smiled, apologetically touching his hand, and going to confront Bobby. 

"Bobby..." she scolded. "That was rude," she said gently. She sighed, when she didn't an answer, sitting on his hospital bed. "I'm use to fixing people. Dean, Sam, Cas, myself...but I don't know how to fix you. Tell me what to do?" she begged. 

"I need you to go home. Be me while I'm in here," he told her. 

"Okay," she smiled. Campbell walked over to him, hugging him. "Don't shut us out. Please," she begged. 

 

Bobby placed a hand over hers, squeezing it. She took that as an "okay", she she pulled back going to the door. To her disappointment, Cas was gone. 

"He's going to find God. He took my necklace that Sam got me," Dean explained. 

"Oh. Listen...Bobby wants me to go home. To help hunters, while he's here," she explained. "So, I'm going to head out. Thank you for my bag. I love you two. Stay safe," she begged, hugging each of them. 

"You too," Sam smiled, hugging her. 

"Yeah. Call us," Dean told her. 

Campbell grabbed the bag, and walked out to get her rental. She began to drive, until she reached South Dakota, driving to Sioux Falls, then to Bobby's garage with a taxi. Bobby called her suddenly. "Did you make it?" 

"Yes, Bobby," she told him, grabbing all her stuff from the trunk of the taxi. She paid and waved goodbye. 

"Good. The boys went to help Rufus in Colarado. Remember to check all my mixed messages." 

"Yes, Bobby," she juggled, holding the phone with her ear and shoulder, her duffel on one arm, her purse in the other, digging through for her keys. 

"And if Garth calls, be gentle. He's peciular." 

"Yes, Bobby." 

"And if Sheriff Mills comes by, tell her to go kiss my ass." 

"Bobby, I gotta go." 

"Did you get all that?" 

"Yes, Bobby. Answer calls, endorse hunters, be nice to Garth, tell Mills to kiss our ass. But I really want to shower, and rest." 

"One more thing..." 

"Bye, Bobby!" Hanging up, she unlocked the door, going into his home. Sighing, she found her landlord's number, dialing. "Hey, Sheryl. I need to cancel my lease. My father had an accident, so I'll be moving in with him. I'll be by to get the things I want to keep. You can donate the rest to Good Will. Okay...bye." 

She hopped in the shower, then went Changed into a pair of yoga pants, and a tank top, throwing her hair up into a messy bun. If she was going to live here, things were going to be changed. Grabbing her purse, slipping on flip flops, she went outside to the car lot, hot wiring one of the cars. She drove to the grocery store, grabbing tons of trash bags, mops, a vacuum, laundry soap, a bucket, and other various cleaning tools. 

Going back to Bobby's, she began in the kitchen, throwing out expired food, and empty beer bottles. She cleaned the whole house, vacuuming and mopping, dusting, doing dishes, and doing laundry. She changed the sheets on Bobby's bed. Lastly, she went to the guest room, where she stripped the bed, tossed the mattress, the headboard, and pretty much everything in it. 

After that was done, she hauled the trash into a dumpster, and drove again to her apartment, taking a truck. She packed things she wanted to keep: her mattress, bed frame, pictures, some of her tank tops and flannels, her favorite pair of shoes, and other tiny things, packing them in bed of the truck. She unpacked the stuff and went to the Walmart. 

She didn't want pink things anymore. She wanted dark, to match her new personality. She found red satin sheets, she fell in love with. They were do dark that they looked like old blood stains. She also found a black comforter that matched perfectly. She even bought a new lock for her door. She also bought dark red paint to paint her walls. 

Going back to Bobby's she scrapped her bed frame, wanting one with darker wood.

By the time she was done with remodeling, her room looked perfect. Her bed was now a four poster, with a elegant but edgy headboard. Her sheets was the deep red ones she found at Walmart with a reversible red and black bedspread. She had many pillows on her bed, alternating between red and black pillowcases. Her walls were painted red, with black gauzy curtains on her windows. She installed a black bookshelf for spell books, and shelves on her wall to set up pictures. she had a dark cherry, painted black desk for her to study with a nice comfy black desk chair. She even installed a window seat and put pillows on that too. 

She was sweaty, and gross so she took another shower. By the time, she exited it was late. She cuddled up in her new bed and soon fell asleep. 

She was awoken up to a shrill ring. Waking up, she grabbed her cell. "Dean..." she groaned. 

"So, that situation in Colardo. Guess what it was?" 

"What?" 

"War. Like the Four Horsemen of the Apocolypse." 

"Wow. So it's really happening," she asked, sitting up. 

"Yep. And another thing. Sam and I split up." 

"Okay." 

"I mean like we don't want to hunt with each other anymore." 

"I know what you meant Dean." 

"Aren't you going to throw a fit?" 

"Why, should I? Dean, I meant what I said. You and Sam got to stop putting me in the middle. I'm not going to choose a side. You two gotta learn to be big boys and work out your problems. Besides, we both know that it won't last forever. You two are like Velma and Louise. A non sexual, men only Bonnie and Clyde." 

"I don't think so. Not this time..." Dean trailed off. "So what did you do yesterday?" 

"Cleaned Bobby's house. Canceled my lease, and made myself a bedroom here at Bobby's." 

"You cleaned his  whole house?" he asked, suprised. 

"Yep. From his kitchen to the panic room. Everything is spotless. There is actual food besides beer in the fridge." 

"So, no angel bootycalls?" Dean smirked. 

"No. And I wouldn't tell you anyway." Laying back down, she closed her eyes. "What are you going to do now?" 

"What I always do. Hunt. You?" 

"Help Bobby. Learn more about magic." 

"Keep in touch okay?" 

"Okay. I love you, Dean." 

"Yeah. You too." 

 

 


	3. Kiss By an Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Campbell has several unexpected visitors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Supernatural.

Campbell was studying in the library when she got a phone call. "Hello?" she asked, not recongizing the number. 

"Hello? Campbell?" Cas asked. 

"Hey," she smiled. "What's up?" 

"The sky?" he asked confused. 

"No, sweetie" she laughed at his innocence. "I mean, why are you calling. Oh, wait?! Is this a booty call?!" she asked, smirking. 

"I do not know what a booty call. Where are you?" 

"Bobby's," she answered. 

"I'm here," he told her, appearing behind her. Turning she smiled at him. 

"Funny. And a booty call is a call that someone makes when they wanna get laid. I mean have sex," she told him. 

"Oh. I missed you," he told her. 

"I missed you, too. But I'm trying to study." 

"Studying what?" he asked, coming up behind her. 

"Woods," she whispered, feeling his power radiate off him. "They're different types of woods," she swallowed, feeling Cas's lips on her neck. 

"Tell me more," he muttered, moving her long hair to one shoulder. 

"They'res ash, elder, birch, ced-" she cut off, as he kissed her pulse point. 

"I missed your smell. I missed your touch. I missed your heat. I missed you..." 

"I missed you too," she whispered. 

"While I began to search for my Father, I though of something." 

"What?" 

"I love my Father. He gave me my grace, and possibly brought me back. But my love for him is different than yours." 

"What are you saying, Cas?" Campbell asked, confused, turning away. 

"I love you differently than my Father," he told her. "When I see you, the air leaves my lungs. I exist for you," he told her. 

Her response was a kiss. It was slow, but passionate. She pulled away, and led him to her bedroom. She pushed off his trench coat, and laid on the bed, pulling him on top of her. Cas responded by kissing her. Her hands were quick and nimble as she undid the buttons of his shirt. He he pulled the tie over his head, and shrugged out of his shirt. 

Cas began to kiss down her body, ripping off her fishnets, and pulling off her heels. When her legs were free, he ran his hands over them, enjoying the familiar soft skin. He pulled her panties down, and crawled back up to her, to kiss her. She wrapped her legs around his waist, and pushed them down over his hips. He began to move his hips against hers. Campbell gasped at the sudden friction. Cas felt himself get harden in anticipation. She flipped him over, and sank down at him. Cas groaned, as she began to move up and down on him. He grabbed the headboard with one hand, and her hips in the other. Campbell placed her hands on his chest. Together they tumbled off the cliff of passion. 

Campbell rolled off him, gasping for breath. When her breathing returned to normal, she turned towards him. For the first time, he looked tired. He was mildly sweat, and breathing heavy. 

"Cas?" she asked, rolling over to face him. "You being cut off from Heaven. What does that mean?" 

"My grace...what connects me to Heaven...is weakening." 

"Your turning more human. You're tired..." she told him, understanding. "What we just did, it's tiring. A normal man...a human man...would be spent..." 

"I am a little tired. And it's harder to catch my breath." 

"You'll be okay. So what are you up to? How's the God hunt?" 

"Difficult. I need to talk to one of my brothers." 

"Okay. That seems easy, right?" 

"He's the one that killed me. Raphael." 

"Well, that seems difficult." 

"Do you know where your brothers are?" 

"No. Ask Bobby. He'll know..." she told him. She watched him get up and pull on his pants. "You leaving?" she asked. 

"This is a matter of great importance." He grabbed his shirt, and buttoned it over his chest. "I'll be back," he told her, kissing her. 

He vanished, and she got back up, slipping on a flannel and leggings. She decided to take a walk, to clear her head. She walked down the sidewalk to the familiar park. When she lived with Bobby when John was hunting, she would take Sammy and Dean to the park to play. Then it was just Sam. Then it was just her. She walked around, until she heard a voice. "Nice day isn't it?" a blonde man asked. 

"A little chilly, but still nice," she commented. 

"True. Why don't you have a seat, Campbell. Or should I call you Delilah?" he asked. That stopped her in her tracks. No one knows that name, not even Cas! It was like her blood was suddenly ice. She couldn't move. But that voice, she heard it before. At the convent. 

"Lucifer?" she asked, cautiously. 

"The one and only. Were you not told that I wanted to meet you?" he asked. "Come. Sit with me." He patted the spot next to him on the park bench, where he sat. She slowly moved to sit by him, scooting all the way to the end, as far as she could get away from him. "That's better. So..." he raised his eyebrows. She looked at him, unsure of what to say. "Right. You're still learning. You know...you're very powerful. You just don't know your potential yet." 

"What do you want with me?' she asked, feeling tears in the corners of her eyes. 

"I want us to be allies. You're going to need one, soon. As soon as Sammy says yes..." he trailed off. 

"Sam...he's your vessel..." she whispered. It all made sense. Zachariah told her to choose a side. Sam's or Dean's. "Oh my god!" she croaked. "What does that have to do with me?" 

"It's gotta do with you, because you are a trophy. You are the most powerful witch. You're number one!" he faked cheer. "You're not evil. Your must worse. Baby, you're in the same league as me..." 

"I'm so much better than you..." she sneered. 

"Are you? You would do anything for your family, right? How far are you will be going to go to save them?" he asked, rhetorically. "Get all the power that you need? Be willing to do the most powerful spell to kill an archangel? With you on their team: easy win. That's why I want you. I mean, you're already on my team. Witches worship the devil. You just need to make it official." 

"I'll never be on your team," she told him. 

"Right. Negotiations. You will be Queen of the Witches, of course. Grand Supreme. You can have New Orleans as your domain, very powerful witches resided there." 

"No..." she told him. 

"Yes, you will. Only a matter of time. Do you think Dean loves you like he used to? You're a witch, something he vowed to kill. How long do you think it will take him to put a bullet in your pretty little skull." 

"We're family..." she whispered. He had a point. Dean was a hunter. The more she dwelled until the world of witches, the more dangerous she became. 

"Keep that in mind. I'll be seeing you again," he told her as he left. 

 _What was she going to do now?_   she asked herself. 

She walked back home, careful of who spotted her. Trust was a two way street. Returning home, she heard loud curses. She ran inside, to see Bobby wheeling himself around the house. "What the hell did you do?!" he asked, angrily. 

"I cleaned," she told him calmly. 

 "You cleaned!? Where did you put my books?! And my papers?! And my beer?!" 

"Bobby, we're in trouble," she told him, voice shaky. 

"What do you mean, trouble?" he asked, noticing the change in her tone. 

"Lucifer found me," she told him. 

"Wait-what?" 

"He found me. And Sam is his true vessel," she told him. 

"Balls!" he cursed. "Okay. So that's why he wants Sam. Where do you fit in?" 

"He wants me to be on his side. It makes sense, what Zachariah said. Choosing Dean will be choosing Michael, and choosing Sam will be-" 

"Choosing Lucifer," he told her. "They're might be a solution to your problem..." 

"What?" she asked, intrigued. 

 "I once went on a date with a witch..." 

"Bobby, I love you, but I don't want to know about what happens in-" 

"Oh god no! It was to lure her out! She had a spell. She called it Supernova. I looked it up after I killed her. It has other names. The Aesnir, The Destroyer, the Rhinon Heart." 

"So..." she trailed off, wanting more info. 

"It will destroy anything in a 20 feet radius. The only one standing is the caster." 

"Great! So I will kill Lucifer! War won!" 

"No. It requires a great amount of power..." 

"'I have power..." 

"Only a god, or someone with great godlike power can cast the spell." 

"Balls," she muttered. "What if I had that power?" 

"That's ludicrous," he scoffed. 

"No...if I can siphon magic out of witches and demons, I can get enough juice to take down this monster." 

"It will make you insane." 

"Yes, but they will be safe." 

"I'm not sure if the boys will be on board with this," he told her. 

"It will be our secret." 

"Balls," he sighed. "Ok. But we do it together." 

Suddenly her phone rang. "Dean," she sighed. 

"It's not Dean," Cas said confused. 

"Oh. Sorry Cas. I'm used to Dean calling me. So what's up?" 

"I might die tomorrow..." he began. 

"What?" 

"We're catching Raphael tomorrow. There is a very big chance that I won't make it. So Dean took me to a den of iniquity." 

"A den of what? You're telling me that Dean took you to a brothel?!" she asked, suddenly pissed. Bobby raised his eyebrows She ignored him, going to her room. 

"Yes. I was very uncomfortable." 

"I'm sorry. Are you okay?" 

"Yes. I just wanted to hear your voice..." 

"Yeah..."she waited for him to respond. "So you might die, tomorrow?" 

"Yes." 

"Promise me, you won't die?" she asked. 

"I will try my hardest." 

"I gotta go. Be careful, Cas." 

"You too." 

"I'm not saying goodbye. I don't like goodbyes. Don't tell me goodbye" she ordered. 

"Ok. What should I say?" 

"Say, 'Till next time'" she smiled. 

"Till we meet again," Cas told her. She hung up, and went back to the kitchen. 

"How's Scooby and Shaggy doin?" Bobby asked. 

"They're going to hunt down an archangel." 

"Sounds extreme. So you and angel boy are getting serious huh?" Bobby asked. 

"Yeah. I guess," she told him. 

"Just be careful. I don't want to see you hurt." 

"What do you mean?" 

"I don't think he'll be able to give you want you want. You know...marriage and children..." 

"One, it's really to soon. I will only marry him if he asks, and this mess is all over. And for kids, I don't know if I want children..." 

"Why not?" 

"Because I practically raised Dean and Sam, and looked at how they turned out. Sam is a demon blood junkie, and is an asshole to woman. What kind of kid would I raise if they were actually mine?" 

"A damn good one. Your smart, caring, and raised two good boys. Those traits aren't your fault. Dean is a hormonal man. Sam was trying to do the right thing. I think you would be a good mother," Bobby smiled at her. 

"Thanks Bobby. But the baby train is closed until I say so..." she told him, leaning back in the kitchen chair. 

"So, back to our plan. How are we going to get the right amount of power for you?" 

"Well..last time I used a locator spell to find my own parents." 

"Well, the spell says you used enough power....never said anything by how to do it?" 

"What...no way in hell I'm drinking demon blood. So..." 

"We'll figure it out." 

The next morning, she found Bobby doing research. "So how's it going?" 

"Not good. Tons of research. Doin' it for you, for Dean, and figuring out Sam's omens." 

"Sam needs to go back to hunting," she told him, making coffee. She sat at the table and grabbed a book reading it. They stayed like that through the whole day. 

She eventually fell asleep at the table, but was awoken with a shrill ring. "Hello?" 

"Sam is Lucifer's vessel," Dean told her. 

"Ok," she told him. 

"So, I told him that we shouldn't be together." 

"Ok." 

"So, you okay with this?" 

"It's the smart thing to do," she sighed. 

"I'll talk to later then, I guess." 

"Night Dean," she told him, hanging up. 

Cam got up, seeing Bobby doing research in his library. She snuck into her room and slept. 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The world is ending, Sam is Lucifer, and Campbell is cursed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Supernatural. I took some ideas from The Originals. Sorry about the late update.

2010....Camp Chitaqua

It was like any other day. She woke up, and rolled over to see her sleeping boyfriend. He was nearly human now, and needed more sleep. She smiled, and kissed his cheek before throwing on skinny jeans and a black tank top. Exiting their cabin, she wondered to the mess hall. 

"Campbell!" a woman waved. 

"Hi," she smiled politely, as the woman ran over. Truth to be told, she didn't know half these people. Her brother slept with some of these woman. The only one she knew was Risa. She liked Risa. She was tough as nails and quick with a gun. 

"I have a message," the woman told her. 

"For Dean? I don't know if he left your bed, but..." 

"From Lucifer," she said. That made Campbell froze. "He says, 'Enjoy the gift'." 

"What gift?" Campbell asked, reaching for her gun. 

"This one." The woman stabbed her with a stake in the shoulder, which left Campbell breathless in shock. Her body went numb and she fell. She could see and hear, but could not talk. She felt helpless. "He told me not to kill you. You should've chosen his side. But now you will," she smirked, as she pulled it out. 

Campbell breathed out, and placed her hand over the wound. Pulling back, she didn't see any blood on her hand. But there instead, on the inside of wrist of her left hand, there was a monkey skull branded into her. "What did you do to me?" she gasped, trying to get her footing as her world spinned. 

"A simple curse. You'll see." 

"See this, bitch!" Campbell snapped, shooting the woman in the head. She got up, and staggered to Dean's cabin. "Dean?!" she called out, banging on the door. 

"What?!" he snapped, opening the door. He was dressed in just jeans and his boxers. 

"We have a problem..." she told him, showing her arm. 

"What the hell is that?" 

"A curse. Placed by some psycho woman for Lucifer. I shot her," she explained, coming in. 

"What woman? Where?" 

"Outside near the dining hall. It was this weird stake thing. It was dark wood, and had a monkey skull carved into the hilt part, with rubies for it's eyes. She stabbed me with it, and then pulled it out." 

"Okay...so how do we curse you?" 

"I don't know! What do I look like, a fucking dictionary!" she yelled, then snapped her mouth closed. 

Dean stared at her, in shock. "Whoa..." 

"I didn't mean to snap. I don't even know where that came from," she apologized. 

"Stay here. I'm going to get Cas and Chuck." 

Five minutes later, they relocated to a empty cabin on the outskirts of everybody else. "What is this, Cas?" Dean asked, handing him the stake he recovered from the body. 

"It's a cursed object. Similar to a hex bag witches make. This was made by a witch." 

"What does it do?" Chuck asked. 

"It neutralizes an opponent, leaves them aware of their surroundings, but once removed it leaves them in a mad state." 

"So, it's like the Croatoan virus, but reversible?" 

"I believe so?" 

"So how?" 

"I don't know. The writing is old. We might be able to translate it." 

"Somebody needs to watch me. In case something happens." 

"I will..." Cas volunteered. 

"No. Not you. Dean..." she told him. Dean and Cas stared at her. "If something goes wrong, Dean won't hesitate." 

"Fine," Dean said gruffly. 

Cas went over to Campbell, and grabbed her face. "I love you. We'll fight this," he told her. 

She kissed him, and stared into his eyes. Smiling, he backed away and grabbed the steak leaving. Chuck followed and left Dean and Cam alone. 

"So...what now?" Dean asked. 

"We wait..." Cam sighed, looking out the window. 

"Hmmm. Last night I was with this girl. Total wild card. I mean the things she did...man!" he chuckled. 

"Do you really think that's okay?" she asked. 

"Huh?" Dean asked confused. 

"You. Sleeping with these women. You know what you are? A man whore!" 

"This is the curse talking..." 

"Mom would be ashamed of you." 

Dean sucked in a breathe. "Okay...you're angry. You want to do this?" 

"Yeah." 

"Let's do this. Tell me why you're angry." 

"You're selfish, and use women..." 

"Ok." 

"No wonder Sam said yes. You're a giant bully!" 

"Low blow!" 

"All you do is bully. Bully Chuck, bully Cas, bully everybody!" Then she attacked, using her magic to pin him to the wall, chocking him. Dean staggered over to her, and tackled her to the ground. 

"Cam, stop!"

"AGHH!" she screamed throwing him off, and standing up.  "You're disgusting!" 

"You wanna fight, let's fight! No magic! Just us!" 

"Fine!" she yelled, running towards him and tackling him. 

The fought for a while, throwing punches and kicks. Finally it ended with Campbell on top holding a knife. "Cam...don't do this!" 

Just then Cas and Chuck burst in. "Dean!" Cas shouted. Cam looked at Cas with a new hatred, and Dean took this opportunity to flip their positions. 

"Nice timing! Plan?!" Dean asked. 

"We got to cut it off her arm," Chuck answered, holding a knife. 

"With that?!" Dean asked, as Cam thrashed around. 

"It's blessed with a spell," Cas told him holding her arm still. "Chuck! Do it!" 

Chuck began to cut the mark off, saying a spell. Campbell screamed in pain, and tried to wither away. Finally the torture was over, and she collapsed on the ground, panting. 

Later she showered, and found Chuck cleaning up the blood. 

"Hey...have you seen Dean? I should apologize," she asked. 

"Ah, no. I think he went to do something." 

"Oh," she sighed. She began to scratch at the bandaged that was wrapped around her wrist. Suddenly she felt the familar burn mark of the skull. "No...NO!" 

"What?" he asked, as she ripped off the gauze. 

"It's back!" she cried, feeling tears. 

"How!? We followed the directions on the stake!" 

"It must've been temporary." 

"So now what?" Chuck asked. 

"I have an idea. Stay here!" she called, leaving the cabin going to her own personal cabin when her and Cas are angry at each other or when she needs speech. She grabbed a spell book and read a spell in her mind. She hurried back to Chuck, where he sat waiting for her. "I need your knife." 

"Uh, okay." He handed her his dagger that he wore at his hip. 

"And I will need a coffin. And my brother," she told him. 

"What are you planning?" 

"Just do this for me, Chuck? Please?" 

"Okay..." Chuck agreed after a moment, leaving to figure out the coffin situation. After about three hours he returned with a nice white casket that was padded and had a pillow on the inside. "I found this one at a funeral home. Pricey, but who's going to know. Dean's on his way. What are you planning?" 

"I'm too dangerous to be kept awake. This is a solution." She pulled a bowel and set it on a table in the kitchen area. Campbell cut her palm and gripped a cloth to prevent spillage. Placing the dagger in the bowel, she began to chant a spell dropping the cloth, and watched as her blood covered the blade. She threw ash of a holly tree, and lavender into the mix. 

"Deliah," she muttered, seeing her name being magically etched into the blade. The blood disappered, and she grabbed the blade. 

"Cam?" Dean asked coming in. 

"Give us a moment, Chuck?" she asked. 

"Yeah," he told her, giving her a look. She smiled as he left. 

 "What's up?" 

"I need you do something," she told him. 

"What?" 

"Stab me with this?" she asked, handing him the dagger. 

"Why?" Dean asked, unsure. 

"It came back." Rolling up her sleeve, she showed the cursed mark on her arm. "It was tempoary. It will never go away. The dagger will put me to sleep. It won't kill me, just put me into a coma." 

"We'll figure out a way..." 

"No, you won't. I can already feel the affects of it. Lucifer won this round...he wanted me to have this mark. To make me kill you, and divide us. Don't let him have that glory. One day when you figure out away to kill him without killing Sammy, then you can wake me up. I will be a weapon." 

"Cam..." Dean whispered. 

"Don't be a pussy, Dean!" she yelled, feeling the effect of the mark more clearly. "I will slaughter ALL of you. Chuck, Cas, you, Lisa, Ben...ALL of You. Just do it!" Dean hesitated, gripping the dagger tighter. "DO IT!" she screamed. Dean plunged the dagger into her chest, feeling her gasp. He caught her as she fell, her long blonde hair tumbling down his arm. 

"Cammie?" he asked. She didn't answer, so he turned her face towards him. She was pale, nearly grey. Her veins were prominent, black against her white skin. Picking her up, he placed her into the casket, and folded her hands over her stomach. 

"Dean?" Cas called out, coming up the steps holding a bouquet of wild flowers. "Have you seen Cam? I picked these for her, because she likes flowers and had a bad day." 

"Cas...we should talk." 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chuck got into the van and looked behind him at the white casket. " _Cas knows. Take her and put her somewhere safe,"_ Dean had told him. So he did as he told, going to his secret safe. It was his old bank that had a heavy duty locking system. He grabbed the gurney and popped it open. Then he pulled the casket out of the van until it on the gurney. He pushed the gurney into the safe, and pulled the casket onto a table. He then walked out, locking it behind him. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

2014...Camp Chitaqua 

Dean woke up and found himself handcuffed to a ladder. Looking around he saw himself cleaning a gun. "What the hell?" he asked, yanking his hand. 

'I should be asking that question, don't you think?" the other Dean asked. "In fact, why don't you give me one good reason why I shouldn't gank you right here and now?"

"Because you'd only be hurting yourself."

"Very funny."

"Look, man—I'm no shapeshifter or demon or anything, okay?"

'Yeah, I know. I did the drill while you were out. Silver, salt, holy water—nothing. But you know what was funny? Was that you had every hidden lockpick, box cutter, and switchblade that I carry. Now, you want to explain that? Oh, and the, uh, resemblance, while you're at it?" Older Dean asked. 

"Zachariah." That got 2014 Dean to stand up. 

"Come again?"

"I'm you from the tail end of 2009. Zach plucked me from my bed and threw me five years into the future," Dean explained. 

"Where is he? I want to talk to him."

"I don't know."

"Oh, you don't know."

"No, I don't know. Look, I just want to get back to my own friggin' year, okay?"

"Okay. If you're me, then tell me something only I would know," 2014 Dean challenged. 

Dean thought for a moment, before smirking. "Rhonda Hurley. We were, uh, nineteen. She made us try on her panties. They were pink. And satiny. And you know what? We kind of liked it."

"Touché. So, what, Zach zapped you up here to see how bad it gets?"

"I guess. Croatoan virus, right? That's their endgame?"

"It's efficient, it's incurable, and it's scary as hell. Turns people into monsters. Started hitting the major cities about two years ago. World really went in the crapper after that."

"What about Sam? And Campbell?" 

"Heavyweight showdown in Detroit. From what I understand, Sam didn't make it." 

"You weren't with him?" Dean asked. 

"No. No, me and Sam, we haven't talked in—hell, five years."

"We never tried to find him?"

"We had other people to worry about." 

"And Campbell?" 2014 Dean looked down, before moving towards the door. "Where you going?"

"I got to run an errand."

"Whoa. You're just gonna leave me here?" Dean asked, struggling against the handcuffs. 

"Yes. I got a camp full of twitchy trauma survivors out there with an apocalypse hanging over their head. The last thing they need to see is a version of _The Parent Trap_. So, yeah, you stay locked down."

"Okay. All right. Fine. But you don't have to cuff me, man. Oh, come on. You don't trust yourself?"

"No. Absolutely not." With that, 2014 Dean left him alone. 

"Dick," Dean called out to himself. He sat there for a brief moment before prying a nail out of the floorboards. Finally free, he left the cabin, and looked around the camp. He needed to find Cas, maybe Cam. She would be with them right? 

"Hey, Dean. You got a second?" Chuck called out to him, jogging to catch up to him. 

"No—yes. Uh, I—I guess. Hi, Chuck."

"Hi. So, uh, listen, we're pretty good on canned goods for now, but we're down to next to nothing on perishables and—and hygiene supplies. People are not gonna be happy about this. So, what do you think we should do?" Chuck asked. 

"I—I don't know. Maybe, uh, share? You know, like at a kibbutz."

"Wait a minute. aren't you supposed to be out on a mission right now?" Chuck asked, confused. 

"Absolutely. And I will be." 

"Uh-oh," Chuck warned, seeing Risa. 

"Whoa! Jeez! Easy, lady!" Dean exclaimed as the woman tried to slug him. Dean ducked and hid behind behind Chuck. 

"Risa," Chuck told him. 

"Risa?" Dean asked, in question. 

"You spent the night in Jane's cabin last night, didn't you?" she asked, pissed off. 

"Uh, what? I—I don't—did I?" Dean asked Chuck. Chuck nodded. 

"I thought we had a 'connection'," she accused, using air quotes. 

"Well, I'm sure that we do," Dean reasoned. 

"Yeah?"

"Hi, Risa," Chuck greeted. 

"Screw you," she sneered, as she walked away. 

"Oh, jeez. I'm getting busted for stuff I haven't even done yet." 

"What?" Chuck asked, confused. 

"Uh, never mind. Hey, Chuck, is...Cas still here?' Dean asked. 

"Yeah. I don't think Cas is going anywhere," Chuck told him sadly, nodding towards another cabin. 

Dean looked, and then entered said cabin. There was Cas, sitting in a circle with a bunch of women, which none of them was his sister. 

"So, in this way. We're each a fragment of total perception—just, uh, one compartment in that dragonfly eye of group mind. Now, the key to this total, shared perception—it's, um, it's surprisingly physical," Cas told the women. Cas looked up to see Dean. 

"Oh. Excuse me, ladies. I think I need to confer with our fearless leader for a minute. Why not go get washed up for the orgy?" he told them. The women got up and left. "You're all so beautiful," Cas smiled at them as they left. Standing up, he grunted. 

"What are you, a hippie?" Dean asked. 

"I thought you'd gotten over trying to label me," Cas told him. 

"Cas, we got to talk."

"Whoa. Strange," Cas said, noticing something off. 

"What?" Dean asked. 

"You...are not you. Not now you, anyway." 

"No! Yeah. Yes, exactly."

"What year are you from?" 

"2009."

"Who did this to you? Is it Zachariah?"

"Yes."

"Interesting."

"Oh, yeah, it's friggin' fascinating. Now. Why don't you strap on your angel wings and fly me back to my page on the calendar?"

"I wish I could just, uh, strap on my wings, but I'm sorry, no dice."

"What, are you stoned?"

"Uh, generally, yeah."

"What happened to you?"

"Life."

"Life? And where's my sister? Other me didn't specify where she was." 

"I'll show you. Come..." Cas told him. He led him to a spare room where a casket laid. "Open it..." he ordered. 

Dean did as he was told, as saw Campbell laying inside. "What the hell?!" 

"See that mark on her arm?" Cas asked, gently taking her arm and showing Dean the mark. "She's cursed. It was her own decision. It wasn't that long ago where Dean told Chuck to bring her back. She had a magical dagger in her chest she made herself." 

"Is she..." 

"Dead? No. Just sleeping," Cas told him. "She should be waking up soon." 

Dean stared at his sister, then heard cars pull up. Exiting he saw future him and some other people step out. Future Dean grabbed two beers, handing one to a man. Both drinking, he pulled his gun and pointing it at the man. 

"Hey. Hey! Watch out!" Dean yelled to the man. 

2014 Dean shot the man, while everybody else is staring at the two Deans. "Damn it," he muttered, turning towards the soldiers. "I'm not gonna lie to you. Me and him—It's a pretty messed-up situation we got going. But believe me, when you need to know something, you will know it. Until then, we all have work to do."He then turned, grabbed the younger version of himself and led him to headquarters. "What the hell was that?" he asked, shoving him in the room. 

"What the hell was that? You just shot a guy in cold blood."

"We were in an open quarantine zone. Got ambushed by some Croats on the way out." Dean gave himself the look for an explaination. "Croats. Croatoans. One of them infected Yeager."

"How do you know?" he asked. 

"'Cause after a few years of this, I know. I started seeing symptoms about a half an hour ago. Wasn't gonna be long before he flipped. I didn't see the point in troubling a good man with bad news."

"'Troubling a good man'? You just blew him away in front of your own people. Don't you think that freaked them out a little bit?"

"It's 2014. Plugging some Croat, it's called commonplace. Trading words with my friggin' clone—that might have freaked them out a little."

"All right, look—" Dean reasoned. 

"No, you look. This isn't your time. It's mine. You don't make the decisions. I do. So, when I say stay in, you stay in."

"All right, man. I'm sorry. Look, I—I'm not trying to mess you—me—us up here."

"I know." 2014 Dean poured three glasses of alcohol, handing the younger himself a glass. "It's just been a really wacky weekend."

"Tell me about it." 2014 Dean scoffed. Both Deans threw back their drink. 

"What was the mission, anyway?" Dean asked, as the door flew open. 

"Two of you...great," Campbell muttered. 

"Campbell?" 2009 Dean asked in shock. 

"Hi. And hi?" she asked, her gaze going from one to another. 

"I'm from now. He's from 2009. It's been four years since we put you under." 

"So, you figured out away to get this off of me. Or you found it..." 

2014 Dean pulled the gun out and showed it to them. 

"The Colt?" 2009 Dean asked. 

"The Colt," 2014 Dean answered. 

"Where was it?" Campbell asked. 

"Everywhere. They've been moving it around. Took me five years, but...I finally got it. And tonight—tonight, I'm gonna kill the devil." 

"That's why you woke me," Campbell summarized. 

"Campbell!" Cas called out, coming into headquaters. She stared at him before slapping him across the face. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An hour before...

Campbell gasped as she woke up. "Dean?! Cas?! Chuck?!" she called out. 

"Hey! It's okay!" Chuck calmed her. 

"I was sleeping...what year is it?" she asked. 

"Umm. 2014" 

"I've been asleep for four years? What's happened?" 

"Nothing much. We lost some people...Dean is still supreme leader..." 

"Cas? How's he?" 

"Cas...well...." Chuck fidgeted. 

"Just tell me, Chuck." 

"He has become a hippie, who addicted to pills, and has orgys." 

"WHAT?!" she screetched. 

"Yeah. It's like he runs a commune or something like that." 

"Ohh..." she seethed, feeling the curse reactivate. Her hands were shaking. 

"Calm down...you need to breathe. If you work yourself up, then we'll be back to square one," he warned. 

Campbell took a couple of cleansing breaths. "Okay...where can I find Dean?" 

"Main cabin," Chuck told her. 

"Thanks," she told him. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You bastard! You lying piece of shit!" Campbell hollared at Cas, who held his face. 

"Cam, calm down!" 2014Dean ordered her, holding her back. 

"He cheated on me! With various women!" 

"I know! It's a crappy thing to do." 

"You do it all the time, your such a hypocrite!" 

"Cammie...save the anger for later. I promise you, you can beat your fustrations out on Lucifer. But not on Cas, or on me, okay?" 

"Fine," she told him, taking a deep breathe. Her hands stopped trembling. "Keep him away from me," she ordered. glaring at Cas. 

"Deal," 2014 Dean told her, as he heard a knock on the door. He moved to open it as Risa came in, glaring at him. "Hey," he smirked. 

"Fuck off," she sneered. "Campbell!" Risa shouted as she saw her old friend, running to giver her a hug. 

"Its good to see you again, Risa," Campbell told her, smiling. 

"Okay. Let's get down to buisness," 2014 Dean told the group. 

"So, that's it? That's the Colt?" Risa asked, looking at the gun. 

"If anything can kill Lucifer, this is it."

"Great. Have we got anything that can _find_ Lucifer?" she asked, saracstically. 

"Are you okay?" 2014 Dean asked her. 

"Oh, we were in, uh, Jane's cabin last night. And, apparently, we and...Risa have a connection," 2009 Dean chimed in. 

"You want to shut up?" 2014 Dean asked 2009 Dean. This was giving Campbell a raging headache. The alcohol helped take the edge off, however. 2009 Dean raised his hands up in surrender. "We don't have to find Lucifer. We know where he is. The demon that we caught last week, he was one of the big guy's entourage. He knew."

"So, a demon tells you where Satan's gonna be, and you just believe it?" Risa challenged. 

"Oh, trust me, he wasn't lying."

"And you know this how?" 

"Our fearless leader, I'm afraid, is all too well schooled in the art of getting to the truth," Cas chimed in. 

Campbell and 2009 Dean whirled around to face 2014 Dean. 

"Dean..." Campbell scolded, as her hand twitched again. 

"Torture? Oh, so, we're—we're torturing again," Dean said out loud to himself. He got a glare from older him and his older sister. "No, that's—that's good. Classy."

Castiel began to laugh, and their glares turned to him. "What? I like past you."

"Lucifer is here. Now. I know the block and I know the building," 2014 Dean summarized. 

"Oh, good—it's right in the middle of a hot zone," Cas interjected. 

"Crawling with Croats, yeah. You saying my plan is reckless?" 2014 Dean asked. 

"Are you saying we, uh, walk in straight up the driveway, past all the demons and the Croats, and we shoot the devil?" 

"Yes."

"Okay, if you don't like, uh, 'reckless', I could use 'insouciant', maybe."

"Are you coming?" Dean asked him. 

Cas sighed. "Of course. But why is he? I mean, he's you five years ago. If something happens to him, you're gone, right?"

"I agree with Cas," Campbell interjected. Cas looked at her with hope. "No," she shot him down, before turning back to Dean. "If he dies, then you die. I already lost one brother, I can't lose you too." 

"He's coming," 2014 Dean clarified." 

"Okay. Well, uh. I'll get the grunts moving," Cas said, leaving. 

"We're loaded and on the road by midnight," Dean told him. 

"All righty," Cas said. He began to leave, before stopping at Campbell. "Can we please talk? Please?" he begged. 2014 Dean and 2009 Dean both looked at the pair. 

"Fine..." Campbell sighed, exiting. 

Cas barked some orders to some men, then came back over to her. "I'm so sorry..." he told her. 

 "You cheated on me, Cas. You broke my heart!" she cried, feeling tears in the corners of her eyes. 

"You broke my heart! You didn't consult me in your decision! We were supposed to be a team, but you just didn't talk to me first," he broke. 

"Cas..." She hadn't talked to him. It was a quick decision that she made. 

"I went and picked you flowers. But when I came back, Dean told me what you did. I felt so lost. I was no longer a angel, and I didn't have you. So I turned to drugs. And then they started coming for sermons, which turned into something more. I didn't know if you were going to wake up." 

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have made that decision," she told him honestly, sitting down on a bench. "I was afraid of hurting the ones I love." 

"I'm sorry too. I was lost. Still am..." he apologized sitting next to her. "Do you still love me?" he asked, looking at his hands. 

"Of course I do. I don't think I will ever stop..." she told him, grabbing his face. 

"Good," he chucked, kissing her. 

"If we survive this, we should talk about a way to getting this curse off me." 

"Totality." 

"Cam?" Dean called out. 

"Yeah?" she called back. 

"Can we talk?" he asked. 

"Yeah!" She turned back to him. "I gotta go deal with him. My work is never done," she laughed, kissing him again. 

"I'll be here," he told her, stealing one more kiss. She smiled, and walked towards Dean. 

"You're past Dean, right?" she asked. 

"Yeah," he answered. 

"Good," she smiled, hugging him.  He hugged her back. "It's been a while since I had a Dean hug." 

"How long?" 

"2009. Shortly after Bobby died." 

"Did you know about Sam?" he asked, pulling away. 

"Yeah..." she sighed, sitting down on the porch steps. He followed suit. 

"Other Dean wants me to say 'yes' when I return." 

"Other Dean wants to use me as a weapon against Lucifer. I don't think I can." 

"Well...then," he sighed. 

"Where are you in 2009. I mean, what's happening?" she asked. 

"Me and Sammy on our own separate ways. You're staying with Bobby." 

"Do me a favor when you get back to 2009? Tell me to come hunting with you. You can use my skills." 

"Okay..." Dean smiled. 

"And maybe, I'll do a much better job keeping you two in the right mind." 

"Done." 

"One more thing. Tell me to keep going at the spell." 

"What spell?" Dean asked. 

"You'll see," she smirked. She grabbed his hand, and laid her head on his shoulder. "I missed you." 

"I missed you too," he smiled, kissing the top of her head. 

"Okay! Time to roll!" 2014 Dean called out. 

"Let's go see our brother," she told him, standing up. 

"So, you're really from oh-nine?" Chuck asked, coming up to them. 

"Yeah, afraid so." 

"Some free advice? You ever get back there, you hoard toilet paper. You understand me? Hoard it. Hoard it like it's made of gold. 'Cause it is." 

Campbell smirked, and started to chuckle. "He does have a point," she told him. 

"Thank you, Chuck," Dean told him. 

"Oh, you'll thank me, all right. Mark my words," he tells him. 

Campbell leaned in and gave Chuck a big hug. "Thanks for all you done for me." 

"I'll see you around," Dean told him. 

"Yeah. Okay."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

2009

Campbell finished cleaning the dishes, when suddenly Cas appeared, touching her forehead transporting her to Dean's hotel room. "What the hell?" she asked. Cas was gone. It was just her and Dean. 

"Show me your arm," Dean asked. 

"Why?" she asked. 

"Please." 

Sighing, she lifted her sleeve to show him her barearm. "Happy?" 

"Yeah." He looked relieved. 

"What's going on?" 

"Zach zapped me to 2014. Sam said yes, you were cursed, Cas was a hippie, and I was a big dick." 

"Bigger than usual?" she asked, smirking. 

"Yeah. But at the end...I saw him...Lucifer. And he killed the future me. And he set you free on the world. You killed most of other Dean's men." 

"Wow..." she conteplated. "How did I look?" 

"Good. Powerful," he smiled. "She wanted me to give you a message." 

"Yeah?"

"Come hunt with us. Keep me and Sam in check. We could use you," he smiled. 

"Deal,"  she smiled. "I need to get my stuff from Bobby's though..." 

"Done," he told her, grabbing her duffel bag. 

"Very funny..." she laughed. 

"One more thing...keep going at the spell. It's possible." 

That stopped Campbell in her tracks. "How did you know?" 

"You." 

"It's a spell to destroy Lucifer." 

"I figured. Promise me you'll be careful," he begged. 

"I promise. Promise me we'll win," she begged back. "Because, if it comes down to you and Sam...I won't be able to choose." 

"You'll never have to choose between me and Sam," he told her. He gave her the smile that was reserved for her, Sam, and Bobby. "Okay. Enough chick flick moments...let's go get our brother."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean and Campbell waited by the impala to Sam to drive up. Dean shuffled his feet, and looked at his sister's outfit. Cam wore a mini jean skirt, black and gray patterned leggings, a black tank top, with a jean jacket, and combat boots.

"You wanna change" he asked. 

"Nope." 

"Cool..." Dean shrugged. 

Finally the saw a car that held their brother. Sam stepped out, and went towards them, as they met him halfway. 

"Sam," Dean greeted. 

"Sammy," Campbell greeted. 

Dean pulled the Knife out of his belt. Sam backed away, as Campbell reached for him to let him know it was alright. Dean then held the Knife out to him, handle first. 

"If you're serious and you want back in...you should hang on to this. I'm sure you're rusty," Dean told him. Sam took the knife, but continued to look down at his feet. "Look, man, I'm sorry. I don't know. I'm...whatever I need to be. But I was, uh—wrong." 

"What made you change your mind?" Sam asked. 

"Long story. The point is...maybe we are each other's Achilles heel. Maybe they'll find a way to use us against each other, I don't know. I just know we're all we've got. More than that. We keep each other human." 

"Then there's me, forcing me to pick one of you," Campbell commented. 

"Thank you. Really. Thank you. I won't let you two down."

"Oh, we know it. I mean, you are the second-best hunter on the planet." 

"What about me?" Campbell argued. 

"You're tied with me. I mean...bad ass woman/witch? Hard to beat," Dean told her. 

"So, what do we do now?" Sam asked. 

"We make our own future," Dean told him. 

"Guess we have no choice," Campbell agreed. 

All got in their respected places in the family car, and drove off. 


	5. Instincts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during 5.06.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Supernatural

"Promise me that you'll take care of yourself," Campbell told Bobby, dragging her stuff to the door. 

"I promise. Remind me again why you're going hunting with the idjits?" 

"Because, I need to keep an eye on them," explained. "Sam obviously can't be trusted. And Dean needs to be kept safe from those douche bag angels. I already told them that I needed to come back here to tie up some loose ends. They already been on a hunt to get accustomed to each other. I'm ready to get back in it. It's been a while," 

"I just got used to you being here," he explained. 

"I'll be around. Besides, Dean said they got something big. A girl was found scratched." 

"Interesting. Well, I got you a little something," he told her, handing her a package. 

"You didn't have too," she smiled, unwrapping it. It was a gun similar to Deans, but instead of the ivory handle, it was purple and white swirls. "Bobby, it's beautiful." 

"Well, I figured that you might need a new gun. Sometimes the sawed off gets in the way," he told her gruffly. 

"Thank you," she smiled, giving him a hug. 

"Yeah, yeah," he smiled, hugging her back. "Now git out of here. Kick some ass, and raise some hell!" 

"Will do," she smiled. She stuffed her gun into the her purse, and grabbed her duffel bag seeing the Impala pull up. "That's them. I gotta go," she told them. 

"Take care." Bobby waved at the boys, as she went to put her bag in the trunk of the car. 

"Did he cry?" Dean joked. 

"Shut up," she laughed, getting into the back seat. "Let's go." 

"Yes ma'am," he smirked, speeding off. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, since it's been a while since you hunted, just follow our lead," Dean advised. 

"Excuse me, who helped teach you to hunt?" she asked. 

"Yeah, but you had a break. You might be rusty," he told her. 

"Fine. What ever you say," she crossed her arms. 

They drove up a gas station, where they got out to change into their FBI suits. She grabbed her bag and headed off to the ladies room. She will show them that she was still the same hunter. She shook out her pants, and pulled them on. She pulled on her white blouse, and he black blazer. She also put on her black heels, making her a tad taller and professional looking. She released her hair from it's pony tail, and rebrushed it. She pulled her hair up into a nice bun, leaving some strands down to frame her face. She applied her make up lightly, to highlight her natural beauty. 

She exited the bathroom to find her Dean putting gas in the car. "You look professional," he commented, as she pulled out the gun holster she bought a while ago. It was a corset shape that went around her midsection with a pocket for her gun, phone, bullets, and extra cash. 

"Thank you. Do me a favor?" she asked. 

"Yeah?" 

"Hold my purse," she smirked, handing him her cross body. She slipped her holster under shirt, and buttoning it. 

"Isn't that a little scandous for a gun holster?" Dean asked, seeing the nude colored lace. 

"Would you rather have me wear my short skirts, wearing a garter?" she raised an eyebrow, slipping her gun into the pocket on her right side. 

"I would rather you not," he blushed, slightly. 

"Alright then," she concluded. She placed a package of bullets in a pocket, along with her phone, and some extra cash. 

"Ready to go?" Sam asked. 

"Yeah," Dean said quickly, handing her purse back. 

"You look nice," Sam smiled. "It's nice to have you back with us." 

 "It's nice to be back Sammy," she said, getting in the car. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Coroners Office**

"Agents Page, Plant, and Holly, FBI," Dean introduced them to the coroner. 

"Gentlemen. What brings you by? he smiled at Campbell. He was flirting. Campbell could use that. 

"We need to see Amber Freer's body," Sam told him. 

"Really? What for?" he asked, still staring at Campbell. 

 **"** The police report said something clawed through her skull?" Dean asked. 

"You didn't read the autopsy report that I emailed out this morning?" he asked confused. 

 **'** We had server issues," she told him, smiling. "Yow know how pesky those computers can be." She placed her hand on his arm. 

"You're right. Those machines are crazy. Right this way, mi'lady." The doctor walked away, while Campbell followed. Sam and Dean sighed in relief at not getting caught and followed. "When they brought her in, we thought she was attacked by a wolf or something," he told them, pulling open the freezer drawer. He pulled down the sheet so they could see the damage. 

"Or something," Dean commented. 

"But we were wrong," he corrected, picking up a plastic bag from the slab where Amber laid. He held it up so the Winchesters could see. 

"Is that a—" Campbell asked, in digust, because she knew what that was. 

"It's a press-on nail. We found it in her temporal lobe." 

"Is that even possible?" Sam asked. 

"Wait, are you—you saying that she did this to herself?" Dean asked, in disbelief. 

"Uh-huh. She scratched her brains out. It'd take hours, and it'd hurt like hell, but sure—it's possible."

"How?" Campbell asked. 

"Pick your acronym—OCD, PCP. It all spells crazy." 

Sam pulled back the sheet a little to look at her hand. Her right hand had still four press-on nails attatched. Her middle finger was missing one. 

SAM pulls back the sheet a little further. AMBER's right hand has four press-on nails still attached; the middle finger has nothing.

"My guess, some kind of phantom itch. I mean, an extreme case, but..." the doctor explained. 

"Phantom itch?" Sam asked. 

"Yup." He covered Amber back up, and slid her back into the freezer. "All it takes is someone talking about an itch—or thinking about one, even—and suddenly you can't stop scratching." 

"Thanks, doc," Sam thanked. 

"No, problem. Maybe we can-" the doctor asked Campbell. 

"I don't mix pleasure and business," she told him. She turned to see Sam scratching underneath his collar, and Dean scratching his ear. "Let's go," she ordered, walking away. 

"That was a little harsh," Dean commented, as he and Sam followed Campbell out. 

"I'm with Cas. I just flirted to save our asses," she told them, tapping her foot, as the waited for the elevator. She sighed, and took her hair down, shaking it out., when they stepped in "I hate buns," she complained. "I think we should talk to Jimmy." 

"And the family. Maybe the dad and Amber were having an affair," Dean quirked an eyebrow. 

"Well, it's still suspicious that there's three federal agents. Maybe I can talk to him, alone. I mean, I know kids, I raised you two, and you turned out to be semi decent human beings." 

"Alright. Dr. Holly, lead the way," Dean told her, gesturing out the elevator. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Jimmy's House**

"Hi. I'm Agent Page, and this is my partner, Agent Plant. We're here to talk to you about Amber," Dean said to the parents of Jimmy. 

"And her?" the Dad asked. 

"I'm Dr. Holly. A child psychiatrist. They asked me to come in to speak with Jimmy," she smiled, holding out her hand. 

"Oh. Well, come in. Jimmy should be in his room. You two, can come with me," he told the trio. 

Campbell nodded to her brothers, as Sam sat down in a chair, pulling out  pad of paper. Campbell wandered until she found the boy. "It's, Jimmy, right?" she asked, smiling. Jimmy nodded "I'm Campbell. I'm here to talk to you. So, Amber was your babysitter?" 

"Yes, ma'am," smiled Jimmy back at the pretty lady. 

"Yeah, most of my babysitters sucked. I remember one. Her name was Ms. Chaney. She watched my brothers and I when our dad was out doing work. She only cared about two things," she reminisced. 

"What?" Jimmy asked. 

 _"Dynasty_ and bedtime," she laughed. "So, Jimmy. The night Amber died, did you see any thing strange that night?" 

"No, ma'am," he answered, looking down. 

"You sure about that?" she asked, quirking an eyebrow. 

"I—I would tell you if I knew something," he mumbled. Campbell can obviously tell the boy was lying. "I promise. One hundred percent. Cross my heart."

Campbell knelt to his level. "I know you're lying Jimmy. It's okay to tell the truth," she tried to coax him. 

"I'm not," he tried to reason. 

"What happens when you lie to your parents?" she asked. 

"I go to time out," he answered. 

"Exactly. Do you know what happens to people who lie to me?" she asked again. 

"What?" 

"I take them downtown to my special room. You get a bottle of water, and you sit there all day. There's no toys, no video games, just a white concrete wall. And if that doesn't break you, then we put you in a cell until you tell me the truth." She waited for a moment, gauging his reaction. "Now, Jimmy. What really happened that night. I won't be mad." 

"Promise?" he whispered. 

"I promise," she smiled, reassuringly. 

"I wanted to play a trick on her. So I put itching powder in her hairbrush. Then she kept scratching," he looked down, ashamed. 

"Thank you, Jimmy," she sighed. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kid said he put this on the babysitter's hairbrush," she told them, as she handed them the bag of itching powder. 

"Cam, there's no way itching powder made that girl scratch her brains out. It's just ground-up maple seeds," Sam argued. 

"Well, gentlemen, if you have any other theories, I'm open to 'em," she told them, getting into the car. She crossed her arms and watched as Sam pulled out his phone. It must have rung. Getting in the Impala, they turned to her. "Another one?" she asked. 

"Yeah," he told her. 

"What is going on with this town?" she asked, the empty air. 

"I don't know," Dean answered, starting the ignition. 

 

"If one of you puts itching powder in my hair, I will castrate you both with a spoon. I value my hair," she ordered, leaning back in the seat.

"Yes ma'am," both boys said. 

When they got the same hospital, they watched as a nurse zipped up a body bag, and another nurse roll the person away on a cart. 

"What happened?" Sam asked. 

"Guy got electrocuted," the same doctor from before told them. 

"Any idea how?" Dean asked. 

"Eh, maybe a loose wire or a piece of equipment shorted out. So far, we haven't found anything." 

"Witnesses?" Campbell asked. 

"Yeah, guy in there—Mr. Stanley." Turning around, Campbell saw an older man, looking out the window. "He says he saw it, but he's not making a lick of sense. Senile."

"Thanks," she absently told him, walking towards said man. "Mr. Stanley?" she said calmly. "My name is Campbell. I work for the FBI," she introduced herself, flashing her badge. "Can you tell me what happened?" 

"It was just a joke. I didn't know it would really work." 

"What would work?" she asked. 

Mr. Stanley looked in her eyes. She was good at reading people, believing that the eyes were a window to the soul. She saw guilt, and regret. 

"All I did was shake his hand," he told her. Mr. Stanley held out his hand, and opened it. Inside was a joy buzzer. Taking it gingerly, she looked at her brothers. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CAR**

"Itching powder, joy buzzer? What's happening in this town?"  

 "I don't know. But I have an idea," Dean smirked. "We're going to take a trip to the store." 

"Good. I need some supplies," Campbell told him. 

"That time of month?" Dean asked. 

"No. I need my birth control refilled." 

"TMI," Sam groaned. "T...M...I..." 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**MOTEL**

Dean slipped on a pair of goggles, and a pair of gloves. Campbell put on her own pair, and backed up, giving Dean some room. Dean turned to her, then to Sam. "You guys ready?" he asked his siblings. 

"Hit it, Mr. Wizard," Sam told him, holding a pair of goggles over his eyes. 

Dean looked at the large uncooked ham that was placed in two stacked aluminum foil pans on the table in front of them. Dean held the joy buzzer over the ham, then hesitated. Taking a breath, he pressed it to the ham. Campbell jumped at the sound of electricity crackling. Steam rose from the ham as it changed color. Once the ham blackened, Dean pulled the buzzer away. 

Campbell's mouth opened in shock. Sam lowered his goggles and gawked. Dean flipped up the dark-plastic visor on his goggles, and stared at it. 

"That'll do, pig," Dean told the chunk of meat. 

"Wha--" Campbell dragged on, not knowing what to say. 

"What the hell?" Sam asked. 

Dean took off his goggles, still staring at the ham. 

"That crap isn't supposed to work," Sam tried to rationalize. 

"This thing doesn't even have batteries," Dean told them. 

"So...so, what? Are—are we looking at cursed objects?" Campbell asked. 

"Sounds good," Dean answered. Dean pulled out a knife, and flipped it open. Cutting off a piece of ham, he popped it in his mouth. "Maybe there's a powerful witch in town. Besides Cammie." He took a bite from another bite of ham. "Is there any link between the, uh, the joy buzzer and the itching powder?" 

'Uh, one was made in China, the other Mexico, but they were both bought from the same store," Sam answered, looking at the labels. 

"Hmm," Dean moaned, eating more ham. 

"Well, you guys might want to go check it out. I'm going to take a bath," she told them, going to the bathroom. 

Turning on the water, she added her special bubble bath, and waited for the bubbles to rise to the brim. She pulled off her clothes, covering herself with a towel. She pinned her hair up, and placed a foot in the water. She stripped off her towel, and sank in the hot water. 

She must have fallen asleep, because she heard Sam and Dean come back home. She quickly drained the now cold water and wrapped a towel around her body, using another towel to dry off her hair. She slipped on a pair of clean underthings, 

"So that guy's not a witch," Sam told her. 

"Well, back to square one. It's pretty late. We should get some shut eye. Resume in the morning," she told her brothers. Dean was already kicking off his shoes, and laying back on the bed. 

Sam followed next getting in the other bed, and Cam pulled out the bed from the pull out couch. Grabbing extra pillows and blankets, she laid down, and closed her eyes. 

The next morning, she heard a shrill ring coming from Sam's cellphone. 

"Hello?" he groaned, struggling to get up. Campbell yawned, and grabbed a pair of clean clothes, going to the bathroom. Dean rolled over onto his back, looking at Sam as he talked on the phone. Cam back into the room, wearing a pair of skinny jeans, and a black lace baby doll top. Dean finally admitted defeat and got up to grab his own clean clothes. Sam hung up the phone and looked at his sister. 

"What's up buttercup?" she asked, trying to locate her hairbrush. 

"Guy got his teeth pulled out last night." 

"Strange," Cam commented, pulling out her hairbrush. She went to work, brushing out the unruly curls and waves. Sometimes we would straighten it, but not today. She gathered her hair and put it in a high pony on the back of her head. Next she got out her makeup, putting on her foundation, blush, mascara, and eyeliner. 

Once Dean came out, Sam went into the bathroom to change his own clothes. Sam quickly came out. "You coming?" Sam asked his older sister. 

"To see some poor guy who got his teeth? Sure," Cam smiled. 

Cam sat in the car while the boys went in. Looking outside, she saw a black raven land on the sidewalk, staring at her. Cam felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up as she shivered. Getting out of the car, she stalked towards the bird. "Shoo!" she told it. 

"Hello, Cammi," Crowley smiled. 

"Crowley. How did you find me?" she asked. 

"Your not that hard to find. Find a source of magic, and the Winchesters will be there. But you radiate like a sun. All that magic..." he flirted. 

"I'm still not interested." Crossing her arms, she thought about how she could vanquish him. 

"I don't need you quite yet. I was more hoping as a quid pro quo," he smiled. 

"What do I get in return?" 

"I'll give you a hint about what we're working with here. And in return, I need you to do me a small favor..." 

"What favor?" 

"Dinner. You. Me. A very nice restaurant." 

"You want to take me out to dinner," she asked. 

"Yes." 

"I have a boyfriend. An angel..." 

"Take a walk on the wild side. I know you want too..." he urged her. 

 "Alright. I'll bite. So what's my hint." 

"Demons. And I'm sorry to say this, but I think that you and your little boy toy are going to have a row on this one." 

"Why do you say that?" she asked. "Crowley?" 

Looking around, she saw that she was now alone. 

"Cam?" Dean asked. "You alright?" 

"Yeah. I just needed some air. Let's go," she said. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Jesse's House**

Campbell sat thinking on the way to the farmhouse. Sam had discovered that the incidents were around a center. So after Dean shaved his hairy palm (gross) they had been on their way. Crowley's words weighed on her mind. Demon? How was Cas involved? 

"We're here," Sam told her. 

Getting out of the car, they walked towards the front door. Dean made sure that he had his knife. Campbell's hand went to her gun belt. Sam knelt down to pick the lock. Suddenly, the door opened, revealing a young boy. 

Campbell sucked in a breath. This boy had power radiating off of him. He looked up at her. 

"Can I help you?" the boy asked, still staring at her. 

"Hi. Uh, what's your name?" Sam said, suprised. 

"Who wants to know?" the boy asked again, his gaze going to Sam. 

Sam and Dean glanced at each other. 

"The, uh..." Dean stuttered. 

"FBI," Campbell clarified, pulling out her fake badge. Dean pulled his out, while Sam reached for his. 

"Let me see that," the boy told her, grabbing it from her hands. "So, what, you guys don't knock?"

"Are your parents home?" Campbell asked, grinning. 

"They work." 

"Well, you mind if we ask you a few questions, maybe take a look around the house?"

"I don't know," he said, unsure. 

"Come on. You can trust us. We're the authorities," Dean told him. 

The boy glanced up at the three of them, still looking unimpressed. 

Campbell knelt down to his level, making them equals. 

"You can trust  _me_ ," she said, staring at him in the eyes. 

The boy stared at her. Something about her made him feel safe. Nodding, he let them through the door. 

Campbell smiled, going into the house, behind the boy. Sam and Dean followed. 

Going into the kitchen , Campbell walked towards a stove, where a pot was boiling. She grabbed the spoon, and stirred. The boy stared at her like she was the rarest jewel he's ever seen. Going over to her, he turned off the stove. 

"What's that?" Sam asked. 

"It's called soup," the boy told him, like he was dumb. Taking the soup off the stove, he turned back to Sam. "You heat it up and you eat it." 

Sam chuckled. "Right. I, I know. It's just, um...I used to make my own dinner, too, when I was a kid." 

"Well, I'm not a kid," the boy told him. 

"Of course you're not. I can clearly see it. Can't you?" she asked Sam. 

"Right. No, I, I know. Um..." Sam stuttered. Taking a breath, he held out his hand "I'm Robert, by the way." 

"Jesse," the boy introduced himself, before turning to Campbell. 

"My name is Campbell," she smiled. 

"Like the soup? Are you messing with me?" he asked. 

"Nope. I swear that my mom named me Campbell. Maybe it was fate that brought us together." 

"Yeah. Nice to meet you," he smiled. 

"Nice to meet you too, Jesse." 

Dean, who was looking at artwork on the fridge, stepped closer to Jesse, holding up a picture. "Did you draw this?"

Jesse nodded. Campbell looked at the artwork, and saw a giant man with a beard, wearing a pink tutu, and had wings on his back. 

"It's the tooth fairy," Jesse told him. 

"That's what you think the tooth fairy looks like, huh?" Dean asked. 

"Yeah. My dad told me about him," Jesse told him. 

"Huh," Campbell smirked. 

"What, didn't your dad tell you about the tooth fairy?" Jesse asked her, Dean, and Sam. 

"My dad?" Dean chuckled. "My dad told me different stories." 

"Well, the tooth fairy isn't a story," Jesse told them. 

"What do you know about itching powder, Jesse?" Campbell asked, connecting the dots in her brain. 

"That stuff will make you scratch your brains out." 

"Pop Rocks and Coke?" 

"You mix them, and you'll end up in the hospital. Everyone knows that."

Dean pulled out the joy buzzer from his pocket. "And this?" 

"You shouldn't have that," Jesse told them, looking frightened. 

"Why not?" Dean asked, slipping it on. 

"It can electrocute you," Jesse told him, eyes on the toy. 

"Actually, it can't. It's just a wind-up toy. It's totally harmless. Doesn't even have batteries," Dean told him. Campbell stared at Dean like he was insane. He wouldn't...

"So it can't shock you?" Jesse asked. 

"Nope. Not at all. I swear," Dean smiled. 

Dean walked slowly over to Sam. Campbell stood from her hair, following. 

"Oh. Okay," Jesse said. 

"I mean, all it does is just shake in your hand. It's kind of lame. See?" Dean pressed it to Sam's chest. 

Sam stiffened up, as Campbell shrieked. 

"What did you say your name was, again?" Dean asked. 

"Jesse." 

"Well, thank you Jesse," Dean smiled at him. "Robert, Campbell," Dean gestured to his siblings. 

"Please don't go!" Jesse told them, grabbing onto Campbell's hand. 

Campbell looked down at him, then at her brothers. "Alright. I'll stay. Keep me posted," she asked her brothers. 

"You sure?" Sam asked. 

"I'm sure," Campbell told him, placing her hand on his cheek. Smiling, she reached up and kissed his cheek. 

As soon as they left, Jesse looked up at her. "Do you want some soup?" 

"I would love some soup," she said. Jesse grabbed two bowels and spoons, filling them up. 

"Are you an angel?" Jesse asked, eating the soup. 

"Me? An angel. Ha!" she laughed. "I am definantely not an angel." 

"Oh." 

"Have you ever seen The Wizard of Oz?" she asked. 

"Yes," Jesse smiled. 

"Think of me as Glinda," she smiled. 

"Do you have a boyfriend?" he asked. 

"Yes. But it's complicated," she answered. 

"Oh. Is it Robert?" he asked. 

"Robert? No. He's like my brother. So is the other one." 

"Oh. So who is he?" 

"His name is Cas. He is very powerful. Yet, he has kind eyes." 

"Why is it complicated?" Jesse asked. 

"We fight a lot. I want things, he wants things. We both want things that we can't give each other." 

"Then why are you with him?" 

"Because, we make each other happy," she told him. 

They spent more time talking, until she heard a car coming down the road. "My parents are home! Come on! You can hide in my room." 

"Ok," she said. 

Campbell looked around his room, as he went to spend time with his parents. 

"Hey," she answered the phone as it vibrated in her pocket. 

"Its Sam and Dean. You're on speaker," Sam answered. 

"So, what's up with Jesse?" 

"He's the child of a demon. We called Cas. He'll know what to do," Dean told her. 

_"Demons. And I'm sorry to say this, but I think that you and your little boy toy are going to have a row on this one."_

Cas..."I gotta go," she told them, hanging up. No one would hurt a hair on this boy's head. 

"Campbell?" Jesse asked. 

"Yes?" 

"It's my bedtime," Jesse told her yawning. 

"Okay," she smiled. She watched as he changed into his PJs, and settled into his bed. 

Slowly she fell asleep in the chair next to his bed. Her phone began to vibrate as she startled awake. "Dean?" she yawned. 

"Cas is going after him. We're on our way," Dean told her. 

"Shit!" looking towards the bed, she saw that Jesse was gone. Hanging up the phone, she raced down the stairs, where she heard a glass smash. "Jesse!" she screamed, seeing Castiel holding his angel blade. 

Campbell stood in front of Jesse, protecting him. 

"Campbell, move," Cas ordered her. 

"No. He's a child," she told him. 

"He's a dangerous child." 

"He's still the antichrist," Cas told her. "I don't want to hurt you. Please..." he begged. 

"No," she said again. Jesse clenched onto her hand, pulling her back with him. 

"So be it..." Cas told her. He began to advance. 

"Cas...please...don't do this..." she begged. Cas raised his arm, but suddenly disappeared. 

"What did you do?" she asked. 

Suddenly, Dean and Sam busted through the doors. 

"Was there a man here? In a trench coat?" Dean asked. 

Jesse pointed to the floor, where Cas was now an action figure. 

"Jesse, let's go sit down," Campbell told him, taking his hand in hers, leading him to the couch. 

"He said my mom and dad were sleeping. Will they be alright?" he asked. 

"Yes." She sat Jesse down, and sat down next to him. 

Campbell watched as Dean knelt down, and picked up Cas. Setting him on the mantle, he turned back to Jesse. 

"Was he your friend?" Jesse asked. 

"Him? No," Dean told him. 

"Yes. He's that boyfriend I was telling you about," Cam told him. 

"I did that. But how did I do that?" Jesse asked. 

"You're a superhero," Dean lied. 

"I am?" Jesse asked. 

"Yeah. Yeah. I mean, who else could turn someone into a toy? You're Superman—minus the cape and the go-go boots. See, my—my partners and I, we work for a secret government agency. It's our job to find kids with special powers. In fact, we're here to take you to a hidden base in South Dakota, where you'll be trained to fight evil.

"Like the X-Men?" Jesse asked, getting excited. 

"Exactly like the X-Men," Dean laughed. "In fact, the, uh, guy we're taking you to—he's even in a wheelchair. You'll be a hero. You'll save lives. You'll get the girl. Sounds like fun, right? Maybe when you're older, you can take Campbell here on a date." Suddenly Dean was thrown against a wall. 

"Dean!" Campbell cried out, standing up. She was thrown to the floor, unable to move. 

"They're lying to you," a She-Demon said, coming in the house. Sam rose, but was thrown against the door. 

Jesse rose, and looked up at the women. 

"Stay right there, dreamboat. Can't hurt you. Orders. You, on the other hand? Hurting you's encouraged," she sneered. Flicking her wrist, Dean was thrown from one wall to another and back. 

"No! Uh!" Dean cried out. 

"Bo..." Campbell began to say. 

"None of that either," the Demon said, chocking her. 

Campbell began to struggle for breathe. 

"Leave her alone!" Jesse shouted. 

The Demon knelt down to Jesse's level, and spoke greatly. 

"Jesse. You're beautiful. You have your father's eyes," she told him. 

"Who are you?" Jesse asked. 

"Jesse..." Campbell chocked out. Six minutes. That's how long she can survive without oxygen without damaging her brain. 

"I'm your mother."

"No, you're not," Jesse told her. 

"Mm-hm. You're half human...half one of us. Like her," the Demon said, glaring at Campbell. 

"Not...De-mon..." Campbell chocked out. 

"She means demons, Jesse!" Dean shouted out. 

The Demon straightened back up, and made a movement with her hand, making Dean groan. 

"Those people you call your parents—they lied to you, too. You're not theirs—not really."

"My mom and dad love me." 

"Do they? Is—is that why they leave you alone all day? Because they love you so much? These people—these imposters—they told you that the tooth fairy was real and that your toys could hurt you and a hundred other things that aren't true. They love you so much, they made your whole life a lie. Look into your heart, Jesse. You've always known you weren't theirs. You've always known you were different. Everyone has lied to you. They're not FBI agents. And you're not a superhero."

"Jess..." Campbell chocked out, seeing black spots. Three minutes left. 

"Then what am I?" Jesse asked. 

"You're powerful. You can have anything you want. You can do anything you want." 

"Don't listen to her, Jesse!" 

Dean groaned again, as the Demon threw up her hand. 

"They treated you like a child. Nobody trusted you. Everybody's lied to you. Doesn't that make you angry?" 

Jesse clenched his fist, and things began to shake. 

"See? It does make you angry. But I'm telling you the truth, Jesse." 

Things began to shatter.

"Wouldn't it be better if there were no lies? Come with me and you can wash it all clean. Start over. Imagine that—a world without lies." 

Campbell saw glass, and struggled to get it. If she could grab it, she could get the air back. 

"She's right. We lied to you," Sam told her. 

"Jesse...list...en..." Campbell begged, her eyes turning red. Jesse glanced at her, then at Sam. 

"But I'll tell you the truth." 

The demon gave the same treatment to Sam as she did to Campbell. 

"I just want...to tell..." Sam chocked. 

"Stop it," Jesse ordered. 

Sam dropped to the ground gasping, as Campbell gasped as well, rolling onto her back, clutching her throat. 

"I want to hear what he has to say," Dean said. 

"You're stronger than I thought," the Demon smiled. 

Sam stood up. "We lied to you. And I'm sorry. So here's the truth. I'm Sam Winchester. That's my brother, Dean. And that's my adopted sister, Campbell. W-we hunt monsters." 

"Except when you are the monster. Right, Sammy? And Campbell is a witch, equal to the monster," said the Demon. 

"And that woman right there, her name is Julia. She's your mother. But the thing inside of her, the thing that you're talking to—it's a demon," Sam explained. 

"A demon?" Jesse asked, looking at Julia. 

"He's done nothing but lie to you since the moment you met him. Don't listen to him. Punish him," Julia said, angry. 

"Sit down and shut up." A chair scooted up behind Julia, forcing who to sit. She tried to speak, but couldn't. 

"There's, uh, kind of a...a war between angels and demons, and...you're a part of it," Sam told him, honestly. 

Campbell rolled over to her knees, struggling to get up. 

"I'm just a kid," Jesse told him, scared. 

"Jesse," Campbell gasped, tears in her eyes from the pain of being chocked. Jesse turned, and walked towards Campbell. 

"You can go with her if you want. I can't stop you. No one can. But if you do...millions of people will die." 

"She said I was half demon. Is that true?" he asked her. 

"Yes. But you're half human, too. We are so similar. My mom made a deal with a demon to have a child. But we...you can do the right thing. You've got choices, Jesse. But if you make the wrong ones, it'll haunt you for the rest of your life."

"Why are you telling me this?!" Jesse asked, frantically. 

"Because I have to believe someone can make the right choice, even if I couldn't," Sam spoke up, 

Jesse stared at him, then at Campbell. Clenching his fist, he turned to the Demon. "Get out of her." 

The chair flew back as the Demon left Julia's body. Dean fell to the ground, panting. 

"Dean!" Campbell gasped out, scrambling towards her brother. She hugged him tight, while Dean stared at Jesse. 

"How did you do that?" Dean asked, in amzament. 

"I just did." 

"Kid...you're awesome," Dean smiled at him. 

"Is she gonna be all right?" Jesse asked, staring at Julia. 

"Eventually," Dean said. 

Campbell knelt down and picked up her boyfriend. "Dean," she said, in a scatchy voice. 

Dean sighed. "Look, uh, truth is, he's kind of a buddy of mine. Is there any way you could turn him back?" 

"He tried to kill me," Jesse told them. 

"Right. Uh. But he's a—he's a good guy. He was just confused." Jesse said nothing. "Okay. It's been a long night. We'll...talk about it later." 

Campbell sat him back on the mantel. 

"What now?" Jesse asked. 

Dean looked at his siblings. 'Now we take you someplace safe, get you trained up. You'd be handy in a fight, kid."

"What if I don't want to fight?" Jesse asked. 

"Jesse," Sam sighed. Walking forwards, he sat in front of of Jesse. 

"You're powerful. More powerful than...pretty much anything we've ever seen. That makes you—" 

"A freak." 

"To some people, maybe. But not to us. See, we're kind of freaks ourselves," Campbell told him. Campbell glanced at herself in the mirror. Here eyes were black with smudges around them due to her sweat, tears, and eyeliner. 

"I can't stay here, can I?" Jess asked. 

"No. The demons know where you are, and more will be coming," said Dean. 

"I won't go without my mom and dad," Jesse said, defiantly. 

"There's nothing more important than family. We get that. And if you really want to take them with you, we'll back your play. But you got to understand—it's gonna be dangerous for them, too," Dean said. 

"What do you mean?" Jesse asked. 

"Our dad...he would take us with him wherever he went," Campbell said. 

"Where is he now?" 

"Dead. A demon killed him," Sam told him 

"Look, Jesse...once you're in this fight..." Dean began. Leaning forward, he looked into Jesse's eyes. "You're in it till the end, win or lose." 

"What should I do?" Jesse asked, hopping for an answer. 

"We can't tell you. It's your choice. It's not fair. I know," Sam sighed. 

"Can I go see my parents? I, I need to...say goodbye," he said. 

"Sure," Dean told him. 

Cam fell back against the couch and closed her eyes. She was tired, and her throat was raw. She just wanted to sleep. As she dozed, she felt a warm hand on her throat. Opening her eyes, she saw her boyfriend, his sad brown eyes filled with worry. Smiling softly, she placed a hand on his cheek. 

"I'm mad at you..." she mumbled. 

"I know. The boy is gone." 

"Oh," she sighed. 

Turing she didn't see Sam and Dean. "Where are my brothers?" 

"Upstairs. I have informed them of the boy." 

"Can we go somewhere? The two of us?" she asked. 

"Of course," he told her, grabbing her hand, and whisking her away. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah! Finally an update! School has been crazy. I hope you all enjoyed. Remember to leave kudos and comments!


	6. Can't Read My Poker Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas and Cam have a heart to heart, before going to Bobby's aids. Takes place during 5.07

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Supernautral, only Campbell.

Cas took her to a cabin, with a big bed and warm inviting sheets. Campbell stepped away from him, rubbing her temples. What to say to a man that you are mad at, yet care so much for because of his tenderness to you. 

"What ever you have to say, just say it..." Cas told her. 

"You were going to kill him," Cam spat out. 

"Yes." 

"Were you going to kill me?" she asked. 

"Never. I would've made you unconscious." 

"He was just a child..." she told him, feeling tears in her eyes. 

"I know..." 

"He didn't know what he could do. He was innocent," she explained. 

"You saw your self in him," Cas said. He understood. He could read her so clearly. She was a powerful witch, Cas could sense the power miles away. Yet, she didn't know what she could do. She had a big heart...she cared for him...a thing that no one has ever done before. 

"Yes. Cas...I'm just so scared...." she cried, running towards him. Cas caught her, holding tight to him as she cried. "Sometimes I don't know who to trust. Can I trust Sam, who had a Demon blood addiction? Can I trust Dean, who is the angel's toy? Can I trust you?" 

"I wish for you to trust me." Cas pulled back and stared at her green eyes. 

"Can I?" she asked. 

"I'll prove it..." he told her, reaching into his coat. Pulling out his silver angel blade, he held it to her, hilt first. "This is yours." 

"Cas..." Cam placed her hand over his on the hilt. 

Reaching down, Cas took her other hand, and placed it onto his chest, over his heart. 

"If you ever feel like you can't trust me...I want you to drive this blade into my heart..." he told her , placing the tip if the blade near the hand on his chest. His hand on the hilt, pricked his chest, not enough to cut, but enough to cause discomfort. 

"Cas..." 

"Because a life without you in it, is a life not worth living." Cam's hands fell from the knife, and wrapped around his neck, and pulled him into a kiss. 

Cas's hands fell away, letting the blade fall onto the ground, grabbing onto her waist. Opening their mouths, their tongues fought for domiance, as Cas walked her towards the bed. Campbell pushed his coat down his shoulders, while Cas did the same to her blazer. 

Campbell's hands began to fumble with the buttons of his shirt, while Cas ran his hands underneath her blouse. Cam got halfway through, before Cas pulled off her shirt over her head. Cas's lips went to her throat, and his lips ran to her chest, and back up again. 

"Cas..." Campbell moaned, finding his lips with hers again. 

Soon pants went off, leaving them in their underwear. Soon nothing stood between them, as Cas entered her gently. 

Moving, Cas looked down into her eyes. He always remember eyes were the window to the soul. Looking into her eyes, he could see deep caring in them. 

Cam grasped at his back, pulling him closer to her. "Cas..." she moaned, closing her eyes. 

"Campbell..." he growled, his deep voice deeper. Suddenly he flipped them over so she was on top. Sitting up, Cas kissed her, as Campbell gasped. 

"Fuck!" Campbell shouted, feeling him go deeper into her body. 

Cas moved roughly, while Campbell met him with her own thrusts. Finally, he felt her walls engulf him with her warmth. 

Campbell shouted his name as she fell off the cliff. Cas growled, coming as well. As Cas regained himself, he pulled out and rolled over. 

"Wow..." Campbell gasped. 

"Yes. Wow indeed," Cas agreed. 

"You okay. You aren't usually this winded?" Campbell asked, rolling over to her side. 

"The more human I become, the more I experience different things," he explained. 

"Hmm." Campbell sat up, and located the silver blade next to the bed. Picking it up, she handed it to him. 

"Keep this for me. I would rather take it, then you being defenseless." 

"Ok..." Cas said. 

"By the way...where are we?" 

"A small cabin in Wyoming." 

"Oh. Well...as much as I would like to stay I need to go back to my brothers," she told him, trying to get up out of bed. 

"Nooo...." Cas groaned. "Stay. We've been apart for a long time." 

"Fine..." she sighed. Finding her phone, she texted her brothers. 

" _Taking a brake. Spending time with Cas. Only call if there is an emergency."_

"Done," she smiled, throwing down her phone. Smiling, she leaned into Cas and kissed him. 

Cas smiled back, running a hand through her hair. "So...how is the hunt for God?" she asked. 

"My Father has hidden himself very well. I am still trying to locate him. How are your brothers?" 

"My brothers are like little school children," she explained.  "They spend time pulling pranks on each other and arguing." 

"They made me sit on a cushion that made fart sounds," Cas told her, 

Campbell busted out laughing. Cas looked at her like she grew another head. "I don't understand why this is funny." 

"It's funny because you're so easy." 

Cas and Cam spent the next couple of days together in their cabin. "Who lives here?" Campbell asked, one morning. She stood by the window, opening the curtains. Only wearing her undies and Cas's shirt, she felt more free than she has in her whole life. 

"My friend. Balthazar." 

"You have friends?" she asked, suprised. 

"Balthazar is my comrade. We have fought together many times." 

"What's he like?" she asked, laying down next to Cas on the bed. 

"He's very ignorant. I haven't seen him for a while," Cas told her, stroking her back. 

"I would like to meet him," she told him, smiling. 

"No," he answered. 

"Why not?" she asked, sitting up on to her knees. 

"Because, I don't want you too," he answered. 

"Why. Not?" she asked, straddling his waist. "Are you...jealous?" she asked. 

"No. Why would I be jealous?" he asked, his hands going to her waist. 

"Uh-uh..." she grinned. Grabbing his hands off her waist, she pinned them above his head. 

"Is he more handsome?" she asked, grinding her hips, against his. 

"His vessel has attracted the female population," he groaned. 

"Why are you so jealous, Cas?" she asked, moaning as she moved up above him. 

"Because, Balthazar is very selfish. He takes things. I just want you to myself," he answered. 

Sinking down onto him, she leaned down and stared into his eyes. "You do." 

Letting go of his hands, she placed them onto his chest and began to move herself up and down. 

Grinning, he placed his hands on her waist, helping her move. Campbell could feel the tension building, but suddenly her phone began to vibrate on the night table. 

Turning his head, Cas saw your phone. "It's Dean," he grunted. 

"Don't worry about it," she demanded, moving faster. The phone stopped, before begining again. 

"It's Sam, now..." Cas told her, moaning. 

"Don't. Worry. About it!" she told him, grunting. She slapped his chest, and Cas flipped them over, finishing her off. 

"Cas!" she screamed, grabbing onto the headboard. Cas thrusted into her deeper until he grunted her name. The phone began to ring again. "Fuck!" she yelled, pushing Cas off of her. She was angry that her brothers ruined a perfect moment. 

"What?!" she yelled into the phone. 

"Jeeze. What crawled up you?" Dean asked, answering. 

"What do you want Dean?" she asked. 

"It's Bobby. He's in trouble," Dean told her. 

"I'll be there as soon as I can," she told him, hanging up. 

Getting up, she grabbed a pair of leggings, underwear, and a bra going to the bathroom. 

"What's wrong?" Cas asked. 

"Bobby is in trouble. Can you zap me over to where he is?" she asked, coming out of the bathroom. 

"Of course," he said. 

Placing her things in her duffel bag, she slung it over her shoulder. "I had a really good time, Cas," she smiled, as he got dressed. 

"I did as well," he told her, coming over to him. 

Placing a hand on her cheek, she pulled him in for a kiss. "Be safe. Keep in touch." 

Cas kissed her again. "You as well." Pulling away, he placed a hand on her cheek, transporting her to where she needed to go. 

Opening her eyes, she found herself at a bar. Cas was no where to be found, but she could still feel his hand on her cheek. 

"Cam?" Bobby asked, surprised. 

"What the hell is going on?" she asked, coming over to where Dean and Bobby stood/sat. 

"Long story short, Bobby here played poker with a witch and lost a few years off his life." 

"You did what?!" she yelled. 

"How many did you lose?" Dean asked. 

"Twenty-five," Bobby said. 

Cam threw her hands up, as Bobby aged a bit. "Jesus Christ!" 

"We're not done," Dean told Bobby, stalking off. 

"So this what happens when I go away?" 

"That's not your shirt," Bobby obsereved. 

"No shit, Sherlock," she told him, going into the bar. "I need a drink." 

Going into the bar, she ordered a cranberry and vodka. Sipping it, she turned to observe the patrons. Getting tired of waiting, she sent a text telling Dean and Bobby that she was going to the motel. 

"Sammy?" she called out. 

"Hey!" Sam smiled, going over to hug her. 

"Right now, you are my favorite person," she told him, smiling. 

"Sorry we had to interprupt you and Cas." 

"It's fine. We had to go back to reality at some point," she told him. 

"I'm going to go get some food. You want to come?" he asked. 

"I would love to come." 

Walking next to Sam was easy for her. They fell into comfortable silence. Lopping her arm around his, she smiled. 

"What?" Sam asked, smiling. 

"Nothing. It's just nice to walk with you. It's been a while." 

"It has. And you're always with Dean or Cas." He said like he wasn't mad, it was just a fact. 

"I hope you know that I love you and Dean equally. I don't have favorites." 

"I know. Dean is really high-maintenance," Sam grinned. 

"Yes he is. How is our brother always getting himself into trouble?" she asked. 

"That's a good question." 

Going back to the motel, she noticed that Baby was pulled into a parking spot. "Look's like our degenerate brother has returned." 

"I think he loves the car, more than us," he grinned. 

"Come on,"  she grinned back. 

"Dean?" Cam called out. "We got food!" 

Sam put the food and drinks on the table. 

"Hey, Dean? You find anything?" Dean called out. 

"Uh, you might say," an older voice echoed, coming out from the bathroom. 

Startled, Sam pulled out his gun, while Campbell threw up a hand. 

"Who the hell are you!?" Sam asked. 

"Dudes, relax. It's me," the older man told them. 

Somewhere it clicked inside of Campbell on who this was. Pulling her hand back slowly, she looked at him. 

Reaching towards Sam, she pushed his hands down, aiming the gun to the ground. Sam started to realize it too. 

"Dean?" Sam asked. 

"Hi," he greeted them. 

"What the hell happened?" Campbell asked. 

"I, you know...found the game," he shrugged. 

Dean went over and picked up the food. 

"You f—I thought you said you were g-good at poker," Sam stuttered. 

"I am. Shut up. So, you were just gonna shoot some old guy? Is that it? And you...were you going to magic me?" 

"We didn't know what you were. I mean, have you seen you? You look like—" Sam tried to explain. 

"The old chick in _Titanic_. I know. shut up," he finished. 

"I was gonna say Emperor Palpatine." That made Campbell lose it. 

"It's not funny, Cam," Dean groaned, as she laughed. 

Bobby rolled in through the front door after that. 

"I see you met John McCain there," Sam told him. 

"Yeah. Either of you want to tell me what happened?" Sam asked. 

"Bobby's an idiot. That's what happened," Dean summarized. 

"Hey, nobody asked you to play," Bobby fired back. 

"Right. I should have just let you die."

"And for damn sure, nobody asked you to lose!" 

Sam grinned, as Campbell sat on the couch snickering. 

"It's like _Grumpy Old Men,"_ Sam snickered. 

Campbell fell over laughing. 

"Shut up, Sam," Bobby and Dean said in unison. 

"What the hell were you thinking? He's a witch. He's been playing poker since guys wore tights," Campbell explained, getting up. 

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Bobby asked. "You're the witch in this family! We need you!" 

"Hang on, old man. I'm just going to go get my own room. It's weird sharing a room with a man you consider your dad. And a man that looks like my grandpa." 

Stepping outside, she went to the receptionist. "Can I get a room please?" she asked, politely. "Preferably, one near the two young men that is staying here?" 

"You mean the hunky giant one, and the hunky little one?" the girl asked. 

"Yes. They're my brothers, and they're special if you know what I mean..." she winked. 

Stepping out, she pulled out her phone, dialing a familiar phone number. "Hello." 

"Hey," she smiled. 

"How is Bobby?" Cas asked. 

"It's complicated," she sighed, walking over to lean by the impala. 

"I'm sorry." 

"Me too. I just wish that we were in our cabin," she told him. 

"I do as well." 

"I should get going before something else happens." 

"Alright. Stay safe," Cas told her. 

"You too." Tucking the phone back into her the waistband of her pants, she reentered the motel room

"I mean, what are you all thinking? Some kind of magic chips or something?" Sam asked. 

"Magic chips?" Campbell asked, sitting down on the couch again. 

"Definitely," Bobby told her, turning to look at her. 

Sam sat next to her. "You remember what he chanted?" Campbell asked. 

"Yep—every word," Bobby answered. 

"All right, then let's find out where he stashes his chips," Sam told them. 

"And steal me fifty. Benjamin Button me back into burger shape. What do you think?" Dean asked. 

"I think you ought to put some clothes on," Bobby told him. "And who's shirt is that?" Bobby asked, as Dean went to change. 

"Cas's. We spent some time together." Cam grabbed her duffel, and her room key. "Don't tell me what to do." 

Going into her room, she changed into pair of jeans and a black undershirt, underneath Cas's white button up. Strapping on her gun holster belt, she slipped extra ammo and her gun into the rightful places. 

Stepping out, she saw Dean in his usual clothes. 

"Ready?" she asked her brothers. 

"Let's go," Dean grumbled. 

Filing into Bobby's van, they drove to the bar, then trailed the witch. Waiting for the witch to leave was boring. Finally, he exited the skyscraper and drove off. Looking at each other, they all got out of the car. 

Dean held the door open so Bobby could get through. Sam pushed him in, with Campbell following close behind. Bobby stopped and sighed. "Well, I'm out," he told them. 

Looking at the elevator, Campbell could see a sign that read "ELEVATOR OUT OF ORDER SORRY FOR THE INCONVENIENCE". Looking at Bobby, Campbell smiled, kneeling down to kiss him on the cheek. "Hang tight, Bobby," she smiled. 

Sam and Campbell easily took the stairs, while Dean took one at a time. "Dean," Sam called out, pointing the sign that had a giant . Sighing, Dean continued up, glaring at the sign. 

"You know, CPR right?" Sam asked her. 

"Of course. I used to be a life guard in high school. It gave us extra money." 

"We might need it," he told her, glancing at Dean. 

Finally getting up the stairs, Sam picked the lock. Getting inside was easy. Campbell went her own way, searching until Dean called them over. 

"Guys?"

Sam and Campbell went over to where Dean was standing. Smiling as she saw a wall safe, she could get her brother back. 

"Dime-store model. Piece of cake," Dean smiled, turning the dial. Dean squinted, and leaned in and out, obviously having trouble looking at the numbers. 

"It's like _Mission: Pathetic_. Watch out," Sam told him, going to the resuce. Sam opened it quickly. 

"I could have done that," Dean grumbled. 

Sam frowned at him, grabbing a handful of poker chips. 

"What are you doing?" a woman asked. Turning around, Campbell saw a very beautiful woman, wearing a large silver locket. 

"Aren't you the chick from the bar?" Dean asked. 

"I'm a lot more than that," she answered, throwing up a hand, clenching a fist, and twisting it. Dean doubled over. 

"Bitch!" Campbell sneered, echoing her movements, causing the woman to double over as well. 

"It's all right, sweetheart. It's all right. They're harmless," a man told the woman with the locket. He turned his attention to Campbell "Little witch, you can let go of Lia. She'll let him go." 

Campbell dropped her hand as soon as Dean straighened up. 

"What's your name, little witch?" the man asked, smiling. 

"Campbell Winchester. Are you going to give my brother his years back or what?" she asked, crossing her arms. 

"I'm Patrick," he smiled at her. "So much power for a young witch. When you get to my age, you might have everyone on their knees." 

Patrick turned to her brothers. "You boys want chips? Take 'em. They're just chips, Einsteins. It's showmanship. This may come as a shock, but the magic does not lie in a pile of crappy plywood or in any phony abracadabra. It's in the nine-hundred-year-old witch. You boys want years? Score 'em the old-fashioned way. Texas hold 'em." 

"Fine. Let's do it," Dean told him. 

Patrick pulled a card from a pocket on his jacket. Campbell could clearly see what it was. "What card am I holding up?" 

Campbell closed her eyes, while Dean squinted. 

"That's what I thought. If your eyesight's that bad, what about your memory? I'm not a murderer," Patrick told Dean, before turning to Sam. "You, on the other hand..." 

"No, Sam," Dean told him. 

"Dean," Sam reasoned. 

"Sammy. No," Campbell told him, grabbing onto his arm. 

"What, Sam not much of a player? Okay, well, happy trails, Dean. Enjoy the twilight of your life. Should have taken better care of that ticker, though." Patrick held the door opened for them to leave. "You're free to go." 

Dean was the first to leave. Sam followed. 

"Oh, but, Sam..." Patrick stopped him. The three Winchesters stopped at the door. "Your brother's situation—that's punishment enough, but I can't let you leave without a small parting gift." Patrik clapped three times. 

"What are you doing?" Sam asked. 

"You'll find out soon enough. You, however, little witch...you are free to go. No punishments for you." 

"Patrick! She attacked me!" Lia protested. 

"Yes. But if she wanted to, she could level this whole building," he smiled at Campbell. 

"Let's get out of here, Sam. Cammie," Dean gestured to his siblings. Hurrying up, Campbell grabbed on to Sam, leaving the apartment. 

Once they got to the outside doors, Sam began to scratch the inside of his thigh. Sam held the door open, while he continued to scratch. 

 

"Dude..." Dean grinned. "I believe that he-witch gave you the clap." 

Sam went stiff for a moment, before marching off. 

"What a prick," Campbell sneered, marching off, as Dean laughed. 

Meeting up with Bobby, they got back in the van, before going back the the hotel. 

When they got there, they began to walk up the incline. "Little help here?" Bobby called. 

Stopping, Sam started to go down to get Bobby. Once they caught up, Campbell and Dean walked alongside them. 

"You know, I still think I should play," Sam blurted out. They reached the top of the incline, but Dean stopped walking. Bobby, Campbell, and Sam stopped as well. 

"No, no, no. You're not good enough. I'm better. Bobby's way better. We both lost," Dean argued. 

"Exactly," Bobby agreed. 

"It's too risky, Sam," Campbell told him. 

"So, what? So I don't get a say in this anymore?" Sam argued. 

"Sammy, when you get to be our age—" Dean started to say. 

"You're thirty, Dean! Look, I've watched you hustle plenty of poker—" 

"Knowing the game is not enough, Sam. It's not about playing the cards," Bobby explained. 

"It's about playing the other guy. I know that." 

"Well, hooray for you. All I'm saying is, I played this guy. I know his style. I can take him."

"No, Bobby. You don't have enough years in the bank," Campbell argued. 

"I got enough." 

"No, you'll die if you lose, Bobby," Campbell yelled, walking away. 

"So what if I do, huh? What exactly am I living for, huh? The damn apocalypse? Watching men die bloody while I sit in this chair, can't take a step to help 'em?" 

"Bobby—" Dean called out, gently. 

"No, no. It's the facts. I'm old...and broke down...and I can't..." Bobby took a breath. "I ain't a hunter no more. I'm useless. And if I wasn't such a coward, I'd have stuck a gun in my mouth day I got home from the hospital." 

"Bobby, you are not playing again. I'm not letting you do that. There's another way out of this. There's got to be. And I'm gonna find it," Sam told him, stalking off. 

Dean went off, while Bobby and Campbell stayed behind. 

Campbell shook her head, following her brothers. Once they got to the motel room, Dean opened the door. Bobby rolled in first, but stopped. 

Coming in behind him, Campbell sucked in a breathe. "You have got to be kidding me," she growled. 

Lia stood up from sitting on the bed. She held out her hand, that held a piece of paper. She stared Campbell in the eyes. "Take it. It'll help you."

Taking it, Campbell opened it revealing words of a spell. "What is this?"

"The most powerful reversal spell you've ever laid your eyes on." 

"And it reverses what?" 

"Patrick's work—all of it." 

"You—you saying I could be normal again?" Dean asked, coming in. 

"You and everyone else he's ever played. Who's still alive." 

"Why the hell should we trust you?" Campbell asked. 

"Trust me, don't trust me. I don't care. The spell is real." Lia headed towards the door 

"If it zaps everyone, don't that include your man?" Bobby asked. 

"And me, too. I look good for my age," Lia replied. 

"Lady, this don't add up for squat. Why would you want that?"

"I have my reasons."Lia looked down at her locket, before her attention went to Campbell. "Do it quick. We leave town tomorrow."

Lia left, leaving them alone. "So plan?" Dean asked. 

"I guess we go with Sam," Campbell told them. 

Once Sam returned, they told him what happened. "So can you do it?" he asked, Campbell. 

"Yes. Can you play poker?" Campbell asked. 

"We'll see," Sam replied, taking a breath. 

Later that night, Campbell stood a cemetery, helping Dean dig into a grave. She had changed into leggings, and a black sweater, keeping herself warm. She wore a black beanie on the top of her head, her hair braided down her back. Bobby sat at the foot, watching them dig. 

"Jawbone of a murderer. Great," Dean breathed heavily. 

"Shut up, and keep digging," Campbell ordered, 

Dean stuck his shovel in the dirt, breathing even harder, "You know, this really sucks. How do we even know her spell's gonna work?" 

"We don't. But we ain't got a Plan B. Now, less flappin' and more diggin'," Bobby snapped. "Your sister is doing most of the work, and she's a small woman." 

"Hey! I'm not as tall as Sam, but I'm tall!" she yelled. 

Dean huffed, going for another scoop, when Campbell heard something crack. 

"Oh, God!" Dean moaned. 

Bobby rolled her eyes, while Campbell stopped, staring at him. 

"My elbows! I'm all creaky," he whined. 

"Hurry up, you crybaby," Bobby ordered him. 

"Pound it up your ass, Ironsides," Dean fired back. 

"Will you shut up and work!?" Campbell snapped at him. 

"One little grave," Bobby taunted. 

"Then you two do it," Dean fired at Bobby, once again. 

"Fine. I'll hop right in."

"Well, least your legs are numb." 

"Shut up and dig, Grandma!" Campbell snapped once again, doing most of the work. 

Dean glared at her, before digging some more. Suddenly he stopped, crying out in pain. "Oh! Now it's my back!"

"Can you straighten up?" Campbell asked. 

"Yeah, but a little sympathy wouldn't hurt," he whined to her. 

"Butt cheek tingling?" Bobby asked. 

"Well, that's kind of personal."

"So yeah?" Bobby asked, clarifying. Dean looked up at him. "It's sciatica. You'll live. Keep digging." 

"You know, Bobby, killing you is officially on my bucket list," Dean growled at him. 

"If you two don't shut up, I'll quite!" Campbell shouted. "Dean, come one. We're the same age, and I'm shorter than you, and I'm still doing most of the work." 

"We are not the same age!" 

"Yes we are. When Mary found me, I was two. You were about to turn two. So there fore, by laws of time, we are about the same age, take or give a few months. Even though you have the body of an seventy year old, I can still do more than you." 

"Eat dirt," he grumbled, going back to work. 

Finally, they struck something. 

"Thank god!" Campbell shouted with joy, kneeling down. Brushing the dirt off the top of the coffin, she opened it, yanking out the bottom part of the jaw. 

"Let's go," Dean told her, giving her a boost out. 

They drove back to the bar where Sam was currently playing, and waited for him to come out. Finally, Sam came out through a back door, walking over towards them. 

"How's it going in there?" Dean asked. 

Sam scoffed. "How do you think it's going? What about you? You have everything you need?" Sam asked them. 

"We still need a little he-witch DNA," Dean told him. 

Sam handed Campbell a toothpick. "He was chewing it."

"Hurry up, guys. Please," Sam begged. 

"All right. Just keep him busy. And, Sammy...don't lose," Campbell pleased back. 

Sam went back inside. Campbell turned towards the two older men. Taking a breath, she blew it out. "Let's do this," she told them. 

Going to the basin that Bobby sat up for her, she began the spell. "Airmidh mi air maponus, diana hogalachd. Gairmidh mi air sucellus, dia na time," she chanted, her hands hovering over the basin as Dean and Bobby burned things. Dean threw something in the fire, turning the flames blue. 

"Till an-dràsda obair uile gu bheilair a bhith deànta. Mar sin bitheadh. Drop it in," she told Dean, who dropped the toothpick into the fire. 

Campbell turned to look at Dean, who was still old. "Well? How do I look?" 

"It didn't work..." Campbell muttered. "It didn't work!" she shouted out. 

"What happened?" Dean asked her. 

"We gotta go back," Campbell said, running to open the door of the van. She would not lose two of her four favorite people. 

Bobby went over to the driver's side, while Dean piled in next to her. Driving, Bobby started talking. 

"Everything we put in that spell was kosher," said Bobby. 

"Yeah, everything except the damn toothpick," Campbell growled out. 

"You got to go get a speck of DNA. Strap on your track shoes," Bobby told Dean. 

"Oh, goody. More stairs," Dean groaned. 

"I'm coming with you. We're running out of time," Campbell told him. 

Once Bobby pulled up, Campbell raced infront of Dean, racing up the stairs. By the time she reached the top, Dean was slowly following behind her. Cam pulled out her gun, aiming at the lock, shooting it. 

Pushing the door in, she began to scamble for something that held his DNA. 

"It's too damn clean in here. First witch I ever heard of didn't spew bodily fluids all over the place," Dean said to his phone. 

"I live in a clean bed," Campbell told him, looking for anything that could save their lives. 

"Cam!" Dean called her, seeing a glass of unfinished wine. Turing she saw, Dean collapse onto the ground. 

"Dean!" Cam cried out, running towards him. Leaning down, she listened for his heartbeat. Not hearing it, she felt for a pulse, and found a weak one. "Oh no you don't," she cried, beginning chest compression. 

"One one thousand, two one thousand, three one thousand..." she chanted to her self, before blowing air into his lungs. "Fuck it!" she screamed out, shaking out her hands. Reaching deep down inside of her, she produced an electrical current with her magic, restarting Dean's heart. 

"Dean! Come on, Dean!" she cried out, tears falling down her face. All was still, as she sat back and gasped on the tears. 

Suddenly, she heard a giant exhale. Turning, she saw Dean his normal age again. Smiling, and laughing, she launched herself into his arms. 

"I thought I lost you," she told him. 

"Nah. You can go back to being my big sister now," Dean smirked, sitting up. 

Campbell followed suit, trailing him as he walked down the stairs. She laughed as Dean did a dance, making Bobby roll his eyes. 

When they convened, Campbell couldn't stop smiling. "Why are you so happy?" Bobby asked her. 

"I got my boys back. You, Sam, and Dean." 

"How about the boyfriend?" Bobby asked. 

"Him too. Why don't you approve?" Cam asked. 

"I don't want to watch you get hurt," Bobby told her. 

"I can take care of myself," she smiled at him, lovingly. "But, I am in desperate need of a shower. So if you can excuse me." 

Yes, she had her three boys back, but for how long? 


	7. Changing Channels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My favorite episode of Season 5!!! Episode 8: Changing Channels. Y'all know what happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Supernatural, only Campbell.

**Sun 'n Sands Motel**

Campbell sat on the table, painting her toe nails. Next to her sat a black cat who was swishing his tail. Dean stood at the fridge, putting something in it, then turned around. (Applause). On the table near, the cat and Campbell was a giant foot tall sandwich. 

"I'm going to need a bigger mouth," Dean smirked, (Laugh Track). 

"If you have a bigger mouth, how am I going to shut you up? Right, Gabe?" Campbell asked her cat. 

"Meow..." the cat replied. 

 

Campbell heard the door open. Turning around she smiled at Sam (Applause). 

"Hey there, Sam. What's happening?" Dean asked. 

"Oh, nothing. Um. Just the end of the world," Sam replied. (Laugh track). Sam turned and saw the giant sandwich. "You're gonna need a bigger mouth." (Laugh Track). "Hey, uh, have you done your research yet?"

Dean looked guilty for a moment, before lying. "Oh, yeah. All kinds of research. All night." 

"Yeah? Hm," Campbell thought for a moment. 

Suddenly, the bathroom door opened, and out stepped a woman in a bikini. (Wolf whistles). "Oh, Dean..." she called out. 

Sam, Campbell, and the cat Gabe,  turned to stare at her. 

"We have some more research to do," said Dean. 

Sam folded his arms, looking at Dean. Campbell capped her nail polish, turning back towards her second youngest brother. 

"Dean..." Sam started. (Laugh track).

"Son of a bitch!" Dean shouted out, smiling. (Laugh track). 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Two Days Earlier--Wellington, Ohio**

**Motel Room**

Campbell sat watching her favorite show, Dr. Sexy, MD, while Dean watched next to her. Her eyes were wide open, her back straight as we got absorbed into the drama on the screen. 

"What are you watching?" Sam asked, his siblings, coming into the room. 

"Hospital show. _Dr. Sexy, MD_. I think it's based on a book." 

"No, it's not! It's about this Doctor who just wants love, but he's too brilliant!" Campbell cried, defending her show. 

"When did you hit menopause?" Sam asked Dean. 

"It's called channel surfing," Dean fired back. 

Dean stood, while Campbell turned off the TV, adjusting her skirt, blouse, and hair. 

"You ready?" Dean asked, handing Campbell her coat, and grabbing his suit jacket. 

"Are you?" Sam teased. 

Dean grabbed his keys, and walked out. 

Campbell smirked, following behind Sam. 

**\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Police Station**

"One more time, the FBI is here why, exactly?" the police officer asked. 

"Might have something to do with one of your locals getting his head ripped off," Campbell answered, crossing her arms. 

"Bill Randolph died from a bear attack."

"How sure are you that it was a bear?" Sam asked. 

"What else would it be?" the cop asked. 

"Well, whatever it was it chased Mr. Randolph through the woods, smashed through his front door followed him up the stairs, and killed him in his bedroom."

 **"** Is that common, a bear doing all that?" Campbell asked, smartly. 

"Depends how pissed off it is, I guess. Look, the Randolphs live way up in high country. You got trout runs to make a grown man weep. And bears." 

"Right. Now, what about Mrs. Randolph? The file says she saw the whole thing," Sam asked, looking in his notebook. 

"Yes, she did. My heart goes out to that poor woman." 

"She said bear," Campbell asked, to clarify. 

"Kathy Randolph went through a hell of a trauma. She's confused." 

"What did she say?" Sam asked. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, this sounds made up. I'm going out to check it out," Campbell informed her brothers. 

"Are you sure, with a giant man sized, head ripping off bear on the loose?" Dean asked. 

"I'll be fine. I'll see you back at the motel," she told them, stalking off. 

Campbell walked towards the woods, slipping off her heels. Walking carefully, she looked for any signs of bears. She walked until she was a giant foot print. Looking towards her right, she saw another one parallel. Looking down, the print looked liked hers. Human. Hiking up her knee length skirt, she spread her legs apart. 

"Not bear, then," she muttered to herself. "Whatever this thing was, he was stalking." Walking forward, she saw more human foot prints. She followed them, until she found a porch, and a giant man shaped size hole. 

Staring at it, she couldn't form words. She felt a hand on her shoulder. Grabbing her gun from the holster, she turned and faced her brother Sam. 

"Whoa!" he exclaimed, throwing his hands up. 

"Don't sneak up on me like that!" she told him. 

"Sorry. So you see it too." 

"There are giant footprints, Sam. Huge and human." 

"The wife said she saw the Hulk," Sam explained. 

"Like Bruce Banner, comic book...The Incredible Hulk?" she asked. 

"Yep," Sam sighed. 

"That's a first." 

"Let's go back," he told her, ushering her away. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Motel**

Sam and Campbell entered the motel room, taking off their coats. Campbell grabbed a skirt, her brown combat boots, a black tank top, and a red and black plaid flannels, going into the bathroom. 

"Hey," Sam greeted.  

"Find anything?" Dean asked, loud enough for Campbell to hear.  

"Well, uh, I saw the house." 

"And?"

"And there is a giant eight-foot-wide hole where the front door used to be. Almost like, uh—"

"A Hulk-sized hole." 

"Maybe." 

"There was giant footprints in the woods. I followed them, and they led up to the house," Campbell called out, unzipping her pencil skirt. 

"What do you got?" Sam asked. 

"Well, it turns out that Bill Randolph had quite the temper. He's got two counts of spousal battery, bar brawls, and court-ordered anger management sessions. You might say you wouldn't like him when he's angry." 

"So a hothead getting killed by TV's greatest hothead. Kinda sounds like just desserts, doesn't it?" Campbell called out, pulling off her blouse, before pulling up her jean mini-skirt. 

Dean snorted. "It's all starting to make sense," Sam explained. 

"How is it starting to make sense?" Dean asked. 

"Well, I found something else at the crime scene," Sam told him. Campbell came out, now dressed sans shoes, seeing Sam pull candy wrappers out of his pocket. "Candy wrappers." Sam dropped them, looking at Dean. "Lots of them."

"Just desserts, sweet tooth, screwing with people before you kill 'em—we're dealing with the Trickster, aren't we?"  Dean asked, getting pumped. 

"Sure looks like it." 

"Wait..you mean that asshole that murdered you 24 times in a row?!" Campbell seethed, remembering Sam calling her, twenty four times in a row to tell her that Dean was dead. 

"Good. I've wanted to gank that mother since Mystery Spot," Dean said. 

"You sure?" Sam asked. 

"Yeah I'm sure," Dean told him. 

"I'm sure, I want somebody to kill him," Cam agreed with Dean. 

"No, I mean are you sure you wanna kill him?" Sam asked them. 

"Son of a bitch didn't think twice about icing me a thousand times," Dean argued. 

"Yeah! Who does he think he is killing Dean 24 times!?" 

"No, I know, I mean, I'm just saying—" Sam tried to explain. 

"What are you saying? If you don't want to kill him, then what?" Dean asked, now getting pissed off.

"Talk to him?"

"What?" Dean and Cam said at the same time. 

"Think about it, Dean. He's one of the most powerful creatures we've ever met. Maybe we can use him." 

"For what?" Dean asked. 

"Okay, Trickster's like a Hugh Hefner type, right? Wine, women, song—maybe he doesn't want the party to end. Maybe he hates this angels and demons stuff as much as we do. Maybe he'll help us."

"You're serious," Campbell scoffed. 

"Yeah." 

"Ally with the Trickster," scoffed Dean. 

"Yeah." 

"A bloody, violent monster, and you wanna be Facebook friends with him? Nice, Sammy." 

"The world is gonna end, Dean. We don't have the luxury of a moral stand. Look, I'm just saying it's worth a shot. That's all. If it doesn't work, we'll kill him. Besides, maybe he'll want to do it for Campbell.." 

"So you want me to use my feminie charms on him?" Campbell asked. "That could work. Apparently, I have God, Lucfier, and Cas in my favor. What's one more to add to my boyfriend list?" Campbell joked. 

Dean looked at Campbell, then at Sam, before sighing. "How are we gonna find the guy, anyway?" 

"Well, he never takes just one victim, right? He'll show," Sam told them. 

Through out the day, they waited for a sign. Dean sharpened a wooden stake, while Campbell was doing the same. Sam sat listening to a police scanner. 

"Um, Dispatch? I, I got a possible 187 out here at the old paper mill on Route 6?" the police scanner said. 

"Hey," Sam called out. Campbell and Dean looked up from their carving. 

"Roger that. What are you looking at there, son?" Dispatch asked. 

"Honestly, Walt, I, I wouldn't even know how to describe what I'm seeing. Just—send everybody," the officer on the scanner pleaded. 

"All right, stay calm, stay by your car. Help's on the way," Dispatch, or Walt, answered. 

Sam turned off the scanner, turning towards his siblings. 

"That sounds weird," Dean told him, grabbing his stake. 

"Weird enough to be our guy," Sam agreed, grabbing his coat. 

 Campbell grabbed her bomber jacket, slipping her own stake inside it, following them to the car. 

Stepping out of the care at the warehouse, they saw nobody. "There was a murder here, and there's no police cars. There's nobody. How's that look to you?" Dean asked. 

"Crappy," Sam told him, following Dean to the trunk. Campbell stayed behind her brothers, stake ready in her hand as Dean pulled out two flashlights. 

"You want one?" Dean asked her. 

"Nope. I'm a witch," she explained. 

The Winchesters walked towards the warehouse. Campbell pulled her stake weilding hand up by her ear, ready to strike. They entered the building and...

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hospital**

Campbell squinted at the harsh bright, flourescent lights. Turning, she saw her brothers wearing lab coats. Looking down, she had on a nurses uniform, yet hers was very tiny and naughty. 

The dress was short, ending mid thigh. White, with red trimmings on the sleeves and hem of the dress, it had a zipper running down it. The zipper was pulled low, where her cleavage was peeking out. She also wore stockings with white gogo boots. 

"What the hell?" Dean asked, looking around as melochony music was playing. "Cam! What the hell are you wearing?!" Dean asked. 

"Gahh!" Sam blushed, seeing is sister in a naughty nurse outfit. The last time he saw one was on Jess. 

"Stop staring at me!" she blushed, trying to pull the zipper up. It wouldn't budge. 

"Can you zip up, please?" Sam asked. 

"It won't budge!" she grunted, trying to cover herself. 

Suddenly, two female doctors passed them. 

"Doctor," they greeted. "Nurse." 

"Doctor?" Sam asked. 

Campbell looked back at the two doctors that just passed them. 

Suddenly it clicked. Her mouth flew open, as another doctor walked over to them. 

"Doctor," she sneered, slapping Sam. Campbell gasped, turning around to watch. 

"Ow!" Sam complained.

"Seriously," the doctor asked. 

"What?"

"Seriously? You're brilliant, you know that? And a coward. You're a brilliant coward."

"Um. What are you talking about?" Sam asked, confused. 

The woman slapped him again. 

She slaps him again. "As if you don't know!" she yelled, walking away. 

"I don't believe this," Dean gawked, like a little boy on Christmas. 

"What?" Sam asked. 

"That's Dr. Piccolo," Dean told him. 

"Who?" Sam asked. 

"Dr. Ellen Piccolo," Campbell bounced, excited to be in her favorite TV show. 

"The sexy yet earnest doctor at..." Dean started, looking around. 

 

"Seattle Mercy Hospital," Campbell finished, squealing. 

"Dean. Cam," Sam getting his siblings attention. 

"What the hell are you two talking about?" Sam asked. 

"The doctor getups. The, the sexy interns. The 'seriously's. It all makes sense," Dean kept on grinning. 

"What makes sense? What's going on?" Sam asked. 

"We're in _Dr. Sexy, MD_." Campbell smiled at Dean, while Sam looked confused. 

The Winchesters walked around the hospital. 

"What the hell," Dean said. 

"I don't know," Sam said. 

"No, seriously, what the hell," Dean asked, again. 

"I don't know," Sam told him, once again. 

"One theory. Any theory." Dean looked towards his siblings. 

"The Trickster trapped us in TV Land," Campbell said, looking around. 

"That's your theory. That's stupid," Dean scoffed. 

"You wanted a theory," Dean said. 

"You're the one who said we're on _Dr. Sexy, MD,"_ Sam said. 

"Yeah, but TV land isn't TV Land. I mean, there's actors and, and lights and crew members, you know. This looks real," Dean replied. 

"It can't be. How can this possibly be real?" 

"I don't know." 

One of the doctors that first greeted them walked by them once again. "Doctors. Nurse," she smiled at them. 

"There goes Dr. Wang. The sexy but arrogant heart surgeon," Dean told Sam. 

Campbell smiled as they passed a man sitting on a gurney. "And there's Johnny Drake. Oh, he's not even alive, he's a ghost in the mind of—" Campbell began, trying to find said doctor. But Dean beat her to it. 

"Of her. The sexy yet neurotic doctor over there." 

"So...this show has ghosts? Why?" Sam asked. 

"I don't know. It is compelling," Dean defended the show.  

"I thought you said you weren't a fan," Sam accused. 

"I'm not. I'm not," Dean fired back. 

"Yeah right. Why do you watch it with me then?" Campbell giggled, walking in between her brothers. Suddenly Dean stopped. 

"Oh boy," Dean gasped. 

"What?" Sam asked. 

"It's him," Dean muttered, straightening up. Campbell looked up and saw the object of her fantasies before she had Cas. 

"Who?" Sam asked. 

A very handsome doctor began to walk down the corridor towards them. Campbell straightened up, fixing her dress. 

"It's him, it's Dr. Sexy," Dean said underneath his breathe. 

Dr. Sexy, aka Dr. Palmer, stopped next to the Winchesters. First he greeted Dean: "Doctor?" 

"Doctor," Dean greeted back, looking down to hide his smile. 

Then, he adressed Sam. "Doctor."

Sam nodded, but grunted when Dean smacked him in his middle. "Doctor." 

"Hello, Nurse," Dr. Palmer greeted Cam. 

Cam looked down, twirling her hair. Dr. Palmer grabbed her around her waist, dipping her, before planting her kiss on her lips. 

Campbell didn't know what to do, so she placed one hand on his shoulder and the other on the neck. The kiss lasted for a whole minute, before Dr. Palmer straightened her up. 

Campbell stumbled a little, wiping her mouth of the messy lipstick. "Hello, Doctor," she gasped, fanning herself. 

"You want to give me one good reason why you defied my direct order to do the experimental face transplant on Mrs. Biehl?" Dr. Palmer asked, Dean. 

Dean looked confused before a moment, looking down a back up. "One reason?" Dean asked. 

Dr. Palmer nodded. 

"Sure." Dean looked down again, looking at the shoes on Dr. Palmer's feet. Dean then snapped into action, slamming the doctor against the wall. 

"Dean!" Campbell yelled. 

"You're not Dr. Sexy," Dean accused. 

"You're crazy!" Dr. Palmer told him. 

'Really? Because I swore part of what makes Dr. Sexy sexy is the fact that he wears cowboy boots. Not tennis shoes." 

Campbell looked down at Dr. Palmer's feet. Tennis shoes, not boots. 

"Yeah. You're not a fan," Sam interjected. 

"It's a guilty pleasure," Dean defended. 

"Call security!" Dr. Palmer called out. 

"Yeah, go ahead, pal. See, we know who you are," Dean threatened. 

Suddenly, everybody froze. Before Campbell's eyes, Dr. Palmer transformed into a shorter, yet still good looking man. 

"You guys are getting better!" the man laughed. 

"Is this him?" Cam asked her brothers. 

"Yeah. That's him," Dean said. 

Cam stepped foward, and slapped the Trickster as hard as Dr. Ellen slapped Sam. 

"Get us the hell out of here," Dean demanded. 

"Or what?" The Trickster grabbed Dean's arm, twisting it. Dean grunted in pain. "Don't say you have wooden stakes, big guy." 

"That was you on the police scanner, right? This is a trick?" Campbell asked. 

"I like you. You're smart, pretty, and a good kisser," he flirted. He then smiled at her brothers. "Hello? Trickster. Come on! I heard you two yahoos were in town. How could I resist? And then word on the street is that you had a sister. And I had to meet her. Thank god she's the brain in the family." 

"Where the hell are we?" Dean asked

"Like it? It's all homemade. My own sets—" The Trickster began to inspect his own his own work, rapping on a window. "My own actors...call it my own little idiot box." 

"How do we get out?" Campbell asked. 

"That, my friend, is the sixty-four-dollar question." 

"Whatever. We just, we need to talk to you. We need your help," Sam pleaded. 

"Hm, let me guess. You two muttonheads broke the world, and you want me to sweep up your mess."

"Please. Just five minutes. Hear us out." 

"Sure. Tell you what. Survive the next twenty-four hours, we'll talk," the Trickster smiled. 

"Survive what?" 

"The game!"

"What game?" Sam asked. 

"You're in it."

"How do we play?" Campbell asked. 

"You're playing it." 

"What are the rules?" Dean asked. 

The trickster just grinned, and vanished. 

"Oh, son of a bitch," Dean groaned. 

"I hate him," Campbell growled. 

"Join the club," Dean told her. 

"Dr. Sexy? Dr. Sexy?" a blonde female doctor called out. 

The Winchesters turned to follow her, with Campbell still trying to zip up her costume. 

"Paging Dr. Sexy. Report to the ER," an intercom said. 

"I hate him. I really really hate him!" Cam growled once again, still fighting with her zipper. "Oh, by the way. Talking with monsters? Hell of a plan." 

"Just, what do we do now?"

"You know what I'm doing? Leaving," Dean told him, looking for any way out. 

Suddenly Dr. Piccolo came rounding the corner, taking a swing at Sam. Luckily Sam ducked. 

"Lady, what the hell?" Sam asked getting tired of being here. 

"You are a brilliant, brilliant—" she started again, just like before. 

"Yeah. A coward. You already said that. But I got news for you. I am not a doctor," he told her. 

Campbell sighed, and looked up as a different song played. This time it was "Something Real", by Renee Stahl. 

Renee Stahl's "Something Real" begins to play.

"Don't say that. You are the finest cerebrovascular neurosurgeon I have ever met, and I have met plenty. So that girl died on your table. It wasn't your fault. It wasn't anybody's fault. Sometimes people just die."

"I have no idea what you're saying to me."

"You're afraid. You're afraid to operate again. And you're afraid to love," she told him, before running off crying. 

"I love this song. 'Can you hear me calling'" Campbell sang quitely. She began to sing, knowing it would calm down her brothers. 

"Yeah, we're getting out of here," Sam sighed, letting his sisters melochony soft voice lull him. The continued to walk. 

"Hey. Doctor," a man yelled at them. 

Dean turned around and faced him. "Yeah."

"My wife needs that face transplant."

"Okay. You know what, pal? None of this is real, and your wife doesn't need jack squat. Okay?" Dean turned back around and continued to walk with his siblings. 

"Thought I could almost see the other side," Campbell sang. 

"Hey, Doctor," the man called out again. Campbell stopped singing as she heard the gun shoot. Jumping, she turned to see Dean's eyes wide. 

"Of something," Renee Stahl sang. 

"Dean?" Campbell asked, seeing Dean fall to his knee. 

"Real," sung the music. 

"Real—it's real—" Dean gasped. 

"Dean!" Campbell cried put, putting her hands over the wound. 

"No no no, no no no no no—hey! We need a doctor!" Sam called out frantically. 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Suddenly, the were in a operating room. Campbell now wore a gown that doctors wore while operating. Dean was face down on an operating table. 

"Dean?" she asked, touching his shoulder. Dean jumped at the contact. 

"Did I mention how much I hate the Trickster?" he asked, awake. 

"Yea." 

 

Dr. Wang passed an operating instrument to another doctor. Looking around, Cam saw her other brother dressed in operating scrubs. Sam was holding something absorbent against Dean's wound with tweezers. He passed on more tweezers, trying to stop the flow of blood. 

 

"BP is eighty over fifty and dropping," Campbell told him, going into Nurse mode. 

"Doctor," Dr, Wang said, holding a scalpel. Sam looked at it, but didn't take it. 

"What?" Sam asked, unsure of what to do. 

"Sammy," Cam snapped, getting his attention. 

"Sam. Do something. Come on," Dean ordered from the table. 

"I don't know how to use any of this crap." Sam spoke softly for only his siblings could hear. 

"Figure it out," Cam told him, her eyes going to the vitals machine. 

Sam grinned at the other doctors for a bit. 

"Sam. Come on. I'm waiting" Dean called up. 

"Okay. Um. I need a penknife, some dental floss, a sewing needle, and a fifth of whiskey," Sam ordered. The other doctors looked at him and at each other. "Stat!"

That got everybody moving. Soon, Sam had what he needed to remove and stitch Dean. Campbell's eyes kept going to the vitals machine, calling out what she said. Sam finally got done with his stitches, and clipped off the extra floss. 

 

"We okay? How's it looking?" Dean asked. 

"Yep. You'll be fine," Sam told him. 

Campbell smiled, but was suddenly whisked away, along with her brothers. Instead of the operating room, she saw colorful lights, and heard loud clapping. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Japanese** **Game Show: Nutcracker**

Campbell walked out wearing a very skimpy Devil's outfit. "Oh come on!" she yelled to the air. She ran towards her brothers, who had their feet bounded to a platform with a ball on a stick, a couple of feet away from their genitals. 

"Sam! Dean!" she called out, going next to them. Dean looked down at her, then quickly looked away. Sam stared straight ahead. "You might as well look at me, Sam. I have a feeling I would be wearing this alot while were playing the Trickster's sick game." 

"So, where are we now?" Sam asked. 

"Good question. Although, I'm kinda digging the red streaks in my hair," Campbell commented, seeing bright red strands of hair. Suddenly, an older Japanese man came running out, wearing a suit and holding a microphone. 

"Let's play Nutcracker!" he screamed out, as the crowd cheered and appluaded. Dean looked around, not liking this. "Sam Winchester," the Host said, before asking a question in Japanese. None of the Winchesters spoke Japanese. "Countdown!" he yelled in English. 

"What?" Sam asked, afraid. "Uh, what am I supposed to say?" he asked his siblings. 

"You think I know?" Dean asked. 

"Cammie?" Sam asked, looking at his older sister. 

"Fuck! I don't know!" 

"Uh, I, I don't, I don't understand Japanese," Sam told the host. 

The host just repeated the question, that no one knew the answer to. 

 

"Is he screwing with me? I, I, I can't speak Japanese," Sam panicked, afraid of the unknown. 

The countdown hit 0, before a loud buzz. The Host said another sentence in Japanese, before saying in English: "Ruby!" Then, "I'm sorry, Sam Winchester."

"Sorry? Sir? For what?" Sam asked, unsure of what was happening. "Dean? Cammie?" Sam asked, before the ball on the pole hit him in the crotch. 

Dean gasped eyes going wide, while Campbell covered her mouth. She saw tears in Sam's eyes. 

"Nutcracker!" the host yelled out, mimicking punching someone in the balls. "Nutcracker!" 

"Sammie?!" Campbell called out. Looking back up, there was a camera trained on her, and she was holding a bag of chips. 

 **"Have we discussed these** **nutritious Shrimp Chips?** **Lots of nutrition, tastes great...** **and the more one eats,** **the slimmer they get, just like me,"** Cam told the camera, smiling. 

"You okay?" she heard Dean ask Sam. 

 

 **"Please buy them,"** finished Cam, dropping the bag of chips. 

"Sammy!" Cam cried running towards her brother. "You alright?" 

"What do you think?" Sam grunted. 

"We got out of here," Dean told them, panicking. Campbell climbed up on Sam's platform to inspect the bindings his feet was in. The light on the doors started to flash once again. "Oh now what?" 

"Seriously?" Campbell asked, but she let out a breathe as she saw her boyfriend enter. 

"Cas!" she yelled, stepping down on the platform, tripping a bit. Sam grabbed her hand to help her down, and she jogged over to him, and hugged him. 

"Cas?" Dean asked, suprised. 

"Is this another trick?" Sam asked. 

"It's me. Uh, what are you doing here?" Cas asked the Winchesters, letting go of Campbell, keeping a hand in hers. 

"Us? What are you doing here?" Dean asked 

"Looking for you. You've been missing for days," Cas told them. Cas looked at Campbell, relieved to see her alive. In fact, he had tried to call her many times to hear her voice, but was only met with her voicemail. Then he called her brothers and no answer. And then he called Bobby, who haven't heard from them. 

"So get us the hell out of here, then!" Sam ordered. Campbell let go his hand, and grabbed on to his trench coat. 

"Let's go," Cas said, raising his arms. But suddenly he was gone. 

"Cas?" Campbell asked, the empty air. 

The Host came back to the center of the stage. "No, no, no, no. Mr. Trickster does not like pretty-boy angels," the Host told them. 

"You can tell the trickster he can go (beep) himself in the eye, you (beeeeeeeeeeep)!" Campbell yelled. But her curse words were bleeped out, which made her madder. 

The Host stared at her, but then pulled out another card. "Dean Winchester" he read, before speaking in Japanese again. "Countdown." 

"What do I do, what do I do?" Dean asked his siblings. 

"What?" Sam asked. 

"I don't wanna get hit in the nuts," Dean freaked. 

"I don't know, I, I, uh, just, uh—wait," Campbell told him. 

"What?" Dean asked. 

"Sam played a doctor," Cam told them. 

"What?"

"In, uh, in _Dr. Sexy_  , he played a doctor. He operated." 

"So?" Dean answered. 

"So I played the role the Trickster wanted me to play. Maybe we should just go along with it," Sam told him, understanding. 

"Go along with what?" Dean asked, watching the clock. 

"With the game! You know, we're on a game show, right? So just answer the question!"

"In Japanese?" Dean asked. 

"Yeah!"

"I don't know Japanese!"

"Try! Your nuts depend on it!" Campbell encouraged him. 

"Dammit!" Dean hit the buzzer, making the countdown freeze. " **The answer is...** **yes?"** Dean answered in Japanese. 

The Host repeated the last few syallbals, before Dean clarified what he said. "Dean Winchester, Nutcracker champion!" the Host cheered. 

"How did you do that?" Sam asked. 

"I have no idea," Dean sighed, relieved. 

"So that's it. We play our roles, we survive," Campbell summarized, standing in between her brothers, hands on her hips, smiling to the crowd. 

"Yeah, but play our roles for how long?"  Dean asked. 

"Good question," said Sam. 

Dean forced a smile, and waved. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Commerical**

Campbell now stood in a cheerleader outfit. She wore white tennis shoes, her hair up in a pony (red streaks remaining), and held two white and red pom poms. "Better than the other outfits." 

"Sam! Dean!" she called out, looking for her brothers, reliezing they were not there. 

She finally found them playing basketball, before realizing what this was.

"Seriously?" Sam told Dean.

"Hey, you're the one who said play our roles," Dean answered. 

"Yeah. Right," Sam answered. 

Dean clapped him on the shoulder, before beckoning Cam over. 

"I've got genital herpes," Sam said. 

"So, now were in a herpes commerical. And what's up with the cheerleader outfit," Dean asked, looking at her clothes. 

"Extra," she smiled, shaking her pom poms as she watched as the other men play basketball. 

"I hate this!" Sam yelled. 

"Wow...first Chlamydia and now genital herpes," Campbell smirked. 

"But now I take twice-daily Herpexia to reduce my chances of passing it on," Sam told the invisible camera. 

"Can you do one of those flippy things?" Dean asked. 

"Let's see," she told him, backing up. She perfectly did a front flip, landing with her arms above her head. 

"Sweet," Dean smiled, before he realized that the "camera" was on him. "Patients should always consult with a physician before using Herpexia. Possible side effects include headache, diarrhea, permanent erectile dysfunction, thoughts of suicide, and nausea" 

"You do know that you are a voice over, right?" Campbell smiled. 

"Sweet. Take us home, Sammy!" 

"I am doing all I can to slightly lessen the spread of—of genital herpes. And that's a good thing," Sam told the "camera", before running to toss a lay up. 

"Whoo! Go Sam!" Campbell cheered. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sun n' Sands Motel**

Campbell watched the woman get escorted out by Sam. "Uh, I am really, really, very sorry, but, uh, we've got some work to do," Sam told the woman. 

"But we did do work! In depth," the woman protested. (Laugh track). 

Dean waved as the woman left. Shutting the door, Sam shook his door. Dean smiled, even though it was forced. "How long do we have to keep doing this?' 

"I don't know," Sam told them. Applause. "Maybe forever?" Laugh Track. 

"Can't you magic us out of here?" Dean asked. 

"I'm a witch Dean. He's a God. He'll smite me if I try anything. And I swear, if this cat starts talking, I'm going to murder someone." 

"So we're screwed, right?" 

 

"We might die in here," Sam shuddered, but stopped when he heard more laughing. 

"How was that funny? Vultures," Dean growled at the "audience". 

More laughter followed. Cam crossed her arms, but jumped up when Cas came through the door. 

"Cas," she breathed in relief, running towards him, once again. 

"You okay?" Dean asked, noticing his minor injuries. 

"I don't have much time," Cas said, his voice slightly breathless.

"What happened?" Sam asked him. 

"I got out," Cas answered. Turing to Campbell, he placed his hands on her head, forcing her to look at him. 

"From where?" Dean asked. 

"Listen to me. Something is not right. This thing is much more powerful than it should be," Cas told them, but mostly to her. 

"What thing—the Trickster?" Cam asked. 

"If it is a trickster." 

"What do you mean?" Cam asked. Before he can say anything else, he was ripped from her and tossed into the wall. "Cas!" Cam cried out. 

"Hello!" The Trickerster greeted them, coming through the door. 

Campbell ignored the appplause and cheers, going to help Cas up. His eyes were hard and angry, and his mouth was duct taped. 

"Thank you. Thank you, ladies," the Trickster smiled. "Hi, Castiel!" Suddenly Cas was gone from her again. 

"You know him?" Sam asked. 

"Where did you just send him?" Cam asked, pissed. 

"Relax, he'll live. ...Maybe." Laugh track.

"All right, you know what? I am done with the monkey dance, okay? We get it," said Dean. 

"Yeah? Get what, hotshot?" 

"Playing our roles, right? That's your game?"

"That's half the game." 

"What's the other half?" Sam asked. 

"Play your roles out there." 

"What's that supposed to mean?" Cam asked. 

"Oh, you know. Sam starring as Lucifer. Dean starring as Michael. Your celebrity death match. Play your roles." 

"And me?" Campbell asked. "What role am I going to play?" 

"You are going to the Final Girl! Everyone loves Final Girls!" 

"You want us to say yes to those sons of bitches?" Sam asked. 

"Hells yeah. Let's light this candle!"

"We do that, the world will end."

"Yeah? And whose fault is that? Who popped Lucifer out of the box? Hm? Look, it's started. You started it. It can't be stopped. So let's get it over with!" 

Sam glared at him. Campbell thought for a moment. Something wasn't adding up right at all. Why did he want it to start? Why did he want the world to end? "Heaven or hell, which side you on?" Cam asked. 

The Trickster turned and stared at her. "I'm not on either side." 

Yeah, right," Dean snorted. "You're grabbing ankle for Michael or Lucifer. Which one is it?" 

"You listen to me, you arrogant dick. I don't work for either of those S.O.B.s. Believe me." The Trickster turned and stalked towards Dean and glared at him angrily. 

"Oh, you're somebody's bitch," Dean taunted. The Trickster snapped, grabbing Dean by the collar and slammed him into the wall. 

Campbell rushed over, and grabbed onto the Trickster's arm. "Let him go!" she cried. 

"Don't you ever, ever presume to know what I am. Now listen very closely. Here's what's gonna happen. You're gonna suck it up, accept your responsibilities, and play the roles that destiny has chosen for you," he threatened.

"And if we don't?" Sam asked. 

 

"Then you'll stay here in TV Land. Forever. Three hundred channels and, uh, nothing's on." 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CSI Miami**

 

 

"I really hate him," Campbell grumbled. Seeing herself next to cops, sans Sam and Dean. 

"Come now, Cupcake. I've been nice to you," a cop said next to her. 

"Really? Why are you doing this?" she asked the cop, who she knew who was the Trickster. 

"Your brothers are idiots. Its fun watching them run around with their heads cut off." The Trickster brushed a lock of hair out of her eyes. "But I got to say, you are very smart for a Winchester," he grinned. 

"Didn't you get the memo? I was adopted," she smirked, raising a hand. She smiled as he began to sweat. "You see, my bio parents were both witches. Which makes me a full blown witch. I have an angel boyfriend, a fallen angel vying for my affection, as well as a Demon who is very annoying, and two hunter brothers, one who just got off Demon blood. I have had enough..." 

"I did get the memo. I just wanted to see you in action," he smirked, grabbing her hand. That's when it clicked inside her brain. She had heard something in the sitcom motel room. Whispers...not just whispers....Enochian. 

"You're an angel," she told him. That made him freeze. She grinned wider. "And that's how you know Cas. And by your reaction to what Dean said about being somebody's bitch, I'm guessing your a higher up angel." 

"You really are clever aren't you," he grinned. "Uh, idiotic brothers twelve o'clock." 

Campbell looked on as her brothers were talking to a cop with a lolly pop in his mouth. They were saying some really bad puns, making the cop laugh. Campbell watched as Dean staked the guy. Then she smiled as they staked the Trickster. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Warehouse**

Campbell sat up gasping, struggling to get up. Looking down, she saw that she had her regular clothes on, and her hands and feet were bound. "Son of a bitch!" she yelled out, struggling. Since her hands were behind her back, she began to scoot back, seeing a piece she could use to free herself. 

"Sorry. No mother," the angel smiled, coming into her view. "If only killing me with a stake were that easy." 

"Why don't you go fuck yourself," she asked, gripping the glass, making her hands bleed.  

"Again, such dirty language," he grinned. 

"So which angel are you, huh?" she asked. She needed to buy time, while she waited for the cavalry. "My mother took me to Sunday School. Mary, not my other one. I figured, she thought if she could cram God down my throat, then I won't turn out evil. So I learned a lot. So which one are you?" 

"You don't shut up, do you?" he asked, enjoying her rambling. 

"I was just kidnapped by a homicidal monster, god, angel, what ever you are. So who are you?" Cam could feel the rope giving away. "Let's see..." she thought, recalling what she had learned about archangels. "Your pretty powerful, so you gotta be a archangel. Am I right?" 

"Yeah," he grinned. 

"So your clearly not Lucifer, or Michael. Two down, five to go. So you're not Uriel, since he's dead. And Raphael is out, because Cas knows who he is. So that leaves...four to go." 

"Keep going." 

"You clearly hate your brothers. And you're probably the youngest, which means you gotta beeeee.....Gabriel" she said, looking up at him. Her hands were now slippery with blood. 

"You are smart! Pleasure to meet your acquaintance," he smiled. 

"So, Gabriel. If you hate your brothers, why give them what they want?" She gaged his reaction. She knew that look. "Because you're torn. You see your brothers fighting, and you can't stop it. So you give up." 

Gabriel walked away, from her. "I know how you feel," she told him. "Being trapped between two feuding brothers, not knowing which one to choose. I've been there more than once. But that doesn't mean you can act like a dick." The felt the rope give way. 

"All right, you son of a bitch! Uncle! We'll do it!" she heard Dean yell. 

"I'll be back," he told her, disappering. Campbell scrambled up, ripping a piece of her shirt around her blood palm. Scrambling up, she looked for a weapon. Suddenly she saw a burst of flames, with her brothers, and Gabriel trapped in Holy Oil. 

"Oh, thank God," she sighed, walking over to where they stood. 

"You ok?" Sam asked. 

"Yeah." 

Gabriel started to clap. "Well played, boys. Well played. Where'd you get the holy oil?"

"Well, you might say we pulled it out of Sam's ass," Dean told him. 

"What's he talking about?" Cam asked her brother. 

"I was KITT," Sam explained. 

"Where'd I screw up?" Gabriel asked. 

"You didn't. Nobody gets the jump on Cas like you did," Sam told him. 

"Well, your sister figured me out." 

"Mostly it was the way you talked about Armageddon," Dean clarified, ignoring the comment about his sister. 

"Meaning?" 

"Well, call it personal experience, but nobody gets that angry unless they're talking about their own family." 

"So which one are you? Grumpy, Sneezy, or Douchey?" asked Sam. 

"Gabriel. They call him Gabriel," Cam told them. 

"Gabriel? The archangel?"

"Guilty," Gabriel smirked. 

"Okay, Gabriel. How does an archangel become a trickster?" questioned Dean. 

"My own private witness protection. I skipped out of heaven, had a face transplant, carved out my own little corner of the world. Till you two screwed it all up." 

"What did Daddy say when you ran off and joined the pagans?"

"Daddy doesn't say anything about anything."

"Then what happened? Why'd you ditch?" Cam asked. 

"Do you blame him? I mean, his brothers are heavyweight douchenozzles," Dean told her. 

"Shut your cakehole. You don't know anything about my family. I love my father, my brothers. Love them. But watching them turn on each other? Tear at each other's throats? I couldn't bear it! Okay? So I left. And now it's happening all over again." 

"Then help us stop it," Cam pleaded. 

"It can't be stopped." 

"You wanna see the end of the world?" Dean asked. 

"I want it to be over! I have to sit back and watch my own brothers kill each other thanks to you two! Heaven, hell, I don't care who wins, I just want it to be over."

"It doesn't have to be like that. There has to be some way to, to pull the plug," Cam tried to reason. 

Gabriel laughed. "You do not know my family. What you guys call the apocalypse, I used to call Sunday dinner. That's why there's no stopping this, because this isn't about a war. It's about two brothers that loved each other and betrayed each other. You'd think you'd be able to relate." 

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked. 

You sorry sons of bitches. Why do you think you two are the vessels? Think about it. Michael, the big brother, loyal to an absent father, and Lucifer, the little brother, rebellious of Daddy's plan. You were born to this, boys. It's your destiny! It was always you! As it is in heaven, so it must be on earth. One brother has to kill the other." 

"What the hell are you saying?"

"Why do you think I've always taken such an interest in you? Because from the moment Dad flipped on the lights around here, we knew it was all gonna end with you. Always." 

The Winchesters looked at each other. Campbell had a feeling that this wasn't going to turn out well for them.

"No. That's not gonna happen," Dean defiantly said. 

"I'm sorry. But it is." Gabriel sighed. "Guys. I wish this were a TV show. Easy answers, endings wrapped up in a bow...but this is real, and it's gonna end bloody for all of us. That's just how it's gotta be." Gabriel started to hop up and down. "So. Boys. Now what? We stare at each other for the rest of eternity?" 

"Well, first of all, you're gonna bring Cas back from wherever you stashed him," Campbell demanded. 

"Oh am I," Gabriel taunted. 

"Yeah. Or we're going to dunk you in some holy oil and deep-fry ourselves an archangel," Dean threatened. 

Gabriel snapped his finger, and Castiel was suddenly there. Cam ran towards him, hugging him. He relaxed against her. "You're bleeding," he told her, pulling away. 

"I'm fine," she smiled a him. "A scratch."

"Cas, you okay?" Dean asked. 

"I'm fine," he told Dean. Then he greeted Gabriel: "Hello, Gabriel." 

"Hey, bro. How's the search for Daddy going? Let me guess. Awful. By the way, you're little girlfriend here? What a spitfire! Great kisser." 

Castiel glared at him, edging towards him. "No. It's done," Cam told her, pushing on his chest to stop him. 

"Okay, we're out of here. Come on, Sam. Campbell," Dean told his siblings, turning and walking out of the warehous. 

"Uh. Okay. Guys?" Gabriel called out. Next, Sam followed out Dean. "So, so what? Huh?" Campbell glared at him, pulling on Cas's hand with hers as they followed Dean. "You're just gonna, you're gonna leave me here forever?" 

Dean stopped walking, and turned to face him. "No. We're not, 'cause we don't screw with people the way you do. And for the record? This isn't about some prize fight between your brothers or some destiny that can't be stopped. This is about you being too afraid to stand up to your family." Pulling the fire alarm, Dean turned back around. "Don't say I never did anything for you." 

Dean walked out, then Sam, then Campbell. Castiel stopped to stare at Gabriel, before going over to his girlfriend. Walking out, Dean and Sam headed towards the Impala. Campbell let go of Cas's hand, headed towards the car as well. 

"All that stuff he was spouting in there, you think it was the truth?" Dean asked them. 

Campbell thought this through for a minute. 

"I think he believes it," Sam answered. 

"So what do we do?" 

"I don't know," Cam answered. 

"Well I'll tell you one thing. Right about now I wish I was back in a TV show," Dean told them. 

"Yeah, me too,"  Sam told them. 

Dean looked between his sister and the angel that was currently her boyfriend. "We'll be in the car," Dean told them, getting into the driver's seat. 

Sam smiled awkardly, getting in the car as well. 

"So..." Cam said, cutting the tension. 

"He kissed you," Cas told her. 

"Yes. I thought he was Dr. Sexy. He tricked me. That's what he does best," she sighed. "Cas, I really like you. I was blindsided, okay?" 

"Okay," he told her. 

"So, talk to you soon?" she smiled. 

"Yes." 

Reaching up on her toes, she kissed his lips, headed towards the car. But Cas, grabbed her hand, pulling her back into a toe curling kiss, dipping her back. This time, she really enjoyed it. Letting her back up, he vanished. 

Smiling, she went back to the car. 


	8. The King and I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Campbell to Pay Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Supernatural.

Campbell smiled, unlocking Bobby's door. "Bobby?!" she called out. 

"There's my girl," he smiled, rolling himself over to the door. 

"Hey. I've come to check up on you. Maybe stay for a while," she told him. 

"What happened to your brothers?" 

"Let's just say, that there is so much someone can take of Sam and Dean," she sighed, putting down her bag. 

"That bad?" 

"Let's just say, after an encounter with the Trickster, tensions have been run high." 

"The Trickster. You mean the one that made Sam and Dean relive the same day over and over again?" 

"24 times. The very same one. But guess what?" 

"What?" 

"He's the archangel, Gabriel." 

"Huh. So he's another pompous ass," Bobby summarized. 

"Yep. He kissed me. Trapped us in TV Land, and did whatever to Cas." 

"He kissed you?" he asked, eyebrows going into his cap. "How did Cas take it?" 

"Not so great." 

"Where are the boys now?" 

"You remember Becky?" 

"Sam's 'girlfriend'? Yeah, why?" 

"She sent out a false 911, but it's really Supernatural Book Convention." 

"Sounds like Hell," Bobby commented. 

"Yeah. Well, I'm going to go upstairs and get settled." 

"Alright. I'm going out," he told her, wheeling himself out the door. 

Campbell smiled, grabbing her bag to take them to her room. Settling in was an easy task. She shook out her hair, and put on some comfy clothes. She settled in bed with her book when her phone rang. 

"Hello?" she asked, not looking at the number, guessing it was Sam or Dean. 

"Campbell," the Scottish bough, greeted her. 

"How did you get my number?" she asked, sitting up straight. 

"A little bird told me. It's time for me to collect my payment. Be ready by 6:00. Dress fancy. I'll send you a car," Crowley ordered, before hanging up. 

"Well, then." Campbell threw her phone on the bed, and went through her closet. Dress fancy...how fancy? Sighing, she dug through all her clothes, before she found she spotted a black lacy short dress. It was fancy enough. Paired with the right makeup, shoes, and jewelry, she would look lovely. Looking at the clock, she saw it was one o'clock. Digging through her duffel bag, she found her red hair dye. Despite the scandalous outfits she had paraded around in, she like the red streaks in her blond hair. 

Recreating the streaks, she took a shower, taking the time to shave her legs and underarms. She blew dry her thick hair, and curled it, pinning it black with a hairspray and bobby pins. She dressed in her hair dress, and clipped on a simple black pearl necklace around her neck. She wore bright red lipstick, and slipped on her heels. Smiling, she grabbed her favorite black clutch slipping her phone and lipstick in it, along with her face powder. 

Finally 6 o'clock came along, and a black stretch limousine pulled in front of Bobby's home. Campbell went outside, locking the door. "Ms. Winchester?" the driver asked. 

"Yes?" she asked, back. 

"Ma'am," he told her, opening the door. 

"Thank you." Getting in the limo, she saw that she was alone. She also spotted a bottle of fancy wine, pouring herself a glass, and taking a sip. Taking a breathe, she waited for them to get to their destination. Finally, the limo stopped, and the driver got out of the car, going to her door. "Ms. Winchester." He held out his hand, which she took, stepping out of the car. 

Taking a deep breathe, she looked up at the fancy resturant, going in. "Ms. Winchester," the host greeted her. "Right this way." He led her to a private room, where Crowley sat. Like the gentleman he was, Crowley stood when he saw her. 

Soft jazz piano played in the background, and it made her more relax. "Campbell. Don't you look ravishing," he grinned at her. Crowley pulled out the chair for her, and she sat. 

"Thank you," she told him. "Where are we?" 

"Think of it as a anything you can eat type of place," he told her. "I ordered the lasagna. It's excellent here," he smiled. 

Suddenly two plates of lasagna appeared in front of her by two waiters. "Wine?" a man asked. 

"Yes, please," she said, watching him pour his wine. They ate in strangely comfortable silence. "So what's your play?" she asked, taking a sip of wine.

"I want to be King," he told her, finishing his food, sitting back with his glass in his hand. 

She mirrored his pose. "Aren't you already King?" she asked. 

"Not the King of the Crossroads. The King. I want sit on the throne in Hell, and rule. Come, dance with me." Setting down his wine, he stood pulling her up, leading her to the dance floor. 

"So what does that have to do with me?" she asked. 

"It's like Chess. Your brothers are the pawns. You are the Queen. You see, Queens are the most powerful," he explained, leading her across the floor. "If Lucifer falls, I want the throne. There would be some uproar, but with the right help, I can secure it." 

"So, you want me to help you get the throne," she summarized. 

"Yes." 

"I can't. I'm just a regular witch," she denied. 

"No. You are so much more. You are powerful beyond belief." 

"I get that. But why  _me_?" 

"Because behind the sweet girl next door facade, there is a darker entity lingering inside you. You know it, and so do I. Come." Taking her hand, he led her to room where a man sat bound and gagged in chair. Around him was a pentagram-a devil's trap. 

"What is this?" she asked, looking for an exit. 

"This man is a rapist, murderer of many women and girls. Then he sold his soul for freedom from jail. Then he became a crossroads demon." 

Campbell stared at him, unsure of what to think. "So what?" 

"I want you to kill him for me. He's been betraying me to Lucifer. Kill him." 

"I don't have Ruby's knife," she told him, stepping back. 

"You don't need the Knife. You have a greater gift. Magic. Kill him," he demanded, turning her body towards the tied up demon. 

"I can't," she cried, tears pricking her eyes. Backing away again. 

"Fine," Crowley sighed, gesturing to two more men. Ripping off the gag, the demon growled. 

"You. I know you..." the man told Campbell. 

"What?" she asked, stepping up a little towards him. 

"I was the demon your parents came too. I was there when you were born. Such a tiny precious thing you were." 

"You're lying," she sneered. 

"I'm not. They came to the crossroads, burying a shoe box, and waited for me to appear. I came to them. 'We want power' your father told me. 'What would you give me' I asked. 'Anything," your mother said." Campbell felt tears prick her eyes. "I told them I would come to collect later. Then ten months later, you were there. I took you from them, and brought you to Hell," he laughed. 

"Why?" she asked, angry. 

"Because I wanted you! You were a doll! A toy! But something was off about you. I sensed it. I took you to my master. To Azazel." 

That name made her snap. The Demon that killed both her parents and Jess, Sam's girlfriend. 

"AH!" she scrieked, moving the chair across the room. The force was so great, that the man's head made a dent in the wall. She marched over to him. "Then what happened!?" 

"He took you from my arms, and examined you. You had a great gift. 'This child?' he asked. 'Who is she?' I told him that you were the child of two witches. I had taken you for payment. 'Return her' he told me. 'She might be the key that we need'. I took you back to your mother and father. Then Azazel told me to watch after you. Your first spell was making a pinwheel spin. Then you made a music box work, with just your mind. All without a drop of Demon blood in your body." 

"Shut up..." she breathed. 

"Then Mary Winchester came to clean house. She had met your parents before Dean Winchester was born. She wanted to get rid of all loose ends. She came in. Your parents were not a match. Then she heard you crying. Racing up the stairs, she saw a little girl, with curly blonde hair, clutching a doll, wearing a dress. The whole room was shaking. Mary picked you up and soothed you. The rest of history." 

"Shut. Up!" she ordered, feeling her blood boil. Her tears were not dried. 

"And you became a Winchester Bitch," he sneered. 

Campbell threw up her hand, making the man explode. Crowley ducked, but got the man all over him. Campbell stood frozen, covered in blood, guts, brain, and bone fragments. 

Crowley stood with his mouth open. He had no idea this was going to happen. "Well then...that part I didn't know about." 

"I wish to go home," Campbell told him in a monotone voice. With that, she walked out into the rain. She took of her heels, and ignored the stares of the other customers. Picking up her clutch from her table, she walked out, taking off her heels. It was raining, but didn't mind that. She walked until she finally reached Bobby's house. opening the door. 

"Where the  _hell_ have you been?!" Bobby snapped, but then froze seeing her, 

"Bobby..." she chocked, feeling tears spill over. "I'm messed up." 

"What happened?" 

"I don't know when to begin," she bawled. 

"Take a shower then we'll talk." 

Taking a deep breathe, she walked into her room with and grabbed her pajamas. Crying more in the shower, she thought she ran out tears. Dressing, she walked back out into the dressing room. 

"Talk," Bobby ordered, transferring himself to the couch. 

Sitting down next to him, she curled into herself. She felt like a little girl again. "It started when I became a witch. When I vanquished my mother to Hell, I met a Demon. He told me he'll being seeing me. Then I saw him again when we met Jesse. He told me he would give me a hint about what we were dealing with for a price." 

"You didn't..." Bobby growled. 

"Trade my soul? No. He wanted dinner. Which was where I was tonight." 

Campbell took a breath, before going on. "He took me to a room, where a man was tied and gagged. A Demon, trapped in a Devil's Trap. He wanted me to kill him. I said I couldn't. Then the man started talking..." Campbell went on and on about the nights events. "Then he exploded. I just wanted him to be quiet. In my mind, I saw him as a balloon, and if I popped him, then he wouldn't talk anymore." 

Bobby took a moment to think this through. "Balls," he sighed, pulling her towards him, in a rare Bobby hug. Campbell relaxed, laying her head against his shoulder, her back to his front. 

"So I'm a monster," she told him. 

"It's not your choice," he told her. 

"He was right. Something is dark inside of me." 

"We'll figure it out." 

"Sam and Dean can't know. Or Cas." 

"Alright." 

They spent the rest of the night in silence. 


	9. It's Compicated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the incident with Crowley, Cam decides to spend more time with him to figure out the darker side of her. Takes place before and part of episode 10.

"Campbell Winchester," Crowley smiled, answering the phone. 

"Crowley. So, what's up?" Campbell asked, sitting in her car, feeling awkward. 

"You know making deals," he sighed. "What's up with you?" 

"Uh...sitting in my car. Bobby's okay. My brothers are doing whatever and so is Cas. so I'm just by myself." 

"Why don't you come to my home for a while?" he offered. 

"No. I couldn't do that," she told him. 

"Come on. Enjoy the dark side. Be with your own kind. I'll introduce you to some witches." 

"Fine," she sighed. "Text me your address," she told him hanging up. 

Crowley did, adding some emojis at the end. Laughing, she set her into drive. Once she got to the lavish home, she pulled her duffel from the passanger seat. "You've made it!" Crowley smiled. 

"Yeah," she smiled back. Crowley leaned in, kissing her cheek. "This way," he told her, leading her into his home. 

"Wow. Nice digs," she commented. 

"Thank you. I bought this home when I became King." 

"So...how did you become a Demon?" she asked. 

"That is a story for another time. Now, I invited some other witches over for a cocktail party. Once I heard you were coming, I sent for my seamstress and tailor." 

"You didn't have to do that," she told him. 

"I wanted to. Now this is your room," said Crowley, opening a door to her room. 

"Oh my god!" she shrieked. Her room was bigger than her room at Bobby's. It had a vanity, a king sized bed, a walk in closet, and a full bathroom with a claw foot tub, a whirlpool bath, and a three head shower. 

"You like it?" he asked. 

"I fucking love it!" She opened her closet, admiring the space. There was a bench and full size mirror in them. 

"Good. Any part of the house is free for you to use. I have some magic books laid out for you." 

"Thank you. It means a lot." 

"Your welcome. Cocktails at 7." With that, he turned and walked out. 

Campbell smiled admiring her room, before jumping on the bed. After that, she admired the dresses, skirts, and other clothes in her closet. She blushed when she found some naughty lingerie. Hearing a knock on the door, she exited the closet, pulling open her door. 

"Ms. Winchester? King Crowley told me to find you a cocktail dress. I have several selections," a woman said. 

"Uhh...okay..." Opening the door wider, the women entered, and laid out several garment bags. 

"These are for you to keep." 

"Thanks." Campbell examined each bag before she decided deciding on a backless black lacy dress. Curling her hair, and slipping on some Prada black heels, she exited and went downstairs. 

"Ahh, Campbell. Don't you look lovely. Drink?" Crowley asked. 

"Vodka and Cranberry." She looked around, seeing men and women. "There's a lot people here," she commented. "I don't know how to introduce myself. If I say Campbell Winchester, I'll be killed." 

"Why not used your given name?" 

"Delilah. I don't even know my last name. My birth certicifate was burned." 

"That's easy. David Lewis, and Susan James. So that would make you Delilah Lewis." 

"Wow. What's my middle name?" she asked. 

"Adira. Your father was Jewish on his mother's side. It's Hebrew for strength." 

"Pretty. Ok, let's go." 

"Ladies and Gentlmen. May I introduce a very special young witch...Delilah Lewis." Then, to Cam, Crowley whispered in her ear. "Go mingle. Make some new friends. Be with your kind. Have fun." 

Campbell walked down the steps, and walked up to a group around her age. "Hi. I'm Ca...Delilah." 

"Nice to meet you, Delilah. I'm Margot, and this is Jack," a woman told her. 

"Chrissy." 

"Nice to meet you." 

"So how long have you been a witch?" Margot asked. 

"Uhh, for about nine months." 

"Interesting. So, Crowley told us that your pretty powerful." 

"I mean I guess. I made a guy explode. So that's pretty cool." 

"Uh-huh. Well, we'll let you mingle," Chrissy told her. 

"What a bitch," Cam told herself. 

"Ms. Winchester!?" a familar voice greeted her. 

"Ahh. Look! It's the douce bag that my brother beat in cards," she grinned at Patrick. 

"Yes. How are your two brothers?" 

"Fine. Busy hunting. How's Lia?" 

"She's no longer with me," he told her. There was a sad look in his eyes. "Never mind that. How do you know Crowley?" 

"It's a long story," she sighed. 

"Would you like to explain it to me, without other people here?" 

"Yes," she breathed, following him out, grabbing another drink from the waiter. 

He lead her to a gazebo, and sat on the step. 

Campbell began to explain her life, and Patrick listened intently. "Wow..." 

"Yea. So, here I am. A witch in a hunters world. And don't get me wrong. I love hunting. It's just that deep down inside me is a darker side to myself. And it scares me because I enjoy the power. That's what made me attracted to my boyfriend. The power he had. That's why my birth mom killed my dad, why i sent her soul to Hell." 

"Power is not something to be afraid of," Patrick explained. 

"I'm not afraid of power. I'm afraid of what the power can make me do. I made a man freaking explode because of my temper! What can I do if I wanted to actually do something?!" 

"That's a limit you'll have to test," he told her. "I believe the party's winding down. Till next time, Campbell." 

"Thank you," she called up. 

"For what?" 

"For listening. For calling me by my name I actually like. And I'm sorry for Lia." 

"You're too kind," he told her. "Keep that side of you." 

Campbell sat by herself outside for a while, before going back in, to find everybody gone. "Crowley?" she called out. 

"Here," he told her, sitting on a couch. "Did you have fun?" he asked. 

"Honestly? No. But I did have a come to Jesus moment about my life," she explained, slipping off her heels. She sat next to him, curling up on the arm. 

"What did you realize?" 

"That I'm afraid of my true potential. I made a man explode. That's not normal for a normal witch. That's like Demon fueled shit that Sam did." 

"Clearly Azazel saw something special in you, without feeding you Demon's blood." 

"Maybe I'm like Jesse. But Azazel is dead, so I don't know." 

"I'll ask around for you." 

"Thanks. Is there any wine left?" she asked, needing a drink. 

"I thought I liked you." 

They spent time drinking and talking. For once in her life, Campbell didn't feel like she was a witch or hunter. She was a person, talking to a friend. Which was even weirder, calling Crowley a friend. But he was pretty cool. 

"So, tell me. Is Crowley you're given name?" she asked, passing the bottle to him. 

"No. It was a name I picked up." 

"So what's your name?" 

"Don't laugh," he warned. 

"It can't be as bad as Delilah." 

"It is. It's Fergus," he told her, drinking the wine. 

Campbell stared at him, before laughing. Crowley laughed too. "Fergus?!" 

"Yes. Fergus Roderick McLeod." 

"So, you're truly a Scot then, arent't you." 

"Born and raised. That's where my mother and father were born. Where I traded my soul, and where I had my own son." 

"You have a son?" 

"Had. He died on a ship, coming to America." 

"Oh. So your mother...what was she like?" 

"A bitch. She left me alone when I was very young and ran away. She was a witch." 

"One thing we have in common. Evil witchy bitchy mothers." 

"To evil witchy bitchy mothers," he grinned, handing her the bottle. 

"Cheers." 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Campbell made herself a hangover potion, feeling refreshed. Dressing in a pair of black shorts, and a lavender baby doll top, she went to find her host. 

"Campbell. Breakfast?" Crowley asked. 

"Yes, please," she asked, sitting down at a small table that had pancakes, fruits, bacon and tea. 

Eating was fast, before Crowley asked the question. "I'm going to do some deals today. Would you like to accompany me?" 

"Sure," she said. "Let me fix my face, and grab a sweater." 

"Very well." 

Campbell went to her room and sat for a moment. Being here, in this lavish room, with all the fancy things, she felt powerful. Like a Queen. She felt the dark stirrings underneath the skin. Grabbing the darkest eyeshadow and eye liner, she made her eyes dark, with a smokey look. 

Grabbing her favorite black bomber jacket, she traveled back to the dining room, where Crowley stood. "Ready?" he asked, offering her his arm. 

"Yep," she smiled. Taking his arm, she sucked in a breathe as they were transported to an overhead of may highways. 

"Mr. Pendleton, I presume," Crowley greeted an old man with a very expensive car. The man, Pendleton, turned and looked at them. "Name's Crowley. And this is my associate, Ms. Lewis." 

"Hi," she waved.   
  
"In my negotiations I was, uh, dealing with a very young, attractive, uh, lady."   
  
"Yes. I know. But you, piggy bank, you are a big fish, and I wanted to do you the honor of sealing this deal personally," Crowley told the man.   
  
"She said the deal would be sealed with a kiss."  
  
"That's right," Crowley grinned. 

"Oh my god," Campbell grinned as well.   
  
"No, I mean, she said—I don't—"  
  
"Your choice. You can cling to six decades of deep-seated homophobia, or give it up and get a complete bailout for your bank's ridiculous incompetence." Crowley stepped closer to Pendleton's personal space. 

"Wha-can't I just kiss her?" Pendleton asked. 

"I'm not a demon," she smirked, crossing her arms. 

"There are just things that I—"

"Going once," Crowley warned. 

"I don't think so—"  
  
"Going twice."   
  
"All right! All right"  
  
Crowley grinned, pulling him in.   
  
"No—" Pendleton protestedm before Crowley kissed him. 

Campbell snorted in laughter. 

Nearby, Castiel was on the phone talking with Dean and Sam. "Got him."

He watched as Crowley released the man. "The demon Crowley is making a deal; even as we speak, it's—going—down."   
  
"Going down? Right. Okay, Huggy Bear, just don't lose him." 

"Wait...there's a woman with him," Cas told them. 

"Woman. Human?" Dean asked. 

Cas studied her for a moment, before drawing in a breath. "Yes. It's your sister." 

"Cam?!" Dean shouted. "Do not lose her. Do you understand?" 

"I won't lose her," Cas told him, hanging up. 

Campbell was still laughing as Crowley finished up the deal, taking her back to the house. 

They spent the rest of the day talking about magic and deals. Later, Crowley made them both a drink and sat down to watch a movie, while Campbell studies magic. Suddenly the power went off. 

Crowley stood up, and Cam followed. Going to another room, she saw her worst nightmares. Her brothers. 

"Cammie," Dean grunted. 

"Dean. What are you doing here?" 

"I could ask you the same thing." 

"It's Crowley, right?" Sam asked.   
  
"So. The Hardy Boys finally found me. Took you long enough," Crowley grinned, seeing his rug rumpled. Cam stepped away from him, seeing the paint on the ground. "Do you have any idea how much this rug cost?"   
  
Two men came out, disarming her brothers, while Crowley pulled out a gun with a pentagram on the handle. "Crowley!" Campbell shouted, going to put herself inbetween them. Campbell looked closer at the gun.   
  
"This is it, right? This is what it's all about." Crowley aimed the gun at Dean. Campbell tensed up, ready to fight if Crowley shed Dean's blood. But instead, Crowley teetered to the left, shooting both men that had her brothers in a hold. 

"We need to talk. Privately."  
  
Crowley led them to another room, where Dean finally spoke up. 

"What the hell is this?" Dean asked. 

"Campbell, love. I suggest you go get your things why your brothers and I talk." 

"Okay..." she looked at him strangley, going up the stairs to her room. 

When she came back down, bag in tow, Crowley was gone but her brothers stood. 

"What the hell, Cam?!" Dean asked her angryly. 

"I met Crowley in Hell last year, after I banished my mother's soul. Then I saw him again when he met Jesse. I made a deal for a hint and he got dinner. I met a demon who knew a lot about me. I made him explode with my mind. He then took me in," she explained. 

"You made a guy explode?" Sam asked. 

"Yes. It was my temper," she explained. 

"Why didn't you tell us?" Sam asked. 

"Because you two were busy. I didn't want to burden you." 

"We're family. We're supposed to burden each other." 

"Alright. You want to be burden. There is something dark inside of me. Azazel knew it, my parents knew it, Crowley knows it, and so does Lucifer. And what scares me the most is that I like it," she explained. 

Dean and Sam looked at each other. "You should've let us help you," Dean told her. 

"I don't know how you can. That's the problem," she smiled, sadly. 

"I still don't like how you were hanging around a demon," Sam told her. 

"Hey, pot," Cam sneered. 

"I mean, we all know what happened afterwards." 

"Well, too late now. At least he's on our side." 

"Yeah. Let's get out of here. We need to meet with everybody to plan something," Dean told them. 

Going back to Bobby's was stressful.  Suddenly Cas appeared, taking her to the cabin. "You were with that demon," he growled. 

"Yes. But it was just to get away. I need to tell you something." 

She began to explain what happened before she saw him in Jesse's house, and the dinner, and the party. "So you see. If I can make a man explode with my mind with no demon blood in my body, I can probably do a lot worse. And that terrifies me. That's how witches turn into demons. I don't want to go to Hell." 

"You won't." 

"How do you know?" she asked. 

"Because you have a good soul. And a good heart. You would risk everything about yourself to protect those that you love. And that's why I care about you." 

"I care about you too," she smiled, taking his hand. "We should get back." 

"Yes, we should." 

Cas transported them back to Bobby's. An older woman and a blonde chick were sitting in the living room with her family. "Sorry, about that," Cam appologized, taking Cas's hand. 

"No problem. You must be John's little girl. I'm Ellen. And this is Jo," Ellen smiled. 

"I don't know about little. I'm Campbell, but you can call me Cam." 

"Nice to meet you," Ellen smiled. Jo smiled at her as well. 

"So are you two together?" Jo asked, noticing their locked hands. 

"Yes. Kinda..." Cam told her. 

Next they were taking shots. "All right, big boy," Ellen challenged, finishing her five shots. 

"Well," Cas sighed. Cam grinned as he quickly drowned his five shots. "I think I'm starting to feel something." 

Campbell grinned, picking up her beer bottle from the table. "All right. You've had enough. Come on," she told him, taking his hand, leading him to the couch. Pushing him down, she sat next to him, and swung her legs up into his lap. Cas stared at the creamy white skin, before running his hands up and down them. 

Cam stared at him in the lamp light. "You're so beautiful," she commented. 

"I think you're beautiful." 

Smiling wider, she took a sip of her beer. "Do you dream?" she asked. 

"I haven't before, but as my body becomes more mortal, I find my self napping and dreaming." 

"What about?" 

"You." 

"I dream about us too. Sometimes we're together in bed, talking. Sometimes we're in a garden." 

"What else do you dream about?" 

"Sometimes we're married. And our wedding is small, with mostly Dean, Sam, and Bobby. Maybe Balthazar can come if we ever do. And sometimes we have a baby," she trailed off, seeing him tense. "What? No kids?" 

"For an angel and a human to sire a child is forbidden in heaven." 

"Why?" 

"Because they're half breeds. Nephilim."

"So we can never have kids," she commented, sadly. Looking down at her hands, she felt like somebody had stolen something. She loved kids. She would be a great mom, and she had no doubt that Cas would be a great father.

"No. It's frowned upon. If we ever had a child, I would dedicate my life to protect them and you," he told her, lifting her face up to his.

"I love you. I know we don't say it enough, because words are only something. But I do love you." She grabbed his hands off her legs, and intertwined their fingers. "My mom, Mary, used to have a saying. That love was not just an emotion. That is was a promise." Cas simply kissed her.

 Jo was watching Dean's older sister, and her boyfriend cuddle on the couch. Smiling, she went to the fridgerator in the kitchen, but sensed someone behind her. 

"Hey," Dean greeted. 

"Hey. I like your big sister," she told him. 

"Yeah. She's pretty cool. Keeps Sammy, Bobby and me all in line. She gave up so much of her childhood and teenage years to help us. But Cam's actually the same age as me." 

"Really?" 

"Yeah. She's adopted. It's a very long and complicated story. So. Dangerous mission tomorrow. Guess it's time to eat, drink, and, you know, make merry," Dean grinned.   
  
"Are you giving me the last-night-on-earth speech?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"No." Dean and Jo both laughed. "If I was, would, uh, would that work?" 

Jo leaned in for a kiss, but stoped at the last moment. "No. Sweetheart, if this is our last night on earth, then I'm going to spend it with a little thing I call self-respect." 

Laughing, she walked away. "You're brother is a pig," she told Campbell. 

"I know," Cam snorted. 

"Everybody get in here! It's time for the lineup. Usual suspects in the corner," Bobby called out. 

Swinging her legs from Cas's lap, she held out her hand, leading him to the area where Bobby had the camera. 

"Anyway, I'm gonna need something to remember your sorry asses by.  
  
Cam stood in between her brothers.   
  
"Ha! Always good to have an optimist around," Ellen laughed.   
  
"Bobby's right. Tomorrow we hunt the devil. This is our last night on earth," Cas told them. Their smiles vanished as the camera went off.   
  
"We should call it a night," Cam told them, grabbing Cas's hand again. 

"We'll see you tomorrow," Cas told them, disappearing with Cam. 

"Where did they go?" Jo asked. 

"To be with each other one last time," Ellen commented, sadly. "Those two are so in love with each other. I think he would do anything for her." 

"And her with him," Bobby replied. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cam looked at the bed, and then to her boyfriend. "I don't want tomorrow to come," she commented, feeling tears fall down her face. 

"I know," he sighed. 

"I can't live without you. I don't want to," she bawled, pulling him to her in a soul crushing kiss. That night they made love very passionately. When they were done, they laid on their sides, foreheads touching, sleeping. 

 


	10. A Good Day to Die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The other half of 5.10.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Supernatural

Campbell's phone alarm went off, signaling that it time to get ready. Cas dressed in his usual suit, while Cam wore her black bomber jacket, black skinny jeans, and black tank top. Cam took off her necklace, putting it in the wall safe she discovered. 

"What are you doing?" Cas asked. 

"We're about to go fight the biggest monster in the universe. I think that uncontrolled magic has a bigger advantage than channeled magic." 

Cas nodded, taking her hand transporting them into Jo's car. 

"Ever heard of a door handle?" Jo asked, staring at them.   
  
"Of course I have," Cas told her, demonstrating his skills using a door handle.   
  
Cas stiffened, looking around, while Cam got out of the car, closing the door. 

"What is it, Cas?" Ellen asked.   
  
"This town's not empty," Cam told them, seeing white men in suits. 

"You see them to?" he asked her. 

"Yea. Must be why I can hear the angel radio, and why I'm so powerful. Who or what are they?" 

"Reapers." 

"Reapers? As in more than one?" Ellen asked, shocked.   
  
"They only gather like this at times of great catastrophe. Chicago Fire, San Francisco Quake, Pompeii. Excuse me, I need to find out why they're here." Cas began to walk off. 

"Cas?" Cam called after him. Staring back at Ellen and Jo, she was torn at what to do. 

"You should go after him. No offense to Cas, but he seems really innocent. He might need back up." 

"But Sam and Dean..." Cam protested. 

"They have us. Go," Jo agreed. 

"Ok," she nodded, following Cas's lead. She walked towards the reapers, weaving towards them. Seeing Cas in a building, she entered, seeing no one. Breathing hard, she walked until she felt a hand on her arm. Turning she was a reaper. She fought so hard, but there too many.   
  
"Well, look who it is," Lucifer smiled at her. 

"You," she sneered, struggling. 

"Uh-uh-uh...No magic aloud," he told her, stroking her face. 

"Don't touch me," she told him, spitting at him. 

"You're cute. But not that cute," he told her, back handing her. Cam bit her tongue at the force of her head being snapped to the side. She felt blood trickle out from her cheek and from her mouth. 

Stepping towards her, Lucifer punched her again, sending her to the ground on to her knees. "Ah!" Cam cried out. 

"You need to learn some manners, and respect for your King." Grabbing her hair, he yanked her up, dragging her on her knees to a wall. Cam threw up her hand to cast a spell. Lucifer stopped struggling to move. "What did I say about magic?" 

He grabbed a pair of handcuffs, snapping them on her wrist. "There. No magic for you." 

Cam looked down, but then up at the sound of incoming footprints. "Cas," she breathed out. 

"Hello, brother," Lucifer greeted.   
  
Ellen and Jo looked around for any sign of Cam and Cas, but saw none. Luckily, she saw Sam and Dean drive back down. 

"Station's empty," Dean reported.   
  
"So's everything else," said Jo.   
  
"Have you seen Cas? Or Cam?" she asked.   
  
"What? They were with you," Sam said.   
  
"Nope. They went after the reapers," Ellen told them.   
  
"Reapers?" Dean asked.   
  
"They saw reapers? Where?" Sam asked.   
  
"Well, kind of everywhere," Jo said.   
  
Dean and Sam looked around. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cam watched as Lucifer trapped Cas in Holy Fire. Lucifer grabbed her handcuffed wrists, pinning them to the wall on a chain. 

"Lucifer," Cas growled.

'So I take it you're here with the Winchesters." 

"I came alone."   
  
"Loyalty. Such a nice quality to see in this day and age. Castiel, right? Castiel. I'm told you came here in an automobile."   
  
"Yes."

"What was that like?"   
  
Castiel looked around, noticing Campbell's bruising and blood. 

"Um. Slow. Confining." 

"What a peculiar thing you are." 

"Let her go. Please," Cas pleaded. 

"No. I like her," Lucifer denied him, sniffing her hair. "Wait a moment..." Sniffing her again, he grinned. "Oh. I see. You two are together! Oh this is rich!" 

Cam looked up and got a good look at Lucifer's face. "What's wrong with your vessel?" she asked, noticing the burns and scars across his face.   
  
"Yes. Um. Nick is wearing a bit thin, I'm afraid. He can't contain me forever, so—"   
  
"You—" Cas stepped forward, but was stopped by the fire. "You are not taking Sam Winchester. I won't let you."   
  
"Castiel. I don't understand why you're fighting me, of all the angels." 

"You really have to ask?"

"I rebelled, I was cast out. You rebelled, you were cast out. Almost all of heaven wants to see me dead, and if they succeed, guess what? You're their new public enemy number one. We're on the same side, like it or not, so why not just serve your own best interests? Which in this case just happen to be mine?" Lucifer began to pace around Cas. "I mean, you're sleeping with the enemy. A witch."   
  
"I'll die first."  
  
"I suppose you will." 

Campbell tugged at her wrists. There was no way she was getting out of here. Unless...no...it would work, but it would hurt. Could she take the pain to save herself and Cas? 

Campbell was about to make her move when another demon entered. "I got the Winchesters pinned down. For now, at least. What should I do with them?" the woman asked. 

That made Campbell perk up a bit. "Leave them alone," Lucifer ordered.   
  
"I—I'm sorry, but are you sure? Shouldn't we—"  
  
"Trust me, child. Everything happens for a reason," he told her, stroking her face. Campbell's gaze fell to Cas's who looked at the wall that she was chained to. Looking up, she saw a pipe that the chain was attached to. 

"Well, Castiel, you have some time. Time to change your mind?" 

"No." 

"What did you do to them?" Cam spoke up. 

"Sent some hell hounds after them," the woman told her. "Who's she?" 

"Their sister. A witch named Delilah, but she calls herself Campbell." 

Campbell began to cough. The smoke from the Holy Fire was starting to get to her. There was no ventilation in this room. She was going to suffocate. Again. Her breathing was becoming labored. 

"Cas..." Cam called out to him. "My chest is beginning to hurt." 

"Well, that must be my time to leave," Lucifer told her. "Castiel. Delilah," Lucifer bowed his head to them. Then to the female, "Meg. Watch them." 

Lucifer disappered, and Cam coughed some more. Damn her human lungs. "She needs a doctor. She's sick," Cas glared at Meg. 

"No dice. Do you have asthma?" Meg called over to her. 

"Yea," Campbell coughed. "But my last attack was when I was 5. When my mom died." Her head felt fuzzy. She was tired, and sore. Closing her eyes, she leaned her head against the wall. 

"Cam! Stay with me!" Cas called over to her. He was met with no response. Looking over at her, he saw that she was pale, yet dirty, and her skin had a sheen of sweat. 

Looking up, he focused on the bolt on the pipe, watching it untwist. He returned his gaze to Cam who was passed out, still coughing. "You seem pleased," he told Meg. 

"We're gonna win. Can you feel it? You cloud-hopping pansies lost the whole damn universe. Lucifer's gonna take over heaven. We're going to heaven, Clarence."  
  
"Strange, because I heard a different theory from a demon named Crowley."

"You don't know Crowley."  
  
"He believes Lucifer is just using demons to achieve an end, and that, once he does, he'll destroy you all."  
  
"You're wrong. Lucifer is the father of our race. Our creator. Your god may be a deadbeat. Mine—mine walks the earth." 

Castiel watched as the bolt loosened, and the pipe hitting Meg in the back, pushing Meg into the fire into Cas. Cas pressed his palm to Meg's forehead. Nothing happened.   
  
"You can't gank demons, can you? You're cut off from the home office and you ain't got the juice. So what can you do, you impotent sap?" Meg laughed. 

"I can do this." Cas leaned closer to Meg, then threw her down across the fire. As she screamed, Cas walked across her back. Going over to Cam, he snapped the handcuffs off, picked her up and hurried off.

Cas laid her down against a tree outside. "Cam?" he asked shaking her. Reaching for her neck, he tried to listen for a pulse. Finding one, he sighed in relief, but she wasn't breathing that well. Pressing his lips to hers, he breathed in and out a couple of times. Finally, Campbell coughed, gasping. 

"Cas..." she croaked. 

"I'm getting you help. Come on," he told her, swooping her back up in her arms. He focused on the hospital Bobby was staying in when he was stabbed, and he was suddenly there. 

"I need help!" he called out from the doors of the ER. A doctor and a nurse came running towards them. "There was a fire," he explained. "She said that her chest hurt. Then she fell asleep. She said that she had asthma, and her last attack was when she was 5." 

"Alright. We'll take it from here sir," the nurse told him. Cas laid her down on the gurney, and watched them roll her away, giving her oxygen. Focusing on where Sam and Dean were most likely to be, he appeared to them, putting his finger to his lip, and transporting them back to Bobby's. 

"Where's Ellen and Jo. I'll go get them," Cas told the Winchesters. 

"Don't bother. They're gone," Dean said bitterly. 

"Cas. Where's Cam?" Sam asked. 

"In the hospital." 

"What?!" Dean exclaimed. 

"She had what she called an asthma attack." 

"Cam hasn't had an attack in years. Is she alright?" Sam asked. 

"I think so. She was breathing when I left her. I must go back to her." 

Cas disappeared, and then walked into the hospital. "Excuse me," he said to the receptionist. 

"Yes?" she asked. 

"I brought in a young woman, who was having troubles breathing?" 

"Oh yes, I remember. Early 30s, blonde hair, bruises on her skin, and smoke inhalation. Do you want to explain why your wife had bruises, sir?" 

"Wife? I didn't hurt her. Our house caught fire. In the haste to get out...she fell down stairs," Cas lied. The receptionist looked at him, skeptical. "I would never hurt her. When I see her, my heart begins to beat faster, and it stops for a second." 

"I believe. It sounds like you two are soul mates. She's in room 3028." 

"Thank you." Cas walked a little ways, before transporting to her room. 

Cam was laying on the hospital bed, the head reclined at a 45 degree angle, dozing due to the drugs for her pain. Cas knocked, watching her stir. 

"Hey," she rasped. 

"Hello." 

"Where have you been?" she asked, struggling to sit up further. "Are Dean and Sam okay? Jo and Ellen?" 

"Jo and Ellen didn't make it. Your brothers are fine." 

"Oh. They were nice," she sighed sadly. She smiled at him, holding out her hand. "You saved me. Again," she smiled. 

"Rest.  You will be well in time." 

"Can't you just heal me?" 

"I can't. I can't exorcise demons anymore. My connection to Heaven is very weak." 

"I'm sorry. I know it's hard for you." Cas came forward and took her hand in his, sitting on the bed. 

Life was hard and filled with pain, but at least he had each other. 

 


	11. Fight For Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An Interlude about the first time Cam fell in love with her angel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Supernatural or the song "Fight for Me." I love the musical Heathers. I listened to this song, and I heard Cam and Cas. Be aware of future song references.

Cam unpacked her things in the designated drawers in the cabin. She was just released from the hospital and Cas had used a lot of energy transporting them here. Now, said angel was resting on the bed. He looked like he was about to tip over, so Cam made him take off his coat, and clothes, leaving him in a undershirt and boxers. He was now dozing and Cam watched the steady rise and fall of his chest. Even though he was weak, she could still feel the athority radiating off of him. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Why when you see boys fight does it look so horrible, yet feel so right. I shouldn't watch this crap that's not who I am but for this kid ,damn._

This was the first reaction that Cam had to seeing Cas arguing with Dean. It was like the world had stopped. 

 _Hey, Mr. No name kid._ _Say who might you be?_

Cam walked towards him, smelling the trench coat. It was sweet and musky, like a addictive cologne. 

_And could you fight for me?_

Would this guy fight for her? She would like him too. He was strong and powerful, and that made her heart skip a beat. She examined his face, noting the strong jaw, deep set eyes. 

_Hey could you face the crowd?_

Would he be her savior like in those steamy romance novels she secretly loved? She stepped in between Dean and Sam, staring into his eyes. 

_Could you be seen with me and still act proud?_

Would he stand with her, a lonely human, and still stand proudly with his shadow wings out like they were a minute ago? She stroked his stubbly jaw line. 

_Hey could you hold my hand and could carry me through no mans land?_

How would his hand feel against hers? Her hands were rough with nicks from the numerous blades she had held, and calloused from the handles and the guns and the fighting. Taking his open fist in hers, and interlocked their fingers, putting her back against his chest. 

_It's fine if you don't agree, but I would fight for you, if you would fight for me._

 

Campbell was a loyal person. She stayed true to her family. If he fought for her, she would return the loyalty and fight for him. Letting go of his hand, she stepped away, her fantasy ending. 

-Fastfoward to the fight for Anna-

_Let them drive us underground. I don't care how far._

She watched as Cas kill demons. With hunters, it took a rite. But all he had to do was place his hand on the demon and it was dead. No Knife necessary. His Family can run them underground into hiding with their star crossed love, but she doesn't care. 

 

_You can set my broken bones and I know CPR_

Cam wondered if he could heal her body if she got hurt. She knew CPR, and basic first aid. 

 _-_ Fast forward to the fight with Alistair. 

 _Well, woah, you can punch real good._ _You've lasted longer than I thought you would._

Cam watched as Cas fought Alistair. Even though she was pissed that he put Dean in this situation, she was suprised at the strength he possessed. 

 _So hey, Mr. No Name Kid ,_ _If some night you're free._ _Wanna fight for me?_

"Do you wanna fight for me?" she asked in her mind. 

_If you're still alive_

"If you're still alive," she added, watching Cas get tossed. 

_I would fight for you_

She watched as Cas came to her later that night, feeling quilty about Dean. She saw a poor lost soul, not knowing what was right and wrong. She wanted to protect him.  _  
_

_If you would fight for me_

If he would protect her family in return. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What are you thinking about?" Cas asked her, going behind her. 

"Nothing. Just thinking," she sighed, hugging him from behind. "I'm worried about my brothers. Losing Jo and Ellen are going to hurt them. Espically Dean." 

"Your brothers are strong." 

"I know. I just worry," she sighed, once again. 

Cas turned in her arms, kissing her. Cam returned the kiss, threading her hands through his hair. Cas ran his hands down her back, stopping at her hips. Cam lowered her hands, to push his trench coat off. She then began to unbutton his shirt, running his hands up over his chest, clutching his shoulder blades. Cas pulled back, turning her around to unbutton her tank top. 

Undoing her one button, he turned her back around, pulling off her tank. Cas kissed her again, this time his hands running down to her bottom, hoisting her up. Cam wrappped her legs around is waist, and kissed him back. Cas walked backwards until his legs hit the bed, and he sat down with her on his lap. Cam pushed him down, and watched as he scooted back. Cam followed on her hands and knees, before stopping when their lips touched. Pants quickly joined the shirts on the floor, along with their underwear. 

Cas groaned as Campbell scooted up over him, his member hardening. Cam positioned him, then slide down on him. Cas moaned louder, grabbing onto her hips, waiting for her to move. This was a common position for them, because Cas was so reserved. Cam adjusted, before moving her hips against his. 

Their lovemaking was passionate, remembering what they had lost. Cam moaned, finally feeling Cas move his hips to meet hers. Placing her hands on his chest, she leaned forward, feeling him go deeper inside her. Cas looked up at her, admiring her beauty in the sunlight. She was a Goddess. She was truly the most glorious thing his Father has created. Cas thought about her passing out due to the smoke. He wasn't strong enough to protect her. 

Cas wanted to feel more of her; to imprint him into her soul. His hands traveled down to her ass, gropping her, and pulling her thrush against him. Cam gasped at the new angel, surprised. Cas repeated, and got the same reaction. Cam closed her eyes, her breathing increasing. Cas bent his knees up a little, thrusting again. Cam screamed out as he hit her g-spot. "Right there!" she cried out, squeezing her eyes out. 

Cas kept pumping into her, feeling her walls clench around him. Cam felt the tension build inside of her. Closing her eyes again, she leaning forward to try to match his now frantic movements. Finally, the tension snapped, making Cam gasped out his name. Cas shortly followed, clenching his eyes closed. Cam rolled off of him, pulling the covers off of her. She smiled, breathing hard. "That was intense. I don't think you've ever done that before. Ready for a another round?" She was met with silence. "Cas?" she asked, rolling over to her side. She was now answered with a snore. 

Cas fell asleep. This was also a first. Cam smiled, kissing his forehead, before getting out of bed to relieve herself. Finding his shirt, she shurgged it on, and a pair of clean underwear. Returning to bed, she saw that Cas had rolled over to his side. Pulling back the covers, she layed down, facing him. Placing an arm around him, she closed her eyes. Cas seemed to sense her presence and draped an arm over her. 

Cam slept until she heard her phone vibrate  on the night stand next to her. Seeing that it read Dean, she exited the room and traveled outside, sitting on the porch. 

"Hey," she asnwered. 

"Hey. Am I crazy?" Dean asked. 

"No. Why would you ask something like that?" 

"Because, me and Sam just left a looney bin. By the way, Martin say's hi." 

"Good to know that he's okay. So what was it?" 

"A wraith." 

"Like Lord of the Rings?" 

"No, Nerd. Like sexy nurse that wants to suck out your brains." 

"Gross. But what does that have to do with being crazy or what not?" 

"Because me and Sam became crazy. The wraith said she just amplified what was already there to begin with. So me and Sam have to be crazy, right?" 

"Yes, but that's because we see some messed up, shit. I'm probably up there too," she contemplated. "Fucked up parents that worshiped Satan, my adoptive mother killed my birth parents, finding out that I was witch..." 

"Yeah. It was just nice to get back into things. After Jo and Ellen. So where are you?" 

"With Cas. I'm worried about him Dean. He couldn't exorcise Meg." 

"I know. He's getting worse. Where is he now?" 

"Sleeping off a vigorous round of sex," she grinned. 

"Eww! I don't need to know that stuff. But at least, one of us is getting some." 

"On the regular," she laughed. 

"When are you coming back?" 

"Anytime. Where to next?" 

"Massachusetts. You in?" 

"Yep. Text me the details. I'm going to go to bed." 

"Ok. See you later." 

"Yeah." 

Cam hung up going back inside. Cas was awake, noticing her absence. "That was Dean. Him and Sam went out on a hunt." 

"Without you?" 

"Yes. But I'm going back. They're going to stop by to get me tomorrow." 


	12. Swap Meat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during 5.12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Supernatural

Cam woke up the next morning by herself. The bed was cold, so Cas must of left why she was still sleeping. Rolling over, she sat up, and got up to get ready to leave. Soon enough she heard the familiar sound of Baby's engine, and a loud honk. Cam grabbed her bag, and headed out. "Hey," she smiled at her brothers. 

"Hey. Your lungs check out okay?" 

"100 percent. Let's hit the road," she told them. 

"All right! Winchesters are back at it again!" Dean shouted. 

They spent the ride talking, laughing, and sleeping. Finally they hit Massachusetts. "Where are we going?" 

"To an old friend," Dean told her mysteriously, pulling onto a urban neighborhood. 

"What friend?" she asked. 

"You'll see," Dean grinned, pulling into a two story white house's driveway. 

Getting out of the car, she stayed behind her brothers. Dean knocked on the door. "Dean and Sammy Winchester! And Campbell Winchester!" 

"Hey, Donna," Dean flirted. 

"Come on in," she told them, holding open the door. Cam and her two brothers followed her in, and saw a teenage girl lingering in the doorway. "This is my daughter, Katie. Sweetheart, these are the Winchester kids." 

"Nice to meet you," she greeted. 

"Come. Sit!" Donna told them, gesturing to a couch. They sat down with Cam in the middle, Dean to her left and Sam to her right. Donna and her daughter sat across on a different couch. Donna previously brought out a tray of lemonade and cookies. "So, how long has it been?" 

"The summer before 6th grade," Sam answered, after thinking. 

"Mmm, I remember. You assigned yourself your own reading list," Donna smiled. 

"That’s right. I forgot about that," Dean chuckled. 

"Sam was always such a nerd," Cam agreed. "Your mom happens to be the best babysitter we ever had. Hands down," Cam told the girl. 

"Well, when I was a maid at the Mayflower, out on the interstate – long before you were even an idea – their daddy used to pass through town and leave the boys with me while he went off to... work. One time, he was gone for two weeks," Donna explained to her daughter. 

"Two weeks?" she asked, shocked. 

"Mm-hmm. Oh, he'd always come limping back. He loved you boys. And girl. He was always the most proud of you, Cam." 

"Did you know what he did all that time?"

"Little Sammy kept trying to tell me. Of course, I didn't believe him. Not at first, anyway."

"Katie, our dad, um, happened to be an expert at getting rid of ghosts. And now, so are we," Sam told her. 

"That's why I called them, sweetie. They can help us."

A man came in carrying suitcases. Cam figured that it was Donna's husband. "Sounds like you guys got yourself a poltergeist," Cam told them. 

"Started a month or two after we moved in."

"Yeah, first it was, uh, just bumps and knocks and scratches on the walls. And then it started breaking things," Donna agreed. 

"And then it attacked Katie?" Sam asked. 

"That was two nights ago," the man said. 

"Can you show them, honey?" Donna asked, Katie. 

Katie nodded her head, standing up. Turning around, she hiked up her shirt revealing scratches that made a sentence. 

"'Murdered Chylde,'” Sam read. Katie pushed down her shirt and turned back around. 

"Katie, everything's gonna be fine. I promise. Why don't you guys take yourselves a little vacation, and, uh, we'll take care of it," Dean assured them. 

"Thank you," Donna sighed, grateful. 

"We should get going. It was nice to see you again, Donna," Cam told the room. Everybody stood up to say their goodbyes. The Winchesters walked out and went out to Baby. Getting in, and buckling up they began to drive again. 

"So where to start?" Cam asked the front seat. 

"First is get some grub. I'm starving!" Dean told her. They drove to a local diner, and parked the car. "Alright. You two find us a booth, I'll order our food. So what you want?" 

"I want a Health Quake Salad Shake," Sam told Dean. 

"I want a turkey and cheese wrap with fries please. No tomato." 

"Done," Dean told them, going up to order while Campbell and Sam sat at a table. 

"So it was nice to see Donna again," Sam told her. 

"It was. She taught me about tampons and birth control." 

"I did not need to know that," Sam groaned. 

"Hey. I was around 13. I just started to have my first period. I was mortified to talk to Dad! It was bad enough when I told him I needed a bra." 

"I bet. So...how are you and Cas?" Sam asked, getting his laptop out to do some research. 

"We're doing fine. I'm starting to get worried about him. He's getting weaker. When we were trapped in that house with Lucifer, he couldn't exorcise that bitch demon." 

"He'll be okay. He was the greatest woman on his side." 

"Thanks Sammy," she smiled. 

"And I mean it. You're always there for me and Dean. You've sacrificed so much. Its nice to see you doing something for yourself." 

Dean traveled back to his siblings, sitting down next to Cam, passing out the food. Sam added his dressing to his salad, and began to shake it up. "Oh, you shake it up, baby," Dean joked, watching Sam. "You know, poltergeist aside, Donna looked pretty good, don't you think?" 

"No," Cam told him, knowing he was crossing a thin line. 

"Dude, don't tell me you've still got the hots for our babysitter," Sam asked him. 

"What? No. That's weird," he chuckled. "I'm just saying that she, you know, she – she's – she's doing good. You know, with her husband, her kid. This whole Amityville thing being thrown at them, and they're hanging tough."

"Yeah," Sam told him. 

"You ever think that you'd want something like that? Wife, rugrats, the whole nine? Or husband?" Dean asked his siblings. 

"No, not really my thing anymore.You?" Sam asked his sister. 

"Well, the only guy that I want to have that is a fallen angel who said our possible future children will be abominations." 

"Oh..." Sam trailed off. 

"Yeah. What do you got?" Dean asked, changing the subject. 

"Uh, well, that house of theirs, it's old – really old. Um, hundreds of years. And I found a legend. It’s unconfirmed, but still." 

"Saying?" Dean asked. 

"Supposedly, in the 1720s, the house was owned by a guy named Isaiah Pickett. [He turns Legend has it he hung a woman in his backyard for witchcraft – a woman named Maggie Briggs." 

"Okay, so an angry ghost witch?" Dean asked.

"If it's true. That still doesn't explain what 'Murdered Chylde' means," Cam reasoned. 

"No, or where the bitch is buried."

"You know, I mean, it's a long way back, but I can see if I can find something in the town records," Sam told them. 

"It's worth a shot," Dean agreed. 

"When we get back to the motel, I can do a seance and track down the witch. You know, witch to witch?" Cam told them. 

"You know I hate witches, but I'm glad you're on our side." 

"Just call me Glinda," Cam smirked. 

With promises to meet up later at the motel, Dean and Cam got back into the impala while Sam went on his own way. Getting to the motel, the two Winchesters booked a room with two beds and a pullout. Cam got out her supplies which involved candles, salt, and a drop of her blood. Dean watched nearby, ready to stop for whatever reason. 

Lighting the candles she placed them around a small salt circle. Pricking her finger, she let a drop of blood hit the carpet. "Maggie?" she called out, closing her eyes. Tapping into her unused power, she felt her self drift into the other relm where spirits lie. It was recently a new discovery, right after she was in the hospital. Opening her eyes, she saw herself in Donna's house. 

"Maggie? Maggie Briggs?" Cam called out. "I know you're in here. You scratched that girl. No cool!" she was met with silence. A door opened to the left of her, and Cam traveled to it, looking down into the basement. 

Suddenly a force hit her from behind, and she fell. Gasping, she woke up, sweating. "Hey! Hey, hey, hey, hey. You're okay," Dean told her. 

"There is something in that house. Pissed off. Fucking bitch fucking pushed me," she gasped, trying to get up. 

"Calm down. You're alright. Here." Dean handed her a water bottle as he helped her sit on the couch. "I'm going to call Sam to see what he found out." 

"Okay. I'm going to nap for a bit, then shower." 

"Alright." 

Cam laid down for a while, before waking up when the sun began to go down. Dean was pacing. "What's wrong?" she asked, sitting up. 

"Sam's not back yet." 

"What?" 

"Yeah. He's not picking up either," he told her. 

"Okay. I'm sure he's fine. I'm going to shower. Let's give him some time. He has no car." 

"Alright." Dean continued to pace. 

Cam went to take a quick shower, only washing her body, then using some dry shampoo on her hair. Cam realized that she forgot a clean shirt, and slipped the dirty one back on. Slipping on her boots, she exited and went back out. 

Seeing Sam made a ten pound weight get lifted off her chest. "Hey, your're back." 

"Yeah. Sorry I took to long," Sam told her, staring at her. 

"No prob. Dean, can I barrow a flannel? I need to do laundry next time we get a minute." 

"Yeah, sure," he told her, going into the bathroom. 

Cam slipped off her top, but noticed Sam still staring at her. This was different. He usually turns around. "Would you mind turning around? I know were not related, but it's still strange." 

"Sorry!" he told her, turning around. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Gary**

Gary was enjoying this body. He wasn't some scrawny nerdy teenager. He was a man. With muscles, and a very impressive penis. But what he liked the most was the woman. He first noticed her at the diner with Sam and Dean. She was a bombshell! She could be in a porno magaizne. Tall. Long legs, wavy yellow blonde hair, a good size chest and a great ass. 

When she took off her shirt, he got a glimpse of her boobs that were covered in black lace. He felt himself grow hard in his pants. 

"Would you mind turning around? I know were not related, but it's still strange," she asked, polietly. 

"Sorry!" he told her, tuning around. "I'll be in the car." 

Gary walked out to the black Impala. "Sweet ride!" 

Gary opened the glove box and took out a handful of phones. Getting out of the car, Gary tossed them into the trash, then got back in. 

Dean and Cam got back into the car, in their respected seats. "Hey. You ready?" Dean asked. 

"Absolutely .Hey, can I drive?" 

Dean and Cam looked at him, before Dean opened his door. "I guess." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sam and Dean switched places, and Sam got behind the wheel. Cam scooted up, to observe this change. 

"Oh, this is so sweet!" Sam crowed, revving the engine. 

"You want to get the lead out, Andretti? Come on," Dean told him.

Cam watched as Sam put the car in gear, and started to shout along with Dean.

"Reverse. Reverse!" the both shouted in unison. The Impala shot backwards and hit the dumpster. 

"Fuck!" Cam cried out, rubbing her head where it hit the back of her seat. 

"It's in reverse," Dean told Sam, opening the door. "No, no, no..." he exclaimed, coming around to check out the damage. "Fuck!" 

Cam got out, with Sam following them. The Impala had a small dent in her hood, with several trash bags on the trunk. "I am really, really sorry," Sam apologized. 

"Shut up. You are demoted to the back seat." Cam looked at her little brothers, before moving to the front bench with Dean. Dean drove away, trash bags falling off the hood of the trunk. 

They drove back to Donna's house, ready to get to work. Cam got out of the car, and then waited for Sam to climb out. "Come on," she told them, doning her sun glasses, walking down the sidewalk. 

"So, uh, where we going, anyway?" Sam asked. Cam turned her head to look at him, like he grew two heads. 

"To work. The case?" Dean told him. 

"Oh, right. Yeah – the case. Of course. Where, uh, do you want to start?" Sam asked. 

"Well, since you couldn't find where Maggie Briggs was buried, now we have to do an all-day tombstone roll to see if we can dig her up," Cam told him. 

"Wait. M-Maggie Briggs? You mean, like – like, the witch Maggie Briggs?"

"Yeah, Sherlock," said Dean. 

They now traveled back to the Impala and stood on opposite sides, Dean and Cam on one, and Sam on the other. 

"Yeah, she's in the basement." 

"Come again? W-what basement?" Cam asked, remembering the house she was in. 

"Isaiah Pickett’s house. Okay, there's this legend that he hung her, but he didn't. The real truth is that she was carrying his illegitimate child, and he killed her and then buried her in the basement." 

"That would make since. Dean, she tried to show me where she was! That where I was! She could since that I was like her, and tried to show me!" 

"The murdered chylde. That would explain the scratches. How do you know all this?" Dean asked him. 

"Oh, I've done all kinds of research on it," Sam told them. Dean looked at him, strangely. "I mean, you know, last night." 

"Yeah. Nice work... I guess." 

Getting back in the Impala, Sam looked at her. "So you went to the house?" he asked. 

"Not really. It's a new spell I could discover I could do. It's like a realm in between the realms that ghosts reside on. But Maggie sensed that I was a witch, so she probably thought I could help her." 

"I see," Sam said, quietly. Cam studied him, and saw he was nervous. Dean got in the car, starting the igniton and turning on the radio. "Aw, man, turn it up!" Sam cried out. 

"Seriously?" Dean and Cam asked him at the same time. 

"Hell yeah!" Sam shouted out. "You can come back, baby..." he sang out. 

 

 

Cam shook her head, unsure of what was going on. Something was wrong with Sam. This was not Sam. Hopefully, he'll snap out of it when they go take her down. When the got to the house, Campbell got out her purple handled gun, cocking it, and loading it up with rock salt bullets. Going into the house, Cam felt the power that Maggie illuminated.

"She's here, alright," she let her brothers know, going down the steps. Dean followed her, then Sam came from behind.  

"Boo-yah! Master chief is in the house, bizatches!" Sam shouted. 

Cam whipped around, staring at him. 

"Are you all right?" Dean asked, echoing her thoughts .

"Yeah. Fine," Sam told him. 

Cam saw what she knew that it was a sign. Kneeling down, she ran her hand across the moss. "Dean?" 

"Well, I'll be damned. Willow moss," Dean said. 

"Yeah, right. It's, uh, supposed to grow over witches' graves, right?"  Sam asked. 

"Yeah," Dean scoffed, because it was basic Hunter 101. 

Dean grabbed a shovel, and handed one to Cam. "Take watch. We got this," Dean told Sam. 

Getting to work, both had their backs to Sam. 

"Hey, man, I'm really sorry about this," they heard Sam say. 

"Huh?" Cam asked, absorbed in digging up Maggie. 

"Sorry about what?" Dean asked. Suddenly, they heard a loud thud. Turning they saw Sam hit the wall. 

"Crap!" Cam shouted, still digging as Dean went over to Sam. 

"Sam! You okay?"

"Let's get the hell out of here!" 

'Wait, wait, wait. We still got to burn the body, you idiot. Come on," Dean told him. "Cam?" 

"I got her!" Cam told them, brushing the dirt off. Suddenly, she and Dean get thrown back into each other against the wall. Getting their bearings and sitting up, they saw Maggie's ghost, stalking towards them. Suddenly, she burst into flames. And there was Sam, holding a can of lighter fluid, and a lighter

"Dude, that was sweet!" he exclaimed, rushing over to help Cam up. 

"Thanks, Sammy," Cam smiled. So maybe he was off, but he was still the same hunter. 

"Let's go celebrate!" Sam told them, running up the stairs. 

Dean and Cam followed him, getting in the car, and drove to a bar. Sitting at a table, they all ordered beer, and began to drink, talk and laugh. Eventually, the waitress brought them more drinks. 

"Here you go, guys," she told them, sweetly. 

"You know, do me a favor, sweetheart. Would you bring me a cheeseburger with extra bacon? And fry an egg on top of it, would you?" Dean flirted, grabbing her hand and kissing it. 

"Absolutely," she smiled. 

"Ooh, that – that sounds good. Ditto," Sam told her. 

"Be right back with your order." 

"Et tu, Sam? It's bad enough that Dean is probably going to die of heart disease." 

"Who are you and what have you done with Sam?" Dean asked. 

 

 

"Okay. While you two are having your daily heart to heart, I'm going to use the ladies room," Cam told them, grabbing her purse. After she was done, she washed her hands, and reapplied her lip gloss. Turning around, she saw Sam behind her. Jumping she screeched, putting a hand over her heart. "Jesus, Sam. I didn't see you there. What are you doing in here, anyway?" 

"Well, I've been noticing, you've been giving me some vibes," he smiled. 

"Vibes?" she scoffed, laughing. "What vibes?" 

"The smiling, earlier. The touching at the table. You changed in front of me." 

"I smile at you because your family. I was touching you because it shows compassion. I changed in front you because you're my brother." 

"Adopted brother. So, we don't have to pretend anymore." 

"Pretend what?" she asked, getting nervous. 

"This," he told her, kissing her. 

Surprised and disgusted, Cam pushed him away. "What the hell, Sam?!" 

"We're not brother or sister, so it's okay," he told her, kissing her again. 

"No! Sam! Stop!" she protested. She had strength, but he had more. She pounded on his chest as his lips moved to her neck, pressing against her. Sam ripped open Dean's shirt on her body, buttons flying off. It was that moment that she knew what he meant to do. But she would not be victium. Not to him or any man. "I...SAID...NO!!!" she screamed, pushing him back with her magic. He flew into the mirror, and she held him like vice grip with her magic. Turning the dial up in her head, she made him come to his knees, kneeling below her. "If you EVER come near me again, I will pop every blood vessel in your fucking body. Do you understand me?" 

Cam imagined the blood vessels in his body increasing in diameter, before Sam coughed out, "Yes! Stop! Please!" 

Releasing him, Cam tugged her shirt closed, hiding her bra, and exited the bathroom. "Cam? What happened?" Dean asked, trying to stop her exit. 

"Don't!" she cried out, voice cracking. Throwing up her hands, she channeled magic to protect herself. If she couldn't trust Sam, then how would she be able to trust Dean? They were one in the same. "Don't touch me!" she cried, leaving. 

"What the hell?" Dean asked, Looking at Sam, he saw him at the bar, flirting with the waitress, before leaving with her. 

"We're gonna do it!" he whispered to Dean. 

Dean's body turned cold. No way in Hell, would Sammy say that. Chugging the last of his beer, he walked out, and saw Cam crouched down by the Impala, tears streaking her face. His shirt was torn with buttons off it, and there was a pile of vomit on the ground. "Cammie. What happened?" he asked again. 

"Sam kissed me in the bathroom. He said I was giving him 'vibes'. Then he tried to force himself on me. I could imagine anybody doing that to a woman, but not Sam." 

"It's not Sam," Dean told her. 

"What?" Cam asked. 

"That person...or thing...is not our Sammy," he repeated. "Think. When was the last time Sam ate a burger?" 

"When he was younger. As he grew up, he ate more healthy." 

"Or liked my music?" 

"Never." 

"Or would attack a defenseless woman? Or didn't know how to drive a stick, or hunt, or hell, even run away from a hunt." 

"He wouldn't. Dad trained us better than that." 

"Exactly. And the last thing, when would he crow like a kid that's about to fuck for the first time?" 

"Never, because he has had sex before. That's not Sammy," she agreed, standing up. 

"That's not Sammy. And who ever it is, they're going to pay for fucking with our brother." 

The trap was set. Cam laid down in bed with her head covered. Dean hid in the bathroom and waited for the perp to walk in. Finally he did, and Cam heard a click of a gun being cocked. She then heard a fist hit skin, as she got out of bed. 

"You're not, Sam. Who the hell are you?" Dean growled. 

"Ow!" 

"You're so dead," Cam growled, advancing, using her magic to bind him to the ground, while Dean got a chair and rope. After he was tied up came the interrogation. 

Dean walked over to the blinking motel phone and pressed a button. "You have 38 messages," the machine told them. Then a young man's voice came over the line."[beep] Uh, this is gonna sound crazy – really crazy – but I think, uh, I think I'm in the wrong body. [chuckles nervously] [beep] Dean, the guy right next to you is not me! [beep] Dean, check your friggin' voicemail. Damn it."

"All right, pal. Either you start talking or I release her. And you really pissed her off," Dean told the stranger, looking at his sister. 

"Oh, my God. Please, don't hurt me. Please! I'm sorry! I'm so, so sorry!" he cried out. 

"Hey, pull it together, champ!" Campbell told him, leaning forwards. 

"I don't want to die. I don't want to die." 

"Where's Sam?" Cam asked. 

"In my – my friend's basement. His parents are out of town," he stuttered. That set Cam back. 

"Parents? How old are you?" Dean asked. 

"17." 

"17? Huh." 

"What's your name?" 

"Gary..." Gary told her. 

Suddenly, Dean flew backwards into a lamp, falling into the ground, lying still. Campbell and the teenage boy remained unaffected. Gary turned and exclaimed, "Nora?" 

"Great. Who's this bitch?" Campbell asked the kid. 

"My friend...Nora." 

Cam saw her eyes go black. "Sorry, kid. Nora's not home. That's a demon. I presume your idiotic friends summoned it." 

"That's right. You know, for a Winchester, you're smart. But you're not a Winchester are you?" the Demon asked. 

"So, why am I still standing?" 

"The big boss wants you untouched. He sends his apologies for the rough treatment." Then she to Gary. "Boy, you earned your dessert tonight, kiddo. Tell me – what is it you want? Anything." 

"Anything?" 

"Lay it on me."

"I want to be a witch. For real. And really powerful." 

"Of course you do," Cam said, sarcastically, going over to Dean. 

"Quiet you. Mm. Good choice. I get it. No daddy, no M.I.T. No plan. You get to be big and strong, and no one can tell you what to do anymore. There's just one small formality first. You got to meet the boss." 

"The boss?"

"You know – your Satanic majesty, or whatever the kids are calling it these days."

"The devil?" 

"Mm-hmm." 

Dean's eyes began to flutter open, catching Cam's. Dean pulled out his knife, and started to get up. 

"Uh... no. O-okay. Um, it's okay. I... don't really want to bother him."

"Oh, but he's gonna want to meet you. Relax. It'll be easy. He's just gonna ask you one little question, and all you got to do is say 'yes'. And then, you get your reward.

Dean got up and swung at Nora. Nora got the upperhand, grabbing his arm and throwing him back on the ground, kicking him.

"Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus," Gary began to chant. 

Nora, the demon, caught on what he was saying. "What was that?" 

"Uh, n-nothing," Gary squeaked. 

"Were you trying exorcize me?! You little piece of crap!" In her anger, Nora grabbed Gary by hi shirt lifting him. 

"Spiritus, omnis satanica potestas," Dean began to chant. 

Nora released Gary, before turning to Dean. 

Cam took the pressure off of Dean. "Omnis incursio infernalis adversii."

Dean: "Omnis congregatio."

Gary: "Et secta diabolica."

Dean: "Ergo, draco maledicte." 

Cam: "Ecclesiam tuam securi tibi facias libertate servire."

Dean: "Te rogamus. Adios, bitch!" 

Gary corrected, "Uh, it’s 'adinos.'

Black smoke poured from Nora's mouth. 

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Nora screamed. The smoke exited through a vent in the wall, falling to the ground. Cam slid and caught the girl before she hit the ground. 

The smoke exits through a vent in the wall. NORA falls to the ground. Gary nodded towards the Winchesters, satisfied. 

"So...what now?" Gary asked. 

Cam gently laid Nora on the ground. "We are going to go get Sam, and you and I are going to change you two back. Do you understand?" she asked firmly. 

"Yes, ma'am." 

"Good." Cam turned to Nora. "Nora?" she asked, shaking her. 

"What?!" Nora sat up gasping. 

"You were possessed by a Demon. We had to exorcise you. Your little friend Gary, in my brothers body, saved you. But now were going to go back to your friend's house and get my brother back." 

Cam stood up, grabbing the keys from Dean, going to the drivers seat. The other three stood and watched her. "Man, you're sister's really scary," Gary told Dean. 

"Shut up," Dean told him, going out the door. Nora and Gary looked at each other, before going out the door and sitting in the back seat. 

Cam drove them with help from Gary. Cam got out of the car, and all four people walked down the stairs. "Dean? Cam?" a young man asked, tied to a chair. 

"Sam," Campbell sighed, snapping her fingers to untie him. "Nora, why don't you go take a shower. This might be a while." 

"Alright," Nora told her, going upstairs. 

"And you. Gary...I suggest you go get the stuff that's needed for this spell." 

"Yes, ma'am," he told her, going off to find the stuff and book in Trevor's room. 

Soon, April came down in a robe, and sat on a bed. Gary came back with the ingredients, getting to work. He put the bowl inbetween them, and began to put ingredients in the bowl. 

"Animae domum redeant. Fas atque nefas instauretur. Potestate et auctoritate, sic fiat," Gary chanted. Dean and Cam watched every move that he made to make sure that he wasn't trying anything."

Gary dropped powder into the bowl between him and Sam, causing a light to flare from it. Once the light died down, Gary and Sam changed places in chairs. Cam watched as her brothers body got up, and looked in a mirror. 

"So, we good?" Dean asked. 

"Yeah. We're good. Oh, man, it's nice to be back." 

Cam sighed, throwing her body against his. Sam's arms came around her, and she knew it was really him. 

"Yeah. Awesome," Gary sighed. 

"So…Gary," Cam told him, turning around. 

"I know – my bad." 

"'My bad'? Kid, 'my bad' ain't gonna cut it. See, if you were of voting age... you'd be dead. Because we would kill you. So either you straighten up and fly right or we will kill you. And you treat ladies with respect. That shit you pulled with me ain't gonna cut it. Are we clear?" 

"Crystal," he squeaked. 

"Good," she told him, patting his cheek. "Let's get you kids home." 

Dean drove them to Gary's house, with the three Winchesters up front, and the other two in the back. Once they made it, Cam got out of the car, and pulled Nora aside. 

"So. Demon possession is going to leave you confused for a few days." 

"I killed Trevor," her voice broke. 

"No. The Demon did. But you on the other hand, started this. Listen to me. Witchcraft is a dangerous thing. I had no choice. I was born with it. My powers run on emotions. I have to try very hard to protect myself and the ones I love. You have a choice. Make the right ones," Cam told the younger woman. 

"I promise. You're pretty cool." 

"Thanks." 

"Can I ask you one more question?" 

"Go ahead?" 

"How do I get a guy to like me?" she asked, staring out into the distance. 

"Let me guess, Gary?" 

"Yeah! He's so dense!" 

"Be yourself. If he's the right one, he'll come to you. Maybe give him a nudge." 

"Thank you. You know that's why I got into this stuff, right?" 

"I know." 

Nora nodded her head, and headed up to the house with Gary in tow. 

"Okay. 

 

Cam walked back to her brothers, who were already in the car. Sam and Dean smiled at her, and Dean turned on the car. 

“Rock 'n' roll Never Forgets" starts to play loudly, and Sam groaned. 

"Oh, come on, man. Turn it down," Sam pleaded. 

Dean did so, and turned towards him. "Welcome back, Kotter." 

"Oh, my boys. It's nice to have my boys back," Cam told them, laying back in her seat. 


	13. Family Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during episode 5.13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Supernatural. But for some clarification. Dean is 30, Sam is 26, and Cam is 32. Mary went to Cam's home shortly after finding out she was pregnant with Dean. After killing them, she found Cam and took her in. She explained to John that she found the baby at the police station, after reporting a house fire. The rest is history. If I could cast Campbell, I would cast Kristen Hager.

All was quiet in their motel room. Cam and Dean were sleeping on the beds, and Sam was sprawled out on the pull out couch. The only sound was the ticking of the clock. Suddenly, Dean jolted awake. Breathing hard, Dean rolled out of bed, flipping on the light. "Wake up!" he yelled to his silbings. 

"Dean. We just fell asleep!" Sam groaned. 

"The fuck Dean?" Cam hissed at the bright light. 

"Anna contacted me through a dream. She wants to meet with me," he explained. 

"Tell Cas," Cam groaned, throwing a pillow of her head. "Something doesn't feel right." Sighing, she got up and gathered up her clothes. "So much for sleep." Traveling to the bathroom, she splashed some cold water on her face, and then got dressed in her favorite black skinny jeans, black boots, black tank top, and bomber jacket. Coming out, she pulled her hair up in a pony tail and grabbed Dean's keys. "I'm going to grab some coffee and food. I'll be back." 

"Alright. Be careful with her!" Dean called out. 

Cam waved, and went out to the car. She stopped at Dunkin Donuts and grabbed two dozen donuts and three coffees. She drove back, and parked the car back in the same parking lot. Going back in, she saw that Dean and Sam were more awake like she was. Putting down the donuts, she passed out the coffee. "So what's up?" 

"Cas said he'll go check her out. He doesn't trust her," Dean told her. 

"That's understandable. I don't trust a lot of people either." 

"It's hard to trust people," Sam commented. 

"Sometimes it's even hard to trust yourself," Dean added, looking down. 

Suddenly, Cas showed up. "We have a problem. He told them, clearing off the table. 

"What?" 

"Anna wants to kill Sam," he told the group, and began to draw symbols on the table. 

"Wait, what?" Dean asked. 

"Anna wants to kill Sam," Cas repeated. 

"Really? Anna? I don't believe it," Dean denied. 

'It's true." 

"So she's gone all Glenn Close, huh? That's awesome," Dean smirked. 

Cas straightened up, confused at the reference. Turing to his girlfriend, he asked, "Who's Glenn Close?" 

Dean ran his hands through his hair, as he paced back and forth. "No one, just this psycho bitch who likes to boil rabbits." 

"So the plan to kill me, would it actually stop Satan?" Sam asked, out of the blue. 

Cam and Dean turned to glare at him. "How many times do we have to go through this?" Cam asked him. 

"No, Sam, come on," Dean told him. 

Sam glanced at his siblings before, turning back to Cas. "Cas, what do you think? Does Anna have a point?" 

Dean and Cam turned their icy gaze towards Cas. The Winchesters had a habit on ganging up on people. Three stubborn people who just wouldn't give up. And deep down in Cas's heart, he cared for Dean and Sam. And he loved Campbell. And if he told the truth, then Cam would never forget him. Sometimes, when they were together, and she was sleeping, Cas would look deep at her soul and saw being torn. She had a good soul, but it was slowly twisting to be a demon, like a lot of souls of witches. He would never let that happen. 

"No. She's, uh, Glenn Close," Cas told Sam. Sam looked down. 

Dean walked back over to Cas. "I don't get it. We're looking for the chick that wants to gank Sam. Why poke the bear?"

"Anna will keep trying. She won't give up until Sam is dead. So we kill her first." Cas poured oil into a bowl that sat on the table before chanting. "Zod ah ma ra lee est la gi ro sa." 

Red flames shot from the bowl, and Cas stepped away, stumbling and leaned on a back of a chair. Closing his eyes, he tried to get the room to stop spinning. Cam, worried about his health, went over to steady him. "Are you alright?" she asked, quietly.

 

Cas nodded to her, "I've found her." 

"Where is she?" Dean asked. 

"Not where. When." Cas straightened up, and looked up at the three siblings. "It's nineteen seventy-eight." 

Sam stood up to join his other siblings. "What? Why nineteen seventy-eight? I wasn't even born yet." 

Cam sucked in a breath, figuring out Anna's plan. "You won't be if she kills our parents." 

"What?" 

Cas stepped closer to the Winchesters. "Anna can't get to you because of me. So she's going after them." 

"Take us back right now," Dean ordered. All feelings he felt for Anna went out the window. The bitch crossed a line that she couldn't come back from. 

"And deliver you right to Anna? I should go alone."

"They're our parents. Cas, we're going," Cam told him. 

"It's not that easy." 

Cas took a foot back way from the three. They were ganging up on him. 

"Why not?" Sam asked. 

"Time travel was difficult even with the powers of heaven at my disposal," Cas explained. 

"Which got cut off."

"So, what, you're like a Delorean without enough plutonium?" Dean asked. 

"I don't understand that reference. But I'm telling you, taking this trip, with three passengers no less—" Cas shook his head, "-it'll weaken me." 

Dean walked closer to him, but Cam got in his way. Smiling softly, she stroked his face. "They're our mom and dad. If we can save them, and not just from Anna... I mean if we can set things right, we have to try." Cas shook his head. "Please, Cas..." she begged, kissing him, gently. 

"Alright." Later that night, they began to pack things up. Cas packed jars of holy oil into a duffel bag. Cas pulled out his Angel Blade, and handed it to Cam. "My promise still stands," he told her, handing it to her. 

"Mine too," she told him, handing it back to him. Cas nodded and placed it inside the bag. Zipping it up, he turned towards the three. 

"Ready?" Cas asked. 

Sam took the bag, and placed it on his shoulder. "Not really." 

Cam wedged herself in between her two brothers, grabbing onto their hands, squeezing them. 

"Bend your knees," Dean told them, squeezing his sister's hand back. 

Sam ducked a bit, grabbing onto Cam's hand tighter. Cam followed suite, and closed her eyes. 

**1978**

 

Opening her eyes, she found herself in the middle of the street. Looking around, she was startled by a car horn, and a incoming car. The car stopped inches away from them. 

"Get out of the street!" the driver yelled. 

"Move!" Cam ordered, pushing Sam towards the sidewalk. Quickly, they moved towards safetly, nearly getting a hit by another car. After they made it, Sam waved awkwardly to the car, and looked around at his surroundings. 

"Did we make it?" Sam asked. 

Dean scanned the area, and found a car. "Unless they're bringing Pintos back into production, I, uh, I'd say yes." 

"Guys, where's Cas?" Cam asked, trying to find there boyfriend. 

Dean looked around, then spotted the angel on the ground. "There!" he told her. 

Cam immediately took off, crouching down in front of him. Sam and Dean followed shortly, concerned for his friend. 

"Cas." Cam shook him, hoping to rouse him. Cas shook his head, recongizing the voice. 

"Hi," he greeted. 

"Hey," she smiled. Cas groaned, trying to get up. "Hey, hey, hey," Cam protested, pushing him back down. "Take it easy. Take it easy. Are you all right?" 

"I'm fine. I'm much better than I expected," Cas told the group. Sam and Dean moved on each side of him, grabbing him underneath his arms. Cas began to spit up blood, then he passed up. 

"Cas?" Cam cried out, protecting his head as he went down. 

Sam put his hand over Cas's mouth. "He's breathing. Sort of. What do we do?" 

"Get him to a safe place. Then we go clean up this mess that we've made," Cam told her brothers. 

Sam opened a door of a blue car, and hot wired it while Cam and Dean hoisted Cas up. "Careful," Dean told them, as all three got him in the car. They drove to a motel, where Cam and Dean went in. 

"Excuse me," Cam asked the manager. "Cam we have a room? The honeymoon suite. My husband and I jus got married. Unfornately, he partied too hard." 

"Sure. How long?" 

"Five nights," Dean told him, handing him some cash. "Do not disturb, no matter what. Got it?" Dean handed the man, a little extra cash. 

"Yeah. Don't sweat it. Want to buy some dope?" 

"Awesome," Dean grinned. "Maybe later." 

Dean helped her get him to the bed. "I'll meet you outside. I got him." 

"'Kay," Dean told her, leaving. 

Campbell took off Cas's shoes, and tucked him in bed. "You did it Cas. You got us here," she whispered in his ear. "I'm going to make that bitch pay for what she's done." Kissing his cheek, Cam walked over to the door, locking it with her key. 

"We good to go?" Cam asked her brothers. 

"Yep. Let's go," Dean told them, getting behind the wheel. 

The tension in the car was thick. Each caught up in their own heads, nobody spoke. They were about to see their parents. Finally, their blue car pulled up in front of a house, where an Impala was parked. 

"This is it," Dean told them. "You know, I told Dad to buy the car." 

Cam got out of the car, and stood in front of the house. Her brothers got out of the car, and all three walked across the street. 

 

 

Sam hurried up ahead of them. 

"Sam!" Cam shouted, hurrying up to catch up. "Crap! I have heels!" 

"Sam. Sam. Wait, wait, wait, wait," Dean called out him 

Sam stopped, and waited for hi siblings to catch up. "Guys, Anna could be here any second." 

"What exactly are we gonna march up there and tell 'em?" Dean asked. 

"Uh, the truth." 

"What, that their sons and adopted daughter are back from the future to save them from an angel? Gone Terminator? Come on. Those movies haven't even come out yet," Cam scoffed. 

"Well, then tell her demons are after 'em. I mean, she thinks you're a hunter, right?" Sam asked, looking at Dean. 

"Yeah, a hunter who disappeared right when her dad died. She's gonna love me." Dean thought for a moment, before turning around. "Just follow my lead." 

Campbell's heart pounded in time to each step she took. All three stopped at the door, and stared at the offending piece of wood that seperated their past from their future. 

"Here goes nothing," Dean sighed, ringing the doorbell, then stepping back. 

In about two minutes, Mary Winchester opened the door. Cam took a deep breath, staring at her mother. Cam knew it was before they had her. But seeing her mom made her reality real. Mary stood wide eyed, staring at Dean. 

"Hi, Mary," Dean greeted. 

"You can't be here," Mary shook her head at him. 

"I'm sorry if this is a bad time." 

"You don't understand. I'm not—" Mary looked at Sam, who was staring at her. "I don't do that anymore. I have a normal life now. You have to go." 

Mary moved to close the door, but Dean blocked it with his arm. "I'm sorry, but this is important, okay?" 

Suddenly, a man with the same hair and eyes as John stepped from behind the door, opening it wider, clearing his throat. 

"Sorry, sweetie, they're just..." Mary began to unexplained. 

"Mary's cousins," Cam told him, smiling wide. 

"Yeah, we couldn't stop through town without swinging by and saying 'hey', now, could we?" Dean told the couple, backing up his sister. 

Dean stepped up, holding out his hand. "Dean." 

John shook it, stepping back. "You look familiar." 

"Really? Yeah, you do, too, actually, you know? We must have met sometime. Small towns, right? Got to love 'em." 

"I'm John." 

"I'm Campbell," Cam introduced herself. 

"John. Family name?" 

"Yeah." 

John, smiled at her, before turning to Sam, who just stared. After Cam nudged him, Sam held out his hand. 

"This is Sam," Dean said. 

"Sam. Uh, Mary's father was a Sam." Sam smiled, and nodded. 

"Uh, it's a—it's a family name. Like Campbell." 

Sam held onto John's hand, not letting go. "You okay, pal? You look a little spooked." 

Sam dropped his hand, and blushed a bit. "Oh. Oh, yeah. Just a...long trip." 

"Yeah," Cam and Dean agreed. 

"Well, Campbell, Sam and Dean were just on their way out," Mary smiled. 

"What? They just got here. Real happy to meet folks from Mary's side. Please come on in for a beer."

"Twist my arm," Dean smiled. 

Mary glared at him, but opened the door to let them through. 

John went and grabbed beers for the four of them. The three future Winchesters sat on the couch across from their parents. "Are you sure you're okay, Sam?" John asked, sitting down next to his wife. Sam kept staring at Mary, who shifted uncomfortably. 

"W—oh. Yeah, yeah. Um, I'm just, um—You are so beautiful," Sam told Mary. 

John leaned forward, unsure on how to take action. "He means that in a—a non-weird, wholesome, family kind of a way," Dean explained. 

"Yeah, right," Sam nodded. 

"We haven't seen Mary in—in quite some time, and—See, she's the spitting image of our mom. I mean, it's—it's—" Dean tried to find the word. 

Cam was chugging down her beer. "Eerie," she finished. 

"So, how are you guys related?"

"You know, uh, distantly," Cam told him. 

"Oh. So you knew Mary's parents?"

"Yeah. Yeah, yeah. Mary's dad was, uh, pretty much like a grandpa to us," Dean told him. 

"Oh. That was tragic—that heart attack." John reached over to take Mary's hand. 

"Yes, it was." 

"So, uh, what are you guys doing in town, anyway?" 

"Uh, business, you know." 

"Oh, yeah? What line of work?" 

Sam, Dean, and Cam all spoke at the same time. 

Sam: "Plumbing." 

Dean: "Scrap metal." 

Cam: "Cars." 

Mary stood up, having the last straw. "Oh, gosh. It's almost seven. I hate to be rude, but I got to get dinner ready."

"Maybe they could stay," John asked her. 

"I'm sure they have to leave."

The phone rang, and John looked towards the hallway. "Uh, look, please stay. You know, it would mean a lot to me. I haven't met much of Mary's side of the family." Getting up, John smiled at Cam, before walking to answer the phone. 

"You have to leave. Now," Mary told the group after John left. 

"Okay, just listen—"  Dean tried. 

"No, you listen. Last time I saw you, a demon killed my parents. Now you waltz in here like you're family? Whatever you want—no. Leave me alone." 

"You and John are in danger," Cam told her. 

"What are you talking about?" 

"Something's coming for you," Dean told him. 

"Demon?" 

"Not exactly."

"Well, what, then?"

"It's kind of hard to explain, okay? It's—it's—"

"An angel," said Sam. 

Mary laughed. "What? There's no such thing." 

"I wish. But they're twice as strong as demons. And bigger dicks." 

"Why would an angel want to kill us?" 

"It's a long story, and we'll tell you the whole thing, but right now, you've got to trust us, and we got to go. Look at my face and tell me if I'm lying to you," Dean begged.

Mary looked at him, before nodding. "Okay. Where do we go?" 

"Out of here. We got to move now, though." 

"Okay. But what do I tell John?" 

"Just tell him—" Dean looked around, not seeing him. "John?" 

Dean and Mary took off, while Cam and Sam stood up. Cam turned to look her brother in the eyes. "He's gone." 

"Can you track him?" 

"Yeah. I need a candle and blood." 

"Cam!?" she heard Dean yell. 

"On it!" she yelled back, lighting a candle as Sam pricked his finger. Cam grabbed his hand, placing it above the flame, muttering a spell. Placing her hand over the flame, she bit her tongue as the coordiantes were burned into her skin. 

Dean and Mary came back, as Cam stepped away. "I got him. Let's go." 

"Wait, let me see," Mary asked, staring at Cam's burnt hand. 

Cam sighed, and showed her palm. "That's the garage where John works." 

They ran out to the Impala, and all hopped in. Dean gunned it, while Mary gave him directions, staring at Cam's hand. "So, what are you a witch?" 

"Yes. I'm a witch, who's been trained as a hunter," Cam told her. 

They finally arrived, and Dean flew out of the car. Cam watched as Dean get flung through a window, before Sam, Mary, and Cam got out of the car. Mary picked up the Blade that Dean dropped and began to fight Anna, while Cam ran over to John. 

John was so transfixed on Mary fighting, that he didn't realize Cam was next to him. "Come on!" 

"Wh-what is going on?!" John cried out, afraid. 

"We'll explain in a minute. We need to leave!" 

"But Mary..." 

"Mary is handling herself. Let's go!" Cam pulled on his arm, and ushered him towards the car. Suddenly, Anna disappeared. 

"Where did she go?! What's going on?" 

"We gotta go before the bitch comes back. Come on," Dean told him, standing up, grabbing the blade. 

John got behind the wheel, with Mary in the front, and everyone else in the back. The air was thick once again. "So, is anybody going to tell me what happened?" It took Mary thirty minutes to explain. "Monsters. Monsters?" John asked. 

"Yes," Mary confirmed, rubbing her temples. 

"Monsters are real." 

'I'm sorry, I didn't know how—" 

"And you fight them? All of you?" 

"Yeah," Sam chimed in. 

"How long?" 

"All my life. John, just try to understand—" Mary tried to explain. 

"She didn't exactly have a choice—" Dean tried to defend his mother. 

"Shut up, all of you! Look, not another word, or so help me, I will turn this car around!" 

Silence fell fell in the car, until Dean opened his big mouth. "Wow. Awkward family road trip." 

"No kidding," Sam said. 

Campbell snickered, before leaning up. "By the way, John, I'm one of those monsters." 

"What?!" 

"Witch. Sorry. I thought you should know." 

John shook his head, and finished driving to a house. "Where are we?" Dean asked. 

"Campbell House. My family's home." All got out of the Impala, going into the house. Mary led the way inside. "Place has been in the family for years." Mary flipped up a round carpet to reveal: "Devil's trap. Pure iron fixtures, of course." Mary turned on lightswitches, taking in the ill-maintained house. "Um, there should be salt and holy water in the pantry, knives, guns.

"All that stuff will do is piss it off," Cam told her, gently. 

"So, what will kill it? Or slow it down, at least?" 

"Not much," Sam told her. 

Mary laughed again. "Great." 

"He said not much, not nothing. We packed," Dean told her, thumping the duffel bag on the table. "If we put this up and she comes close—" Dean explained, showing Mary a piece of paper. "—we beam her right off the starship." 

"Mm." 

"This is holy oil. It's kind of like a, like a devil's trap for angels. Come on. I'll show you how it works." 

Mary looked at John, then left with Sam, with Cam following. Sam left her to do it, while he went to pour holy oil by the doors. "Hey," Cam smiled. 

"Hi. So Sam and Dean are your brothers?" Mary asked. 

"Uh, yeah. I'm actually adopted though. My mom found me and took me in. She was pregnant with Dean at the time. But she took me, raised me as her own, named me, and gave me a family." 

"It's hard to imagine any mother would want their daughter to fight." 

"Yeah. I'm a lot tougher than I look." 

"So you have a husband? Boyfriend?" 

"Boyfriend," Cam smiled. "Wanna see a picture?" 

"Sure," Mary told her, smiling back. 

Cam reached into her back pocket to pull out her wallet, showing her Cas's picture. "Sorry, it's burned. It's been through a lot, like us." 

"He's handsome." 

"Yeah," Cam whispered, feeling tears in her eyes. Cam put it back in its place, then turned to Mary. "He's a really good guy. He's had his moments, but he cares for me. And he cares for Sam and Dean. Right now, though, he's sick." 

"I'm sorry. That must be hard." 

"it is. But he's stubborn," Cam laughed, wiping a tear from her face. 

Mary stepped forward, hugging the girl. Cam froze, unsure of what to do. She didn't remember being hugged by her mother. But this felt nice. Closing her arms around Mary, she closed her eyes. 

Mary pulled back and smiled. "We should get back to the oil. Maybe you can tell me more about these angels." 

"Don't get me started," Cam laughed, rolling her eyes. Kneeling down next to Mary, she grabbed a canister, and began to pour the oil on the ground. Cam told her about hunts her brothers and her have been, while Mary told her about her and John's life. It gave Cam a new take on her father. He may have been a crusty old man, but he truly loved Mary. And he loved her, and her brothers.

Dean finally came into the room where they were, and looked down at them. Mary sensed this, and looked up at him. "Okay. You said you'd explain everything when we had a minute. We have a minute. Why does an angel want me dead?" she asked. Cam stood up, and moved next to Dean. 

"'Cause they're dicks," Dean joked. 

Mary laughed at his antics. "Not good enough. I didn't even know they existed, and now I'm a target?"

"It's complicated." 

"Fine," Mary sighed, standing up. "All ears." 

"You're just gonna have to trust me, okay?"

"I've been trusting you all day."

"It's kind of hard to believe." 

"All right, then. I'm walking out the door." 

Mary began to turn away, but Cam caught her hand. "Wait! Dean. Just tell her." 

"I'm your son," Dean chocked out. 

"What?" Mary gasped out. 

"I'm your son. Sorry. I don't know how else to say it. We're from the year two thousand and ten. An angel zapped us back here. Not the one that attacked you, friendlier." 

"You can't expect me to believe that." 

"Our names are Dean and Sam Winchester. We're named after your parents. And you killed Campbell's parents, who were evil witches. And you named her Campbell. When I would get sick, you would make me tomato-rice soup, because that's what your mom made you. And instead of a lullaby, you would sing "Hey Jude", 'cause that's your favorite Beatles song."

Mary shook her head, crying. "I...I don't believe it. No." 

"I'm sorry, but it's true," Cam told her, holding her hand. 

"I raised my kids to be hunters?" 

"No. No, you didn't," Dean assured her. 

"How could I do that to you?" 

"You didn't do it. Because you're dead." 

Mary'e eyes widen, and instinvily squeezed Cam's hand. "What? What happened?" 

"Yellow-eyed demon. He killed you, and John became a hunter to get revenge. He raised us in this life. Listen to me. A demon comes into Sam's nursery exactly six months after he's born. November second, nineteen eighty-three. Remember that date. And whatever you do, do not go in there. You wake up that morning and you take Sam and you run." 

"That's not good enough, Dean," Sam butted in, who stood in the doorway. "Wherever she goes, the demon's gonna find her. Find me." 

"Well, then what?" Dean asked. 

"She can leave Dad. That's what. You got to leave John," Sam told her. 

"What?" 

"When this is all over, walk away, and never look back," Cam told her, smiling sadly. 

"So we're never born," Dean agreed, looking at Mary. "He's right." 

"I—I can't. You're saying that you're my children, and now you're saying—"

"You have no other choice. There's a big difference between dying and never being born. And trust me, we're okay with it, I promise you that." 

"And being a witch isn't so bad! So I'll be okay with that too!" Cam told her, bring their joined hands to her chest. 

"Okay, well, I'm not." 

"Listen, you think you can have that normal life that you want so bad, but you can't. I'm sorry. It's all gonna go rotten. You are gonna die, and your children will be cursed,"  Cam begged, pulling on her hand to make her see reason. In truth, Cam was really okay in leaving behind the life she had. If her brothers weren't there, then she didn't want it. It would save her parents. 

"There—there has to be a way." 

"No, this is the way. Leave John," Dean begged. 

"I can't," Mary cried. 

"This is bigger than us. There are so many more lives at stake—" Sam told her. 

"You don't understand. _I can't."_ Mary brought a hand up to her still flat belly. "It's too late. I'm...I'm pregnant." 

 

Sam, Dean, and Cam tried to process this new infomation, but John walked in. "Hey, we got a problem. Those blood things, the sigils—they're gone." 

"What?" Cam asked, wiping away her tears. 

"Gone as in..." Sam trailed off. 

"I drew one on the back of the door. I turned around. And when I looked back again, it was a smudge." 

Dean went to look then came back. "He's right." 

Mary bent down to check the oil circle she just drew. "There's no more holy oil." 

Mary stood back up. Cam, Dean, and Sam gathered around their parents to protect them. A loud high-pitched noise errupts and everybody went to cover their ears. "We're under attack!" Cam yelled out, listening to the whispers. Glass shattered around them, plunging them into darkness. Cam could hear glass still shattering, until it grows quiet. 

 

The door flew open, revealing a male angel. "Who the hell are you?" Dean asked. 

'I'm Uriel," Uriel told him. 

Dean began to back away from the angel that caused him to be in the hospital. "Oh, come on." 

"Go," Sam told the group, but quickly stopped when the saw Anna, blocking the exit. 

"Here goes nothin'," Dean smirked, before charging for Uriel. Sam charged for Anna, while Cam pushed her parents back. Sam and Dean got thrown aside, and John went to the Angel Blade. Anna threw him through the window, and into the backyard. Cam threw her hand up, and caused Anna to buckle in pain. Anna responded, sending Cam down harder. 

Sam went for the knife, but Anna ripped a fixture from the wall and stabbed him. Cam gasped as Dean called out his name: "Sammy!" 

"Sam!" Dean cried out, seeing Sam dead. 

Cam saw that Anna was advancing towards Mary. Standing up she raced over to pull Mary behind her.  

"Anna, please..." Cam begged. 

"I'm really sorry," Anna apologized. 

Then there came a deeper voice, coming from John. "Anna." 

"Michael," Anna breathed out in fear. 

Michael/John placed his hand on Anna's shoulder, bursting her into flames, screaming. Mary and Cam stared on, as Michael/John turned towards Uriel.

"Michael. I didn't know," Uriel begged. 

"Goodbye, Uriel." Michael snapped his fingers, and Uriel vanished. 

Michael turned towards the two women. "Campbell Winchester. Or Deliah Lewis. No wonder my father favors you. You are the epitome of free will. Sleep," he told her, snapping his fingers. 

Cam felt her eyes close, and the world fell away. 

**2010**

Cam woke and found herself in a chair in a motel room. Cas was gone, but Sam was there. "Sammy," she gasped, hugging him. 

"I'm fine." 

"Hey," Dean greeted coming into the room. 

"Hey," Cam told him. 

"Who wants a drink?" 

Sam nodded, going to get cups. Cam nodded as well, and looked up in the mirror to see Cas behind her. "Castiel," she breathed, turning around to catch him before he could fall. The weight of Cas, nearly sent her down as well, but Sam came and helped her keep him up.

"Hey. Hey, hey. Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa." 

"Cas!" Dean exclaimed, hurrying over to help. 

"We got you," Cam whispered in his ear. Cas tightened his grip around her, breathing in her sweet vanilla and lavender scent. He could sleep and he would be alright. They made it back. Cam was there in his arms, stroking his hair and back, and Dean and Sam were there helping him. 

"You son of a bitch. You made it," Dean grinned. 

"I...I did? I'm very surprised," was his last words before he collapsed against his girlfriend. Cam stumbled a bit at the dead weight. 

"Whoa! You're okay," Sam told the angel, hauling him up. 

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa." Dean grabbed him by the other arm. Together, they took him to bed, and laid him down. "Well, I could use that drink now." 

"Yeah." 

Dean poured three drinks, and proceeded to hand them out. "Well...this is it," Dean toasted, holding up his cup. 

Cam grabbed her cup and laid down next to her boyfriend. 

"This is what?" Sam asked, taking a sip. 

"Team Free Will. One ex-blood junkie, one witch ,one dropout with six bucks to his name, and Mr. Comatose over there. It's awesome." 

"It's not funny," Sam told him. Cam simply rolled her eyes, finishing her drink and laid down next to her boyfriend. Closing her eyes, she listened to his heartbeat. Michael said she was the epitome of free will. She chose to be a witch. She chose to love Cas. And after everything, she always thought she did the right thing. This is what God made her to be, and now he was playing games with them. He destined Mary and John to be together and have two boys. She was the wrench in the plan. Is that why God liked her? Because she was the gift that he had given to people? 

 

 

**1978**

Mary, who was heavily pregnant stood by a crib, while John stood close holding a small child. The child was a girl, about two years old, who laid her head on his shoulder. 

"Where'd you even get it?" John asked, hoisting the girl up on his hip. 

"Garage sale. Twenty-five cents."

"Well, I'm glad to hear that, anyway."

"Hey."

"I mean, you really don't think it's just a...little cheesy?"

"Mm-mm. I think it's sweet," Mary told him, playing with the angel figurine. 

"Can't even put my finger on why I like it. I just...like it." 

"Well, then, I love it." John kissed his wife, then looked at the sleepy girl. 

"I better put her to bed. It's pretty late." 

"Yeah," Mary smiled, stroking her belly. John was good with children. And seeing him care for the girl that she brought home, made her love him ten times more. "Night, Campbell." 

"Nye Nye, Mama," Campbell told her. 

Mary felt tears in her eyes, as John took her away. That was the first time she called her "mama". 

John carried his daughter to her bedroom, laying her on the toddler bed, making sure was tucked in safe. "Night, Princess." 

"Nye Dad-die. I wuv ou." 

"I love you too," John smiled. 

 

 


	14. Your My Addiction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during 5.14. Warnings: Smut and Lemons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Supernatural.

_Cam laid on the bed in nothing but red, lacy lingerie and his tie. Cas stood there with his shirt, coat, and shoes off. Stalking towards her, Cam licked her lips, and watched with a hard gaze. Grabbing onto her foot, he pulled her to him, causing her to squeak. Cas ran his lips her leg, stopping before he got to her center, before moving back down the other one. Cam breathed out, her pulse quickening._

_Cas untied his tye and tied her hands to the bedposts. Cas's lips trailed up her arms and down to her breasts. Grabbing her around the waist, Cas flipped her so her back was to his chest, bringing her up so she sat on her knees. Pulling down her panties, Cas undid his pants and thrusted into her. Cam screamed in pleasure at the sudden intrusion. Cas began to thrust into her in a steady, hard pace. Closing her eyes, she felt her skin on fire. Her breathes were quick as she smiled._

"Cam..." she heard in her ear. 

"Cas," she moaned. 

"CAM!" Dean yelled. 

"Wh-what?" Cam asked, confused. 

"Fire!" Sam told her, stamping out the fire with his feet. 

"Shit!" Cam cried, grabbing the ice bucket, dumping the cold water onto the fire on the ground. "Sorry. It was a dream." 

"Okay," Dean smirked, knowing what kind of dream it was. "You're flushed." 

"Shut up. I don't know what came over me." 

"You miss Cas. It's understandable," Sam smiled gently. 

"Well, of course. But it was so vivid." 

"Anyway, we have a case." 

"Let me change," Cam told her brothers. Going into the room, she changed into a lavender tanktop, black skinny jeans, and her high heeled boots. She also wore her favorite jacket. 

"Let's go," Dean said, as she exited the bathroom. Once in the Impala, Dean explained the case. 

"Wait! Like they actually ate each other! Like sexy canibals?!" Cam asked. 

"Yep," Dean nodded. 

Cam shook her head, and sat back in the seat. They drove to the victim's, Alice's, apartment where they met her roommate, where Dean dropped off Sam and Cam, before going to the morgue. 

"So...you were the one who found the bodies?" Cam asked, looking around the room. 

"There was blood everywhere...and... other stuff...I think Alice was already dead." 

"But Russell wasn't?" Sam asked, to clarify. 

"I think he was, mostly, except... he was still sort of...chewing a little." 

"Oh. Uh-huh," Sam nodded, while Cam gagged a bit. 

"How do two people even do that--Eat each other to death?" Alice's roommate asked. 

"That's a really good question. Now, the last few days, did you notice her acting erratically?" Cam asked. 

"How do you mean?" 

"My partner means, did she seem...unusually hostile, aggressive?" Sam asked. 

"No way. Alice never drank, never even swore. She was a nice girl. And I'm talking, like, a nice girl--Like she still had her promise ring, if you know what I mean." 

"She was a virgin?" Cam's eyes bugged out 

"No premarital. I used to wonder how she did it. I mean, you know, didn't do it. It was her first date in months. She was so excited."

"Apparently, they were both pretty excited." 

"Thank you for your time," Sam thanked the roommate, holding the door open for his sister. 

"Crazy," Cam told him, exiting the apartment. 

"Tell me about it. We should probably get lunch." 

"Yeah. Dean will probably want his usual heart attack in a sac," Cam joked. 

They fell into comfortable silence. "So, do you and Cas have any big plans tonight?" 

"No. He's busy with trying to find God. It's just another day." 

"But it's Valentine's Day." 

"I know. It's just another day, though." 

"So, it will be just you and me tonight, right?" 

"You know that Dean will go out. So, it's just you and me," Cam smiled, pushing him a bit. 

"I'll be your Valentine, in a platonic family type of way," 

"You and me," Cam smiled, snuggling into his arm. 

"You and me," Sam agreed, throwing an arm around her. 

They got back from getting fast food, and went back to the motel room. "Hey," Cam smiled at him, handing Dean his sack of food. 

"Thanks. How'd it go?" Dean asked, taking the food. 

"Um...No EMF, no sulfur. Ghost possession and demonic possession are both probably out," Sam told him. 

"Hmm. That's where I was puttin' my money."

"Nope. No dice," Cam told him, pulling out her sandwich. 

Dean rubbed his eyes, "Well, then what, then? Oh, dude! At the coroner's-- you didn't see these bodies. I mean, these two started eating a- and they just... kept going. I mean, their stomachs were full. Like - like...Thanksgiving-dinner full. Talk about co-dependent." 

"Well...I mean, we got our feelers out. Not much more we can do tonight. All right. I'm just gonna go through some files. You can go ahead and get going." 

"Sorry?" 

"And I'm going to sit here and watch a Rom Com on my laptop. So,go ahead. Unleash the kraken. See you tomorrow morning." 

"Where am I going?" Dean asked, confused. 

"Dean, it's Valentine's day. Your favorite holiday, remember? I mean, what do you always call it-- Uh, unattached drifter Christmas?" Sam stared at him like he grew two heads. 

"Oh, yeah. Well... be that as it may...I don't know. Guess I'm not feeling it this year," Dean shrugged, opening his beer bottle.  

"So you're not into bars full of lonely women?" Cam scoffed. 

"Nah, I guess not," Dean told them, taking a sip of his drink. "Ahh. What?"  Dean asked, as siblings stared at him with mouths open. 

"That's when a dog doesn't eat-- That's when you know something's really wrong," Sam informed him. 

"Remarkably patronizing concern duly noted. Nothing's wrong. We gonna work or what?" 

"I guess," Cam sighed, taking a seat at the table with her laptop, googling different types of lore. 

"So, why aren't you out with Cas?" 

"You know why. He's out trying to find his father. We don't really spend a lot of time together. We only see each other when I call him. I'm not really sure he understands what Valentine's Day means." 

Later that night, Cam laid in bed, she had another vivid dream of Cas and her in bed again. This time Cam woke herself up, going into the bathroom and taking a cold shower. Later that morning, Cam was jugging coffee when Sam woke up. 

"You're up early." 

"I had naughty dreams. I don't know if I miss him or if it's just that I haven't gotten laid in forever." 

"Well, I got a phone call. There's more bodies." 

"Okay." This time, Cam wore a pair of blue skinny jeans, a gray tank top, and a pink and grey flannel as a cover up. When they got to the hospital, Sam went off a bit. 

"Sammy!" Cam snapped. Sam turned back towards her. "You okay?" 

"Yeah, I'm fine," he told her. Dean stared at him, before going into the room. 

"Agent Marley, you just can't stay away," the doctor told him, shaking his hand. 

"Heard you tagged another double suicide." 

"Well, I just finished closing them up

"Dr. Corman, this is my partner, special agent Cliff," he introduced Sam. "And this is Dr. Holly. She's a behaviorist." 

"Agent Cliff, Dr. Holly. I've finished my prelims. I pulled the organ sets and sent off the tox samples." 

"Great. You mind if we take a look at the bodies?" Sam asked. 

"Not at all. But like I said -their... Good-and-plenties are already tupperwared." 

"Super," Cam said, patting him on the chest, going into the room. 

Dean came in after her, followed by Sam. "Hey," he called out to his siblings, holding out a heart. "Be my Valentine?" 

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait a second. These hearts both have identical marks. Check this out. It looks like some kind of letter." 

Cam took a closer look. "Oh no." 

"What?" Dean asked, not understanding. 

"I think it's Enochian," Cam told him. 

"You mean like angel scratches? So you think it's like the tagging on our ribs?" Dean asked, a hand going to his ribs. 

"Dean, I don't know," Cam sighed 

"Ah, hell. Cas, it's Dean. Yeah, room 31-c, basement level...St. James medical center." 

"I'm there now," Cas told him, holding a phone to his ear. 

"Yeah, I get that." 

"I'm gonna hang up now." 

"Right." 

It was like the oxygen in Cam's lungs got sucked out. Her heart rate increased, her lips went dry and she had an ache in between her legs. Cas seemed to be feeling the same way, because he migrated towards her. 

Cas picked up one of the hearts. "You're right, Sam. These are angelic marks. I imagine you'll find similar marks on the other couples' hearts as well--" Cas leaned towards Cam, and breathed in her scent. "Did you get a new fragrance?" he asked, smelling honey, lavender, and vanilla. 

"No," Cam whispered back. 

"So, what are they? I mean, what do they mean?" Sam asked, oblivious to their secret conversation. 

"It's a mark of union. This man and woman were intended to mate," Cas told him, still staring at Cam. 

"Okay, but who put them there?" 

"Well, your people call them "'Cupid. '" 

"A what?" 

"What human myth has mistaken for 'Cupid' is actually a lower order of angel. Technically it's a cherub, third-class."

"Cherub?" Dean asked, eyebrows rising. 

"Yeah, they're all over the world. There are dozens of them."

"You mean the little flying fat kid in diapers?" asked Sam. 

"They're not incontinent," Cas informed the group. 

"Okay, anyway. So, what you're saying--" Dean trailed off. 

"What I'm saying is a Cupid has gone rogue and we have to stop him--before he kills again," Cas told the Winchesters. 

"Naturally."

"Of course we do." as

"Well...why don't you two make a plan, why me and Cas go confer," Cam told the boys, grabbing Cas's hand. Cam ran off to an empty hospital room, locking the door. Hurling her body towards his, their lips met in a frenzy. Cam pushed off his coat, while Cas pushed off her flannel t-shirt. "Yes!" Cam hissed as his lips trailed down to her breasts. 

"You smell so good," Cas growled. 

Cam undid his buttons, while Cas ripped off her tank top over her head. Their lips met again, while their tongues and hands fought for dominance. Hands pushed and pulled their tops. Cas pushed her against the wall, pushing down her panties and jeans. Cam raised her hands up, grasping the wall as Cas pushed her up. Using Cam's boots, she pushed down his pants and jeans. 

Cas roughly pushed into her wet center, causing Cam to gasp. "Fuck!" 

"Cam!" Cas growled, thrusting harder. Cas's hands grabbed onto the wall, while one of Cam's grabbed onto his back, pulling him into her. 

Cas hoisted her up, and rammed into her, hitting her g-spot. "Yes! Right there!" Cam yelled out. Cas continued to thrust into her before they both orgasmed. 

Breathing hard they came down off their high. "We need to go find my brothers," Cam told them, pulling her pants back up. After their clothes were back where they belonged on their body, they walked to the door together, stopping to kiss. 

Cas told them the place to go. So the Winchesters and the angel hopped in the car. Cam and Cas sat in the backseat. Cam leaned back in the seat, and looked at him for a bit. Cas reached over and grabbed her hand, drawing Enochian symbols. Dean and Sam were focused on the task of hand, so Cam let her hand rest on his leg. Trailing it up a bit, he rubbed him over his pants. Cas sucked in a breath. Cas leaned over and kissed her, pushing her against the seat. 

"Hey! The Impala is not for that!" Dean protested. 

"Sorry. I don't know what's going over us," Cam apologized, fanning herself. "Is it hot back here?" 

They finally made it back to the restaurant where they sat and ordered food. After ten minutes, the waitress brought Dean a cheeseburger, Campbell and Sam a salad. Cas ate nothing. Cam laid her hand back on his thigh. 

"So, what, you just happen to know he likes the cosmos at this place?" Dean asked. 

"This place is a nexus of human reproduction. It's exactly the kind of-" Cas began watching Dean put ketchup on his burger. _Cam's hand on my thigh feels like heaven,_ Cas though.  _I want her...no I NEED her. Too many people. Campbell is too good to have sexual intercourse in the bathroom. Maybe I can take her on this table. Then afterwards, we can eat a burger. "_ -of garden the Cupid will come to-- to pollinate." 

Dean sighed, and put his burger back down. "Wait a minute. You're not hungry?" 

"No. What? I'm not hungry," Dean said, shocked. 

"Then you're not gonna finish that?" Cas asked, taking Dean's burger. "He's here."

"Where? I don't see anything."

"There," Cas pointed. 

"You mean the same-side-of-the-booth couple over there?" Cam asked, looking. 

"Meet me in the back," Cas told them. With one last kiss, he vanished. 

"Let's go," Dean told the group, taking a sip of his water. 

They made their way to the back room of the restaurant. Once inside, they saw Cas waiting for them. "Cas, where is he?" Sam asked. 

 

"I have him tethered. Zoda kama mahrana. Manifest yourself," Cas demand. 

"So, where is he?" Dean asked. Suddenly, two massive bare arms appeared around his middle. "Oof!"

"Here I am!" shouted a large nearly naked man. 

"Ahh!" Cam screamed, startled by the large man. 

"Help!" Dean cried out. 

"Oh, help is on the way. Yes, it is. Yes, it is." Then, Cupid turned towards Cas. "Hello, you!" 

Cupid dropped Dean, then picked Cas up in a hug. "Ooh. Mmm." 

"This is Cupid?" Dean asked. 

"Yes." 

"And you! So lovely!" Cupid told Cam, picking her up. 

"No! No! I don't consent!" Cam protested. 

"And look at you, huh?" Cupid told Sam, dropping Campbell. 

"No," Sam protested, turning away. But Cupid appeared in front of him, hugging him tight. 

"Yes! Yes, yes, yes!"

"Is this a fight? Are we in a fight?" Dean asked, panicked. 

"This is... Their handshake," Cas explained. 

"I don't like it." 

"No one likes it," Cas agreed. Cam huffed, and went over to him, grabbing onto his hand and pulling him away from Cupid. 

"Mmm. What can I do for you?" Cupid asked. 

"Why are you doing this?" 

"Doing what?"

"Your targets-- the ones you've marked--They're slaughtering each other." 

"What? They are?" he asked. 

"Yeah! They are! So you need to stop!" Cam explained, pulling Cas closer. "You're so hot interrogating him. What a turn on." 

"Not in front of everybody," Cas whispered back. 

"Can you two please stop?" Sam whined. 

"Listen, birthday suit, we know, okay? We know you been flittin' around, popping people with your poison arrow, making them murder each other!" Dean yelled. 

"What we don't know is why," Cam told the creepy naked guy. 

"You think that I--Well, uh...I don't know what to say," Cupid told them, crying. 

"Ahh. Now I feel kinda bad for the guy," Cam sighed. 

"Should...Should somebody maybe... go talk to him?" Sam whispered. 

"Yeah, that's a good idea. Give 'em hell, Cas." 

"Sensitive guys are such a turn on," Cam whispered in Cas's ear. 

"Um... look. We didn't mean to, um...hurt your feelings" Cas apologized. 

Cupid turned and hugged Cas. "Is this guy for real?" Cam whispered to her brothers. 

"I think so..." Dean whispered back. 

''Love is more than a word to me, you know. I love love. I love it! And if that's wrong, I don't want to be right!" Cupid cried. 

"Yes, yes. Of course. I, uh...I have no idea what you're saying." 

"I was just on my appointed rounds. Whatever my targets do after that that's nothing to do with me. I- I was following my orders. Please brother. Read my mind. Read my mind, you'll see."

Cas took a minute to read his mind. "He's telling the truth."

"Jiminy Christmas. Thank you."

"Wait, wait, you said--You said you were just following orders?" Dean asked. 

"Mm-hmm."

"Whose orders?"

"Whose?" Cupid began to laugh. "Heaven, silly. Heaven."

"Why does heaven care if Harry meets Sally?" Cam asked. 

"Oh, mostly they don't. You know, certain bloodlines, certain destinies. Oh, like yours."

"What?" Sam asked, shocked. 

"Yeah, the union of John and Mary Winchester--Very big deal upstairs, top priority arrangement. Mm." 

"Are you saying that you fixed-up our parents?" Dean clarified. 

"Well, not me, but... Yeah. Well, it wasn't easy, either. Ooh, they couldn't stand each other at first. But when we were done with them--Perfect couple." 

"Perfect?" 

"Yeah." 

"They're dead!" 

"I'm sorry, but... the orders were very clear. You and Sam needed to be born. Your parents were just, uh...meant to be. (sings) A match made in heaven- heaven!" Then he turned to Cam and Cas. "Like you two! Heaven has plans for you too! Talk about 21st century star-crossed lovers!" 

Dean heard enough, and punched Cupid. "Son of a bitch!" Suddenly he was gone. "Where is he? Where'd he go?!" 

"I believe you upset him," Cas answered. 

"Upset him?!" 

"Dean. Enough!" Cam shouted. 

"What?" 

"You just punched a Cupid!" 

"I punched a dick!" 

"Um...Are we gonna talk about what's been up with you lately or not?" Sam asked, putting his two cents in. 

"Or not," Dean huffed. 

"Come on. Let's go," Cam ordered Cas. Taking his hand, Cas transported them back to their cabin, where they proceeded to rip of each other's clothes. 

"I want you," Cam gasped, as Cas ripped her shirt in half. 

"I wanted you since the restaurant. You and Dean's burger." 

"Shut up and kiss me." Cam pushed him down on the bed, kissing down his chest. 

"We should go get burgers after this," Cas groaned out as Cam ripped open his own shirt. 

"Listen...we can do whatever you want..." Cam huffed out, unbuckling his pants. Cam pushed down her own leaving her in her sloppy updo and bra. Sinking down onto him, Cam let out a loud moan. They moved in a fast passionate pace, Cas sitting up to kiss her. They quickly fell off the cliff of pleasure. Cam gasped, as she came down from her high. 

Cas looked up at her, seeing the Love Goddess she was. Her bra strap on her right shoulder fell down, and her face was flushed. Her long, curly blonde hair was like a river that fell from her scalp. "Can we go get burgers?" Cas asked. 

"Yes, Cas. Let's go get burgers," Cam laughed, rolling off him. Suddenly her phone dinged. "It's Sam. He found something. Burgers to go?" she asked. 

"If we must," Cas sighed, really wanting his burger. He looked up, seeing Cam slipping on jeans and a tanktop, along with a flannel, and Cas realized that he wanted her too. 

"Cas..." Cam giggled, seeing him aroused. "We gotta go. We have a Case." They grabbed him a burger from a local joint and met back at the motel where Sam and Dean were staring at a briefcase. "Sorry, we're late. We had to go grab a burger." 

"We also had intercourse five times." 

"Wow...five times..." Dean sighed. 

"So while we were doing this case, you two were fucking?!" Sam asked, pissed. 

"Lay off, Sam!" Cam shouted. "What's in the briefcase?" 

"A demon had it," Sam sighed. He didn't mean to be an ass, it was the smell of the demon blood.

"What the hell does a demon got to do with this, anyway?" Dean asked, inching closer. 

"Believe me, I got no idea." 

"You okay?" 

"Yeah. You were being an ass," Cam told him, eyes on the briefcase. 

"Yeah, yeah. I'll be all right." 

"Let's crack her open. What's the worst that could happen, right?" Dean asked the group. 

They took a minute and opened the briefcase. A bright light escaped, causing them to jump back. "Whoa!" Sam exclaimed. 

 

"What the hell was that?" asked Dean. 

"It's a human soul. It's starting to make sense," Cas informed them, taking a bite from his burger. 

"Now, what about that makes sense?" Sam asked. 

"And when did you start eating?" Dean questioned. 

"Exactly. My hunger-- it's a clue, actually."

"For what?" Cam asked. 

"This town is not suffering from some love-gone-wrong effect. It's suffering from hunger. Starvation, to be exact--Specifically...famine."

"Famine?As- as in the horseman?" Sam's eyebrows went into his hair. 

"Great. Th- th-that's freaking great." 

"I thought famine meant starvation, like as in, you know, food." 

"Yes. Absolutely. But not just food. I mean, everyone seems to be starving for something--Sex, attention, drugs, love..." 

"Well, that explains the puppy-lovers that Cupid shot up. And why Cam is staring at Cas like a piece of meat." 

"Hey! Those feelings are recuperated. You don't want to know what he did to me in the restaurant bathroom." 

"I don't really..." Dean groaned. 

"Right. The cherub made them crave love, and then Famine came, and made them rabid for it," Cas explained. 

"Okay, but what about you? I mean, since when do angels secretly hunger for White Castle?" 

"It's my vessel-- Jimmy. His, uh, appetite for red meat has been touched by Famine's effect. And his desire to fornicate with a woman, fueled by my feelings for Campbell, makes me want her. And these delicious hamburgers." 

"So, Famine just rolls into town and everybody goes crazy?" 

" 'And then will come Famine riding on a black steed. He will ride into the land of plenty...' " Cas quoted. " '... and great will be the Horseman's hunger, for he is hunger. His hunger will seep out and poison the air. ' Famine is hungry. He must devour the souls of his victims.'

"So, that's what was in the briefcase--The twinkie dude's soul?" Dean asked, looking at the soul. 

"Lucifer has sent his demons to care for Famine, to feed him, make certain he'll be ready."

"Ready for what?" Cam asked, a chill coming over her skin. 

"To March across the land." 

Sam excused himself to go to the bathroom, while Cam went over to Cas to rub his shoulders. "Famine?" Dean asked, sighing. 

"Yes," Cas moaned, enjoying Cam's hands and the cheeseburger. 

"So, what, this whole town is just gonna eat, drink, and screw itself to death?" Sam called out from the bathroom. 

"We should stop it."

"Yeah, that's a great idea. How?" Dean asked. 

"How did you stop the last horseman you met?' 

"War got his mojo from this ring. And after we cut it off, he just tucked tail and ran. And everybody that was affected, it was like they woke up out of a dream. You think Famine's got a class ring, too?"

"I know he does." 

"Well, okay. L- let's track him down and get to chopping."

"Yeah," Cas sighed, eyeing his empty sack sadly.

Cam pulled his face towards hers, kissing him. Cas let his hand fall to her ass, squeezing it. "Stop! I can't...no mater I want you to...I can't. Cas, I love you, but we have a Horseman to fight." 

"So what are you saying?" Dean asked. 

"I can't go with you. My feelings for Cas are overthrowing my judgement. I'm not in control. So, I'll stay here." 

"No Campbell or burgers. This is disappointing," Cas sighed, releasing her. 

"What are you, the Hamburglar?" Dean scoffed. 

"I've developed a taste for ground beef." 

"Well, have you even tried to stop it?"

"I'm an angel. I can stop anytime I want."

"Whatever. Sam, let's roll."

"Dean...I, um...I can't. I can't go," Sam told them, coming out from the bathroom. 

"What do you mean?"

"I think it got to me, Dean. I think I'm hungry for it..." Sam sweated. 

"Hungry for what?" Cam worried, pushing her own hunger aside. 

"You know."

"Demon blood?"

Sam hung his head in shame. Cam went over to him, and hugged him. The mother bear in her wanted to protect her baby brother from the horrors in this world. 

"You got to be kidding me," Dean scoffed, turning to Cas. "You got to get him out of here. You got to beam him to, like, Montana. Anywhere but here." 

"It won't work. He's already infected. The hunger is just gonna travel with him."

"Well, then, what do we do?" Dean asked. 

"You go cut that bastard's finger off." 

"You heard him," Dean told Cas, grabbing his keys. 

"But, Dean...before you go, you better...you better lock me down - but good." 

"I'll do it. I'll stay and watch him. Just come back safely," Cam pleaded, taking a pair of handcuffs from Dean. 

"All right, well, just hang in there. We'll be back as soon as we can," Dean told his siblings. 

"Be careful. And... hurry," Sam shuddered. 

Cas and Dean left them, and Cam turned to Sam. "Alright. You up for some BDSM?" she joked. 

"Yeah," Sam chuckled lightly, sitting on the floor. Cam snapped the handcuffs on, and stood back up. 

"I'm going to shut the door, and slide the dresser over it." 

"Okay." Cam did as she told him what she would do, and sat down, with her back to the door. "So...so much for our Valentine's Day plans right?" Sam joked. 

"Yeah," Cam sighed, grabbing her gun. 

"Cam, I don't feel good," Sam groaned. 

"I know." 

"I can help! I just need a little taste!" 

"No, Sam! Just wait it out!" 

Cam heard the door unclick and jumped into action. Shooting the demons did nothings. Using her magic did nothing either. The female demon grabbed her by the throat, lifting her into the air, and tossing her into the wall. The air left her lungs as she landed. Wheezing, she rolled to her side, seeing the male demon move the dresser. 

 

Sam, who was struggling, heard a loud thud, then the dresser being moved. "Cam?" he called out, bu was met with no answer. "Guys? Guys, what happened? I don't think it worked. I think I'm still--" he trailed off the door opened, revealing demons. Sam looked on a bit more and saw his sister laying on her side, struggling to get up and breath, "...still hungry."

"Look at this. Someone trussed you up for us. Boss says we can't kill you...but I bet we can break off a few pieces." 

Cam watched as the male Demon brake the handcuffs. Sam snapped into action, knocking the demon into the shower wall. "Ugh!" 

Sam then turned to the female demon, tackling her. Sam brought her down on the glass coffee table in the main room. Cam rolled away from the shower of glass, protecting herself. 

"Ugh! Get him off! Get him off!" Cam heard the female demon shouting. Looking up, Sam was drinking her blood. Then she watched as Sam, telepathically throw the male into the wall. 

"Wait your turn." 

"Sam!" Cam cried out. Sam finally did drink the male demon's blood. "No!" Cam cried out. 

"I'm sorry," Sam told her, truthfully, grabbing her by the shirt. Sam deposited her in the chair, and found some rope, tying her hands to the arms. 

"Please! Don't do this!" Cam begged, feeling her eyes well up with tears. She has never been afraid of her brother. But now, she was terrified. Sam was ten times more powerful than her right now. 

"I gotta go help. You're going to try to stop me," he told her, grabbing a shard of glass. 

"No...Sam...please." Sam brought the shard down into her right thigh. 

Cam's eyes bugged out at the pain. A few tears fell down her face, but other than that she showed no emotion. "When I come back, I'll free you. Just stay here." 

Sam left after that. Cam gasped, letting her emotions bubble to the surface. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK!" she shouted in pain. She had to get out of here. She had to find Sam. She had to protect her family. If she could grab the glass that was stuck in her thigh, she could slice the ropes around her wrist. Carefully, Cam lifted her injured thigh onto her uninjured thigh. Cam bit her tongue to keep from yelling in pain. Cam inched her thigh closer to her left hand, lifting it until she had a hold of it. 

Yanking it out, she watched as blood began to pool out of her thigh. "Shit! Shit, shit, shit!!" Cam needed to hurry. Sam obviously hit her artery. Good thing it was just one. But she needed to stop the bleeding, or she'll bleed out to death. 

Grabbing the shard tighter in her hand, she began to slice the rope. The stinging in her palm was nothing for the pain in her thigh. Finally she got the rope cut, and cut the other one. Taking off her flannel, she quickly cut strips to tie around her thigh. Once secure, Cam hobbled outside to hot-wire a car. Once done, she slammed the door, and drove to the restaurant. 

Once Cam got to the restaurant, she loaded rock salt blanks into gun, and limped inside. What she saw inside, made her blood run cold. An old man in a wheelchair was sitting lifeless. Sam was standing with his nose bleeding, and Cas and Dean were sitting on the ground. Cam's blood pumped with adrenaline, as she walked forwards. Raising her gun, Cam shot Sam in the leg with the blank. Sam turned to her in shock and fell down. Cam hobbled a bit more, shooting him three more times in the leg, until he was unconscious from the painful burns. "Stay there," she sneered. 

"Cam?" Dean asked. 

"Ahh!" she cried out, collapsing. Dean ran towards her, catching her. 

"What happened?" 

"Sam fucking stabbed me to keep me from coming after him. Too bad for him, I don't follow directions. I might need stiches. And a blood transfusion. My head feels funny." 

"Ok. We gotta get Sam to the panic room so he can detox." 

Cas ran over, and lifted his girlfriend up in his arms, and took her to the car, before going back to help Dean with Sam. They drove quickly, stopping back at the motel to grab their clothes, then hit the road again. "Cas. There is a first aid kit in duffel. There's gauze. Hold it onto Cam's leg," Dean told her. 

"Okay." Cas did as he was told. Holding it tightly, Cas found more and wrapped it around her leg. 

"Ouch!" Cam cried out. 

"Sorry." 

"It's okay. Pain means I'm not dead," Cam joked, sucking in a breath. 

"Hang on. We're getting close." 

"Okay. Because, I'm getting tired." 

Dean turned to glance at her. Dean gunned it, seeing her pale, sweaty complexion. Dean finally saw the sign of Bobby's, and drove into the parking lot. Dean jumped out and ran to the front door. "Bobby! We need you!" 

But there was no answer. Using his spare key to Bobby's house, Dean busted in and cleaned off the kitchen table. Cas followed shortly behind, while Dean grabbed supplies for stitches. Cas laid Cam down on the table, and Dean handed her a bottle of strong bourban. Chugging half of it down, she enjoyed the burn while Dean poured some onto her leg. 

Dean stiched her up, while Cas helped her into her bedroom. Cas helped Dean carry Sam into the basement and locked him in. 

"Let me out of here, please! Help!" Sam yelled out, after he regained consiousness. 

"That's not him in there. Not really," Cas assured Dean. 

"I know."

"Dean, Sam just has to get it out of his system. Then he'll be-" 

"Listen, I just, uh...I just need to get some air," Dean told him, leaving. "Hey. Remember what I said about Cam." 

_Dean sat in the Impala, waiting. Cas finally returned with a big carry out sack. "_ _Are you serious?"_

_"These make me...very happy."_

_"How many is that?"_

_"I lost count. It's in the low hundreds. What I don't understand is...where is your hunger, Dean?"_

_"Huh?"_

_"Well, slowly but surely, everyone in this town is falling prey to Famine, but so far, you seem unaffected."_

_"Hey, when I want to drink, I drink. When I want sex, I go get it. Same goes for a sandwich or a fight."_

_"So...you're saying you're just well-adjusted?"_

_"God, no. I'm just well-fed. Hey, Cas...I need to get something off my chest."_

_"What?"_

_"You and Cam. Are you two serious?"_

_"In what way?"_

_"The emotional kind?"_

_"I care about her. Just like I care about you and Sam."_

_"Yeah. But...you see...Cam was sad that you weren't there for Valentine's Day."_

_"I wasn't aware."_

_"That's because, ever since you started your relationship, she always calls you. You never call her. I know a lot about women, and that hurts their self esteem."_

_"My relationship with your sister is what you would say, complicated."_

_"Hey...I am the president of Complicated relationships. But too me, you seem like all you want from her is sex."_

_Cas's eyes hardened. "Our relationship to your sister is not about sex. I care for her. Deeply. I would defy my brothers, and Father to be with her. She changed me. She is my new God. Her light is what keeps me from giving up, because I know that if I do, and let you and Sam hash it out as Michael and Lucifer, it would break her heart. Her light would vanquish and turn her into darkness."_

_"Alright. Just remember, you hurt her and I will kill you. And so will Sam. And Bobby."_

_"Noted."_

_"And it wouldn't hurt to bring her flowers. She likes that sort of thing."_

_"I didn't know that. What else does she like?"_

_"Even-though Cam is a bad ass chick, she is a girly girl on the inside. Deep down, behind her tough leather wearing, gun slinging exterior there is a girl who cares deeply. The girl deep down inside likes flowers, and kisses in the rain, and chocolate, and wine. She's vulernable. She keeps it together for me and Sam. She's the only one that I know that can put me and Sam into place. And I do know that she cares for you."_

Cas walked back inside to find Cam waiting. "Is Dean okay? How about Sam?" 

"Dean is taking Sam's fall hard. And Sam is detoxing as we speak. How are you?" 

"Hanging in there. It seems like every step forwards is another back," Cam whispered, feeling tears well up again. Turning her back to him, she let a few fall. 

"You don't need to hide from me. Just like I don't hide my weakness from you. Tears show your humanity...that you'r human." 

Cam turned and buried her face in Cas's neck, letting everything release as she cried. Cas sat there, placing a hand on her back, laying back on the bed, as she wept. Eventually, Cam cried herself to sleep. 

 

 


	15. When Zombies Attack 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during 5.15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Supernatural.

Dean, Sam, and Campbell decided to take a mini break from the upcoming end of the world to have some fun at a local bar.They played darts and pool, and Campbell danced and sang for tips. 

"This is nice," Dean smiled, sipping his beer. 

"I know! When was the last time we all sat together drinking? No upcoming doom, no monsters?" Cam asked, laughing. 

"Never," Sam answered. 

"Special Report...a man by the name Benny Sutton was reported dead today in his trailer. Carol has more information. Carol..." 

"Thanks George. Witnesses say that Benny was strangled to death by Clay Thomspon. Sources say that Clay Thomspon has been dead..." 

"No..." Cam shivered. Dean opened his mouth, but Cam stopped him. "Don't! I know what you're going to say." 

"Come on, Cam! It's a Case!" 

"With dead people walking around. And you know about how I feel about the dead." 

"It's in Sioux Falls," Sam told his bickering siblings. 

"Bobby..." Cam sighed. Taking a breath, she pushed down her panic attack. "Fine. For Bobby..." 

Standing up, she placed money on the table, grabbing her purse. Sam and Dean followed suit, and headed towards the Impala. "Drive all night and investigate in the morning?" 

"Sure. We're not far from Sioux Falls," Sam said, getting into the back of the car. "I'm going to catch some shut eyes." 

They drove all night, switching drivers to sleep off the alcohol. Once Cam got behind the wheel, she went. She dealt with zombies already. But now she had magic, so maybe if things go bad to worst, then maybe she won't panic again. "Hey." Looking over, Cam saw her baby brother nudging her. "You alright?" 

"Yeah. I'm fine, Sam." 

"You sure?" 

"Yeah." 

"How's your thigh?" 

"Better. The stitches came out. I now have a battle scar." 

"I'm really sorry..." Sam sighed, guilty. 

"I told you it's fine. Besides, I got my payback." 

"Yeah. I love you Cam," Sam told her honestly. 

"I love you, too, you giant moose." 

"We're getting closer. We should wake Dean," Sam told her, looking in the backseat. 

"Dean!" Campbell yelled, slapping him. 

"Pie!" Dean shouted, waking up. "What? Where are we?" 

"About an hour away. Do you want to call the witness to meet us?" 

"Yeah. Should we call Bobby? It's his town. We could use him," Dean asked. 

"On it," Sam told him, pulling out his phone. 

By the time they hit the diner, it was the daytime. "Bobby, listen, when you get this message, call! Okay?" 

"Well, that's not good," Cam told him, getting out of the car. 

"Is he still not home? How far could he get in that chair?" Dean asked. 

"Far I guess. Come on," Cam told them, slipping on her sunglasses. She wore a flannel again, a tanktop, her favorite combat boots, and black skinny jeans. Sam and Dean followed her inside. 

"Him," Dean whispered to his siblings. 

"So, what do we do?" Sam asked. 

"Well... Guess we just do it ourselves," Dean told him. They walked towards a table where a man sat. Sitting down they introduced themselves. "Mr. Wells, why don't you tell us what you saw in your own words."

"Call me Digger."

"Digger? Who gave you that name?" Dean asked, shocked. 

"I did."

"You gave yourself your own nickname? You can't do that."

"Who died and made you queen? As for you...you can be the queen any day," he flirted with Cam. 

"Okay. Uh, why don't you just tell us what you saw?" Cam asked, taking out a notebook. 

"I saw Clay Thompson climb into Benny Sutton’s trailer through the window. Couple minutes later, Clay walked out, and Benny's dead." 

"And, uh..." Dean began, holding up a picture, " ...Is this the guy you saw?"

"Well, he was all covered with mud, but, yeah. That's Clay." 

"And you are aware that Clay Thompson died five years ago?" Sam asked. 

"Yep." 

"And you're positive that it was this guy," Dean clarified. 

"You calling me a liar?" Digger asked, getting pissed. 

"No, no, no. Of course not. Look. Can you think of any reason why Clay Thompson, alive or dead, would want to kill Benny Sutton?" Cam asked, smiling. 

"Hell, yeah. Well, five years ago, Benny's the one that killed Clay in the first place."

"Is that a fact?" Dean asked. 

"Well, yeah, so-called 'hunting accident.' Now, if you ask me... Clay came back from the grave to get a little payback."

"Go on." 

"Shit!" Cam exclaimed seeing, Sheriff Jody Mills. 

"What?' 

"Sheriff. She's never seen me before, but she's not a fan of Bobby's." 

"Heads up. 'Fargo'," Digger warned, seeing her inch closer to the table. 

"Digger," Sheriff Mills, smiled. 

"Sheriff."

"Gentlemen, and Lady. I'm Sheriff Jody Mills. I don't believe we've had the pleasure." 

"Agents Dorfman and Neidermeyer. FBI. And this is our associate, Dr. Pepperidge." 

"Doctor?" Sheriff Mills asked. 

"I'm a behaviorist." 

"Welcome to Sioux Falls, gentlemen, and doctor. Can I ask you what you're doing with Digger here?" 

"They’re doing their job. They believe me, Sheriff."

"The FBI believes a dead man committed a murder?"

"Look, we're just asking a few questions, Sheriff. That's all," Sam told her. 

"Of course, if a dead man didn't commit the murder, then, uh, who did?" Dean mouthed off. 

Cam's mouthed opened in shock. They were screwed. Sheriff Mills took a step back, then recomposed herself. "What'd you say your jurisdiction here was again?" Sheriff Mills asked. 

"Our jurisdiction is wherever the United States government sends us," Dean fired back. Cam kicked him underneath the table.  _"STOP!"_ her eyes screamed at him. 

"Oh, yeah. How 'bout me and your supervisor have a little chat about that?" 

"Absolutely," Sam smiled, handing her a buisness card. 

They waited with bated breath as Sheriff Mills called the number provided. 

 

"Agent Willis, this is Sheriff Jody Mills… Bobby?" she asked the phone. Cam sucked in a breath. They were screwed. "Is this Bobby Singer?" Cam judged her reaction. Sheriff Mills popped her hip up. She scoffed, and hung up the phone. Cam felt she was getting scolded by her mother. "Bull crap. FBI, huh?"

"So, uh... So you know Bobby Singer?" Sam asked. 

"That is... a fun coincidence," Dean told her. 

"Here's what I know about Bobby Singer. He's a menace around here, ass-full of drunk-and-disorderlies and mail fraud. You understanding me?" 

"I think we all can agree that you've made yourself perfectly clear, yes."

"So, whatever the four of you are planning, it ends here. Now. Ten-four on that, Agents?" 

"Yeah." 

Sheriff Mills walked away, leaving the three Winchesters and Digger. Cam sighed, and glared at Dean. "Thank you for your time, Mr. Digger. Gentlemen." Cam got up, and her brothers followed her out. 

Walking outside, Cam pulled her skirt down a bit, walking over to the Impala. "Good going, Dean," Sam sighed, opening the trunk to pull out his regular clothes. 

"What did I do?" Dean asked. 

"You backmouthed the sheriff." 

"But at least we know that Bobby's home," Dean defended himself. Dean pulled his own clothes out and traveled back inside to change. Cam and Sam followed, changing back into their normal garb. 

They traveled back to the Impala and began to drive to Bobby's home. When they reached, they began to walk up to the front door, and knocked. Bobby answered in his usual gruffness: "Hi." 

"You know how many times we called? Where have you been?" Dean asked, coming in. 

"Playing murderball," Bobby answered. 

"What's that smell? Is that soap? Did you clean?" Cam asked, suprised. No matter how long she stayed, he would never cook or clean up. 

"What are you, my mother? Bite me!" 

"Bobby, seriously," Sam asked. 

"I been working. You know, trying to find a way to stop the devil."

"Find anything?" Dean asked. 

"What do you think?" 

"Bobby, it's just… there's a case less than five miles from your house," Cam sighed. 

"What, the – the Benny Sutton thing? That's what this is about?"

"You knew about this?" asked Dean. 

"Hell, yes. I checked into it already. There's nothing here."

"Except a witness who saw a dead guy commit murder," Cam informed him. 

"What witness? Digger Wells?"

"Yeah. So?" Bobby raised his eyebrows. 

"So, he's a drunk." 

"Well, what about the lightning storms? They look like omens," asked Sam. 

"Except in February in South Dakota in storm season. Guys, I thought it was something, too. Sometimes a cigar is just a cigar."

"So who killed the guy?"

"Take your pick. This Benny Sutton guy was a grade-a son of a bitch. There's a list of the living a year long wouldn't mind putting a cap in his ass." 

"So, you're telling us... nothing?" Dean asked. 

"Sorry. Looks like you wasted a tank of gas on this one." 

"Great," Dean sighed. 

"Well, we best get going. It was nice to see you, Bobby," Cam smiled. 

"See you later, Bobby," Dean waved. 

"Yeah. Bye," Sam smiled, walking down the drive. 

"Idjits..." 

Once back in the Impala they remained silent as they drove off. "Something seems fishy right?" Cam asked. 

"Yep," Dean agreed, putting the car in reverse. 

Later that night, Dean parked the Impala near the cemetery. Looking around, Cam felt a nervous twinge in her stomach. 

"What's up?" Sam asked, looking around. 

"Isn't that the graveyard back there?"

"Yeah. So what? Bobby already checked it out."

"And? What, Bobby's never wrong? Come on. We'll take a peek, and then we'll hit the road. Can't hurt." 

"Alright," Cam sighed, getting out of the car. Dean got out and opened the trunk revealing their arsenal. Cam pulled out her purple gun and slipped it in her new gun holster belt: a Valentine's day gift from her brothers. Dean pulled out his own gun, as did Sam. 

"Let's go," Dean told them, leading the way. 

They walked aways until they spotted a grave with upturned soil. "Hey," Sam pointed out, seeing Clay Thompson's name on the headstone. 

"That look fresh to you?" Dean asked. 

"Crap," Cam sighed, handing out shovels that she brought. With three of them digging up the grave, it took no time. Finally hitting the coffin, they found it empty. "Okay..." Cam's voice shook at the empty grave. 

"What is going on here?" Sam asked. 

"I don't know, but something stinks." 

"If Clay's undead, then how many others?" Cam asked. 

"Good question. Bobby lied. Let's go to Clay's house." Dean started to head back to the car, with Cam and Sam following close behind. Once they arrived, they broke in and looked around. Suddenly, a man attacked Dean, but Dean easily pushed him down to the ground. 

"Don't shoot me! Please! There's money in the safe," the man cried out. 

"We don't want your money," Cam told him. 

"What do you want? Anything. Please..."

"You're Clay Thompson, right?" Cam asked. 

Clay nodded. "Who are you?" 

"Um, FBI," Sam lied. 

"FBI? Oh, my God. This is about Benny." 

"Wha… what about Benny?" Dean asked. 

"He killed me! He shot me in the back! I'm supposed to let him get away with that?" 

"Hold up. Are… are you confessing?" 

"Please. I'll go with you. Just… just don't wake my kids." 

"Y-you'll go with us where?" Sam asked. 

"Jail." 

"Let me get this straight. You're Clay Thompson, and you died five years ago?" Cam clarified. 

"Yes."

"And three days ago you climbed out of your grave, and you killed Benny Sutton?" Cam's heart pounded harder in her chest. 

"Yes." 

"So you are, in fact, a dead guy." 

"I guess. I – I – I don't know what I am." 

"Oh my god..." Cam hyperventilated. 

"Clay? I called 911." 

"It's okay, honey. These men are the FBI. They're here about Benny." 

"Why don't you come with us, Mr. Thompson? I think that'd be best," Dean told him. 

Once outside, Cam lost it. "OH MY GOD!" 

"Breathe, Cam," Sam told her. 

"Breathe? He's a zombie Sam!" 

"I agree with her," Dean spoke up. 

"Dean," Sam sighed. 

"He's a monster." Dean went over to the trunk and pulled out an inhaler, giving it to his sister. 

"He's a soccer dad," Sam reasoned back. 

"What do you want to do with him?" Dean asked. Suddenly, Sheriff Mills and another stopped them. 

 

"Freeze! Drop your guns!" Sheriff Mills yelled out. 

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. All right. Hey." 

"It's my inhaler! I have asthma!" Cam shouted, holding it up, before taking a puff. 

"Remember the guy you said that was dead and couldn't possibly commit murder? There he is," Dean told her. 

"And?" Mills asked. 

'''And'? And you're welcome – for catching the undead killer zombie," Cam fired back, taking another puff. 

"Whatever he is or isn't that don't give you the right to shoot him in the middle of the street." 

Sheriff Mills handcuffed Dean, while the other handcuffed Sam. 

"Shoot me?" Clay exclaimed. 

"You're free to go, Mr. Thompson." 

"Free to go?!" Cam yelled out. 

"Can it, young lady." 

"I can't believe you were gonna kill me!" Clay protested. 

"You're a zombie!" Dean yelled out, being pushed into the police car. Sam followed suit. Then Sheriff Mills turned to Cam. 

"You really have asthma?" 

"Yeah." 

"So does my son. Come on." Cam sighed, getting in the car. 

Sheriff Mills and the police officer paraded the Winchesters into the police station, where the boys were placed in one cell and Cam the other. "Can we make a phone call?" Sam asked. 

"Go ahead," Sheriff Mills sighed, unlocking the cell. 

While Sam was calling Bobby, Dean went to the bars that seperated his sister from him. "You okay?" 

"Yeah. Ever since I got smoke inhalation, my asthma has been hitting me. I can cure my eyesight, and I can a demon explode. But I can't cure my lungs. Magic sometimes sucks." 

"Tell me about it." 

"Okay. Bobby's on his way," Sam told them, being pushed back into the cell. 

Cam sat on the bench in her room, while the boys paced and layed down on the bench. Finally Bobby entered, rolling over to them. "Idjits," he greeted. Then he turned to Sheriff Mills. "Sheriff." 

"Bobby," Sheriff Mills greeted back. They began to talk quietly, while the Winchesters stared at them. 

"So, what? Sheriff's on the take?" Dean asked. 

"Yeah. No. The zombies are paying her off?" Sam guessed. 

Cam noticed the private conversation that Bobby and the Sheriff were having. "Hey," she called out, getting her brothers attention. Gesturing with her head, they turned and stared at the pair. 

"So, what? Now they're friends?" Dean asked, confused. 

"I guess so..." Sam answered. 

"Shh! Here they come!" Cam whispered. 

"You're free to go," Sheriff Mills told them. 

"Just like that?" Dean asked. 

"Unless you want to stay..." 

"No, he doesn't." 

"Good. Personal affects..." Sheriff Mills told them, handing the bags to each Winchester. 

"Let's go," Bobby told them, gruffly. Sam got behind him, pushing his out the door. 

"Bobby, I thought the sheriff hated you?" Sam asked. 

"She did till five days ago." 

"What happened five days ago?" Cam asked. 

"The dead started rising all over town." 

"So you knew about this?" Cam asked, slightly hurt. 

"Yep."

"I think what Cam meant to say is, you lied to us?" Dean clarified. 

"Look, I told you there was nothing here. And there isn't. Not for you."

"There are zombies here." 

"There are zombies... And then there are zombies. Come with me." 

The Winchesters piled into his van, and Bobby drove. "So does anybody want to tell me about the panic room, and why Cam's room smelled like sex?" Bobby asked, changing the subject. 

"It was a Horseman thing. We got it handled," Dean answered. 

"Cas and I had sex. It was Valentine's Day," was Cam's reply. 

They made it back to Bobby's where they trudged inside. 

"You want to tell us what the hell…" Dean started to ask, but stopped when they saw a woman walk out of the kitchen. Wearing an apron. Carrying a plate. 

"Oh, hey. I didn't realize you were bringing company," she smiled softly at Bobby. 

Mouths dropped on the floor at the pretty woman. "It’s four a.m., babe. You didn't need to cook," Bobby gently scolded her. 

"Oh, please! I’ll get some more plates," she smiled, going back into the kitchen. 

"Who was that?" Cam asked, staring after her. 

"Karen. My wife." 

"Your new wife?" Dean asked. 

"My dead wife." 

"Who wants some pie?" Karen Singer asked. 

"I know I do," Dean smiled. 

"Babe, this is Dean, Sam, and Campbell...John's children." 

"It's nice to meet you. Bobby talks about you three all the time!" 

The Winchesters sat in a row on the couch, while Karin plated pie and handed them out. Dean immediatly dug in, while Cam looked unsure of the concoction. 

"This is incredible, Mrs. Singer," Dean complimented. 

"Thank you, Dean." 

Sam and Cam turned to give him a pointed look. "What? It is." 

"It's great, Karen. Thanks. Could you, um, just give us a minute?" Bobby asked. 

Karen nodded and left the room. 

"Are you crazy? What the hell?" Dean snapped. 

"Dean, I can explain." 

"Explain what? Lying to us? Or the American girl zombie making cupcakes in your kitchen?!"

"First of all, that's my wife, so watch it."

"Bobby, whatever that thing is in there, it is not your wife," Cam told him. 

"And how do you know that?" 

"Are you serious?" Sam scoffed. 

"You think I'm an idiot, boy? My dead wife shows up on my doorstep, I'm not gonna test her every way I ever learned?" 

The Winchesters remained quiet for a minute. He had a fair point. 

"So what is it? Zombies? Revenant?" Dean asked. 

"Hell if I can tell. She's got no scars, no wounds, no reaction to salt, silver, holy water..." 

"Bobby, she crawled out of her coffin," Cam sighed. 

"No, she didn't. I cremated her. Somehow, some way, she's back."

"That's impossible," Sam protested. 

"Tell me about it."

"You bury her ashes?" 

"Yeah."

"Where?" Dean asked. 

"In the cemetery. That's where they all rose from." 

"How many?" Cam asked. 

"15, 20, I made a list," Bobby told them, handing the list to Sam. "Uh, there's Karen... Clay... Sheriff Mills – her little boy came back."

"And there were no signs? No omens?" Sam asked. 

"Well, there were the lightning storms." 

Cam suddenly got up. "I'm getting a headache. I'm going to bed. Good night," she told the group. 

"You feeling okay? I can get Karen to bring you some aspirin." 

"I just want to sleep. It's been a long 24 hours." Cam traveled to her room to see her sheets have been washed and put back on her bed. She grabbed her gun from her holster and placed it on her bed stand.  

The five hours later, she felt like this was all a bad dream. She thought it was because the sun was shining through her window. She dressed in her new signiture look: flannel, tank tops, jeans, and boots. She was coming out of her angry dark clothes stage. She found flannel very comforting. She felt closer to her brothers, often stealing their shirts and shrinking them in the laundry. 

Going into the kitchen, she saw her brothers waiting for her. "Ready to go?" 

"Where?" 

"Brunch," Dean smiled. 

"Let's go." 

"So, what do you think?" Sam asked, as they sat down at the diner. 

"There's nothing to think about. I'm not gonna leave Bobby at home with the bride of Frankenstein," Dean told him 

"Then what do you want to do? Just walk in there in front of Bobby and blow her skull off?" 

"I like that idea," Cam chimed in, eating her waffle. 

"If she decides that Bobby's face is the blue plate special, I'd like to be there," Dean told him, honestly. 

"Fine. See what else we can find out," Sam sighed, eating his pancakes. 

They traveled back to Bobby's where Cam and Dean worked on the Impala. 

"Do you think that I would die first in a horror movie?" Cam asked, fixing the paint on Baby. 

"Probably not. One, you're smart. Two, you know how to kill things," he told her, leaning against the car. 

"Poor girl. She has been through a lot," Cam sighed, painting over a big spot on the hood. 

"Yeah. I didn't know that you loved her," Dean commented. 

"Of course I love her. She's our family car. I learned how to drive. I got my first kiss in the front seat." 

"So did I," Dean smirked. 

"Your disgusting," Cam told him, putting the spray paint machine away. Rubbing her hands together, she breathed into them. She wore a fur lined jean jacket with a light brown beanie to match the fur. 

Cam leaned against the Impala next to her brother, snuggling into him for warmth. Suddenly the air grew quiet, and they felt a presence near them. Both turning they jumped when they saw Karen. 

"Jesus!" Cam exclaimed, placing her hand over her pounding heart. 

"Oops. Did I scare you?" Karen asked. 

"No. No. No. There's... nothing scary about you at all," Dean answered. 

"Yeah! Nothing at all," Cam agreed, laughing nervously. 

"Feel like some lunch?" she asked the pair. 

"Uh..." Cam drawled out, looking at her brother. Dean told her "no" with his eyes. Turning back to Karen, she smiled. "We're good. Thanks."

"Come on, there's more pie."

"I don't think that Bobby wants us inside," Dean told her honestly. 

"Guess it'll have to be our secret, then, huh? Come on." Karen turned and headed towards the house. Dean and Cam walked behind her, sitting at the table. 

"What kind would you like?" 

"Any kind," Dean told her. Karen plated and brought them some french apple. Looking around they saw many pies sitting around. "I'm gonna go out on a limb and guess that you like pies. Did you bake all these?" 

"I don't know what it is. Since I got back, I can't stop baking."

"Yeah, when do you have time to sleep?" Cam asked, taking a bite. 

"I don't. Must be the excitement."

"Or being dead," Dean hypotheticalized. 

"I know you two don't trust me."

"Why would you say that?" Dean asked. 

"Come on, guys. That's why you're here, isn't it? Keeping an eye on me? I know who you are. Just like I know Bobby's not the same mild-mannered scrap dealer I married. You hunt things. I – I'm a thing. I get it."

"So then you know that my brothers and I would never let anything happen to Bobby. That he's like a father to us," Cam told her 

"I understand. And he's lucky to have you three looking out for him. But you're not the only ones." 

"Is that so?" questioned Dean. 

"I remember everything, you know. When I died. That demon taking over my body... and the things it made me do. And Bobby having no choice but to... Well, you know what he did. But I can see it in his eyes when he looks at me. The guilt. It weighs on him."

"So why don't you just tell him you remember?" 

"I'm gonna go out on a limb here and say you've never been in love. He's my husband. My job is to bring him peace... not pain," Karen told Dean. 

"I understand. I have a boyfriend. I would love to bring him some peace. But what I have learned, watching my brothers go through their loves. Honesty is best. We should get going. We need to go meet Sam." 

"Of course. Please don't be strangers." 

Later that night, they waited for Sam in the Impala, when Sam came running to the car panting. "Cam was right," he panted. 

"What?" Cam asked. 

"Mrs. Jones? Full on zombie. She ate her husband." 

"Are you kidding?" Cam asked, heart beginning to race. 

"I wish I was." 

"We need to warn Bobby. Dean..." 

Dean hit the gas and zoomed to Bobby's. Once there they raced up the drive way where they knocked. Bobby answered the door, and ushered them in, with all of them talking at the same time. "Keep your damn voices down. Karen's upstairs."

"Oh, I'm sorry. We're a little tense right now. Who's old lady Jones?" Dean asked. 

"The first one to come up."

"First one to go bad."

"Ah, she was always a nutty broad." 

"Nutty how? Nutty like the way she ate her husband's stomach? Was that the level of nutty she was in life?" Cam asked. 

"No," Bobby answered. 

"Look, Bobby, I feel for you. But you have got to acknowledge that you're not exactly seeing this straight!" Dean countered. 

"Bobby, whether you admit it or not, these things are turning. We have to stop them – all of them," Sam reasoned. 

Bobby stared at them for a minute. Pulling a shot gun, he placed it on his lap. "Time to go."

"What?" Dean asked, shocked. 

"You heard me. Off my property." 

"Bobby..." Cam called out, shocked. 

"Or what? You'll shoot?" Sam asked. 

"If Karen turns, I will handle it my way."

"This is dangerous." 

Bobby cocked the gun. "I'm not telling you twice." The Winchesters turned and left, leaving Bobby alone. 

Sitting in the Impala, they took in what just happened. 

"He's crazy," Dean summarized. 

"It's his wife, Dean," Sam told him. 

"He would do anything for her," Cam added. 

"So he goes 'Full Metal Jacket' on us? We're his family," Dean protested. 

"Look, man. Bigger fish, okay? I mean, we got a bunch of zombies about to turn this town into a giant chew toy," Sam told his stubborn brother. 

"Yeah, and he's alone in the house making pie with one of 'em!"

"All right? So?" 

"So! I'm gonna have to go back there and… and… and kill her. That's the only thing I can think of."

"If he sees you, you're a dead man," Cam said. 

"Well, then, I guess I won't let him see me."

"Us. I know Bobby better than you. Maybe I can soften the blow. 

"Okay. I'll...head to town and rescue everyone – should be easy," Sam sighed. 

"Sounds like." 

"You're gonna need some help," Cam told Sam.  

"What about the sheriff?" Dean asked. 

"Uh, last time I checked, the sheriff was pretty pro-zombie," Sam scoffed. 

"Well, I guess you'll just have to convince her."

"Good luck," Cam told Sam, hugging him, before getting in the  Impala. 

Dean began to drove, while Cam shifted nervously. "So, why are so afraid of zombies." 

"I was ten. Dad came home drunk after a hunt. He was brusied and bloody. I found him laying on the sofa of the motel room we were staying at. I thought he was dead, but suddenly he sprang up. I fell on the ground screaming. I didn't know what a zombie was back then. But I thought that the dead could come back to life. It wasn't until I watched Night of the Living Dead when I knew what zombies was. Ever since, I've been afraid of them." 

"And we're about to go hunt some..." Dean sighed. 

"Again..." Cam added. 

"We're here," Dean told her, parking and getting out. 

Cam followed him to the front door, where they entered, on guard. A gunshot was heard, and they raced through the house. "Bobby?!" Cam shouted. Stepping inside Bobby's office, they saw Karen with a bullet hole in her head, and Bobby holding her hand. "Bobby?" Cam asked, kneeling down next to him. 

"She was going to turn. She was hungry." 

"I'm so sorry," Cam told him. "But right now, a lot more people are going to turn and eat their family members." 

"Alright," Bobby agreed, gruffly. Cam pushed his wheelchair outside into the salvage yard. Bobby kept his hunting van there. Pulling out a gun, Bobby loaded it. 

"You know, Bobby, if you want to sit this one out..." Dean began. 

"Let's just get going," Bobby told them. A rustling noise was heard close nearby. Looking at each other, Dean began to walk towards the noise to investigate. Cam pulled out her gun, heart pounding. "Dean?" Bobby called out. Then Cam saw it. Raising her gun, she fired at the zombie that tackled her brother. "Dean!" Bobby shouted. 

Many more zombies advanced towards them that were coming inbetween the rows of cars. A zombie came from behind Cam and tackled Bobby out of his wheel chair. "Bobby!" Cam shouted, shooting more zombies. 

"Little help here?" Bobby called out. Dean ran and helped Bobby up, while Cam picked up the wheelchair. Dean picked up his gun, looking around.  

"Guns?" Dean asked. 

"Yeah. All right," Bobby answered. Cam nodded. 

They began to shoot their way back into the house. "Got any more ammo? I'm low," Dean breathed. 

"Yeah, we got plenty. Just run back past the zombies. It's in the van, where we left it," Bobby scoffed. 

"A simple 'no', would have been fine."

"What are they all doing here, anyway?!" Cam panicked. 

"I think I get it," Bobby told the pair. 

"What?" Dean asked. 

Cam screamed at the sound of breaking windows They were breaking the roof and windows. 

"Oh, that ain't good," Bobby commented. 

"I'm out," Dean told them. 

"Me too," Bobby told them. 

Cam froze. It was her worst nightmare. "Come on!" 

Dean grabbed her hand, and headed towards the closet, pushing her in. Cam slid down the wall, and hyperventilated. She couldn't breathe. Her chest felt tight. She was having a panic attack, which brought on her asthma. She didn't have her inhaler. Closing her eyes, she thought back to the first time she couldn't breathe...

_"When I throw the ball, I want you to swing the bat!" her dad called out._

_"Ok, Daddy."_  

_It was a couple of weeks after her mom's death and the fire. Ever since the fire, she felt her chest tighten, then release when she breathed easy. She didn't want to worry her dad, because he had to take care of Baby Sammy and Dean also. She made a promise to her Mommy that she would always protect the boys, including Dad._

_John threw the ball, and Cammie swung the bat as hard as she could. The ball hit the bat, and Cam ran to the first "base" that John set up. Her chest began to hurt as she ran to the second "base." Once she got to the third, she began to get dizzy. "Dad-" she called out, coughing._

_John took a break, and went to play cars with Dean and look after Sammy. He was trying his hardest to keep their routine up. But then he heard Campbell call out his name, followed by coughing. Looking back at her, she was hunched over, coughing, her lips turning blue._

_"Campbell?!"  he called out, running towards her._

_"Daddy, I can't breathe!" Cam panicked, causing her to cough more._

_John sprang into action, grabbing the kids, and rushing to the closest ER, where she was diagnosed with asthma._

_"When did this start?" the doctor asked, as he placed an oxygen mask over her face. He gave her a breathing treatment._

_"I-I don't know," John stuttered._

_"It started after the fire daddy. I didn't want to worry you," Cam told the two grown men._

_"Why didn't you tell me that earlier?"_

_"Because, Daddy, you were so sad. I promised Mommy that I would care for you," Cam told him, honestly._

_"That's not your job. My job is to take care of you. And I promise that nothing will ever harm you."_

Nothing ever harmed her. Even as she got older and hunted with John, he always protected her. He made sure that she was stocked with what she needed, and had her inhaler. Taking a deep breath, she quieted her lungs. She continued to take deep breathes, until the aching went away, and she could breathe normally again. 

"You okay?" Dean asked, cramming himself next to her. 

"We're not going to die right?" she asked, as Dean pulled Bobby in. Dean reached up, and locked the door. 

"Kind of a tight fit, don't you think?" Bobby asked.

"It's all right. They're idiots. They can't pick a lock," Dean laughed. 

The pounding stopped, the door knob began to turn. 

"Don't you ever get tired of being wrong?" Bobby asked, preparing to go down with a fight. 

"I'm making this stuff up as I go. Sue me." 

"Get behind me," Cam told them. "I'll hold them off why you too get more guns," Cam said. 

The door opened and Dean began to hit zombies with the butt of his shotgun. Cam threw her hand up, but then she heard the most beautiful sound in the world.

 "Get down!" Sam yelled out. Sam and Jody began to shoot all the zombies. Once they were all dead, they ran out of the zombies. "Are you okay?" Sam asked. 

Cam threw herself at her baby brother. "I'm so glad that you're here!" 

The next morning, there was a mass funeral for the victims. Cam didn't go with her brothers to the main one. She stayed with Bobby. "Hey," she smiled, tucking her hands in her jacket pockets. 

"Hey," Bobby answered, watching the flames. 

"I'm so sorry, Bobby," Cam told him, sitting next to him. 

Bobby nodded, and stayed silent. Cam placed her arm through his, and laid her head on his shoulder. Pretty soon, her brothers were there. Cam smiled, and stood up. "I'm going to go make dinner. Karen left the kitchen stocked. 

Her brothers and Bobby came in, and they all ate a quiet dinner together. 


	16. Shattered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter for 5.16.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Supernatural.

Cam was returning to the motel room with more ice. She got thirsty in the middle of the night, and wanted some ice water. Returning she saw the door, half way opened. Something was wrong. Cam dropped her bucket and raced to the room. Pushing the door opened, Cam stopped dead in her tracks. "No, no, no, no, NO!" she screamed. "Dean!" she cried out, placing a hand over the wound on his chest. "No..." she bawled. "Sammy!" 

She felt her heart shatter. "My boys, my boys..." she cried out. "WHAT AM I GOING TO DO?" she screamed out. "NOOOO!" she screamed out. This went on for an hour. When she was screamed out, she sat there on the floor in between the two beds. Silent tears fell down her face, as she picked up her phone. 

 _"Campbell?"_ her boyfriend answered. 

"It's over, Cas." 

_"What do you mean?"_

"They're dead. Sam and Dean are dead." 

 _"Where are you?"_ Cam told him her location, and soon he was there. Cam sat on Sam's bed, stroking his hair. "What happened?" 

"They were murdered," she answered, numbly. 

"I'm so sorry," he told her, honeslty. 

"Why? You don't know them like I do. You don't know that Sam likes comic books, and Dean likes to watch Dr. Sexy in sweat pants, or he talks to Baby like she's a person." 

"I know."

"You need to bring them back," she ordered, standing up. 

"No." 

"No?!" 

"I can't. You know I'm to weak." 

"Then find somebody that can." 

"No." 

"Why?!" she shouted, angrily. Her eyes began to water. "You owe it to them! You're the reason they're in this mess! If you have been honest in the first place, they would still be here! If...if...you would've....I...I..." Then she turned angry. "Bring them back! Bring them back! Do you hear me, Castiel! BRING THEM FUCKING BACK!" Cam pounded on his chest, until Cas grabbed her wrist stopping her. 

"Listen to me...I won't do it. They're in Heaven. They can find God. Once they found him, I will use whatever is left in my power to bring them out for me." 

Cam, once again, sat looking at her dead brothers. Cas disappeared, leaving her alone. Then he came back. 

"Yes. I told him how to find Sam," Cas answered, giving Cam a washrag to clean off her hands. 

"They weren't together?" 

"No. Each person has their own personel heaven." 

"Who do you think died first?" 

"Sam." 

"Great. Dean had to watch Sam die. Again," she sighed, tears falling down her face once again. "Gah! Why won't they stop?!" she cried out. 

"Because you lost important people in your life," he told her. 

 

"You know...when Raphael made you explode, my heart broke," Cam told him after a minute of silence. Cas remained silent listening to her. "I have lost so many people in my life. My mom, my dad, my birth parents, my brothers...I have built walls up around my heart. But you have broken them down. Your kindness to my brothers, your quirky ways of not understanding references...I try to push you away, but you keep coming back. You're important to me too." 

"I feel that way about you as well. I need to go talk to your brothers. Stay here." 

"Thank you," she sighed. Then he was gone, and she was left alone again. 

Getting up off the floor, she sat on a chair, in between her brothers, holding their hands. "I'm here," she told the empty bodies. "You're not alone. I'm here." 

Cam remained in her spot. Suddenly she felt a giant hand tighten over hers. Wide eyed, she turned to see Sam gasping, ans sitting up. "Oh my god! Sam!" she exclaimed, letting go of Dean's hand. Cam pulled him into a hug, then she heard Dean gasp. 

"You alright?" Cam asked her brothers. 

"Define alright?" Dean asked, reaching for his phone. 

"What the hell happened?" 

"Roy and Walt killed us." 

"Cam, you have blood on you. Did you die also?" Sam asked. 

"What...no...I...I went to go get ice. I was thirsty. When I came back, the door was half opened, and I came in and there you two were..." she told them, feeling tears in her eyes again. "

"You found us." 

"Yeah. I was alone. I instantly called Cas after my meltdown." 

"You had a meltdown?" 

"You two had just died! I was alone! I was scared! I just lost the two most important people in my life!" 

Dean and Sam stared at her in shock. She has never really yelled at them before. But now, here she stood, in her short pajama shorts, and soft t-shirt, hands and chest red with their blood, also blood on her chin from where she held them. He hair was in a sloppy bun on top of her head. 

Dean made the first move and pulled her into a giant bear hug. "We have some bad news though." 

Dean told her the news and Cam felt sad for Cas. Cam washed the blood off, and got dressed. Dean and Sam began to pack their gear up when Cas showed up. 

"It can't be true," Cas denied. 

"Sorry, Cas." 

"Maybe… maybe Joshua was lying." Cam wanted to hug him. He was so lost and helpless. 

Her brothers looked up at him. Dean was ready to go. 

"I don’t think he was, Cas. I’m sorry," Sam told him. 

Dean watched as Castiel moved into the entryway. Castiel looked up.

"You son of a bitch. I believed in…" Cas began to talk, but then stopped. Cam's heart broke for him. Cas turned back to them, and tossed something at Dean. "I don’t need this anymore. It’s worthless." Cas turned away. 

"Cas. Wait," Sam called out, but he was gone. 

"I gotta go after him," Cam told them. 

"How are you going to find him?" 

"I know where he'll go..." Cam grabbed her pendent, and whispered a spell into it, being transported to their cabin, where Cas was. 

"Cas..." 

"How could he do this! He...he promised us that he'll be there! All those empty prayers!" 

"I'm so sorry," Cam told him. 

"I don't understand! He was supposed to help us! Now he wants to destroy the most beautiful world he has ever created!" Cas exclaimed. Then he felt wetness on his face. "What is this?" he asked, looking afraid. 

Cam walked towards him, and ran a hand down his face. "They're tears. You're crying," she told him. 

"Why?" 

"Because you lost the most important person in your life. Your parent, your creator, your father. We have been there before, so you're not alone..." she told him, hugging him. 

Cas, for the first time in his existance, let loose and cried on her shoulder. Later that night, Cam sat on the bed with her back against the headboard. Cas had his head in her lap, enjoying her fingers in his hair. Cas only wore his boxers while Cam wore a short nightgown. 


	17. 99 Problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during 5.17.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Supernatural.

Sam, Dean, and Cam were driving down the highway at a fast pace. "Drive faster, Dean!" Sam ordered, looking out the back window.   
  
"I can’t! Are you okay?  Cam?!" Dean asked, going as fast the Impala could allow.   
  
"Yeah, I’m amazing," Sam scarcastically told his older brother. 

"Will you two stop arguing and keep going!?" Cam yelled. 

"You ever seen that many?" Dean asked.  

"No. No way, not in one place." Cam placed a hand on her side, trying to stanch the ache in her hip.   
  
"What the hell? " Dean commented, seeing a burning truck blocking the road. They get out of the car, and watched as a group of demons came pounding towards them. "Damn it!" Suddenly the demons screamed as a group of people doused them with water. Then a man stepped up, saying something in Enochian, exorcising the demons. "Well that’s something you don’t see every day." 

"You three alright?" the man asked. 

"Peachy." 

"Be careful. It’s…dangerous around here," the man said, walking away.   
  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait."   
  
"No need to thank us."

"No, hold up a sec! Who are you?" Cam asked. 

"We’re the Sacrament Lutheran Militia."

"I’m sorry—the what?" Dean asked. 

"I hate to tell you this, but those were demons and this is the Apocalypse. So…buckle up." 

Cam began to laugh due to the stress, and sleep deveration. "Yeah," she snorted, "tell us about it." 

"Looks like we’re in the same line of business," Sam smiled. 

"And among colleagues. That’s a police-issued shotgun. That truck is, uh…inspired. Where’d you guys pick up all this crap?" Dean asked. 

"You know you pick things up along the way," another man said.   
  
"Guys, come on. This whole corner of the state is nuts with demon omens. We just want to help. That’s all. "  
  
"We’re on the same team here. Just talk to us," Sam pleaded. 

"Follow us," the first man said. "Name's Rob." 

"Dean. This is my brother, Sam, and our sister, Campbell." 

"Where are we going?" Cam asked. 

"To church," Rob smiled. 

Once they got to the chapel, they sat in a pew and listened to a pastor preach. "Who would have thought the Apocalypse could be so romantic? Marriage, family—it’s a blessing. Especially in times like this. So hold on to that."   
  
"Wedding?" Sam scoffed. "Seriously?" 

"Yeah. We’ve had eight so far this week," the man who introduced himself as Paul told them. Once the wedding was over, they walked outside to meet with the Pastor Gideon.   
  
"So Rob tells me you three hunt demons."

"Uh…yes sir," Sam answered, politely. 

"You missed a few." 

"Yeah. Tell us about it. Any idea why they’re here?" 

Pastor Gideon shook his head. "They sure seem to like us, though. Follow me, gentlemen, ma'am." Pastor Gideon led them back inside the church. 

"So you’re a preacher?" Dean asked. 

"Not what you expected, huh?" Pastor Gideon led them to stairs that traveled down. 

"Well, dude, you’re packing." 

"Strange times." 

They traveled down the stairs to where people were packing bullets and other hunting supplies. "Is that a twelve-year-old packing salt rounds?" Cam asked. 

"Everybody pitches in."

"So, the whole church?" Sam asked. 

"The whole town." 

"A whole town full of hunters. I don’t know whether to run screaming or buy a condo," Dean joked. 

"Well the demons were killing us. We had to do something. '

"So why not call the National Guard?" Cam asked. 

"We were told not to. "

"By who?" Sam asked. 

"Come on, Padre. You’re as locked and loaded as we’ve ever seen. And that exorcism was Enochian. Someone’s telling you something," Dean told him. 

"Look, I’m sorry, I, uh, I can’t discuss it."

"Dad, it’s okay," a woman told him. 

"Leah—" 

"It’s Sam and Dean Winchester. They’re safe. I know all about them." 

"You do?" Cam asked. 

"Sure. From the angels. And I know you too Campbell Winchester. Or should I call you Delilah Lewis." 

"Who told you that name?" Cam asked. 

"The angels. They don't like you much. Consorting with demons, the powers of Satan, taking a angel's virginity." 

"You know what? I know when I'm not wanted. I'll be upstairs." 

Cam traveled upstairs and sat in a pew, pulling out her cell phone. Dialing the number, she pressed the phone to her ear. 

"You have reached the voicemail box of:" the voicemail lady said. "I don’t understand why, why do you want me to say my name?" Cas's voice asked. Cam laughed as he said this, and as Cas pressed random buttons. 

"Cas, hey, uh, it’s me. So we are in Blue Earth, Minnesota, and um, we could use a little help. I…hope you get this. I know you're going through a rough time, but remember that I'm always there for you. I love you. So call me back." 

"Hey," Paul called out to her. 

"Hey." 

"What are you doing up here all by your self?" 

"Let's just say that Leah and I aren't going to get along." 

"Yeah. She can be a bitch sometimes, but she speaks for the angels." 

"Funny. I know a prophet, and he doesn't act like a dick." 

"So, who's Deliah?" 

"Me. That's my birth name. The Winchesters adopted me when I was two. My parents were witches. They were killed." 

"So do you have superpowers?" 

"I do. I try to do good, but sometimes being bad is much easier." 

"Hey!" Dean called out. 

"Hi," Paul said. "Why don't you three come to my bar. Drinks on me," Paul smiled. 

"I'm in," Cam smiled. 

They were sitting at the bar, drinking and looking around at the many people in the place. "Busy night?" Sam asked. 

"I’m telling you, since The End started, it’s been like one long last call. That round’s on me." 

"Thanks." 

"So, did you get a hold of Cas?" Dean asked his siblings, coming back from the bathroom. 

"Yeah, I left him a message. I think. So uh, what’s your theory? Why all of the demon hits?" Cam answered, taking a sip of her beer. 

"I don’t know. Gank the girl? The prophet, maybe?" Sam shook his head. "What?" 

"Just these angels are sending these people to do their dirty work." 

"True!" Cam chimed in. 

"Yeah. And?" Dean asked. 

"And they could get ripped to shreds."   
  
"We’re all gonna die, Sam. In like a month—maybe two. I mean it. This is the end of the world, but these people aren’t freaking out. In fact they’re running to the exit in an orderly fashion. I don’t know that that’s such a bad thing." 

"Who says they’re all gonna die? What ever happened to us saving them?" Sam asked. 

"Yeah. What happened?" Cam repeated. 

Before Dean could give his answer, church bells began to toll, and people began to exit. "Something I said?"

"Paul. What’s going on?" Cam asked. 

"Leah’s had another vision." 

The Winchesters looked around at each other. "Wanna go to church?" Sam asked. 

"You know me—downright pious," Dean replied. 

They drowned their drinks and traveled to the church, sitting in the pew. "Three miles off Talmadge Road," Pastor Gideon told the congregation. Cam watched as Leah whispered to her father. Something was off with that woman. "Five miles. There are demons gathered. I…don’t know how many, but a lot. Thank you, Leah. So, who’s going to join me?"

"Wouldn’t miss it," Rob stood up. 

"Someone’s got to cover Rob’s ass," Paul joked, standing up as well. 

Dean looked at his siblings before standing up. "We’re in, Padre."

"Thank you. I’d like to offer a prayer. 'Our Father in Heaven-- " Gideon began to pray. 

"Yeah, not so much," Dean sighed, sitting back down. 

"Help us to fight in your name. We ask that you protect us from all servants of evil. Guide our hands in defeating them, and deliver us home, safely. Thank you. Amen." 

The WInchesters drove themselves in the Impala, unlocking their aresnel. "Wow!" Paul commented. 

"It's our dad's," Cam told him, pulling out her shot gun, and strapping her handgun to her belt. 

"A gift from your dad?" 

"Uncle. A girl's gotta defend herself," she told him, slipping the gun in her hip holster. Cam was feeling warm, so she slipped off her flannel, leaving her in her tank top, making sure her pendent was secure. "Try to keep up," she told Paul, loading her shot gun, and snapping it closed. 

Cam followed the group into a house. Seeing Demons began to fire, until it was in front of her. Placing her hand on his face, she whispered a spell in her head, and watched as smoke poured out of the body. She repeated this until there was no one left. 

"Wow," Paul complimented.  

"Thanks." 

"So, I was thinking. Do you want to have a drink sometime?" 

"I have a boyfriend," she told him, walking away. Spotting her brothers, she wedge herself in between them. 

"I guess that’s what it’s like, huh? " Sam sighed. 

"What?" Dean asked. 

"Having backup." 

"Dean. Sam," a teenager called out. 

"Yo," greeted Dean. 

"Hey. So, um, is—is that—is that cool that I get a ride back with you guys?" 

"Hey, you’ve saved my ass twice already. One more time, you can drive. Grab a beer," Dean smiled. Dylan looked unsure. "Hey, you earned it. Don’t tell your mom. "

"Oh, believe me—I will not," Dylan told them, going to the trunk. Suddenly they heard a scream and saw Dylan get attacked. 

"Dylan!" Dean yelled, trying to save him. But it was too late. "NO!" Dean cried out. 

The next day they had the funeral. Cam accompined her brothers to the church, where she saw Rob and his wife, Jane mourning their son. Cam kept her head down, following Dean, as they went to greet them. 

"I'm so sorry for your loss," Cam told Rob. 

"Thank you," Rob told her, taking her hand. 

Dean shook his hand, then turned to Jane. "Ma’am, we’re just, um, very sorry."

"You know…this is your fault," Jane sneered at the three of them. 

"Jane. Come on," Rob told her, taking her hand, and leading her inside the church. The Winchesters followed, sitting in the back. 

"I wish I knew what to say. But I don’t. I’m so sorry, Jane, Rob. There are no words. Dylan… I don’t know why this happened. I don’t know why any of this is happening. I got no easy answers," Gideon preached. "But what I do know is—Leah, honey?" Cam looked on ahead and saw Leah begin to seize, falling on the floor. "Leah, honey? Honey? It’s okay sweetie. It’s okay." 

"Dad, it’s Dylan," Leah told him, coming to. 

"Just rest a minute, huh?" 

"No, listen. Dylan’s coming back."

"Jeez," Rob sighed. 

"Jane, Rob… It’s going to be okay. You’ll see Dylan again. When the final day comes, Judgement Day, he’ll be resurrected and you’ll be together again. We’ll all be together. With all our loved ones. We’ve been chosen. The angels have chosen us. And we will be given paradise on earth. All we have to do is follow the angels’ commandments," Leah preached. 

"I have a bad feeling about this," Cam whispered. 

They remained in the church while everybody left, contemplating the "commandments". 

"No drinking, no gambling, no premarital sex. Dean, they basically just outlawed ninety percent of your personality." 

"True. I'm pretty sure we all broke the rules. I took an angel's virginity, so I guess I'm more screwed."

"Yeah, well, whatever. When in Rome," Dean told them. 

"So, uh…you’re cool with it?" Sam asked. 

"I’m not cool. I’m not, not cool. I’m just, look man, I’m not a prophet. We’re not locals. It’s not my call. I’ll catch up with you guys later," Dean told them, walking away. 

"Something is wrong with him," Sam told his sister. 

"Wrong with him? Something is wrong with this whole place. Especially Leah." 

"She's a prophet. How could she be bad?' 

"I have a gut feeling. And she knew my name. My actual name. The only people that know it are demons and you guys." Cam looked up, seeing it was nearing dusk. "Wanna get drunk?" 

"What about the rules?" 

"Fuck the rules! Fuck the angels! Fuck everything!" Cam hollared out, skipping in circles to Paul's. 

"Hey, Paul," Cam smiled, taking off her bomber jacket. 

"Hey, guys. You not following the rules either?" 

"Nope," Cam sighed. 

Sam pulled out the bar stool next to hers and sat. "Hey. So what happened to, uh, 'the Apocalypse is good for business?'" Sam asked, noticing the empty bar. 

"Oh yeah, right up until Leah’s angel pals banned the good stuff. Wanna help me kill some inventory?" Paul asked them. 

"I thought you would never ask," Cam smiled. 

"Don’t get me wrong. I grew up here. I love this town, but uh, well, these holy rollers?"

"Yeah, yeah, I uh, I noticed you’re not the praying type," Sam commented, remembering not seeing Paul at the church earlier. 

"Yeah, well, between you and me, neither are half those guys. A couple of months back, they’re all in here, getting wasted, banging the nanny. Now they’re all Warriors of God." Paul poured them all a stiff drink, and raised his glass. "Cheers." 

"Cheers," Sam and Cam echoed, clicnking their three glasses together. 

"Look, there’s sure as hell demons. And maybe there is a God. I don’t know. Fine. But I’m not a hypocrite. I never prayed before and I ain’t starting now. If I go to hell, I’m going honest. How ‘bout you two?" 

"What about us?" Sam asked. 

"Not true believers, I take it."

Sam looked at his sister, who shrugged. He knew her answer. "We believe, yeah. I do, and so does Cam. I’m just. Pretty sure God stopped caring a long time ago." 

"Here, here..." Cam told them, refilling her glass. 

"I mean, where is he through all this crap?" Paul asked. 

"Nobody knows! And speaking of Hell, been there. It's crap, but it's probably better than Heaven. And I'm probably going to Hell once again after I die." 

"Why?" Paul asked. 

"Take your pick...murder, consorting with Demons, being a witch, taking my boyfriend's virginity when were not married..." Cam told him, trailing on. 

Sam got plastered, but Cam allowed him to let loose, cutting herself off at two drinks. Paul was also drunk, trying to make advances. 

"One mwore!" Paul shouted. 

"Nope. Time for bed," Cam sighed, pushing down on a couch. "Come on, Sammy..." Cam smiled, slugging his arm around her shoulders. 

"But I want one more!" 

"It's curfew. Let's go, Squatch." 

Cam led the stumbling Sam into the motel room where they were staying. 

"Where you two been?" Dean asked, sitting on a bed. 

"Drinkin’," Sam slurred. 

"At Paul's. Come on big guy." Cam pushed Sam on the other bed, bending down to untie his shoes. 

"You rebel," Dean smirked. 

"I’d have had more, um, but it was curfew," Sam explained. 

"Right. And you, Cam?" 

"I had two. Sam had a lot more." Cam kissed Sam's forehead, and grabbed her PJs from her duffel bag. "I'm going to shower. If Sam sleeps, turn him on his side so he won't choke." 

Cam went into the bathroom, washing away the dirt, sweat, and the stench of alcohol. When she came out, Sam was alone. "Where's Dean?" she asked. 

"He's gone. He's leaving me, Cammie. I'll be alone," Sam explained, a single tear in his eye. 

"No, you won't," she told him, sitting on the bed beside him. Wrapping her arms around his massive shoulders, she rested her head on one. "I'll be there for you, always. If you two ever leave me together, then I'll be screwed." 

"I love you, Cammie," Sam told her, laying his head on top of hers. Suddenly, Cas showed up.

"I got your messages. It was long, your message. And I find the sound of your voice grating. Cam's voice is much more pleasant," he slurred, swaying a bit.

"Honey?" Cam asked, standing to steady her boyfriend.  

"What’s wrong with you? Are you…drunk?" Sam asked, concerned. 

"No!…Yes," Cas admitted, before whispering in Cam's ear. "I find your smell very intoxicating." 

"What the hell happened to you?" 

"I found a liquor store."

"And?" Sam continued. 

"And I drank it. Why’d you call me? Not you Campbell. I like it when you call me. Especially in bed..." Cas slurred, tripping over his feet. 

"Sam!" Cam called out, about to go down as well. 

"Whoa. There you go. Easy," Sam soothed, righting him. "Are you okay?" 

Cas stepped closer face to face, then said: "Don’t ask stupid questions. Tell me what you need." 

"T-there have been these—these demon attacks. Massive, right on the edge of town. And we can’t figure out why they’re—" Sam began, afraid. 

"Any sign of angels?" 

"Sort of. They’ve been speaking to this 'prophet'," Cam told him, using air quotes. 

"Who?"

"This girl, Leah Gideon," Sam told him. 

"She’s not a prophet," Cas quickly said. 

"I’m pretty sure she is. Visions, headaches—the whole package," Sam explained. 

"The names of _all_ the prophets, they’re seared into my brain. Leah Gideon is not one of them."

"HA!" Cam exclaimed, pointing a finger at Sam. "I told you something was wrong with her!"  

"Then what is she?" Sam asked, ignoring his sister. 

"Where's Dean?" Cas asked, looking around. 

"Out. I'll find him," Sam sighed, getting up. 

Once Sam walked out, Cam helped Cas sit on a bed. "So, why did you drink the liquor store?" 

"I saw it, and I said 'why not' You drink your problems away. So does Sam and Dean." 

"I know...I know what you're going through also. Here," she told him, pulling out an aspirin bottle. "Take these," she instructed, pouring two into his hand. Cam got up, and got him a glass of water. 

Cas popped the pills in his mouth, and grimaced at the bitter taste. Cas washed them down with the water, putting the glass down. Sam returned, alone. 

"I couldn't find him. We'll have to wait." 

"I'll get you both coffee," Cam sighed, making a pot. 

Finally, Dean came back, with blood on his hands. "Oh my god!" Cam exclaimed, seeing blood. 

"We went out looking for—You alright?" Sam asked. 

"Yeah. It’s—it’s not my blood. Paul’s dead," Dean told them. 

"Oh no," Cam sighed, sitting next to Cas. 

"What?!" 

"Jane shot him," Dean clarified. 

"It’s starting," Cas explained. 

"What’s starting? Where the hell have you been?" Dean asked. 

"On a bender."

"Did he—did you say 'on a bender?'" Dean's eyebrows shot up.  

"Yeah. He’s still pretty smashed," Cam told him, rubbing Cas's back. 

"It is not of import. We need to talk about what’s happening here," Cas told them. 

"Well I’m all ears," Dean told him. 

"Well, for starters…Leah is not a real prophet," Sam began explaining. 

"Well, what is she, exactly?"

"The whore," Cas told them. 

Cam snorted. "Wow. Cas, tell us what you really think," Dean snorted as well. 

"She rises when Lucifer walks the earth. 'And she shall come, bearing false prophecy.' This creature has the power to take a human’s form, read minds. Book of Revelation calls her 'the Whore of Babylon.'"  

"Well, that’s catchy." 

"The real Leah was probably killed months ago," Cam said. 

"What about the demons attacking the town?" 

"They’re under her control," Cas said. 

"And the Enochian exorcism?" Sam asked. 

"Fake. It actually means, 'you, um, breed with the mouth of a goat.' It’s funnier in Enochian." 

"So the demons smoking out—that’s just a con? Why? What’s the endgame?" Dean asked. 

"What you just saw—innocent blood spilled in God’s name."

"You heard all that heaven talk. She manipulates people," Sam told him. 

"To slaughter and kill and sing preppy little hymns, giving them a one way ticket to Hell. Awesome," Cam cheered. 

"Her goal is to condemn as many souls to hell as possible. And it’s…just beginning. She’s well on her way to dragging this whole town into the pit," said Cas. 

"Alright. So, then, how do we go Pimp of Babylon all over this bitch?" Dean asked. Cas pulled out a wooden steak, and laid it on the table. "Great. Let’s ventilate her."  

"It’s not that easy," Cas told Dean.    
  
"‘Course not." 

"The whore can only be killed by a true Servant of Heaven."  

"Servant, like… " 

"Not you. Or me. Sam, of course, is an abomination. And Campbell is a witch, which is power from Lucifer, so not her. We’ll have to find someone else." 

"How about a pastor?" Cam asked. 

"That would work. Show me," Cas told her, grabbing her hand. 

 Cas transported them to the church parking lot, where Pastor Gideon was walking out. "Him," Cas showed him, pointing to the older gentleman. 

Cas kept a hold of her hand, stalking towards the man. "Pastor David Gideon." 

"Yeah. Who are you? Campbell? He a friend of yours." 

"He's an angel of the Lord. And my boyfriend," she smirked. 

"Yeah, sure," Gideon snorted. Cas stepped forward, placing a hand on his forehead, taking him to the motel. "What the hell was that?" 

"Yeah, he wasn’t lying about the angel thing. Have a seat, Padre. We got to have a chat," Dean told the man.

Explaining the situation was a a bit more difficult then they imagined.  "No. She’s my daughter," Gideon protested, looking at the stake. 

"I’m sorry, but she’s not. She’s the thing that killed your daughter."   
  
"That’s impossible." 

"But it’s true. And deep down, you know it. Look, we get it—it’s too much. But if you don’t do this, she’s going to kill a lot of people. And damn the rest to hell," Sam pleaded. 

Cam picked up the stake, and held it out to the pastor. "It’s just…Why does it have to be me?"

"You’re a Servant of Heaven," Cas explained. 

"And you’re an angel," Gideon answered. 

"Poor example of one," Cas replied. Cam smiled sadly, grabbing his hand. 

"You can do this," she replied to the pastor. 

Later that night, after Dean and Cas had a heart to heart, Cam walked up to him. "Can I speak to Cas for a moment?" 

"Sure," Dean shrugged, shifting away a bit. 

"Alone, Dean." 

"Fine," Dean sighed, sitting in his Impala, and closing the door. 

"I don't like the idea of using you to draw her out," Cas told her. 

"I'll be fine. We've been through worst." 

"You're the only thing I have left." 

"Hey. I'm still here," she smiled, pecking his lips. 

Cam turned and walked towards the church. Going into the basement, she found the bitch she was looking for. 

"Hey, Leah!" she grinned. "Rob, Jane..." 

"What are you doing here?" 

"I've come to turn myself in. You know the whole paradise things aren't really my cup of tea. I've killed, slept with many men when I'm not married, drank, gambled, lied, cheated, and so many things. But you know? I like being bad." 

"Arrest her!" Leah screamed. 

"Come and find me, Whore," Cam smiled, snapping her fingers. Cam went to the office, and sat in the big chair, placing her feet on the desk. Leah was there shortly. 

"So you know who I am," Leah sneered. 

"Bitch of Hell, Whore of Babylon, Lucifer's Slut?" 

"You should be worshipping me. I am your superior witch!" 

"Oh, I don't worship Lucifer. Or any God for that sake. But you are hurting innocent people and that's got to end." 

"Who's going to stop me. You and your doppy brothers?" 

"Yep..." Cam replied, casting a binding spell to keep her in place. Cas came behind her, and held her tight as Pastor Gideon advanced. 

"Daddy! Don’t hurt me!" Leah begged. 

"Don't listen to her!" Cam yelled. 

"Gideon, now!" Sam commanded. 

Leah began to chant in Encohian, causing Cas to fall on his knees, shouting in pain. Using telekinesis, Lean flung Gideon, Sam, and Dean away from her, and ran off. 

"Oh no you don't! Come back here bitch!" Cam shouted, running after her, back down to the basement. 

"Help me! She's Satan's whore!" Leah shouted, seeing Cam. 

A crowd advanced on Cam, who began to punch her way through. 

"Campbell!" Gideon shouted, being pushed in the crowd too. 

"Back off!" Cam shouted, losing Leah. The people kept coming at her. Feeling frustrated, Cam screamed, throwing her hands up, creating a force field around her, pushing people down. 

Cam gasped in exhaustion, but saw Leah's body on the ground. "Cas!" she shouted, running to her boyfriend. Kneeling, she helped him up, kissing him. Cas leaned heavy on her, but she grabbed a hold of him, walking out behind her brothers, and the dizzy Gideon.   
  
Cam sat in between the two men in the back seat, Cas laying his head on her shoulder. Cam ran her hands through his hair. Once back at the motel, Cam helped Cas lay down, getting him comfortable. 

"My body aches," he groaned. 

Kissing his forehead, she smiled. "Welcome to humanity," she told him. Walking to her brothers, she saw Dean grabbing his coat. 

"Where you going?" she asked. 

"I’m just gonna grab some clean bandages out of the trunk. Relax," Dean told his siblings. Cam watched him walk out and close the door. Sam was helping Pastor Gideon with his concussion, when they heard the engine of the Impala rev. Both realizing what was happening, they ran out the door.   
  
"Damn it! Dean! DEAN!" Sam yelled, as Cam ran after the speeding Impala. 

"DEAN!" she screamed out, stopping when she ran out of breathe. 

"Shit!" Sam exclaimed. "He's going to say 'yes'." 

"Pack your stuff," she told him, walking back towards the motel. 

"What happened?" Cas asked, sitting up. 

"Dean's gone," Cam told him. 


	18. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during 5.18.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Supernatural

Campbell and Sam drove to the motel where Dean was holding out in. Cam was pissed, and she had a migraine coming on from the stress. Once they got to the motel, then went in.

"Hey, Dean," Cam smiled, snarikly. "What are you doing?"

"Sending someone a candy-gram?" Sam asked. 

"How’d you find me?" 

"You’re going to kill yourself, right? It’s not too hard to figure out the stops on the Farewell Tour. How’s Lisa doing, anyways?" Sam quesitoned. 

"I’m not going to kill myself," Dean sighed. 

"No? So Michael’s _not_ about to make you his Muppet? What the hell, man? This is how it ends? You just…walk out?"

"Yeah, I guess." 

"How could you do that?" Cam asked, hurt. 

"How could _I_? All you’ve two  _ever_ done is run away." 

"And we were wrong. Every single time we did." 

"Just…please. Not now. Bobby is working on something," Sam begged. 

"Oh, really? What?" Dean asked. Sam looked to his sister, and said nothing. "You got nothing and you know it. " 

"You know we have to stop you." 

"Yeah, well, you can try. Just remember: You’re not all hopped up on demon blood this time. And Cam won't be able to take me, magic or no magic." 

"Yeah, we know. But we brought help," Cam told him, watching Dean turn around. Cas was there and knocked him out.

 Loading him into the Impala was easy, but it was when he woke up, angry was the hard part. They finally got to Bobby's where Dean marched inside to Bobby's office. "Yeah, no, this is good. Really. You know, eight months of turned pages and screwed pooches but tonight, tonight’s when the magic happens," Dean sarcastically said. 

"You ain’t helpin’," Bobby told him. 

"Yeah, well, why don’t you let me get out of your hair, then?" 

"What the hell happened to you?" 

"Reality happened. Nuclear’s the only option we have left. Michael can ice the devil, save a boatload of people." 

"But not _all_ of them. We gotta think of something else." Cam placed her head in her hands. She was tired of this back and forth, back and forth. Every time they go a step forward, they go one step back. 

"Yeah, well, that’s easy for you to say. But if Lucifer burns this mother down, and I coulda done something about it, guess what? That’s on me."  

"You can’t give up, son." 

"You’re not my father. And you ain’t in my shoes." 

Cam looked up at the sound of metal hitting wood. Bobby had placed a gun on his desk, and held a bullet in his hand. "What is that?" she asked, afraid for the answer. 

"That’s the round that I mean to put through my skull." Bobby placed the bullet down on the desk. "Every morning, I look at it. I think, “Maybe today’s the day I flip the lights out.” But I don’t do it. I _never_ do it. You know why? Because I promised _you_ I wouldn’t give up!" 

Suddenly, Cas grasped his head, and hunched over in pain. "Cas, you okay?" Sam asked. 

"Honey?" Cam asked, grabbing his arm. 

"No."

"What’s wrong?" 

"Something’s happening."

"Where?" Dean asked, but he was met with silence as Cas disappeared. 

"Well, then..." Sam sighed, going to the kitchen. Dean followed him, leaving Campbell and Bobby. 

"You know, I think about giving up too. Going pure Vader, to the dark side. Life will be much easier. But I don't. You can't leave me Bobby," Cam told him, wiping a rouge tear away. 

"Never..." he smiled. 

Suddenly, Cas appeared, carrying a unconscious young man. "Help." 

"Boys!" Bobby hollered out. 

Cam grabbed a pillow, to help him lay the boy down. Dean and Sam came back in, and their mouths dropped. 

"Who is it?" Bobby asked. 

"That’s our brother," Sam told him. 

"Wait a minute. Our brother? Adam?" Cam asked. "This is so FUCKED!" she screamed, walking out.   
  
She waited outside for things to calm down. Eventually, Cas came in and sat next to her. "You were missed," he joked. 

"What did I miss?" 

"The angels resurrected Adam to be Michael's new vessel. Sam is looking after him. We locked Dean in the panic room." 

"Good. Maybe that will hold him. This is so fucked..." she groaned, placing her head on his shoulder. 

"I don't know what that means." 

"It means that this situation is messed up." 

"Oh...then yes...this situation is...fucked." 

"I love you," she told him, kissing his shoulder. 

"I'm going to check on Dean. Will you accompany me?" Cas asked. 

"Yes, I will," she smiled, holding onto his arm. 

"Dean?" Cas called out, but he was met with silence. "Dean?" 

"Cas," Dean called back. 

Cam saw the sigil before Cas did. "NO!" she screamed out, throwing her body onto his. Cas caught her as he screamed. Cam's arms felt empty. Dean charged at her, pushing her down in his path. 

"Ouch!" she cried, sliding down the wall. "Sam!" she cried out. "SAM!" 

Sam heard his sister's scream and rushed down the stairs. "Cam?!" 

"Dean blasted Cas away. Then he pushed me. I hit my head," Cam groaned, seeing her brother. One of her hands rested on the back of her head, while the other kept her upright. 

"Come on," Sam told her, getting her up. Picking her up, bridal style, Sam carried her up the stairs to Bobby's office. 

"What happened?" Bobby asked, wheeling closer to Campbell,, as Sam laid her down. 

"Dean pushed her and bolted." 

"Where’s Cas?' 

"Blown to Oz." 

"Look, I’ll get Dean. He couldn’t have gone too far. Just watch Adam."

"How? You may have noticed, he’s got a slight height advantage. And Cam probably has a concession." 

"Then cuff him to your chair. I don’t know. Just watch him." 

Sam walked away, leaving Cam and Bobby. "Let's see your head," Bobby told her. 

"Ouch!" Cam cried out as he touched the tender spot. 

"No blood...so no stitches. Just rest for a bit." 

"Okay," she sighed, laying down on the couch. 

Cam slept for a couple of hours, until Sam shook her awake. "We have a problem." 

"What?" 

"I couldn't find Dean. Where's Adam?" 

"I don't know. I was sleeping." 

"Adam's gone," Bobby informed them  
   
"Bobby, what do you mean, 'Adam is gone?'” Sam asked. 

"Should I say it in Spanish?"

"He’s gone how? What the hell, Bobby?!" 

"Watch your tone, boy. He was right in front of me, and he disappeared into thin air." 

Cas then appeared, carrying a bloody and battered Dean. "Because the angels took him." 

"What the hell happened to him?" Sam asked, seeing his hurt brother. 

"Me." Cas told them, vanishing into the panic room and backed. "I handcuffed him to the bed." 

"Good," Cam groaned. Cas looked over to her, and walked towards her. Running a hand through her hair, he stopped when he grimanced at the sore spot. 

"What do you mean, the angels took Adam? You branded his ribs, didn’t you? " Bobby asked. 

"Yes. Adam must have tipped them." 

"How?" Cam asked, throwing up her hands. 

"I don’t know. Maybe in a dream." 

"Well, where would they have taken him?" Sam asked the magic question. 

"I'll go see what I can find out," Cas told the group, vanishing. Minutes later he came back. "He's in the secret room where they took Dean before. It's covered with Angels." 

"We're going to need Dean," Cam told her baby brother.

 "That's a terrible idea!" Bobby protested. 

"I agree with Bobby. Dean is irrational at the moment. He wounded you," Cas told his girlfriend. 

"I agree with Cam. We need all the help we can get," Sam said. 

"Then it's agreed. Let's go get our brother." Cam got up, going downstairs with Sam following.  Opening the door, they saw that he was conscious, sitting on the bed. "How you feeling?" Cam asked. 

"Word to the wise: don’t piss off the nerd angels. So how’s it going?" 

"Adam’s gone. The angels have him," Sam informed Dean. 

"Where?"

"The room where they took you."

"You sure?" 

"Cas did a re-con," Cam told him.  

"And?"  

"And the place is crawling with mooks…Pretty much a no-shot-in-hell, hail-Mary kind of thing."

"Ah, so the usual. What are you two going to do?" 

"For starters…we're bringing you with."   
  
Dean raised his eyebrows. "Excuse me?" 

Sam stepped forward, unlocking his handcuffs.  "There are too many of them. We can’t do it alone. And uh, you’re pretty much the only game in town." 

"Isn’t that a bad idea?"

"Cas and Bobby think so. We're not so sure." 

"Well, they’re right. Because either it’s a trap to get me there to make me say yes, or it’s not a trap and I’m gonna say yes anyway. And I will. I’ll do it. Fair warning." 

"No, you won’t. When push shoves, you’ll make the right call," Cam smiled. 

"You know, if tables were turned…I’d let you rot in here. Hell, I _have_ let you rot in here," Dean told his brother 

"Yeah, well…I guess I’m not that smart." 

"And Cam...I pushed you into the wall. And I've let you down so many times." 

"Well, siblings fight. We always forgive each other." 

"I—I don’t get it. Sam, Campbell, why are you doing this?" 

"Because… you’re still my big brother," Sam smiled a bit, walking up the stairs. 

"I told you. Siblings always fight. Your still my baby brother. I will always be there for you," she told him, kissing his cheek and walking out. 

Dean followed her up the stairs where Cas, Campbell, Sam and Bobby were waiting. "We'll be back soon, Bobby," Sam told him. 

"Good luck to all of you," Bobby told them, as Cas stepped forward. 

Cam grasped her necklace, thinking of where she wanted to go. Opening her eyes, she saw the three men standing next to her. 

"Where the hell are we?" Dean asked. 

"Van Nuys, California," Cas told him. 

"Where’s the beautiful room?" 

"In there." 

"The beautiful room is in an abandoned muffler factory in Van Nuys, California?"  

"Where’d you think it was?" 

"I—I don’t know. Jupiter? A blade of grass? Not Van Nuys." 

"Tell me again why you don’t just grab Adam and shazam the hell out of there," Sam asked Cas. 

"Because there are at least five angels in there." 

"So? You’re fast," Dean told him. 

"They’re faster." 

Cas took off his tie and wrapped it around his hand. 

"I’ll clear them out. You three grab the boy. This is our only chance."  

"Whoa, wait. You’re gonna take on five angels?" Cam asked worried.

"Yes." 

"Isn’t that suicide?" Dean asked him. 

"Maybe it is. But then I won’t have to watch you fail. I’m sorry, Dean. I don’t have the same faith in you that Sam does." Cas pulled out a box cutter out of his pocket. 

"What the hell are you gonna do with that?" Sam asked him.

"Would you two mind giving Campbell and I moment?" Cas asked, politetly.

"Yes. We'll be over here. Sam..." Dean gestured to Sam.

"I need you to draw a banishing sigil on my chest," Cas told her, handing her the box cutter.

"Why? Just go in there with the angel blade and kill everybody."

"Because this will be more affective."

"But wouldn't you be wounded?"

"Greatly..."

"Then no! I won't do it!"

"You have to. For Dean."

"Not good enough."

"Will you please..."

"Why would you throw your life away!?" Cam asked, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Because I love you! And losing Dean will destroy you!" he yelled. Cam took a step back, shocked. "I don't really believe in Father anymore, but I believe in you. Your smile is like the first rays of sun, and your eyes are like the ocean or sea. I believe in you and me."

Cam wiped the tears that fell down her face. "This is the first time you have said that you loved me," she told him, smiling.

"It is," Cas agreed, shocked at the confession.

"You better come back..." she warned him, taking the box cutter. She unbuttoned his shirt, and carefully carved his tone chest, kissing the spot where his heart laid. Buttoning it back up, she grabbed his lapels, and pulled him to her. 

Cas kissed her back, then pulled back. Slicing his palm, Cam re wrapped the tie around his hand, loosely. "I'm going with you." 

"No..." 

"Yes. You have no one. Sam has Dean." 

"Good luck," Sam told them, coming back over. 

"I'll see you inside," she told her brothers, grabbing Cas's hand. 

Cas opened the door, and pulled out his sword. Cam followed him in, and closed the door. Cas walked towards a room, with Cam following. Cas killed angel that attacked him from behind, while Cam used magic to break another one's neck. Cas dropped the sword, and started to taunt the rest. 

"What are you waiting for? Come on." The angels began to advance, coming closer to Cas. Cas ripped open his shirt and undid the tie around his hand. With one last glance at Campbell, he mouthed: "I love you" and pressed his bloody palm to his chest. 

Cam shielded her eyes at the bright light. Opening them, she was alone. Sam and Dean came in shortly after that. "He's gone," she told them, sitting on the ground. She held his tie in her hands. "Go on without me. I'm in no condition to fight." Cam sat there, mourning her love. Cam got up, when she heard a screeching. Michael was coming. Soon, Dean and Sam came running out, but Adam was not with them. 

"Where's Adam?" Cam asked. 

Dean and Sam turned back towards the door that slammed closed. Cam grabbed Sam and pulled him back, while Dean tried to open the door. Dean opened it, and revealed an office. 

"You think Adam’s okay?" Sam asked his siblings. 

Cam ignored him, popping in her headphones, and turning up music. She was heartbroken. Her boyfriend was somewhere that she didn't know. He could be dead or alive. But she was going to find him, no matter what. 


	19. The Final Hours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during 5.21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Supernatural

Cam sat on the couch and reviewed the last couple of weeks of her life. First, the angels took Adam away, and made Cas banish himself for the good of the Winchesters. Then Sam, Dean, and herself were trapped inside a four star hotel, full of Gods where Lucifer dropped by unannounced and killed Gabriel. She didn't like him, but he was a douchey guy with a good heart. The clock was ticking. 

Now they were sitting in Bobby's house where Sam just dropped  bomb.  

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Dean asked. 

 

"Dean --" Sam tried to hold the reigns. 

"No, don't 'Dean' me. I mean, you -- you have had some stupid ideas in the past, But this --" Dean scoffed. He turned his attention to Bobby and Campbell.  "D-did you two  know about this?" 

Cam shook her head, shocked at what Sam's plan was. 

"What?" Bobby asked. 

"About Sam's genius plan to cram the devil down his throat." Bobby nodded, while Dean threw his hands up. "Well, thanks for the heads up!" 

"Hey, this ain't about me." 

"You can't do this, Sam!" Campbell protested. 

"That's the consensus." 

"All right. Awesome. Then, end of discussion." Dean's phone began to rang, and he pulled it out of his pocket. "This isn't over. Hello?" Dean told the caller. Dean took a minute, his face forming a look of shock. "Cas?" 

"Is he okay?" Sam asked. 

"Where is he?" Cam asked. 

"We all thought you were Dead. Where the hell are you, man?" Dean asked, putting him on speaker.  "A hospital," Dean repeated. 

Cam down the hallway, but stopped. What was she doing? Dean and Sam needed her more now than ever. But she deserved a moment for herself. Sitting down on the ground, she closed her eyes. They were in the final hours. They were about to go take down a Horseman. Standing back up, she opened her door and began to pack her bag. Slinging it around her shoulder, she saw that her brothers and Bobby had moved outside. 

"What are you doing?" Dean asked, seeing her with her duffel bag. 

"We thought you would run straight to Cas," Sam told her. 

"I figured that there were more things important than us together right now," she told them, placing her bag in the trunk. "So, like always, I'm with you. Through thick and thin." 

"You're with us." 

"Of course. Your my baby brothers. I helped raise you two. I know that we don't say this to each other much, but maybe we should. We're all we have left. I love you guys." Sam and Dean smiled, and rushed towards her, pulling her into a Winchester sandwich. Cam laughed, trying to wiggle out of the tight hold. "Let me go! You're crushing me!" 

"Let's go kick some Horsemen Ass!" Dean hollered, pulling out his keys. 

 

Bobby saw the encounter with the siblings, and rolled over to them. "Be careful." 

Cam smiled, grabbing his hand, and squeezed it, as she got into the car. They drove all the way Iowa to stake out the convalescent home where they watched from the safety of the Impala. 

 "So this is Dr. Evil's lair, huh?" Dean questioned, turning off the engine.

"It's kind of more depressing than evil," Sam commented. 

"It's like a four-color brochure for dying young. Of course, to Pestilence, it's probably Dollywood in there," Cam told them, climbing into the front seat, and sitting in the middle of them. 

"Great. A whole building full of people. We don't know who's human, who's demon, and who's pestilence. So what do we do?" 

"Hang on." Dean stuffed his gun in his pocket, and got out of the car. Campbell and Sam followed him out, going to the the back door. "Hey. Hi. Uh, I'm looking for my Nana. Uh, her name is Eunice Kennedy." 

"Go around front and see the nurse," the security guard told hi,. 

"You mind just helping me out, sir? Uh, she's about, uh, about that small and gray hair, wears diapers," Dean explained, punching him out. 

"Eunice Kennedy?" Sam asked, raising his eyebrows. 

"That's the beauty about improv, Sammy. You never know what's gonna come out of your mouth." 

Campbell went over to the security camera's why they continued to bicker. "Hey," she called out, seeing a sickly doctor on the monitor. 

"Oh, now we're talking," Dean grinned, slapping his sister on his desk. "Good job!" 

They start to walk down the hallway, where Sam began to cough. Pulling his hand away, Sam saw red. 

"Sammy?" she asked, placing a hand on his back. 

 

"Ugh...Must be getting close," Sam groaned out. 

"You think?" Dean began to sink to the floor. 

"Dean?" Cam cried out, trying to pick him up. "Get up," she begged. 

"The doctor will see you now," a nurse told them. 

"Sam. Dean. Campbell." Sam held his knife up, but keels over.

"Sam!" Cam cried out. Her brothers were sick, but somehow she wasn't. Tears welled up in her eyes. Here she was, with no weapon to take down Pestilence, all alone. 

"Come on in," Pestilence, smiled. 

"Hmm. You boys don't look well. It might be the, uh, Scarlet fever. Or, uh, the meningitis. Oh! Or the syphilis. That's no fun. However you feel right now? It's gonna get so very, very much worse. Questions? Disease gets a bad rap, don't you think? For being filthy. Chaotic. Uh, but, really, t-that just describes people who get sick. Disease itself... Very...Pure...Single-minded. Bacteria have one purpose --divide and conquer." Pestilence stepped on Dean's hand.

"Dean..." Campbell sobbed. She has been with the worst monsters unimaginable, but she was absolutely terrified. 

"Don't worry, Delilah. Lucifer will make sure that you're okay. And you two. That's why, in the end...It always wins. So, you've got to wonder why God pours all his love into something so messy...And weak.It's ridiculous. All I can do is show him he's wrong, one epidemic at a time. Now... On a scale of 1 to 10, how's your pain?" 

Cam heard the door open, and saw a pair of familar shoes. 

"Cas," Dean groaned out. 

"Castiel..." Cam sobbed. 

"How'd you get here?" Pestilence asked. 

"I took a bus. Don't worry, I --" Cas fell to the floor, coughing. 

"Well, look at that. An occupied vessel, but powerless. Oh, that's fascinating. There's not a speck of angel in you, is there?" 

"Cas," Cam sobbed. She was helpless. There was no way she could go after him alone. Not even with her powers. Cas grabbed Sam's knife, and cut off two of Pestilence's fingers. 

"Oh!"

"Maybe just a speck," Cas told the Horseman. 

"It doesn't matter. It's too late." With that, he was gone. 

"Cas!" Cam sobbed, standing up and rushing into his arms. Cas caught her, one hand on the small of his back, and the other in her golden locks. "I thought you were dead!" she sobbed. 

Cas didn't know what to say, so he just held her tighter. "We should head back to Bobby's," Dean told the couple. 

They went back in the car, where they were silent. "I have never felt that helpless. I have fought against many monsters, but seeing you two on the ground, I have never felt alone." 

"Why weren't you infected?" Sam asked. 

"I don't know. Cas?" 

"I don't know either. The angels have your file locked up tight, per God's request." 

They made it back to Bobby's where he was waiting. Dean entered first, then Sam, then Campbell and Cas holding hands. Dean went to the fridge and got them all beers. 

"So?" Bobby asked. 

"We got the ring," Dean told him. 

'Well, it's nice to actually score a home run for once, ain't it?" Bobby grinned. He was met with grim faces, and silence. "What?" 

"Last thing Pestilence said: 'It's too late,'" Sam told him. 

"He get specific?; 

"No." 

"We're just a little freaked out that he might have left a bomb somewhere. So please tell us you have actual good news," Dean begged, needing a break. 

"Chicago's about to be wiped off the map. Storm of the millennium. Sets off a daisy chain of natural disasters. Three million people are gonna die." 

"Huh." 

"I don't understand your definition of good news," Cas told him. 

"Well...Death, the horseman -- he's gonna be there. And if we can stop him before he kick-starts this storm, get his ring back --" 

"Yeah, you make it sound so easy." 

"Hell, I'm just trying to put a spin on it." 

"Well...Bobby, h-how'd you put all this together, anyways?" Cam asked. 

"I had, you know...Help." 

Suddenly, Crowley appeared. "Don't be so modest. I barely helped at all. Hello, boys. Campbell, dear. Pleasure, et cetera. Go ahead. Tell them. There's no shame in it." 

"Bobby? Tell us what?" Sam asked. 

"World's gonna end. Seems stupid to get all precious over one little...Soul."

"You sold your soul?" Dean asked, pissed. Cam's mouth opened. 

"Oh, more like pawned it. I fully intend to give it back." 

"Well, then give it back!" Cam ordered. 

"I will." 

"Now!" Dean commanded. 

"Did you kiss him?" Sam asked, curious. 

Cam raised her eyebrows at Bobby. 

"Sam!" Dean blurted out. 

"Just wondering," Sam shrugged. 

"No!" Bobby blushed. Crowley cleared his throat, holding out his phone. On it there was a picture of him and Bobby kissing. "Why'd you take a picture?" 

"Why do you have to use tongue?" 

"Can you send me a picture?" Cam whispered to Crowley. 

Crowley nodded. 

"All right. You know what? I'm sick of this. Give him his soul back now," Dean ordered once again. 

"I'm sorry. I can't." 

"Can't or won't?' 

"I won't, all right? It's insurance." 

"What are you talking about?" 

"You kill demons. Gigantor over there has a temper issue about it. But you won't kill me... As long as I have that soul in the deposit box." 

"You son of a bitch," Bobby growled. 

"I'll return it. After all this is over, and I can walk safely away. Do we all understand each other?" 

"Fine," Bobby mummbled. 

"Crowley, can I see you outside for a moment?" Cam asked, standing up. 

"Sure," Crowley smiled, following her outside. 

"I wasn't affected by Pestilence. Is it because I'm a witch?" 

"No." 

"Then it's something much worst isn't it," she asked. 

"Yes. Let me give you some sage advice. There are somethings about the past that should be forgotten. There are somethings that you shouldn't know." 

"What if I want to know? Or I already do?" 

"What do you think you know?" 

"That I'm like that boy Jesse?" she told him. She knew that she was different. It wasn't until she made the man explode that she could feel a difference. Things got clearer when Sam stabbed her in the leg. 

"How did you know?" 

"How do you?" 

"I had one of my spies steal this from the angels," he told her, handing her a manilla folder with a stack of papers in it. 

"What is it?" 

"A excerpt from the prophet, Chuck. Now you?" 

"When Sam was high on Demon Blood, he stabbed my leg. Dragging myself out the door, into the car, I saw my eyes black. I brushed it off, stating that I was in pain. But deep down I knew." 

"I thought you would be a crying mess of mascara by know." 

"I figured that I can control it. Keep it secret." 

"Moose and Squirell have ventured out into the yard. I believe it's time to get this party started." 

"Cas!" Cam called out. Castiel turned towards his lover's voice, and went over to her, while Crowley made himself scarce. 

"Are you alright?" 

"Yeah. I missed you," she smiled, placing her forehead against his. 

"And I you." 

"I don't want to be scared anymore. And being scared means keeping things in that I'm afraid to let out." Cam took a deep breathe. "I don't to keep secrets from you. My brothers are all right, because, we're used to keep things from each other." 

"What is it?" 

"James, my dad, was possessed by a demon when he and my mother, um...concieved me." 

"What?" he asked, shocked. 

"I realized that I was different when Sam stabbed me in the thigh. My eyes went black. I know that I'm not evil, but there's a part of me that wants to do dark things. But my love for Bobby, Sam, Dean, and you keep me going forward. I don't want to be the damsel anymore. I want to be the Final Girl." 

"What's a Final Girl?" 

"A Final Girl is the heroine left standing after her friends have died." Cam looked back at her brothers talking. "I don't know how you feel about dating a Anti-Christ, but I promise to do good. This star crossed lovers thing has taken to the next level." 

"I love you too," he told her, kissing her. Cas didn't care anymore. All he wanted was this war over so he and Cam could have some time together. 

 

"So, what's happening?" Cam asked, as her and Cas went over to the others. 

"Long story short, Pestitence was spreading swine flu. Cure is somewhere. We're going to need these," Bobby told the couple, handing them shot guns. 

"Dean is going to kill Death. Bobby and I are going to stop the work that Pestilence started," Sam told her. 

"Where's your backup?" 

"There names are Smith and Weston..." Dean joked. 

"Not funny. I'm coming with you." 

"You sure? After last time..." 

"I'm not afraid anymore." 

Cas shuffled his feet, and looked down. "What's your problem?"

"This is what they mean by 'the 11th hour,' right?

"Pretty much." 

"Well, it's the 11th hour, and I am useless. All I have is this," Cas said, holding up his shot gun. "What am I even supposed to do with it?" 

Cam sighed, and rejoined her brothers. "All right, well...Good luck stopping the whole zombie apocalypse," Dean smiled at Sam. 

"Yeah. Good luck killing Death, to the both of you." 

"Yeah." 

"Remember when we used to just...hunt wendigos? How simple things were?"

"And I was a private investigator?" Cam chimed in. 

"You got out," Sam reminded. 

"So did you." 

"Not really," Dean shrugged. 

Cam smiled, and brushed a hand along Sam's arm, going back over to her boyfriend. "I'll be fine," she sighed. 

"I don't like that your going after Death. Chances are that he knows about you." 

Cam stepped forward and kissed him. Cam stepped back, and wrapped an arm around his. "How did you get that?" Cas asked, after seeing Death's scythe. 

"Hello --king of the crossroads. So, shall we? Bobby, you just gonna sit there?"

"No, I'm gonna riverdance."

"I suppose if you want to impress the ladies. Bobby, Bobby, Bobby. Really wasted that crossroads deal. Fact -- you get more if you phrase it properly. So, I took the liberty of adding a teeny little sub-a clause on your behalf. What can I say? I'm an altruist. Just gonna sit there?" 

Cam gasped as Bobby moved his feet for the first time in months, and got up. "Bobby! You can walk!" she cried, getting emotional. 

"Son of a bitch." 

"Yes, I know. Completely worth your soul. I'm a hell of a guy." 

"Thanks." 

"This is getting maudlin. Can we go?" Crowley asked, annoyed. 

Cam rushed over to Bobby and gave him a hug, before giving Sam one. Walking back towards the Impala, she kissed her finger tips, and pressed them to her heart. With that, Dean and Campbell got into the car, and headed towards Chicago.

"You okay?" Cam asked Dean as they hit the highway. 

"No. You?" 

"Far from it. There's something you need to know. But don't tell Sam, okay?" 

"Yeah." 

"Remember, Jesse?" 

"The Anti-Christ kid? Yeah, I remember. What about him?" 

"He's not the only one," she told him, vaguely. 

Dean's mouth dropped as he processed her words. "Shit. How?" 

"James was possesed when my birth parents concieved me. Chuck had it written, but he buried it to protect me. Apparently, when Raphael blew Cas up, he unearthed it and kept it in the Heaven archives." 

"So, who is it?" 

"I don't know, and I don't want to know. I'm going to burn them when this is all over." 

"How did you figure it out?" 

"When Sam stabbed me in the thigh, I was pissed. My eyes turned black. I put two and two together. Only you, Cas, and Crowley know. I think that's why Lucifer wants me." 

"I still got your back," Dean told her, glancing over at her. "You're still my sister. You didn't ask for this. And you control yourself very well." 

"What's going to happen when this is all over?" she asked, changing the subject. 

"I don't know. Maybe me and Sam will continue hunting." 

"And if he doesn't come back?" 

"I don't know. What about you?" 

"Being with you two has made me think. I want to hunt, but I want to help other hunters. I was thinking about opening a new Roadhouse." 

"That's actually....a pretty awesome idea," Dean smiled. "We get free drinks right?" 

"Yes," she laughed. "You do." 

Eight hours later, they made it to Chicago. Suddenly Crowley was their in the car. "Hey, let's stop for pizza." 

"Are you kidding?" Dean asked. 

"Just heard it was good. That's all. Up ahead. Big, ugly building. Ground zero. Horseman's stable, if you will. He's in there." 

"How do you know?" Cam asked, looking up at the building. 

"Have you met me? 'cause I know. Also, the block is squirming with reapers. I'll be right back." Then he was back. "Boy, is my face red. Death's not in there." 

"What do you mean he's not in there?!" 

"You want to cut the cute and get to the part where you tell us where he is?" Dean asked, now annoyed. This is why he didn't trust demons. 

"Sorry. I don't know." 

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait a minute. You don't know?" 

"Signs pointed. I-I'm just as shocked as you." 

"Bobby sold his soul for this!" Cam screeched. 

"Relax. All deals are soul back or store credit. We'll catch Death in the next doomed city." 

"Millions, Crowley. Millions of people are about to die any minute," Dean told him. 

"True. So I strongly suggest we get out of here." 

 

"So, what? Call in a bomb threat? 1,000 bomb threats? I mean, how the hell am we supposed to get three million people out of Chicago in the next 10 minutes?"  Dean questioned. 

Suddenly he was gone. "Ok. He's a dick," Cam sighed. 

"Come on!" Dean groaned.

"Look!" Cam exclaimed, seeing Crowley in front of a pizzeria. Crowley was talking, but they couldn't understand him. 

"What? We can't hear you!" both yelled out. 

Crowley appeared in the car, sighing. "I said I found him. Death --he's in there." 

Dean's and Cam's eyes grew wide, as they exited the car. 

"You coming or..."Cam asked Crowley, looking in the car. But all she saw was air."...Not." 

 

Dean took a breath, and gripped the scythe. Walking in the restaurant, they saw a tall thin man, wearing a dark suit. On one hand was a giant ring. Dean dropped they scythe as it heated up, watching it reappear on the table near the man. 

"Thanks for returning that. Join me, Dean. Delilah. The pizza's delicious. Sit down. Took you two long enough to find me. I've been wanting to talk to you." 

"I got to say --I have mixed feelings about that. S-so is this the part where...where you kill me?" 

"Which you will have to go through me to get to him," Cam told Death. 

"You  two have an inflated sense of your importance. To a thing like me, a thing like you, well...Think how you'd feel if a bacterium sat at your table and started to get snarky. This is one little planet in one tiny solar system in a galaxy that's barely out of its diapers. I'm old, Dean. Very old. So I invite you to contemplate how insignificant I find you." Death gestured to the pizza. Dean sat down, and Cam followed. "Eat." Dean took a bite of pizza, while Cam took a slice, and bite into it. "Good, isn't it?" 

"Well, I got to ask. How old are you?" Dean asked. 

"As old as God. Maybe older. Neither of us can remember anymore. Life, death, chicken, egg. Regardless -- at the end, I'll reap him, too." 

"God? You'll reap God?" Cam asked, grabbing another slice of pizza. 

"Oh, yes. God will die, too, Delilah." 

"Well, this is way above my pay grade," Dean sighed, sitting back in his chair. 

"Just a bit." 

"So, then why am I still breathing, sitting here with you? Uh...w-what do you want?" 

"The leash around my neck --off. Lucifer has me bound to him. Some unseemly little spell. He has me where he wants, when he wants. That's why I couldn't go to you. I had to wait for you to catch up. He made me his weapon. Hurricanes, floods, raising the dead. I'm more powerful than you can process, and I'm enslaved to a bratty child with a temper tantrum." 

"And you think...I can unbind you?" 

"There's your ridiculous bravado again. Of course you can't. But your sister can if she taps into her demon side. You can help me take the bullets out of Lucifer's gun. I understand you want this." Death took off his ring, and held it out towards the siblings. 

"Yeah."

"I'm inclined to give it to you." 

"To give it to me," Dean clarified. 

"That's what I said." 

"But what about..." Cam began asked. 

"Chicago? I suppose it can stay. I like the pizza. There are conditions." 

"Okay. Like?'

"You have to do whatever it takes to put Lucifer in his cell." 

"Of course," Dean quickly said. 

"Whatever it takes. Sorry, my dear. But this conversation is for guys only." Death snapped his fingers and Cam fell on the table. 

"Did you just kill her?" 

"Of course not. I need her. She's just sleeping. But whatever it takes, right?" 

 

Cam slept a dreamless sleep, until she woke up. Gasping, she turned and saw Dean gone, and she was sitting down with Death. "What the hell?! Where's Dean?!" 

"Dean is fine. He's actually waiting in the car, fast asleep. I wanted to talk to you. You have extortionate, untapped power." 

"I don't want to be a monster." 

"I know. Unlike the monsters in this world, you have humanity. But it's time for you to join a side. Stand by Sam and watch the world burn, or stand by Dean and do whatever it takes to lock Lucifer up." 

"I can't. Please don't make me..." 

"Lucifer knows what you are. He saw your eyes flash at that Godly hotel. It's time to choose. It's been a pleasure. I'm sure we'll meet again soon." With that he was gone. 

Cam felt a tear fall down her face. Wiping it off, she ran outside to Dean, who was awake. "What did he tell you?" she asked. 

"How to work the rings. What did he tell you?" Dean asked back, putting the car in drive. 

"That I need to make a choice," she simply told him. 

"What choice?" 

"One that will break my heart..." Dean dropped it at that, noticing a tear fall down her face. 


	20. Swan Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final Chapter of Book Two! Stay tuned for Snippets for Book Three

 

 

_Cam's Dress that Lucifer gives her_

 

_"On April 21, 1967, the 100 millionth GM vehicle rolled off the line at the plant in Janesville – a blue two-door Caprice._

  
_There was a big ceremony, speeches. The lieutenant governor even showed up. Three days later, another car rolled off that same line. No one gave two craps about her. But they should have, because this 1967 Chevrolet Impala would turn out to be the most important car – no, the most important object – in pretty much the whole universe._   
  
_She was first owned by Sal Moriarty, an alcoholic with two ex-wives and three blocked arteries. On weekends, he'd drive around giving Bibles to the poor "gettin' folks right for Judgment Day." That's what he said. Sam, Campbell and Dean don't know any of this, but if they did, I bet they'd smile._   
  
_After Sal died, she ended up at Rainbow Motors, a used-car lot in Lawrence, where a young marine bought her on impulse. That is, after a little advice from a friend. I guess that's where this story begins._   
  
_And here's where it ends."_

Campbell and Castiel where in their cabin where they could have a moment together before the storm hit them. Ever since Cas had lost the rest of his grace, he had enjoyed the pure pleasure of Campbell. Every touch felt like needles into his skin, which drove him to do more. They sat facing each other, locked in a passionate embrace of sweat and limbs. Cam sat in his lap, squeezing his shoulder blades, as Cas moved her hips to meet his. Finally falling off the cliff, Cam rolled off him. 

"I didn't know how enjoyable the human flesh can be." 

"Welcome to being human," Cam smiled, grabbing his shirt. Pulling it on, she sat next to him, and buttoned it halfway up. "So, I've been thinking...I told Dean and Sam that I was done being their mother. I want to be their sister. They're grown adults, they should make their own decisions. Dean and I both told to do whatever he wants to do. But I want to have a life with you. I don't care that I'm half demon, or that you are a fallen angel. I want to get married to you, to have children, and grow old with you. You are my soulmate. I believe that somehow, even though he is a dick, God put us in each other's paths for a reason." 

"You'll die in childbirth," Cas clarified. 

"No, I won't. Nephilim's kill their human mothers. I'm not human. The child would be different, probably a fourth demon, and whatever you are, but it will be ours. But we can wait on that later." 

"I love you," Cas smiled. For the first time in his existance, he felt free. But first they had to get through this. 

Cam's phone chimed. Picking it up, she read the message from Dean:  **I told Sam what we talked about. He's going through with it. So if you and Cas are done doing each other, we can use some help getting some Demon blood for Sam to drink.**

Cam's smile turned into a frown as she read the message. Turning to look into Cas's eyes, as she took in the situation. "This is it. He's going through with it. I will have to make the worst decision of my life. Choose Dean or Choose Sam. We should get ready to go," she told him, finding her underwear. Putting them on, she handed Cas his shirt back, pulling on her tank top. Next was her blue skinny jeans, and her socks and brown knee high boots. Finally, she pulled on her blue button-up, buttoning it half way up. Brushing her hair, she pulled it into a high pony tail. Turning around, she saw that Cas was dressed. Walking towards him, she grabbed his lapels, and pulled him towards her. 

They drove back to Sioux Falls, and to a building where they lured Demon's just to collect their blood. Once they were done with that, Sam and Cas carried the jugs of blood out. 

"I still can't get used to you at eye level," Dean told Bobby. Cam smirked. 

"So, was I right?" Bobby asked, smug.  

"As always, Yoda. Two stunt demons inside, just like you said." 

"Did you get it?"

Cam's smile dropped again. "Yeah, all the 'go juice' Sammy can drink." Dean patted her on the back, his face mirroring hers. 

"You two okay?" Bobby asked them. 

Cam shook her head, and walked towards Sam and Cas, picking up a jug. Smiling, faintly, she helped them store them in the trunk. 

Later that night, they drove to their final destination. Cam sat in between her brothers in the front bench seat, knowing this might be the last time they spend with them. Cam turned her head, and saw her boyfriend, sleeping. Smiling at how innocent he looked, Dean noticed the gaze. 

"Aw. Ain't he a little angel?" Dean joked. 

"Leave him alone. He's exhausted," Cam defended shoving Dean's shoulder a bit. 

Dean raised his eyebrows at her, while Sam shifted next to her. "Angels don't sleep."   
  
Dean's gaze returned to the road. They just passed the "Welcome to Detroit. Michigan!" sign.  

"Sam, I got a bad feeling about this," Dean told him. 

"Me too," Cam admitted.  _Dean or Sam?_

"Well, you'd be nuts to have a good feeling about it," Sam joked, trying to lighten the mood. He knew what laid for him in the city. 

"You know what I mean. Detroit. He always said he'd jump your bones in Detroit. Here we are," Dean pointed out. 

"Here we are," Sam repeated. 

"The end of the road," Cam told her brothers.  _Sam or Dean?_

"Maybe this is him rolling out the red carpet, you know? Maybe he knows something that we don't," Dean tried to rationalize. 

"It's Lucifer. He's deceiving us," Cam reminded her brother. 

"Dean, I'm sure he knows a buttload we don't. We just got to hope he doesn't know about the rings. Hey, um... on the subject, there's something I got to talk to you guys about." Sam turned his head to stare at his siblings. 

"What?" 

"This thing goes our way and I...Triple Lindy into that box... y-you know I'm not coming back." 

Cam sucked in a breath. Dean mirrored her. Both knew who was going to walk out of this alive. The two of them, and not their baby brother. 

"Yeah,we're aware," Dean answered. Cam couldn't find her voice, so she just nodded.  

"So you guys got to promise me something."

"Of course," Cam told him, voice slightly shaky.  

"Okay. Yeah. Anything," Dean told him, swallowing down the lump in his throat. 

"You two got to promise not to try to bring me back." 

Cam swallowed, feeling a tear fall down her face. Tipping her head forward, she hid the tears that fell. 

"What? No, I didn't sign up for that," Dean protested. 

"Dean --"  

"Your Hell is gonna make my tour look like Graceland. You want me just to sit by and do nothing?" 

"Once the Cage is shut, you can't go poking at it, Dean. It's too risky."  

"No, no, no, no, no. As if I'm just gonna let you rot in there. Cam! Tell him this is crazy!" 

"Yeah, you are. You don't have a choice." 

"Dean," Cam told him, her voice shaky from crying. "You have to let Sammy go. Or else we'll be back to square one." As much as it killed her inside to say it, she knew that she had to let Sam go. Dean and her would try anything to bring him back, but they couldn't risk bringing Lucifer back. 

"You can't ask me to do this." 

"I'm sorry, Dean. You have to." 

"So then what am I supposed to do?" Dean asked, lost. 

"You go find Lisa. You pray to god she's dumb enough to take you in, and you – you have barbecues and go to football games. You go live some normal, apple-pie life, Dean. Promise me." 

"I promise." 

"And Cam...you go and build your Roadhouse. And get married to Cas or whoever, and have lots of kids. Make sure you name one after me okay?' 

"Are you kidding me? Sam is a horrible name. You could go with Dean. Much cooler," Dean chocked, wiping a fallen tear. 

Cam thought about it for a minute, imagining their lives without Sammy. She started to laugh. Not like a simple laugh, but a body shaking laugh. "What's so funny?" Sam asked. 

"You...you will be Uncle Sam!" she laughed. Dean began to chuckled, then really began to laugh. Sam followed suit, and all three of them were laughing, tears rolling down their faces. Finally they came too. 

They finally made it, where Bobby was waiting for them. Bobby was watching a building with a pair of binoculars. "Demons. At least two dozen of them. You were right – something's up."  

"More than something. He's here. I know it," Dean told him, feeling on edge. Dean walked towards the trunk opening it.

Sam looked at Bobby. This was it. The dreaded goodbyes.  

"I'll see ya around, kid," Bobby told him gruffly. He wound't let them see him cry, except for Campbell.  

"See ya around." Sam stepped forward and hugged Bobby. 

"He gets in... You fight him tooth and nail, you understand? Keep swingin'. Don't give an inch," Bobby ordered, pulling away.  

"Yes, sir."

Sam turned towards Cas, and held out his hand.  "Take care of these guys, okay? Especially Cam." 

"That's not possible," Cas told him. 

"Then humor me." 

"Oh. I was supposed to lie. Uh... Sure. They'll be fine."  

"Just – just stop... talking." Sam shook his hand, and walked towards his siblings. 

"Sammy," Cam called out. Sam turned and was engufled into her arms. Smiling, he wrapped his arms around him. "Why do I feel like I failed?" she asked. 

"You didn't. I'm doing this for the good of the world, like you taught me to do. Promise me you'll control it," he whispered. 

Cam's eyes grew wide. "How did you know?" Cam tried to pull away, but he hung on. 

"When I stabbed you, I could smell it on you. Or in you, I guess. No matter what, I want you to know that your the best big sister ever." 

Sam pulled away, and reached inside the trunk. "You mind not watching this?" Sam asked. Dean nodded and walked away. 

 

After a while, Sam clear his throat. Turning back around, they walked back to Sam, who was closing the trunk. "Okay. Let's go."  

Sam walked away, with Dean following behind. Cam looked at Bobby and Cas, following her brothers. This was it.  _Sam or Dean?_

Sam raised his arms as he approached the building. "All right! We're here, you sons of bitches! Come and get it!" Sam called out to the demons. Two came out, ready to fight. 

"Hey, guys. Is your father home?" Dean asked. The two Demons came at them, and Dean and Sam were allowed to go without a fight. The Demons looked at Cam, unsure of what to do. 

"I'll go ahead. Don't worry. I won't put up a fight." 

Cam walked inside, where Lucifer waited for them. "Hey, guys. So nice of you to drop in." 

 _"The Impala, of course, has all the things other cars have... and a few things they don't. But none of that stuff's important. This is the stuff that's important. The army man that Sam crammed in the ashtray – it's still stuck there. The Legos that Dean shoved into the vents – to this day, heat comes on and they can hear 'em rattle. The lipstick tubes that Cam used then hid in the glove box. These are the things that make the car theirs – really theirs. Even when Dean rebuilt her from the ground up, he made sure all these little things stayed, 'cause it's the blemishes that make her beautiful. The Devil doesn't know or care what kind of car the boys drive. "_  
"   
Lucifer blew a breath onto the pane of glass, and drew a pitchfork. "Sorry if it's a bit chilly. Most people think I burn hot. It's actually quite the opposite."  

"Well, I'll alert the media," Dean back mouthed.  

Lucifer turned around, and Cam's eyes grew big at the red sores around his face. "Help me understand something, guys. I mean, stomping through my front door is... a tad suicidal, don't you think?" 

"We're not here to fight you," Sam answered. 

"No? Then why are you?"  

"I want to say 'yes.'" 

"Excuse me?" Lucifer asked, eyes wide in shock. 

Sam took a deep breathe, and closed his eyes. Cam watched as the two Demon's dropped dead. 

"Chock-full of Ovaltine, are we?" Lucifer asked, smirking. 

"You heard me. Yes"  

"You're serious." 

"Look, Judgment Day's a runaway train. We get it now. We just want off." 

"Meaning?" 

"Deal of the century. I give you a free ride, but when it's all over, I live, he lives, you bring our parents back --"  

"Okay, can we please drop the telenovela? I know you have the rings, Sam." 

Cam sucked in a breath.  _Shit!_ she thought.  _He knows!_ It was at this moment where Cam made her choice. Cam watched as Sam said yes, then Lucifer's old vessel erupted in a flash of light, then dropped down dead. It was like everything went slow motion. Dean took the rings out of his pocket, and threw them at the wall. Saying the spell, a hole appeared. Cam looked at Sam, who was calling out for Dean. But she saw a flicker in his eyes. It was not him. 

Lucifer/Sam smirked. "I told you... this would always happen in Detroit." Cam stepped forward, pulling the rings off the wall, then strided over to Sam's side, hugging him. Lucifer smirked, as he wrapped a arm around her, the dissapered. Dean was left shocked at Cam's actions, and Sam being gone. He put his head to his hands, tears falling from his eyes. 

Cam opened her eyes, and saw that she was in different building. "Well, I didn't see that coming." 

"I was tired of hiding who I was," she told him, holding out the rings. "This was my destiny. To be by your side, as your Queen." 

"What about your boyfriend? Castiel?" Lucifer sneered at Cas's name. 

"He's useless," she told him, smiling. Placing a hand on the back of his neck, she pulled him to her, placing her lips on his. 

Lucifer's eyes grew wide. He has never kissed a girl before, but he liked it. Pulling back, he grinned, flexing his new body. Rolling his neck, he walked over to a mirror.   
"Sam. Come on. I can feel you... scratching away in there. Look... I'll take the gag off, okay? You got me all wrong, kiddo. I'm not the bad guy here." 

Cam walked away a bit, away from the circle of the five men that stood, pulling out her phone.  **Trust me. I got this.** she texted Dean, quickly, her eyes flashing black. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ONE HOUR BEFORE HAND WHILE SAM WAS DRINKING THE BLOOD...

"He going to know..." Cam told her brother as began to drink. 

"How do you know? We have a plan." 

"Haven't you read the Bible? He's a snake. He's clever. Zachariah told me I had a choice to make. I'm making it, now." 

"What choice?" Sam asked, reaching for another jug. 

"You or Dean. I choose neither." Cam took a breath, grabbing the jug from his hands. "It's time for me to be me. No more Damsel. Antichrist versus Lucifer." 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 **Meanwhile** , Dean was licking his wounds as he watched a TV on the street. "Reports are flooding in – a 7.6 earthquake in Portland, 8.1 in Boston, more in Hong Kong, Berlin, and Tehran. The U.S.G.S. has no explanation but says to expect a six-figure death toll," the news person reported.  

"It's starting," Cas commented. He was crestfallen at Cam's betrayal. She lied to him. 

"Yeah, you think, genius?" 

"You don't have to be mean." 

"So what do we do now?" Bobby asked. 

"I suggest we imbibe copious quantities of alcohol... Just wait for the inevitable blast wave." 

"Yeah, swell. Thank you, Bukowski. I-I mean, how do we stop it?" Dean asked. 

"We don't. Lucifer will meet Michael on the chosen field, and the battle of Armageddon begins," Cas told him. 

"Okay, well, where's this chosen field?" 

"I don't know." 

"Well, there's got to be something that we can do."  

"I'm sorry, Dean. This is over." 

"You listen to me, you junkless sissy – we are not giving up! Bobby? Bobby?" 

Bobby looked up at him. "There was never much hope to begin with. I don't know what to do."

Dean's mouth fell open, but shut when his phone chimed. Pulling out, he saw a text from Cam. **Trust me. I got this.** Dean began to smile, realizing what she had done. Everything made sense to him now. Looking at her at that building, he saw that her face was flushed, and her hand twitched. Her hips were the color of blood. "Cam's still with us," Dean told them. 

"Cam chose Lucifer," Bobby corrected. 

"No. She went with him to keep an eye on the rings. She must of knew that our plan would fail. She drank demon blood." 

"Why would she do that?" 

"Because Campbell is half-demon like Jesse Turner," Cas told Bobby. 

"What?! Why did no one tell me?" 

"She didn't want it to define her. She's still a good person. She still has her humanity. Once she gets the rings in her possesion, she can easily open the portal and close it." 

"And you got all of that from her?" 

"We're soulmates," Cas told Bobby. 

"Of course you are." 

 **Cam** stood by while Lucifer talked to Sam. "Now..." Lucifer smiled. "You deserve something beautiful." Lucifer snapped his fingers, and a beautiful red and black gauzy dress that came to her knees appeared on her body. Black jewels were around her neck, wrist, fingers, and ears. Her hair was up in a elegant bun, with blonde stands falling down her face. Lucifer snapped his fingers again, watching as the five people fell on the ground, dead. "So... are we having fun yet?" 

"Not really," Cam sighed. 

"Well, I have a family reunion to go to. Let's go," he told her, holding out his hand and standing up. "Wouldn't want you to miss this." 

 _"In between jobs, Sam, Campbell and Dean would sometimes get a day – sometimes a week, if they were lucky. They'd pass the time lining their pockets. Sam used to insist on honest work, but now he hustles pool, like his brother. Their older and wiser, and most beautiful sister would chide over them, but would hustle at karaoke. She truly had a voice of an angel.They could go anywhere and do anything. They drove 1,000 miles for an Ozzy show, two days for a Jayhawks game. And when it was clear, they'd park her in the middle of nowhere, sit on the hood, and watch the stars... for hours... without saying a word. It never occurred to them that, sure, maybe they never really had a roof and four walls but they were never, in fact, homeless."_  
  
 **Dean** closed the trunk of the Impala after talking to Chuck on the phone.

"You goin' someplace? You're goin' to do somethin' stupid. You got that look," Bobby told him. 

"I'm gonna go talk to Sam."  

"You just don't give up." 

"It's Sam! And not to mention that Campbell is with him."   
  
"If you couldn't reach him here, you're certainly not gonna be able to on the battlefield." 

"Well, if we've already lost, I guess I got nothing to lose, right?" 

"I just want you to understand – the only thing that you're gonna see out there is Michael killing your brother. And Campbell will be there right in the middle. She's not strong enough to take down both of them." 

"Well, then I ain't gonna let him die alone. And for your infomation, Campbell is very strong. She is stronger than all of us combine, and not just because she's a witch, or half a demon. It's because she's got more heart than anybody I know." Dean got into his Impala and slammed the door. Starting the engine, he headed towards the cemetery.   
  
 **Cam** stood by Lucifer as they waited for Michael. She just had to wait for her moment. Finally the sound of wings could be heard, and Adam appeared. Except Cam knew that it was Michael in his body. 

'It's good to see you, Michael," Lucifer greeted. 

"You too. It's been too long. Delilah. I see you made your choice."

"Suck a dick!" she yelled back. 

"Ohh! Fiesty!" Lucifer grinned. 

"Can you believe it's finally here?" Michael asked his brother. 

Lucifer shook his head. "No. Not really." 

"Are you ready?" 

"As I'll ever be. A part of me wishes we didn't have to do this."  

"Yeah. Me too." 

"Then why are you?" Campbell asked. 

"She has a good point brother. Why are we?" Lucifer questioned. 

"Oh, you know why! I have no choice, after what you did." 

"He made a mistake!" Cam argued, going inbetween the two archangels. Her heels sunk into the damp ground as she walked, but she didn't care. 

"What I did? What if it's not my fault?" 

"What is that supposed to mean?" 

"Think about it. Dad made everything. Which means he made me who I am! God wanted the Devil." 

"So?" 

"So why? And why make you two fight? I just can't figure out the point," Cam chimed in, pushing back on Michael's/Adam's chest. Dean was coming. She just had to wait. 

"What's your point? And this is a family matter." 

"You made me choose! And I choose both of them! You're going to kill each other, in my brother's bodies!. And for what? One of God's tests. And you don't even know the answer. Your brothers. Just walk off the chessboard," Cam pleaded. 

"You lied to me!" Lucifer growled at her. 

"I'm sorry! You were a good person at one point. Michael, you know it! Please!" Cam begged.   
  
"I'm sorry. I was wrong about you, Campbell. You have father's greatest gift. Humanity...love. But, I-I can't do that. I'm a good son, and I have my orders." 

"But you don't have to follow them," Lucifer pointed out. 

"What, you think I'm gonna rebel? Now? I'm not like you." 

"Please, Michael -- " Lucifer now pleaded. 

"You know, you haven't changed a bit, little brother. Always blaming everybody but yourself. We were together. We were happy. But you betrayed me – all of us – and you made our father leave."  

"Let's calm down," Cam said, trying to get them to back down again.  _Where are you, Dean?_

"No one makes Dad do anything. He is doing this to us," Lucifer argued. 

"You're a monster, Lucifer. And I have to kill you."  

"If that's the way it's got to be... Then I'd like to see you try." 

"You two are spolied little brats!" Cam shouted, as they circled each other. She was still in the middle. 

"Move out of the way, Campbell. I don't want to see you hurt," Michael told her. 

"Why do you care about her? She's half demon!" 

"She also has love that keeps her from going over the edge, unlike others." 

Suddenly, a car engine sounded. Cam could hear "Rock of Ages" play from a distance, then got louder as she saw Baby round the corner. 

"Howdy, boys," Dean greeted, getting out of the car. "Sorry. Am I interrupting something?" 

"What took you so long?" Cam asked, ripping off her heels, and hugging him when he got closer. 

"I needed some help. Are you okay? What are you wearing?" Dean asked, noticing her dress. 

"Don't ask, no. I'm not." 

"Hey. We need to talk," Dean told the Devil. 

"Dean. Even for you, this is a whole new mountain of stupid." 

"I'm not talking to you. I'm talking to Sam." 

"You're no longer the vessel, Dean. You got no right to be here," Michael told him. 

"Shut the fuck up, Michael!" Cam shouted. 

"Adam, if you're in there somewhere, I am so sorry." 

"Adam isn't home right now," Michael answered. 

"Well, then you're next on my list, buttercup. But right now, I need five minutes with him." 

"You little maggot. You are no longer a part of this story!" 

When Cam thought all hope was lost, she heard her knight's in shining armor's voice. "Hey, ass-butt!" Cam turned and saw Cas and Bobby. Cas was holding a Molotov cocktail, which had a flaming cloth coming from the bottle. Cas threw it at Michael, who erupted into flames, screaming. Cam's mouth dropped open, as Michael dissappeared. Cas was not so useless. 

"'Ass-butt'?" Dean asked.  

"He'll be back – and upset – but you got your five minutes," Cas told Dean, looking at Cam. 

"Castiel. Did you just Molotov my brother with holy fire?" Lucifer asked, pissed. 

"Uh... no," Cas lied, nervous. 

"No one dicks with Michael but me." 

Cam took a step closer to Cas, as Lucifer snapped his fingers. Cam stood in shock as she saw her soulmate explode, his blood hitting her skin and hair. Her red and black dress was now covered in red. Cam stood frozen, as she stared at the spot where he was standing. 

"Sammy, can you hear me?" Dean called out. 

"You know... I tried to be nice... for Sammy's sake. But you... are such a pain... in my ass," Lucifer sneered. Cam turned to see Dean get thrown into the windshield of the Impala. His body hit so hard it shattered. Cam threw her self at him, but Lucifer caught her by the throat, and threw her to the ground, stepping on her leg. Cam screamed as she felt her femur break under the pressure. Lucifer straightened back out, to suddenly feel a pain in his back. Bobby had shot him. Cam watched as Bobby shot him in the chest as Lucifer turned around. Lucifer twisted his hand, breaking Bobby's neck. 

"BOBBY!" Cam screamed, crying. Tears ran down her face. 

"N-o-o-o-o!" Dean yelled out. 

"Yes," Lucifer grinned, stalking towards Dean. Grabbing Dean's legs, he pulled him off the hood, punching him hard. 

"Stop! Sammy!" Cam pleaded, crawling towards them. 

"Sammy? Are you in there?" Dean coughed, spitting up blood. 

"SAM!" Cam cried. 

"Oh, he's in here, all right." Lucifer punched him again. "And he's gonna feel the snap of your bones." Another punch, and Dean fell to the ground.

"STOP! SAMMY! PLEASE!" Cam begged, watching Dean get beated to a pulp. 

"Every single one," Lucifer continued, hauling Dean back to his feet. "We're gonna take our time."

"SAM!"  

Dean reached up and grabbed Sam's jacket. "Sam, it's okay. It's okay. I'm here. I'm here. I'm not gonna leave you." Dean stopped as Lucifer punched him twice more. His whole body hurt. He could hear Cam calling out to Sam, begging him to stop. "I'm not gonna leave you." 

"SAMUEL!" Cam yelled. 

This caught Lucifer's/Sam's attention as he looked over at her broken body on the ground. In the corner of his eyes, he caught the glint of sun off the roof of Baby. In the mirror was his reflection then down in the ashtray was the green army man. 

_"SAMUEL!" Sam heard from inside. Looking up he saw his green army man stuck in the ashtray of the Impala. He remembered so many memories of that car...their family's car._

Cam stopped shouting when she saw Sam's fist halt and a weird look flash through his eyes. Finally, his fist unclenched. Cam saw his hand loosen from Dean's coat, and she threw her body to catch Dean's broken body before it hit the ground. 

"Sammy?" she whimpered, hugging Dean to her breast, his back to her chest. 

"It's okay. It's gonna be okay. I've got him," Sam told his siblings. Sam took out the Horsemen's rings and tossed them to the ground. " _Bvtmon tabges babalon."_ The ground opened up, revealing a swirling whirlpool of energy. Sam turned back towards his siblings, locking eyes with them, as he took a breath.  

"Sam! It's not gonna end this way! Step back!" Michael/Adam shouted, reapearing. 

"You're gonna have to make me!" 

"I have to fight my brother, Sam! Here and now! It's my destiny!" 

Sam took one last glance at his siblings, before closing his eyes and spreading his arms. Michael lunged at him, grabbing his jacket as Sam grabbed his arm. Both fell into the hole, clutching at each other, as the force of the two pushed them over the edge. After a few moments, the hole closed, and the rings burned bright where the hole was. 

Cam took a shuddering breathe, as Dean and her scooted back against the Impala. "He's gone," Cam chocked. Dean remained silent. She grabbed his hand, and squeezed it, as the pain of losing three people that she loved was greater than the pain of her shattered leg. Castiel suddenly appeared next to them. "Cas!" she cried out, reaching her arms up. Cas took the hint, and pulled her up, hugging her to his body. 

"Cas, you're alive?" Dean asked, shocked.  

"I'm better than that," Cas replied. Reaching down, he touched Dean's forehead, healing him. Then with a gentle brush on Cam's leg, her leg was heeled, and she was back in her button up, and jeans, her boots where the heel's were. 

Dean stood up, asking: "Cas, are you God?" 

"That's a nice compliment. But no. Although, I do believe he brought me back. New and improved." Cas walked towards Bobby, touching him on the forehead, resurrecting him.    
  
 _"Endings are hard. Any chapped-ass monkey with a keyboard can poop out a beginning, but endings are impossible. You try to tie up every loose end, but you never can. The fans are always gonna bitch. There's always gonna be holes. And since it's the ending, it's all supposed to add up to something. I'm telling you, they're a raging pain in the ass._  " 

Dean, Cas, and Cam drove out of the cemetery, while Bobby took the van and drove out. Cam closed her eyes against the back seat window, and fell asleep. When she woke up, she was in the Cabin with Cas. 

"Where's Dean?" she asked. 

"With Lisa." 

"What now?" 

"I return to Heaven." 

"And us?" 

"We're soulmates. God has made that clear when he brought me back. We balance each other out." 

"You know the cliche that long distance relationships never work?" she asked. 

"We can try." 

"Ok. Monthy dates," she told him. 

"Agreed." Then he was gone. 

"I love you," she whispered to the empty air.   
  
 _"This is the last Dean and Bobby will see of each other for a very long time. Cam  and Bobby will see each other, but she won't see Dean either. nd, for the record, at this point next week, Bobby will be hunting a rugaru outside of Dayton, and Cam will be looking at realstate for her Roadhouse. But not Dean. Dean didn't want Cas to save him. Every part of him, every fiber he's got, wants to die, or find a way to bring Sam back. But he isn't gonna do either. Because he made a promise._   
  
_So, what's it all add up to? It's hard to say. But me, I'd say this was a test... for Sam and Dean. And I think they did all right. Up against good, evil, angels, devils, destiny, and God himself, they made their own choice. They chose family. And, well... isn't that kinda the whole point?_   
  
END OF BOOK TWO 

 


End file.
